You&I
by SatoshiIsAmazing
Summary: Naruto is a college student just trying to forget about a past boyfriend and survive college when someone randomly decides to send him a message while in class and wants to become friends. Who is it? Naruto doesn't know but he wants to find out. YAOI RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. SASU/NARU WITH SLIGHT OOCNESS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Who are you?

**A/N: Alright! New story! So this one is something I've had in the works for a while but I'm still unsure about it. If you guys can, please let me know what you think or if it's something I should continue. Uh, I don't really know what else to say right now. It's obviously Sasu/Naru with a few side relationships but nothing too important. I guess that's it for now. Just enjoy and let me know what you all think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **You &I**

The alarm rang loudly, waking Naruto with a jolt. He sighed and turned, glaring at the evil, blaring alarm clock. It blinked 7 A.M. in bright red numbers. Slowly, he rolled over and hit the clock, the alarm quieting suddenly. The room was small, a few posters here and there on the dorm room wall.

"Kiba," he groaned, sitting up and stretching. No movement was heard on the other side of their makeshift dividing curtain. "Kiba," he said again, getting a bit aggravated, waiting to hear movement on the other side. Looking around, he grabbed his orange pillow and chucked it across the room, slipping smoothly through the curtains. "Kiba, wake the fuck up!" The pillow was suddenly thrown back across the room, hitting the wall with a thud. "You missed, retard."

"It's too damn early for classes. Why did we choose these so early?" Kiba complained, appearing from his side of the bedroom.

"I don't know. Something about wanting to get out of classes early so we can have tons of fun at these so called parties we were apparently invited to." Naruto groaned into his sheets as he laid his face back into the bed for a moment. The two of them shuffled around the bedroom gathering books and getting dressed quietly, grumbling to each other when they accidentally bumped into one another.

Outside, the weather was getting cooler and the leaves were changing beautifully. The college was large and had many trees, creating a beautiful autumn setting. There were tons of college students walking around already this early in the morning, some with friends or just walking with a cup of coffee from the coffee shop down the street. Kiba glared at the students and mumbled something under his breath about how it should be illegal to get up this early.

Naruto stared in the mirror as he brushed his blonde hair back, running some relaxer in it so that it would stay back out of his face. His hair has been getting longer, almost reaching past his ears at this point. _Maybe I should get a haircut. I miss my short hair._ Soon, he moved onto his face, placing some concealer on his cheeks to hide his scars that lined his cheeks. He glanced up to a small picture hanging in the corner of the mirror, remembering his short hair in the photo. Hesitantly, his hand raised and he pulled the picture from the corner and ran his thumb ran over the picture lightly, his face lighting up with joy at the memory. He was sitting somewhat awkwardly against a motorcycle, a red headed man's arm wrapped around his shoulders. "You just had to do it," he whispered as his expression turned to sadness, crumbling up the picture and tossing it into the trash can beside him.

"Took you long enough to throw that out," Kiba murmured as he turned the corner to use the mirror, smiling as he glanced into the trash can.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto shot back.

"Nothing, I just think that you're better off without him. Period. You've held on to that picture for months. He's probably not gunna be back for a while anyways."

"I know, I know.. Let's just not talk about this please," he sighed. The blond took another look in the mirror, pretty satisfied with his outfit. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, his favorite sleeveless orange hoodie and a black t-shirt, topped with a pair of black and orange converses and chains hanging from his belt. Kiba on the other hand, wasn't dressed as warm. He was wearing baggy grey jeans and a white t-shirt. When Naruto looked at him with confusion since the dark hair teen usually wears loud clothing. Kiba just shrugged, "I feel like dressing down today." The two of them grabbed their bags and left their dorm room, heading out quickly to class before they were late.

 **You &I**

The day dragged out slowly, the sun rising and warming the air; classes moving even slower. With his laptop in front of him, Naruto sat in the third row from the front, preparing to take his notes for his writing class. The teacher walked in and greeted the class warmly, his smile large and almost seeming a little tipsy? Well, that's what everyone thought but that was just the way he was. The gray haired man stood in front of the class and greeted everyone. "Good morning professor Jiraya," the class murmured. Naruto readied himself at his computer as did everybody else since the teacher speaks fast and notes are vital. _Why did I bother taking this class?_ He thought to himself, sighing and opening up Word on his computer. _I barely even like writing, I guess it's just easy? Who cares?_ Seconds before Naruto began to type, a small box appeared in his screen.

 _Poetic_Love666: Hey there._

Naruto glanced around without trying to be obvious. He ignored the message box and continued on with his notes. A few seconds later...

 _Poetic_Love666: That's rude._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Excuse me? What's rude?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Ignoring my message like that._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: But I don't know you_

 _Poetic_Love666: And? What, I can't meet someone new?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Who are you?_

 _Poetic_Love666: No one special, just a person._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Is there a reason why you're messaging me in the middle of class?_

 _Poetic_Love666: I just wanted to see if you were okay._

He froze for a second. Quickly, he looked around at the students in the class, and then looked back at the screen, not caring about being obvious or not.

 _Poetic_Love666: What are you looking for?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: ... You can see me?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Yea, and there's something bothering you._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: You're right. YOU are._

 _Poetic_Love666: No. Before I started talking to you. Lately you've seemed... Down. Like, you're depressed. You don't look happy._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Lately? How long have you been watching me? And how does one seem happy to you?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Not for long. I just... Notice you that's all. And with seeing if someone is happy... It's all in the eyes. You don't need to smile or laugh. All of the joy is reflected within and is visible when two people's eyes meet. And you have the most gorgeous blue eyes. I hate to see them so sad.._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: ..._

 _Poetic_Love666: What?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Idk. That sounded pretty, and deep I guess.. but SUPER creeper status._

 _Poetic_Love666: Yea, I know. That's how it is though. Well, at least how I see it._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Then tell me something. Are you happy?_

 _Poetic_Love666: You tell me._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: I would but I don't know who you are, remember?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Yes you do, or at least you should but I guess it'll take you a while to realize it._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: That's not fair!_

 _Poetic_Love666: And neither is life. Can I ask you a quick question?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Okay...?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Would it be alright if I I.M you tonight?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: If you want but I doubt I'll reply._

 _Poetic_Love666: You will._

The bell rang suddenly before Naruto could reply, causing him to jump, closing his laptop and glancing around the classroom once again. _Did I really miss the whole fucking class messaging this asshole?_ There were many students in this class, he couldn't think of anybody that it could have been.

"Why me?" he grumbled to himself as he slipped his laptop into his bag and left the room in a rush. For a moment, he stood there, looking around at all of the people that were exiting the classroom. All he could think about was looking at everyone, staring into their eyes for a quick second. Once the classroom had emptied, he stood against the wall. He was getting curious to know who this person was. _A friend? he thought to himself... Doubt it. A joke?... Maybe. A stalker?... Probably,_ he scoffed.

Suddenly, Naruto jumped as someone grabbed his shoulder lightly, breaking him from his thoughts. "Damn Naruto," Kiba blurted out, almost as if he was scared as well. "You alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just... Thinking is all," he replied softly, trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh, watch out. The world is going to end!" Naruto gave him a glare and he just laughed in return. "Okay, okay. What was it you were thinking about?"

Naruto stopped Kiba in their tracks and stared into his eyes. "Are you happy?"

Kiba thought for a moment and shrugged. "I'd like to think I am. I guess it just depends."

"You're not happy right now though."

"I know," Kiba sighed. "Me and Shino just broke up before class. I was going to tell you whe we sat down for lunch." His breath was a little shaky and he seemed to be holding back his tears although he was trying to remain seemingly happy. "It was coming though, I knew it and so did he."

"Oh, you two broke up? I'm sorry, I thought things were going good.." Kiba patted the brunette's back as he nodded. "You know, it's best not to hold it in."

"Yea, but I would rather not do it here." He breathed deeply and straightened up. "Let's just go to lunch."

"True."

 **You &I**

The two friends set off to a small restaurant across the street from the college. It was a cozy little diner that had an old school feel to it, with the bar to complete it. After they were seated and had ordered their food, they began chatting about Kiba's recent break up.

"I can't believe that he broke up with you for a girl," Naruto spat, shaking his head. "And Hinata of all people? I thought she did even want a relationship with anyone!"

"Yea yea, I'm not happy about it either. I mean, yea we were only dating for about five months but holy shit dude, I don't know what I'm going to do." Kiba held his head in his hands, earning a few glances at the two of them from various people in the diner. He sighed and shook his head, a sad smile gracing his lips. "The one thing I'm gunna miss is the sex."

"I can't believe you just said that." Naruto's eyes were almost bugging out of his head, rolling his eyes and covering his ears. "La, la lalalalalalalalala I don't want to hear about your sex life, I thought we agreed not to talk about each other's sex life!" Earning a few glares and shushes of protest, they both shut up and laughed into their food, faces turning red from embarrassment.

"So anyways Naruto, are you gunna tell me what was bothering you earlier? You seemed pretty spooked." Kiba looked at his blonde friend with concern, shoveling more food into his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto replied innocently.

"Something's up... Are you in trouble? Did something happen?"

"No... Well, nothing important anyways." He looked away, trying to distract himself from the thoughts that were now coming back.

"Obviously it is since you're trying to avoid the question. You looked so terrified when I saw you leave the class."

"Well..." he twirled his fork nervously.

"Well?"

"Today in class I was taking notes and..."

"And?" Kiba growled, getting frustrated with his beating around the bush.

"I received a message," Naruto stated, sighing and looking out of the diner window.

"Really," he said bluntly.

"Yea, it was an I.M. and I have no idea how the person even got my messenger address. You know I'm not technical or anything so I have no idea how to even find out who it is."

"You have no idea? Do you have your I.M name on your Facebook?"

"I have no clue! Maybe? They said that I know who they are but I honestly don't think I do. I think I'm being stalked," he shrugged, sipping is soda and belching loudly.

"Uh, nice one." Kiba eyed him carefully. "So, what did you two talk about?"

"Nothing really. The person wants to I.M. me tonight though."

"Oh man, you have to do it!"

"Do what?" Naruto asked, startled by this outburst from the brunette.

"The I.M. thing!"

"I... I don't know..." He shook his head and shrugged.

"I'll be right there with you."

"Alright," he agreed, shrugging his shoulders.

They finished up their food and headed back to class the campus for the remainder of their classes. Naruto sat quietly, his mind reflecting back on the messages from earlier. When he looked around, he was beginning to notice people's emotions more. A few people seemed genuinely interested or happy but the majority just looked dead, no matter how animated they were or chatty they seemed to be. By the end of the day, he begun to realize very few people were actually happy

 **You &I**

"People these days have too many problems," Naruto announced as he opened his laptop on his desk. They had settled into their dorm room for the night, not bothering with anyone else or doing anything special since they had class early in the morning again.

"You got that right," Kiba said, coming over from his side of the curtain divider wearing his pajamas. He plugged his iPod into the speakers and they both laughed as the song 'Pajama Party by Super Junior,' began playing while Kiba started dancing along with it. Their laughter quieted down as he changed the song and sat beside Naruto at his desk. The laptop was on and ready, the I.M. screen waiting for any incoming messages.

"What if the person isn't really going to message me?" he cried doubtfully.

"He will, or maybe she will, whoever it is," Kiba shrugged. "Look, it's only 9:30. Maybe he has a night class?" he let out a yawn as he stretched his arms up, showing a bit of stomach. Naruto almost blushed at the sight, shaking his head and looking back at the screen. _Totally not going there ever again._ He chuckled to himself, earning a curious look from Kiba.

"What's so funny?" he asked, almost sounding offended.

"Nothing, I was just remembering something funny." Naruto shook his head again and looked at his friends' curious gaze. "I just couldn't help but remember our experiments in high school." He laughed again as Kiba shivered, remembering all too well their inexperience and awkwardness.

"We really were totally awkward about all of that. But you know Naruto, we both are all grown up now," Kiba replied, leaning on Naruto's shoulder. He gave a glance up to the blondes face and was met with a look of slight disgust. "Well shit then, that's fine with me." They both laughed, glad that even after their adventures exploring their sexuality, they were both able to stay friends.

"It might not hurt though," Naruto murmured to himself. He took another look at his friend and shook his head. "Nahh, not a chance you horny dog."

They both sat there for a few minutes waiting before Kiba began yawning some more, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He gave a look to Naruto, pleading to let him go to sleep.

"I know I said I'd be here for you but I'm fucking exhausted."

"What? Oh come onnnn~," Naruto pleaded.

"Technically I'm still here, just on the other side of the curtain."

"Whatever," he grumbled. Kiba stood up, stretched, and crawled into his bed.

"Wake me when he messages you!" he called over; the blonde not bothering to reply.

He waited a minute before deciding to occupy his time. Since he had homework due next week, he thought it wouldn't hurt to get a head start on it considering he didn't really have any other friends to bother. It was easy stuff anyways. He had promised his foster father Iruka that he would actually try and get good grades and to Naruto's surprise, it wasn't that hard as long as he paid attention. Once he was done, he turned his attention to some music videos he had saved for later on, some of his favorite artists coming out with some new stuff. After he settled in to watch some anime, he was startled when a small square appeared on the screen. It took him a moment to realize what it was but when he did, he smiled a little to himself.

 _Poetic_Love666: Hey._

He waited a moment, debating whether to reply or not. Kiba's snoring was heard from behind the curtain and he figured it would be best not to wake the loud brunette.

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Uhm, Hi._

 _Poetic_Love666: 'Uhm'?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: What's wrong with 'uhm'?_

 _Poetic_Love666: You just seem unsure about saying hi._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: That's because I am._

 _Poetic_Love666: And why is that?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: I'm still trying to figure out who you are._

 _Poetic_Love666: Oh really? Any theories?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: ... Not really._

 _Poetic_Love666: fail_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Hater!_

 _Poetic_Love666: I thought you would know._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: You haven't given me any hints... Have I met you before?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Nope._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Then wth! How do you know me then?_

 _Poetic_Love666: I don't exactly know you... But I want to get to know you._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: ... And exactly what did you want to know?_

 _Poetic_Love666: I wanted to know what was wrong._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Nothing._

 _Poetic_Love666: You lie!_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: So? It's personal._

 _Poetic_Love666: Well I still wanna know. Or at least... How can I make you happy again?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Tell me who you are then._

 _Poetic_Love666: Nope._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: what are you afraid of? Afraid the mystery will be gone and I won't like who you really are?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Something like that. I'm afraid you'll just look at me like everyone else does and I hate that, it's really bothersome. I don't want to be liked for my looks, but for you who I am. Amongst a few other personal reasons._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: so you want me to like you?_

 _Poetic_Love666: uh, honestly, I'm just really confused… I think I do but… uh, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Okay? Goodnight then?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Sorry, night…_


	2. Old Friends and New Ones

**A/N: Alright! Chapter two is here! I was thinking about waiting another week to post this because I think every other week would be easier for me to do. I don't want you guys getting your hopes up every Thursday so I think I will start updating every other week for now. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters.**

 **You &I **

"So his name is _Poetic_Love666_? What the fuck kind of name is that?" Kiba blurted out, waking Naruto up suddenly. He turned around and looked over to see Kiba sitting at his laptop, looking through his history from that night.

"What're you doin'?" Naruto asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"You never woke me up so I figured, knowing you, that you messaged him anyways," Kiba replied with a shrug, scrolling through the history trying to look for the messages.

"Yeah, you're right."

"You suck man. You should have saved those messages at least," he pouted. "I wanna read themmm."

"They're personal," Naruto state bluntly, sitting up in his bed and crossing his arms.

"... What?"

"That's right, they're personal," Naruto concluded, nodding his head.

"Don't tell me that you're starting to like this person..."

"I am not."

"You don't even know if it's a dude or a chick!" Kiba shouted, throwing his hands up into the air.

"So? It's interesting and fun and I honestly just want to find out who it is. They said that I know him but we've never actually met. This person... Notices things." He turned over in his bed and covered his head with a pillow.

"What does this person notice?"

"Like, if people are happy or sad," Naruto told him. "You can tell by a person's eyes, not by the way you can act."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you were going all therapist on me yesterday." he determined.

"Yea.."

"Well, let's hurry up and get ready or we're going to be late to class."

"What time is it?" Naruto jumped up. They both glanced at the clock and Kiba smiled.

"It's about 7:15."

"And why the fuck didn't you wake me sooner?" Quickly, they got up and changed as fast as they could out of their pajamas, into some regular clothes (by their standards). Naruto was actually anxious to get to his Writing class today, he wanted to find out who this person was.

Calculus went by quickly and so did the astrology class. He stood outside of the classroom against the wall, debating on skipping it today, almost a bit scared to enter. People were filling in slowly, taking their seats quietly and he filed in behind. Once he was seated, he glanced around before returning his gaze back to the front. His eyes met a few people, even someone he actually did know but most people just kept looking on and proceeded to turn on their laptops.

"Good morning class," the teacher said, walking in from his office. Everybody mumbled their good mornings and readied themselves. Just as he pulled up a document page to begin his notes, the familiar small screen popped up.

 _Poetic_Love666: Holt!_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Hi,_

 _Poetic_Love666: You seem different today._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: How so?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Maybe my plan is working!_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: What plan?!_

 _Poetic_Love666: To make you happy again. You seem curious and to be enjoying talking to me._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Well, sort of. It's just strange to talk to a random person but it's also refreshing._

 _Poetic_Love666: Oh? That's good._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: I guess so. But I still want to know who you are. You think differently, I like that._

 _Poetic_Love666: So you're starting to like me?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Uh... Not in like, a relationship kind of way. More like you could be a cool friend kind of way?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Then I'll give you a hint. I'm about five rows behind you._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: What seat?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Not telling!_

Naruto looked back and scanned the eight row quickly, trying his best to seem inconspicuous.

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Are you a dude or a chick?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Wow, really?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Yes!_

 _Poetic_Love666: Why does that matter?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Helps to narrow down the results, duh._

 _Poetic_Love666: Okay okay, I'm a guy._

He looked back once more but everybody was unmoving, staring at their computers as they took their notes. Some were staring at the board but their fingers still moving on the keyboard. A few people saw him looking at them and gave him a 'what the fuck do you want' look so he just turned back around to his computer.

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: I'm gunna rule out the first six guys in the row._

 _Poetic_Love666: why?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: They're all jocks. You're much too deep to be a jock._

 _Poetic_Love666: Oh really?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Yea. I wish you would just tell me_

 _Poetic_Love666: Nope!_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Well, are you friends with someone I know? Maybe Shikamaru? I know he has this class. It's been so long since we've actually talked though..._

 _Poetic_Love666: I guess you'll just have to talk to him and find out._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: But what if I'm wrong? I'll feel stupid._

 _Poetic_Love666: That sounds like a personal problem to me._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: You ass. How did you get my messenger address anyways?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Your Facebook, duh._

Naruto mentally slapped himself in the face for not thinking about that; Kiba was right. He wondered if he would be able to find his new friend through similar means…

 _Poetic_Love666: I don't keep my messenger name on my Facebook in case you were wondering._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Whatever._

He exited out of the messenger and continued to take his notes, trying to catch up before it was too late. The teacher had already went over a few more things than he thought, asking the person next to him if she can email him a copy of her notes but she just replied with a stank ass attitude about how he should be paying attention. When the class finally ended, he sighed, standing up and gathering his things before he rushed out of the door. "This is all such bull shit," he muttered angrily to himself as everybody left the classroom. He waited by the door for his old friend Shikamaru exit the classroom, the lazy bastard always takes his time. He looked around for a moment and was pushed aside by the group of jocks that were exiting the classroom, causing him to drop his books. "Hey, watch where the fuck you're going assholes," he growled, picking up his book from the floor. The group of guys stopped for a moment and laughed at the scene, the small blonde's face growing red with rage.

"Maybe you shouldn't be standing around the fucking door way faggot," one of them called out, causing Naruto's face to fall. He looked to the ground and turned around, walking away from them. His eyes caught hold of something in the process. The raven haired man of their group didn't seem to be laughing. In fact, he almost looked sad even though his face was so blank. He stared into the blonde's eyes with a feeling of sorrow and almost apologetic? _Who the hell is this guy?_ The blond thought to himself. Naruto stopped and turned back around, seeing the group of assholes walk away in the opposite direction, laughing loudly along the way, the raven haired man quietly following suit.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" a voice called out. He snapped his head back into reality and found Shikamaru looking at him, almost bored.

"Uh.. yea.." he replied hesitantly. Naruto shook his head, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Don't worry about those assholes, they're not worth the trouble." Shikamaru sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"How are you? I haven't talked to you in a while." They walked side by side down the hall at a slow pace, Naruto glancing at Shikamaru's bored face now and again.

"I'm doing fine," the taller man said, smiling as they walked down the hall.

"So, how's life treating you? We don't talk anymore. I don't really see why though...," he shrugged. "Although things have changed a lot."

"Yeah, I know. They really have. I guess I just... didn't really like the company you kept. Didn't want to bother myself with those people. I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Naruto looked to his old friend, almost hurt by what he just said although he is pretty sure he knows what he's talking about.

"I meant that crowd that you two hung around with. And that one guy... He just wasn't a good person. Such a sad thing when a friendship drifts apart like ours did."

"Well, there's no need to worry about him anymore. He got... Put away..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that. Not surprised, but I _am_ sorry. I know how much you cared about him, I could just tell." He sounded sincere as he looked at his friend.

"Do you want to have lunch with me and Kiba?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yea, I think that would be great. Give us some time to catch up," he shrugged slightly, lifting his head up and looking into the clouds, a slight smile on my face. "It's about time too."

 **You &I**

The two of them headed off campus to the usual diner him and Kiba eat at almost every day. Kiba showed up just a few minutes later when realizing that Naruto had already headed over without him rather than wait for him outside of his classroom. After their apologies were said and done, they began chatting as normal people would do. All three of them were friends at an earlier time, years ago. Shikamaru had moved some time ago and they drifted apart, having moved back two years ago for college.

"... And then I saw the two of you, I thought you had really changed," he said sadly.

"Yea, sorry," the two of them sighed together.

"Well, that's all in the past now," Kiba burst out, trying to lighten up the mood. "Long and forgotten. To me anyways." He grabbed his plate as the waitress handed it to him, the others taking their plates as well. "So Shika, how are things?"

"Nothing much really. I just broke up with my girlfriend recently."

Kiba and Naruto both paused their eating, staring at the lazy brunette with a surprised expression. "You're not gay?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Uh, no...?"

"Uh, yea, you are," Kiba stated, staring at him intensely with his arms crossed.

"No, I'm not," Shikamaru shook his head, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Yes you are! I remember when you would play with dolls and dress up with me and Naruto!"

"Those were when we were just little kids though. Besides, I've had sex with plenty of girls and I've loved it all."

"Have you ever done it with a guy?" Kiba asked lowly, raising his eyebrow and smiling.

"... No, I have not." Shikamaru's face flushed red slightly, turning it away in hope that the two boys didn't see it.

"And see, that's why you're straight," Kiba nodded, Naruto agreeing as well.

"That is not the reason why," he said as he began eating is food. "I've just... Never been attracted to guys like that."

"That's a damned lie." The loud brunette looked at him with a devilish smile, catching his eyes in his stare. "Me and you are going to have sex."

"Wow Kiba, really?" Naruto started laughing, staring at Shikamaru's shocked expression.

"I'm being totally serious! What's better than actually experimenting with a friend, right? Come on, me and Naruto did the same thing in high school, remember? Yea it was awkward as fuck but at least it's not with some total stranger." He paused for a second, Shikamaru's face unreadable. "Okay this is what we'll do. We'll make out and if he gets hard, then we'll just see what happens after that. I'm telling you, it's that simple! And since we're friends, you can trust me!"

"Only _you_ would," Naruto shook his head.

"Alright, deal." Shikamaru agreed, nodding his head and sticking out his hand.

"What?!" the blonde squealed as they shook hands. "Why must I hang out with such weirdos?"

"Just like old times, huh?" Kiba joked. They all held up their glasses and drank them together, toasting to their long lasting but not forgotten friendship.

 **You &I**

Later that night, the three of them were piled into the dorm room, Kiba and Shikamaru getting ready to test out this 'gay' theory. Naruto sat on his side of the curtain as the other two were on the Kiba's side. He felt a bit awkward as he heard them beginning to kiss and a few nervous giggles. So he decided to turn his laptop on. It was still early and it was a Friday night, no classes tomorrow. _How can I not have any other friends, I swear to god._ There was a sudden ping that rang through the headphones that he had plugged in, ringing over the music and causing him to jump and his heart race.

 _Poetic_Love666: Have a nice lunch?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Yes, I did actually. I was catching up with an old friend._

 _Poetic_Love666: I know, I saw you leave with him._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: From where?_

 _Poetic_Love666: From class._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Oh really?_

He thought for a moment, looking back at all of the people he saw leaving the classroom. _I need to think this through..._ Naruto stared out of the window, trying to clear his head. _He sits five rows behind me. I know him but we've never met.._ One person came to his memory but it was too unbelievable and his head began to swim. _I just can't think of anyone in that row of people that I would know._

 _Poetic_Love666: Figured me out yet?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: I have a theory._

 _Poetic_Love666: Then let's hear it._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Don't you mean read it?_

 _Poetic_Love666: You know what I meant idiot Lol_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Well that's not very nice you bastard._

 _Poetic_Love666: Oh come on, I was just kidding._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: So :P I am not telling, besides, I really don't have a theory. I really have no idea who you are._

 _Poetic_Love666: You DO know me. I told you already._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: But I've never MET you before, right?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Yes, meaning I'm well known._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: ….Are you a whore?_

 _Poetic_Love666: No! Lol just think. You probably do have some sort of idea as to who I am but you just don't want to say it because then the mystery will be gone._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: But you're also afraid that once the mystery is over, then I won't actually like the real thing. Am I right?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Right... I will have wasted your time and that was never my intention._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Alright then. Why don't we just forget about who you are and just let me get to know you? Kinda like a pen pal type thing, just on the computer._

 _Poetic_Love666: I guess we can do that…_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Great, I think this will be kinda cool. I've never had a pen pal._

 _Poetic_Love666: Neither have I. It definitely is different. I gotta say I'm kinda disappointed that you're giving up on trying to figure out who I am._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Well, we'll see. I think that it'll be fun getting to know each other. It's all about personality anyways, right?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Humph, you got me there._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Okay then, so we came to an agreement finally lol this is gonna be fun_

 _Poetic_Love666: So, first question then._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Okay…_

 _Poetic_Love666: Do you like sports?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Ew no, I do not. I mean, other than staring at guys in shorts being all sweaty and just hot…_

 _Poetic_Love666: So you really are gay?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Well, yea I don't exactly keep it a secret dummy._

 _Poetic_Love666: That's mean ='/_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Awww, I sowwy. Okay, no not really. Why? Is that a problem?_

 _Poetic_Love666: No, no not at all._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: What about you?_

 _Poetic_Love666: To be honest? I don't exactly know. I mean, I've dated women and I have thought about men but never really acted on it. I have a gay brother though._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: That's cool I guess._

 _Poetic_Love666: You're actually the first person I've ever told about this before. Wow, this feels pretty nice to talk about it._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Well duh, it's always nice to talk about these type of things rather than bottle them up. It just makes it that much harder to come to terms with it._

 _Poetic_Love666: When did you first know you were gay?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: When I was in high school. Me and a friend of mine experimented and it just felt right. Not with him but in the sense that I liked men... and gay sex._

 _Poetic_Love666: Hm, I'll keep that in mind then… Well, I'm gonna go now. You know, you should go to the soccer game tomorrow. I heard it's gonna be an intense game._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: I don't know… I told you I am not really into sports._

 _Poetic_Love666: I'll be there too._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Not like I'll get to see you bastard -_-_

 _Poetic_Love666: Yea, that's true. But you never know :D_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Whatever, we'll see. Good night. I'm gonna go get food now and then go to bed._

 _Poetic_Love666: That can't be healthy to be eating so late and then going to sleep although food does sound good right now…._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: See? I told you. Well, I'll talk to you later I guess?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Goodnight._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Goodnight… Wait! I need a favor! Do you have any notes from our class earlier?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Were you not paying attention in class?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: You were messaging me! How could I pay attention!_

 _Poetic_Love666:You're so helpless lol but I'll send them to you in a little bit. Now go get food._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Thanks bastard :P_

Naruto signed out and sighed, closing his laptop without bothering to turn it off. The music had stopped playing and he pulled out the headphones, preparing himself for any noises. He waited for a moment but there wasn't anything coming from behind the curtains. "Hello?" he called to the other side. It rustled a bit and then Shikamaru appeared from behind the curtain in his boxers.

"I am gay now," he stated bluntly, turning around and heading back into the curtains.

"Woww..." Naruto whispered to himself, standing up carefully. "Well you guys, I'm hungry and I really want food so I'm gonna head to the diner to grab some grub."

"I'm hungry too!" Kiba said, busting out from behind the curtain with nothing but a pillow covering his junk. "Give us a second."

"'Kay," Naruto said, almost falling out of his chair in surprise from his naked friend scaring him. As he waited, he heard a few bumps and some more giggles from them. His stare was held on the computer, a sigh escaping his lips.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked, his head peeking through the curtains.

"Yea, I'm fine," he mumbled, shaking his head. He grabbed his keys and slipped on his shoes, not bothering to change out from his pajamas. Kiba and Shikamaru joined him after sharing a concerned glance, the three of them heading out into the dark hall.

"God these hall ways scare the shit out of me at night," Kiba commented, grabbing onto Shikamaru's arm. Naruto nodded in agreement and grabbed his other arm, the both of them linked to the taller brunette.

"It's so bothersome to be scared of the dark, darkness is everywhere you guys," he commented, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"Well shit Shika, depressing much?" Kiba murmured, raising his eyebrows. He just shrugged in reply as they continued to walk and exit the building. They walked to Naruto's car quickly, hoping not to get caught by any security guards on the ground since it was already past twelve o'clock.

"I didn't realize that the time had passed so quickly," the blonde commented once they got into the car. It was somewhat chilly out tonight too, no clouds in the sky what so ever and they moon shining brightly down onto them. "It's actually really nice out though."

"It will probably be chilly outside tomorrow too." Kiba rolled his window down and stuck his face out of the window, feeling the cool breeze run across his face.

"Get your head back in the car you dog," Naruto yelled to his friend, pulling him down into his seat beside him.

"I was just enjoying the weather Naru, you don't have to get all angry," he grumbled in reply, crossing his arms and pouting. Naruto just shook his head and laughed at the sight, pulling up to the diner quickly. It was a bit further from the dorms than the building where the classes were, if it weren't for that then they would have just walked. When he pulled up, he couldn't help but notice the group of people in the diner already. He recognized a few and instantly regretted coming here, sighing in frustration. _I really don't care. I'm hungry and this won't stop me._ Shikamaru took notice too, recognizing them just as Naruto did. He gave the blond a glance and he just nodded in reply, walking into the diner without any more hesitation.

The waitress greeted them as they walked in, the group at the end of the diner taking notice instantly. "Oi! It's that faggot from earlier!" one of them called out, the others laughing along with him. They almost seemed drunk, all but one or two of them who just sat there talking with each other and not really laughing along.

"What the fuck did you say?" Kiba yelled, getting ready to walk over to their table. Shikamaru grabbed his arm and shook his head, trying to calm his brunette down.

"You got something to say about it you fucking faggot?" another called to them, angering Naruto this time as well until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on you guys, they aren't worth the trouble. Trust me, you don't need to worry about incompetent jocks who probably have small dicks from taking too many steroids." They two shorter men looked to the tall brunette, surprised that he actually insulted someone since he was usually a calm and collected person.

"Damn Shika, that was kinda hot," Kiba smirked, kissing him on the cheek. The guys at the table all yelled and ew'd at them, telling them to get a room and what not. They just turned around and sat at a table near the other end of the diner.

"I'm Sakura, I'll be your waitress for this evening." She greeted them kindly and handed them their menus. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Thank you Sakura. And yea, I'll have a sweat tea," Naruto smiled, thanking god to himself that she wasn't as mean as those jocks at the other side of the diner.

"Same here," the other two said simultaneously. She nodded her head and left to retrieve their drinks.

"So... you're gay now Shika?" Naruto started, smiling as the tall brunette blushed red under his gaze.

"I will admit that I liked it. It's definitely enough to turn me. Well, at least for Kiba." He looked to the other brunette and noticed his face was red as well, his eyes wide. "You are my boyfriend now, right?"

"Y-Yes of course! Oh my god yes!" Kiba jumped excitedly in his seat and hugged Shikamaru. "Though you could have asked with a little more class. I will forgive you," he smiled widely. "I already forgot all about Shino after having sex with you. You're way better, and WAY bigger too.."

"Oh my god I didn't need to know that," Naruto yelled out, covering his ears. "I'm happy for you guys though, you can be happy together now."

"Well, what about you Naru? What about your mystery ? Is he or she or whatever gonna like, reveal themselves?" Kiba questioned, grabbing the glasses from the waitress as she came up to their table.

"You guys ready to order?" she asked, holding out her pink notepad, it matched her pink hair perfectly.

"Yea, I'll have a BLT with a side of fries," Naruto said, handing her his menu.

"I'll have eggs with a side of toast and hash browns," Kiba decided after giving the menu one more quick glance.

"And you?" she turned to Shikamaru.

"Just some fries please, I'm not too hungry tonight," he murmured, handing her his menu. She nodded and left them, heading off to the kitchen to turn in their order.

"Anyways, what is this about this mystery guy?" Shikamaru questioned, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Well, there is this person that found my messenger address thru Facebook and started instant messaging me. I don't know who it is but I do know that it's a guy, he's in our writing class, sits in the eighth row and is questioning his sexuality." He sighed when he finished, not sure whether or not he should be sharing someone else's secrets like this. Not like it mattered, these were his best friends and he trusted them with his life. "I don't really care who it is though. I just like that I can talk with this person, he has a different view on things." Kiba and Shikamaru glanced at each other and smiled.

"You definitely already like this person," Kiba commented, waiting for Naruto's reply. The blonde looked shocked at this comment, shaking his head profusely.

"I do not, I don't even know who it is. It's just… different. He doesn't really judge me and I think he really just needed someone to talk to. Someone to help him sort out his feelings about his sexuality." Naruto thought for a second, his mouth open like he was going to say something but just then, the waitress showed up with their food.

"Here you go guys," she said cheerfully. She set the plates down in front of them and left, heading over to the group of guys at the end of the diner. They were loud and obnoxious, hitting shamelessly on the waitress, not that she minded.

"I think I lost my appetite," Naruto sighed, listening to the guys' dirty comments about wanting to take her home and wanting to fuck her. They looked over and she seemed really uncomfortable, shaking her head and trying to back away. Naruto stood up and called over to the waitress, beckoning her over to their table. "Are those assholes bothering you?" he asked quietly. She looked over to them nervously as they began to stand. She seemed to tense up for a moment, holding her breath until they just walked out. Two of the guys stayed behind, waiting at the counter.

"Those guys were perverted jerks. Thank you uhh… What's your name?" she asked the blonde in the booth.

"I'm Naruto," he said, putting his hand out to her.

"Well thanks again," she shook his hand happily. "I was honestly getting a little scared of them. I don't know what I would have done if you guys weren't here."

"It's no problem. They're just a bunch of jocks that go to our college." Naruto looked to Shikamaru and Kiba. "Are you guys okay with just taking the food to go? I don't really feel like eating right now."

"Yeah that's fine. I can eat it back at the dorm," Kiba nodded, the brunette next to him doing the same.

"Okay let me grab your check and some boxes after I take care of those two guys at the counter." She hurried off and slipped behind the counter, greeting the two of them. Naruto glanced over to them, surprised at how attractive they were. _Wait, isn't that the same guy from earlier?_ He asked himself, recognizing that black hair. He kept looking at his phone nervously, a sad look on his face.

"Who are those guys?" Naruto whispered to his friends.

"That's Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga. They're two of the star players of our soccer team. I'm surprised you don't know who they are. They're in our class," Shikamaru explained, stretching and wrapping an arm loosely around his new boyfriend.

"They're both really fucking hot," Kiba blurted out, earning a glare from Shikamaru. "What? Oh come on, you can't deny that they're fucking gorgeous."

"Holy shit, they really are," Naruto agreed. He turned around quickly in his seat, the raven headed soccer player glancing over in their direction suddenly. He spoke once more to the waitress before handing her the money for their bill. Naruto snuck one more peek at the two, noticing their passive expressions. _They both seem almost bored._ He shrugged and turned back around as they left, the waitress coming to their table with their boxes.

"You guys are lucky," she commented, handing them the boxes and smiling. "Those two paid for your guy's food. They said sorry for their teammates rudeness. They also gave me a rather large tip!" she exclaimed happily, holding up a fifty dollar bill. "I guess not all jocks are assholes. And they were pretty hot too."

"Yea I'll say," the blonde nodded, putting his food into the box just as his friends did. "Well, thank you for your service Sakura. We'll probably be back another night."

"Thanks again you guys." She followed them to the door and waved them off. They three friends got into their car quickly and drive away.


	3. Game On

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. Don't reallu have much to say about it though. I have decided to go ahead and just update once a week on Thursday's (although I know I'm late this week, sorry) so here is the next chapter. Thanks for the support and reviews and what not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **You &I **

"Good morning Sunshine!" Kiba yelled loudly, bursting through the dorm room door. He had three cups of coffee in his hand and a bag of McDonald's breakfast sandwiches. Naruto just rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. It read ten o'clock in the morning.

"Why must you wake me up so goddamn early! It's Saturday you jerk!" he groaned loudly, turning over in his bed.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted you to have a nice warm cup of coffee and a delicious breakfast sandwich while it's still hot." he said, sounding playfully hurt.

"What's got you so cheerful this morning?"

"Morning babe," Shikamaru smiles as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow, I almost forgot he stayed the night last night." Over the past few days, Shikamaru has been coming over but since it was Friday night and there were no classes Saturday, he decided to stay the night. Naruto stood up and stretched, scratching his head. "It's still too early, even for breakfast." He grabbed his cup of coffee from Kiba and his sandwich as he made his way to his desk. Outside, the light was bright, shining through the blinds after he opened then, revealing a clear blue sky.

"It's really nice out," Kiba told him. "Why don't you open the window? Maybe get some fresh air. There's a nice breeze and everything."

"I dunno," he grumbled. "That's too much work."

"Ugh, you're so lazy." He walked over to the smaller man and opened the window, a dry, cool breeze passing through.

"Since when the hell have you become all sunshine and fucking butterflies?!"

"I'm sorry Naru," Shikamaru interrupted. "It's all that awesome sex we had last night. I'm great."

"Cocky son of a bitch," he murmured, sipping his coffee.

"He's not much of a morning person," Kiba whispered.

"Yea, just like always," he replied, nodding his head. Naruto rolled his eyes and began eating his sandwich, staring out of the window quietly.

 **You &I **

Naruto spent most of his day inside his dorm, stressing out about his classes and all of the homework he still had left, mad at himself for slacking off and messaging his new friend rather than doing his work. Although, it has been helpful because he was really smart and actually helped Naruto with some of his work just two days before. He finally decided to take the rest of the day off after frustratingly failing to comprehend his calculus work. Sighing, he stared at his closet, not knowing what to wear. He just wanted to sit outside and listen to some music under one of the trees. After staring at his closet for another 5 minutes, he finally settled on wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and an old t-shirt he dug up with his favorite zip up hoodie over it. He grabbed his iPhone and his favorite large headphones, heading out of his bedroom. Kiba and Shikamaru were busy today, probably at the taller man's dorm room fucking like rabbits.

When he glanced at the clock, it read 3:15 pm. A sigh escaped his mouth, the poor blonde just couldn't believe he didn't have anything else to do on a nice day like this. After the events with his ex-boyfriend though, people somewhat tended to avoid him for a little while. The hallways had plenty of people today, chatting as he passed quickly and quietly. A few people nodded in acknowledgment to him, waving or smiling in his direction. _I guess some people are starting to forget about all that happened before…_ Outside, the sun warmed him since there were no clouds in the sky today, quickly despite the cool breeze. It blew across the courtyard, the trees swaying gently. There were plenty of people around, a few with friends, some with books and maybe one or two with guitars. Another group off to the side kicking around a soccer ball. There were lots of people watching them, listening to females squeal in excitement.

He made his way over to the crowd, people screaming and yelling their team name while others are just dancing to music blasting from someone's portable speakers. _What's going on?_ Naruto thought to himself. He glanced around and made his way to the middle of the crowd where the people were with the soccer balls. Looking around, he spotted some of his friends, well, acquaintances amongst the people. "Hey Choji, Lee," the blonde waved, walking up to them. "What's going on here?"

"You really don't know? It's a pep rally!" said the tall man dressed in green. "Tonight is the soccer game against SUNA and we're totally gonna win! Just look at our team practice!" He pointed over to the guys with the soccer balls. They were playing with each other, smiling and laughing about although being serious at the same time. "They're practicing and getting everyone pumped for tonight's game. Are you gonna come?" Lee looked to him eagerly, hoping for a nod. Naruto glanced over at Choji who shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I'm just going for the BBQ tonight," he admitted. The smaller blonde sighed and looked around once more.

"I don't know, maybe… I have a friend who is into sports. Maybe it'll give us something to talk about." Naruto looked at Lee's excited face and laughed at him, his eyes wide and his eyebrows almost touching his bowl haircut. "Sure Lee, I will go tonight. I'll try and get Kiba and Shikamaru to come too."

"Oh man, I haven't talked to Kiba in forever," Choji cut in, crumpling his now empty bag of chips. "How is he?"

"Good. Him and Shikamaru are actually a couple now believe it or not."

"What? Shikamaru? No way. Wasn't he with Ino?" The bigger man had a surprised expression on his face, his disbelief way beyond what Naruto would have thought.

"I don't know anything about that but yea, Shikamaru and Kiba just got together last night."

"Hmm, so Ino is back on the market!" he smiled, his face happier than looking at a buffet.

"Yea, I suppose so." Naruto shrugged and turned around, drawing his attention back to the makeshift practice/match in front of them. Everyone was cheering and he moved a bit closer to get a good look at the players. _If I remember correctly, those two guys that paid for our food are on the soccer team…_ He spotted them advancing to the side of the area he was at, passing the ball back and forth between each other. _Wow, they look pretty in sync._ He couldn't help but stare a little longer than necessary, the tall raven haired man looking sweaty and chest pumping rapidly from running. _Holy shit… He's so hot. What was his name again?_ His internal question was answered quickly as a sudden crowd of girls started screaming out 'Sasuke' once he neared. He paid no attention to them though, just paying attention to the task at hand. _Oh my god, he looks so hot covered in sweat. Oh man, please take off your shirt…_ Naruto shook his head, blushing to himself, cursing internally. He made his way back over to his friends. "That's it, I'm definitely going tonight," he told them.

"That's the spirit!" Lee yelled out, jumping around in the crowd.

"There will probably be a party afterwards too. Especially if we win, they're gonna have mad food," the bigger man nodded, rubbing his hands together hungrily. The small blonde just shrugged and turned back around, watching the practice continue, his eyes never leaving the sweaty raven. About twenty minutes passed, all of the guys still looking pumped and ready to go. It seemed they started another attack against their teammates and the two strikers, Sasuke and Neji were back out up front with the ball. Just as Sasuke looked up to his teammate, his eyes caught Naruto's for a split second, his eyes almost hypnotized by the cerulean orbs staring at him from the crowd. He kicked the ball and missed his shot, shaking his head. Naruto's heart began pounding in his chest. _Holy shit holy sit holy shit._ They're gaze held each other for a moment before someone called out to Sasuke, shaking them from their trance. _He has such deep eyes, so dark and almost… calming? Wow…_ He turned around and continued talking with Choji and Lee while they continued watching the rest of the practice with everyone else.

 **You &I**

Later on that afternoon, he invited Choji and Lee back to the dorm to catch up, running into something none of them really needed to see.

"Holy fucking shit Kiba! What the fuck are you doing!" Naruto burst out, his eyes wide as he walked into the room. Right in the middle of their small living room floor, Kiba and Shikamaru were caught red handed, in the act of doing the naughty. "What did we say about this!"

"Oh my god, holy shit," the smaller brunette panicked, grabbing around for something to cover himself with. Shikamaru just sat there for a minute, not really caring that his friends could see him naked, not that he has anything to be ashamed about.

"That's definitely more than I needed to see of you," Choji commented, rolling his eyes and laughing, watching Kiba scramble around the room.

"You guys could have at least knocked!" he yelled at the blonde, his face red and out of breath.

"It's my room too!" he spat back, picking up a shirt and throwing it at his head. "Besides! You're supposed to put like, a sock on the door!" Shikamaru finally got up and dressed himself, sitting back down on the floor against the wall.

"What's up guys?" he nodded to the others as Naruto and Kiba proceeded to scream obscenities to each other. "Haven't seen you in a while Lee, where have you been?"

"I was training with Guy! He has me on this tough martial arts training! We're for sure going to win the martial arts tournament again!"

"That's cool, so I take it you made captain again?" he questioned, looking to the bushy browed boy, trying to seem at least somewhat interested in the conversation.

"Yes! Of course I am! I am strong, young, and full of wildfire that no one can tame! Tenten is my co captain this year too." He jumped around excitedly until Choji grabbed him and calmed him down, chuckling while doing so.

"So as by the looks of what we just witnessed, you and Ino really aren't together anymore?" He looked at Shikamaru with a small, hopeful look. When the brunette nodded, relief washed over him noticeably. "So you wouldn't mind if I… well you know…" He just shrugged his shoulders in reply and looked over to Kiba as he walked back over to them, rubbing his head grudgingly.

"I wouldn't mind, I have Kiba. I did care for Ino but she's just so bothersome and I could barely stand being around her. Too much work." Shikamaru gave a small oof as his boyfriend sat down into his lap hard, obviously still a little upset.

Naruto walked out of the bathroom rubbing his cheek and glared at Kiba, "Asshole," he murmured as he sat down and turned to Lee and Choji. "So what time is this game tonight?"

"Game?" Kiba perked up, looking to the blonde. "I thought you hated sports?"

"I never said I hated them, I just don't watch them that often. Besides, I think it's about time I start showing support for my schools team." He crossed his arms and leaned back, trying not to let his face turn red, revealing the real reason he wanted to go: To watch Sasuke Uchiha.

"You just want to go to see that hot guy." Kiba paused for a minute, trying to remember his name. "Babe, what was his name again?"

"Sasuke," he nodded, burying his head into Kiba's back, getting comfortable.

"No way, you have a crush on Sasuke?" The big brunette looked at him with surprise. "Good luck with that."

"No! I just.. I just wanted to thank him for paying for our food last night…" Naruto's face turned deep red, trying to avoid looking at any of his friends directly.

"Yea well, you might get a chance if you go to the after party," Choji said lightly. "I'm pretty sure he'll be there. Well, if they win."

"Then it's settled!" Kiba yelled out, jumping out of Shikamaru's lap and earning an aggravated protest in reply from the lazy brunette. "Oh come on, this will be fun! We totally need to start getting out more Naruto now that _they_ aren't her – "

"I'm perfectly aware of this Kiba," Naruto sighed. "We'll go tonight, okay? Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Right, we need to figure out what you're going to wear if you're going to seduce him." Everyone but Naruto started laughing loudly, earning an angry glare from the blonde. "Tonight is going to be fun."

"That's what you think. I'm pretty sure he isn't gay, did you see all of those girls fawning over him and that other guy? I didn't see either of them exactly complaining about it," he huffed, rolling his eyes as Kiba starting taking clothes out of the closet and holding them up to the blonde.

"It's okay Naruto," Choji said reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll find someone tonight at the party and you can get laid. You seem like you need it," he joked. This angered the blonde even more, causing him to leave the small living room in a huff, mumbling something about 'jerks' and 'assholes'. He walked over to his laptop and opened it, noticing a small message in the corner.

 _Poetic_Love666: Hey Naruuu~_

He noticed this message was sent about a half an hour ago.

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Hey you._

 _Poetic_Love666: Took you long enough. So are you going to the game tonight? I saw you at the pep rally earlier._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: How are you able to message me if you were at the pep rally?_

 _Poetic_Love666: You can be so dumb sometimes, it's almost cute._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: I don't have patience for being made fun of today okay? So if you're just going to be rude I'd rather just go…_

 _Poetic_Love666: I'm sorry, didn't know you were in a bad mood. But anyways, I use the messenger app on my phone. You can message anyone from any account. It's cool. You have a phone right?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Yea… holy crap I never thought of that, give me a minute,_

Naruto looked around and grabbed his phone off of the bed. Sure enough, there was the app. He downloaded it and logged into it, closing his computer and went to lay on his bed and use his phone instead.

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: This is way more convenient. I can lay down and_

 _Poetic_Love666: Definitely. Well, I actually have to go. Have some stuff to do. See you at the game?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: You'll see me but I won't see you…_

 _Poetic_Love666: We'll see about that. Ttyl…_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Wait, you might show me who you are?_

He sat in silence, hoping for a reply but got none. After a minute of lying there, he drifted off to sleep, setting an alarm quickly so that he wouldn't forget tonight's game.

 **You &I **

Startled awake by the sudden alarm, Naruto shot up, looking around at the now dim dorm room. He couldn't hear any movement around the small apartment, figuring his friends had already left so that he could nap. Looking at his phone, there were a few text messages. One from Kiba, another from Lee double checking he was going to the soccer game tonight (something about celebrating their youth with a great game), and an instant message from his new friend.

 _Poetic_Love666: You're coming to the game tonight, right? You got to cheer me on ;)_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: What do you mean cheer you on?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Uhm, hello. I'm on the soccer team. You've got to come tonight._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: are you okay? So all of a sudden you want me to see you? Like, really you? Whoa hold on, you're on the soccer team?_

 _Poetic_Love666: I told you yesterday that I was and you freaked out. I swear, you're something special._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Shut it ass! hehe anyways, you're really going to let me see you?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Well, remember we were talking the other day about if I liked you or whatever? Well, I think I'm starting to and the only way for me to get through these feelings and really see if I... well, like guys is if I test it out. I can't keep hiding. Anyways, I'll see you later._

Naruto's eyes widened after reading the message, not sure what to say to that. _So does this mean he wants to date me? What the hell? Holy shit what am I going to wear! Oh man, I don't even know what this guy looks like though, what if he's super ugly!_ He looked around his room for a moment and spotted a folded pile of clothes on a chair with a note on it.

 ** _I think you should totally wear this tonight, you'll look super-hot and sure to catch this mystery guys attention_**

 ** _KIBAAAAAAA_**

 ** _Oh yeah. We got free tickets from Lee since Guy is friends with the soccer coach so it should be on your dresser. We're sitting right in the front to get a good look at our hotties on the field_**

He picked up the outfit and couldn't help but smile at what his friend had picked up for him. It was his favorite orange fishnet shirt that he used to wear all the time when he went to the club with Kiba, with his second favorite black sleeveless hoodie and a pair of black skinny jeans to match. _No undershirt for the fish-net Kiba? Isn't that a little too risky?_ He paused for a minute, thinking it over. He did trust his friend… somewhat. Maybe he was just trying to get him laid tonight regardless of who it was, wouldn't blame him. Walking over to the mirror, he went ahead and changed into it without putting anything underneath. He admired his naturally slim figure, still tan from all of those trips to the beach not too long ago. Shrugging, he left it on and walked back over to his phone, another message waiting for him.

 _Poetic_Love666: I'll see you at the game then?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Yeah of course. I was just getting changed._

 _Poetic_Love666: Into what?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: You can wait and see :P_

The blonde walked out of his dorm room after finishing changing and walked out of the building, following the crowds of students to the soccer field. Even though he felt a little awkward, he was beginning to get more and more excited the closer he got to the field. He found Kiba sitting front row just as he said, with Shikamaru, Choji, Lee and surprisingly Shino with his new girlfriend Hinata Hyuga.

"He- hey Naruto," she said quietly, waving to him. He nodded in reply, sitting next to Kiba on the end, already known that the two of them would be fawning and swooning over the hot soccer players on the field regardless of what anybody says. The announcements were made and both teams came out onto the field, the team captains shaking hands courteously. The whole school seemed to be out here for this match, the screams deafening once the match started, which cause Naruto to wonder why he had never came to these things in the first place if everyone was here. Konoha had a pretty firm hold of the ball, passing it back and forth between their players flawlessly. Every girl in the school was screaming and squealing over the two strikers, Sasuke and Neji, as they made the first goal in the first ten minutes of the match.

"I swear to god, he is just so hot," Kiba whispered to Naruto so that Shikamaru couldn't hear, not that it mattered because Shikamaru was caught up in a conversation with Choji.

"Which one? You mean the one with the black hear?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of the match.

"Yea, I swear to god I could just go to town on him." The brunette next to him smiled widely, noticing his friend blush brightly. "What? I got you thinking about it now, don't I," he stated, earning silent nod in reply.

"So I wanted to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell anyone," Naruto whispered, pulling Kiba's ear closer to him. "It's top secret."

"Yea, yea I promise. Now tell me."

"Well, you know that guy that was messaging me? The mystery guy? I totally forgot that he told me this but he's actually on the soccer team apparently."

"What?" Kiba yelled out, covering his own mouth immediately after getting a few glances and glares from some of the people in the crowd around them. "Sorry, but are you serious?" he asked in a more hushed tone.

"Yes, I'm serious. He was asking if I was gonna come and cheer him on tonight and stuff and then he said that he thinks he might like me but he isn't sure and was thinking about meeting me because he wants to see if he it's true and stuff since he's never liked a guy before or anything like that and just to see me I guess. I don't know man. I'm so conflicted, I'm kinda scared." Naruto looked at his friend with almost fear in his eyes. "What if it's fake? Or a joke?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine," his friend reassured him. "I'll be with you the whole time if you want."

"Okay…" he sighed, turning his eyes back to the field to watch the rest of the first half.

 **You &I **

The first half ended, the score 2-0 in favor of Konoha with Neji having scored the second goal at the 30th minute. Naruto sat still, looking around at the crowd filing out of the stands. "Was that it?" he questioned Kiba surprisingly. When his friend gave him a confused look, he motioned to the people leaving the stands. "That's it? The match is over?"

"Oh my god," the brunette laughed, slapping his shoulder playfully. "That was great."

"What was? That was a serious question!" The blonde was getting rather frustrated with his friend laughing at him.

"Oh wow, I really thought you were kidding," he paused, noticing the serious look on his face. "Well, it's half time. We have 15 minutes before the second half. I'm pretty sure everyone is just going to get something to eat." Naruto nodded his head in understanding, staring at his phone to check the time. "You okay? You seem sorta quiet.."

"Yea I'm fine. Just kinda nervous about this? I mean, you remember those guys on the soccer team that were calling me a faggot and stuff… I just.. Like, I don't want this to all have been some stupid fucked up joke." He looked absolutely defeated at the thought, just staring at his phone as his friend wrapped his arm around him.

"And if that's the case then fuck him, fuck all of them. We'll just have to kick their asses." Kiba gave Naruto a tight, reassuring squeeze before letting go. "I'm gonna go with Choji to get something to eat. You want anything?"

"Just something to drink… And maybe some fries… And a burger sounds good too…" He looked to Kiba, grinning widely. "Please?"

"Okay, okay. We'll be right back." They took off to the concession stands outside of the bleachers, leaving Naruto to play with his phone. He jumped suddenly when a message popped up on the screen, a wide smile playing on his lips.

 _Poetic_Love666: So are you here at the game?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Yea I am, we're sitting front row and center._

 _Poetic_Love666: I'll have to look for you then ;) You gonna tell me what you're wearing yet?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: I'm not telling~ Though, I think I'm looking pretty hot._

 _Poetic_Love666: You wanna see something hot?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Sure?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Okay one minute, let me go into the stall._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland:…_

Naruto looked around to make sure no one was looking over his shoulder, unsure what this _'Poetic_Love666'_ guy was gonna send. He hunched over his phone and his eyes widened when a picture came thru the messenger. It wasn't anybody's face, just the ab's with the shirt pulled up, taken from the upper angle so that the face was just barely out of the picture. It was still sweaty, he can see the soccer shorts hanging super low and hugging such cut hips, a barely visible happy trail making its appearance on his stomach. The blonde couldn't look away, almost mesmerized by the scene before him. He swallowed a lump forming in his throat, quickly saving the picture for later use. _I can't believe that. Whoever this is, is way too gorgeous for his own good…_

"Whoa, who is that?" Naruto jumped, dropping his phone onto the bleachers. He turned to see Kiba setting the food down quickly and heading straight for the phone, his eyes wide with surprise. "Holy shit! Is this the guy?"

"Give that back!" Naruto screamed, jumping for his phone.

"Damn Naru, that's almost making me jealous," the brunette murmured out of earshot of his boyfriend just a few feet away.

"He just sent it to me," he admitted, blushing bright red. "I didn't reply yet so give me back the phone." He help out his hand to Kiba, huffing loudly, waiting for his friend to put it in his hand.

"Okay, here. But you gotta send that to me." The blonde shot him a glare, taking the obvious no as an answer.

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Are you sure that's you?_

 _Poetic_Love666: I'm positive ;)_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Impressive…_

 _Poetic_Love666: Okay well, we're heading back out to the field, I'll be looking out for you._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: And I'll be sitting here, just wondering who you are…_

 _Poetic_Love666: Stand at the railing, I wanna get a good look at you._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: We'll see.._

He took a few of his fries and shoved them into his mouth, grabbing a quick drink from his soda. "Come on Kiba, they're coming out. Let's stand up at the railing, I wanna get a good look at them," Naruto nudged his friend, taking off his hoodie so he was just in his fish-net t-shirt.

"Oh, I know what you're doing, you're trying to get him to notice you." Kiba followed him to the railing and the crowd began cheering as their team entered the field. "Do you know who it is yet?"

"I have no idea," the blonde admitted before screaming to the field like everyone else. His eyes scanned the players for anyone in particular looking his way but they were all looking at the crowd and waving. "I really can't tell."

"It's okay. I'm sure he spotted you regardless. I mean, look at you. I would totally jump you in that shirt. Remember when we used to go to the clubs and dance all over each other?" Kiba sighed, leaning his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"You used to do what?" a voice from behind startled them both. They turned around and Shikamaru was standing there with his hands in his pockets, a bored but curious expression on his face.

"Uh, well you know we used to go out clubbing all the time," Kiba admitted, smiling at his brunette boyfriend. "We would dance on each other and stuff. Gotta get the guys attention somehow," he joked, wrapping his hands behind his head.

"Yea, yea," Shikamaru shook his head, sitting back down on the bleachers. Kiba and Naruto followed suit, finishing up the food that was bought.

As the game progressed, Naruto grew more and more anxious. _I really don't know what to expect tonight. Will he really show me himself? What if I don't like him? Oh man, fuck!_ He struggled internally, staring at his phone again. The time seemed to inch by during this half of the game, Konoha scoring another goal at the 70th minute. The whole crowd cheered, the obvious frustration becoming more clear as the game progressed, their attacks becoming harsh on the winning team. Everyone was booing when the referee had completely missed an obvious penalty when one of the other players tried to tackle Neji, tripping him and basically falling on top of him. A fight almost broke out onto the field when the other striker, Sasuke, had gotten in the face of the offending player. Blowing his whistle, he issued Sasuke a yellow card for foul language.

"Aw, hot guy got a yellow card," Kiba whined, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend beside him.

"What's a yellow card?" Naruto asked, almost shy since he really didn't know anything about the sport.

"Basically, it's like a foul I guess you can say. You can get it for a number of things. In this case, it looks like Sasuke was yelling at the other guy and made an obvious advance at him and he got a yellow card. If it happens again, he could get a red card. That means he will be out for the rest of the match and he won't be able to play in the next match," Shikamaru explained, sighing after the explanation. "You really should research this stuff before coming to a game so I won't be bothered with explaining it. Such a hassle."

"Well, shit then." Naruto just shrugged and sat back against the bleachers, finishing off his soda. It was now going into extra time, they added an extra 3 minutes. The match was basically won though, Konoha with 3 points and Suna with 0. "I thought Suna was supposed to put up some like, big match or something," the blonde commented, shaking his head at the sad defeat.

"Yea that's what I thought too but apparently not," Kiba shrugged. Once the match was over, everyone was screaming and yelling, waving streamers and scarves in the air. Naruto stood up with Kiba and leaned against the railing, screaming at the top of their lungs. "Man, we gotta start coming to these things more often!"

"Yea, we should! This actually wasn't that bad!" his blonde friend agreed. The players were being filed off of the field and into the locker rooms while the rest of the students were being filed off of the bleachers.

"So are we hitting this party tonight or what?" Choji cut in, munching on some fries.

"Hell yea!" Kiba shouted excitedly. "We haven't been to a party in a while dude. I plan on getting _fucked_ up," he shot a scared look at Shikamaru when he raised his eyebrow. "I- if that's okay with you babe," he laughed nervously.

"I don't really think I have a choice," he shrugged in reply. "If I remember correctly, you were always a lightweight."

"Damn straight he is," Naruto teased. "Come on guys, the after party awaits!"


	4. It's Party Time

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here! Since I posted a day late last week so I decided to post a day early this week! I just want to thank you guys all for supporting me and leaving me such awesome reviews. I wanted to point something out though, I live in Florida and so college might seem a little different to some. I know of a college with the same room layout as this one used so that's why I used it and stuff, just in case anyone was wondering although no one has said anything about it so I'm going to assume that no one cares… Anyways, read and enjoy and thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the show.**

 **You &I**

Deadmau5 was playing loudly thru the speakers of the frat house, people dancing and swaying to the music with drinks in their hands. The lights were dim and there were strobe lights going off in the living room, a lot of people clad in glow sticks and glow paint. There was someone at the door handing out the glow sticks and the group grabbed a few, placing them amongst their bodies. "It looks like the party started ages ago," Choji noted, looking around at a few people that were already passed out on the lawn.

"Yeah, it did. I got a text message about it earlier," Shino said as he pulled Hinata along with him. The group of friends followed the signs that were on the walls of the house, leading the way to where the backyard was and a lot more people. There was a small bar at the back, a few people mixing drinks for everyone as they walked up. "10$ per person and you drink all night," one of the bartenders said. They coughed up their money and ordered their drinks: Naruto a screwdriver, Kiba a jaeger bomb, Shikamaru a rum and coke, Choji a cookie monster mix and Lee a soda (since he doesn't really drink). Naruto kept glancing at his phone now and then, waiting for his mystery guy to message him. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Kiba, lifting his brows. His friend already knew what was up and raised his glass with the blondie, both of them chugging their drinks rapidly to get a quick buzz.

"Almost like old times, right?" Kiba commented, coughing from the sudden burn in his throat.

"Hell yeah, I plan on drinking well tonight," Naruto replied, ordering two more drinks for the two of them. Shikamaru walked off to some quiet corner of the party with some of his other friends and let the two of them have their fun.

"So are you gunna meet with your guy friend tonight?" the brunette questioned as they headed over to the house.

"I don't know; he hasn't messaged me yet.." Naruto shuffled his feet lightly, looking away from his friend.

"Well, shit! Message him first!"

"Oh man! You're right!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled. "No, I have a better idea. I'm gunna send him a sexy picture!"

"Now we're talkin'!" Kiba jumped excitedly, earning a few looks in reply but ignoring them completely. Naruto opened up the app and took a picture. Drink in hand, he lifted the camera up in almost the same position as the picture his guy had sent him but instead, he was actually showing his face. With his sleeveless jacket zipped open, he got a perfect shot of his abs in his fishnet shirt, drink resting just on the edge of his pants. He looked at the picture and laughed, almost embarrassed with himself. "Send it! Send it!"

"Okay, okay." Naruto sent the picture and couldn't help but blush, taking another swig from his drink. He could already feel a comfy tipsiness settle over him, checking his phone to make sure it sent. They walked back into the house to dance to the techno music blasting thru the speakers. Downing their drinks, they joined the crowd of sweaty bodies for a few minutes before yelling and screaming was heard coming from the entrance of the party. The soccer team had finally arrived, dressed nicely and wearing big smiles on their faces. Everyone congratulated them as they made their way to the back of the house to get their free drinks for winning the match tonight. Kiba and Naruto went back to dancing, working up a sweat and some of their buzz wearing off from the current lack of alcohol. Naruto led Kiba out of the crowd and they entered the backyard, walking over to Shikamaru first.

"Hey babe," Kiba smiled, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's neck.

"Hey back," he said, pecking a kiss to the shorter brunette's lips. This earned a few curious looks from Shikamaru's friends who were not aware of his new relationship. He just shrugged and they all nodded, understanding full well so that the lazy man wouldn't have to actually explain.

Naruto looked at his phone as he swayed to the music that was playing thru the speakers in the backward. It was a bit more mellow, and everyone around was just sort of hanging out outside with their drinks in hand.

 _Poetic_Love666: Hot pic… can't wait to see it in person._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: You're not here yet?_

 _Poetic_Love666: I just got here actually; I arrived with the rest of the players. I haven't seen you yet…_

The blonde looked up from his phone for a moment, looking to the group of players that were getting their drinks from the bar. Almost half of them were looking at their phones and it was impossible to tell who was messaging him.

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: You're more than welcome to come and see me.. I'm over in the back of the backyard, by the seats along the fence._

 _Poetic_Love666: Yea I know, I just saw you actually. I'm still trying to build up the courage_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: With a body like that you don't need courage._

 _Poetic_Love666: Are you drunk?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: No, just a little tipsy. I do need another drink though._

 _Poetic_Love666: Shouldn't drink too much, could get taken advantage of._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: By you?_

 _Poetic_Love666: Oh, so you want me to take advantage of you?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Yes, oh god please yes._

 _Poetic_Love666: Okay now I know you're drunk_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: No, trust me. I'm not lol_

Kiba grabbed Naruto's shoulder, causing him to jump. After giving him a worried look, he motioned over to the bar. "Let's go get another drink. I feel like my buzz is wearing off."

"Yea sure, and then can we go dancing again?" he asked his friend pleadingly. After he nodded, he took off his jacket and left it with Shikamaru, hoping to grab some attention in the house by his mystery guy. They did the same as before, chugged one drink and then ordered another to go. Shaking their heads in distaste, they walked inside, the crowd getting a little thicker with people and sweaty bodies. "God I've missed this," Naruto yelled over the music to his friend, only getting a head nod in reply. The two of them weaved their way into the crowd, swaying and dancing with each other amongst the sweaty bodies. Waving their arms above their heads and twisting their hands with the rave music, people started watching them, cheering them on as other people joined them in the rave dancing. So lost in trance, they stayed there for another twenty minutes before leaving the crowd to get some fresh air.

"Did your guy say anything back to you since you sent the picture?" the brunette breathed, leaning up against a tree in the backyard.

"Yea, he did.." Naruto looked at his phone seemingly difficulties, feeling his tipsiness turn into drunkenness with the lack of food or water in his system at the moment. He got a message about ten minutes ago.

 _Poetic_Love666: Come meet me, I'll be upstairs on the balcony.._

Naruto looked wide eyed at the phone and then looked up, trying to see who was on the balcony up above. There were a few people there, none that he could really tell and they kept the lights off up there. One guy had his back turned, his face looking at his phone. Another was sitting there, smoking a cigarette and there were about two women up there too. The blonde couldn't tell who it was and in his drunken state, couldn't really see his face.

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Okay, see u in a min._

"Hey Kib's, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Why don't you go with Shikamaru and I'll catch up with you in a minute." Naruto waved his friend off and hurried as quickly as he could up the stairs, trying to avoid various couples making out here and there, one person passed out and another nodding on the floor. People from the balcony started to clear once they heard some dubstep music playing downstairs, getting excited and running out. _Well, that's convenient,_ Naruto thought to himself, stepping thru the entrance. There were two guys left sitting outside on the balcony. His eyes went wide for a minute, unsure of what to do now. "Uh, hey?" The two guys looked up from their phones, wide eyed at the blonde haired man before them. He was still sweating slightly and his hair was a mess, staring at the two of them almost scared. He wanted to wet himself when they looked up, revealing none other than the two star players of the soccer team: Sasuke and Neji. "Oh shit, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Naruto mumbled, hoping to seem just drunk enough for it to sound believable.

"Naruto, wait." A velvety voice called out to him, causing him to stop in his tracks. "I've been waiting for you to come up here." When the blonde turned around, his eyes caught with the light lavender eyes of the Hyuga sitting at the table. He shook his head and pointed to Sasuke, eyes even wider than before. "Took you long enough," he chuckled, looking at the blonde with a smirk on his face.

"Cocky bastard," Naruto said, shaking his head and smiling. "Is this supposed to be some sort of joke?" His voice sounded serious as he closed the door behind him so that no one could hear their conversation.

"What do you mean a joke?" the raven haired man asked defensively.

"You know, pick on the faggot and make him think someone might actually like him and it all turns out to be a big joke. THAT kind of joke." His drunkenness was starting to become a little clearer as his anger rose.

"No Naruto," the brunette at the table said reassuringly. "Sasuke genuinely wants to get to know you. He just… Needed a push that I provided."

"Why me?" The blonde looked to the man leaning against the balcony, looking him up and down. He was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt, a baggy hoodie on top. He looked at the blonde for a second, staring into his eyes with curiosity but also a hint of fear?

"Because, I find you attractive Naruto," he admitted. "You're the only guy I have ever found attractive and I will admit I was a little scared to talk to you." Sasuke let out a sigh and turned his gaze to the floor, almost shy. "I've just been noticing you lately more and more, you looked really sad and it really made me feel something.."

"That. Is. So. Sweet." Naruto squealed. "Oh my god and I was so scared that this was gunna end up with me kicking someone's ass," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Like you could kick my ass," the taller man chuckled, smiling at him with a devious smirk.

"Don't get cocky now that I've met you. You may be hot but I still don't know that much about you." Naruto looked to the friend at the table for a second. "I'm guessing you're here for moral support right?"

"Yup, basically," he nodded slowly, looking at his phone. "But now that you have met, I think it is time for me to leave before this gets really awkward.."

"But-" Sasuke looked at his friend but was cut off by the cold look he received.

"It's okay Sasukeeee," Naruto said, stepping closer to the dark haired man. "I don't bite. I mean, unless you're into that kind of stuff. Then hell yea, I'll bite you wherever you want." Sasuke blushed at the bluntness of the drunk blonde and Neji just smiled, leaving the two of them outside on the balcony. Alone. "So… Sasuke… this is just a tad bit awkward." The blonde looked around for a moment, before deciding to sit at the small table.

"You don't have to point out the obvious you idiot," the raven haired beauty murmured, looking away shyly. He could feel a slight blush rise on his cheeks when he took another look at the hot blonde sitting at the table before him. "So, yea. Now you know. You probably are gunna tell the whole school now that I am gay," he huffed angrily. Naruto let out a loud laugh and Sasuke just looked at him with more anger, feeling slightly judged. "What? What's so funny?"

"You are," he said between giggles. "I don't understand how you could think I would do such a thing." He finally stopped laughing and whipped the tears at the corner of his eyes. "Come on Sasuke, you really can't think I would do anything like that, would you?" Curious blue eyes stared into scared black ones, trying to decipher what was going on thru the man's head. Naruto let out a sigh and gave him a gentle look. "Look Sasuke, I won't tell anyone your secret, okay? I promise you." He paused for a moment, cocking his head to one side. "Why did you come to me then?"

"I don't know.. I just, I am scared. I don't know what I'm feeling and why that every time I look at you I get all of these butterflies in my stomach." Sasuke looked out over the crowd of people partying below. "For as long as I can remember, I've liked girls. But then once the summer was over and I saw you for the first time in class with me I just…" He looked away, his cheeks red and his eyes almost wet with tears. "I don't know what's going on or how to handle this. My brother, Itachi is gay but he's never home to help me with this stuff. So I just thought, why not just go for it and see what it's like.."

"Well, for starters I would never force you to do something that you wouldn't want to," Naruto stated as he stood up from the table and walked over to the man at the balcony. "I like you so far, and I want to get to know you too. But we can take this as slow as you need to; see how it goes and everything. And if you don't like it or if you suddenly realize you're not into guys, then hopefully by the end we can just be friends." He beamed at Sasuke with a big smile, holding his hand out to him. "Deal?"

"Deal," the raven agreed, shaking his hand. He couldn't help but smile in return, happy with the outcome of their conversation. "To be honest, I was a bit nervous about meeting you. I thought you wouldn't like me, or think I was ugly."

"What?" Naruto's eyes popped out of his head. "Sasuke, you are one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen." He looked him over once again and noticed him growing shy again, noticing the faint blush creeping up as he turned his head. "Well, I think I should get back to my friends. I'm pretty sure Kiba is worried sick about me…" He honestly didn't want to go, but he knew that if he didn't return, his friend was sure to come looking for him and he wasn't sure if Sasuke was ready for that.

"Yea, okay…" he nodded, almost disappointed. He didn't move from his spot, watching out over the crowd, lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh yea, and Sasuke," Naruto started, stepping closer to the dazed man. "Thanks for paying for our food Tuesday night." He placed a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek and smiled, walking away before he could react. Sasuke's hand shot up and cupped his cheek, a faint smile playing on his lips as he watched the blonde walk back into the house, making sure to get a quick glimpse of his butt as he walked away.

 **You &I**

Naruto met up with Kiba downstairs and got another drink, laughing and having fun dancing with his friend since they haven't done it in so long. The crowd there was huge and there were tons of people, some more people going out and bringing more alcohol from God knows where. Shikamaru sat in his corner with his quiet friends and they all smoked pot, chilling and talking the whole night. Naruto and Kiba on the other hand, went all out.

"Who wants to do body shots?!" someone called out in the kitchen holding up a bottle of tequila and a lime. Everyone inside cheered and was excited, people taking turns taking shots off of people's body's .Suddenly, a few members of the soccer team came in. Naruto and Sasuke gave a sigh of relief though when it wasn't the assholes that would pick on them and call them faggots. It was actually Neji and Sasuke coming down to see what all of the commotion was about with their other teammates Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Come on Naruto, let me do a shot off of you!" Kiba demanded, pushing him to the table. Everyone was cheering them on as Naruto agreed although he was a bit red in the face when he saw Sasuke's expression when he pulled up his fishnet shirt.

"You sure Shika would be okay with this?" the blonde asked him as he laid down, laughing as the tequila was poured onto his stomach. Kiba just shrugged and said something about they aren't doing anything wrong so he just shoved the lime in Naruto's mouth and went for it. Everyone was whooping when Kiba took the lime from his mouth but Naruto couldn't contain his blush.

"Who's next?" the female asked, holding up the bottle.

"I nominate this guy!" Suigetsu said out loud, pulling up Sasuke's arm into the air. "I mean come on, we just won against Suna! He's gotta loosen up a bit!" Sasuke gave him a death glare but with everyone cheering, he just couldn't disappoint the crowd.

"Alright! And who's going to take their shot with the hottie soccer player?"

Neji's eyes turned to slits, an almost evil smirk creeping onto his face. "How about the blondie there? I'm sure no one would mind seeing that, huh guys?" People were cheering again. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the brunette with surprise. _His friend basically just came out to me and he's already putting him out there?_

He looked at Sasuke and told him with a smile on his face, trying to keep the mood light and not give anything away. "You don't have to do this. I mean, god damn are you hot but I know you're not gay either."

Sasuke just looked back at him with slight surprise but then shrugged. "What the hell, I can't let my people down, can I?" He looked at everyone and they all agreed. So Sasuke took off his shirt completely and lay down on the table, all of the girls oohing and aweing at the sight of the pale God in front of them.

"Alright! Come on Naruto! Let's get this show on the road!"

Nervously, Naruto stepped up, there were so many people around and the music was blaring loud in the living room behind him. He could almost hear his own heartbeat above the music and was beginning to wonder if anyone else could hear it too. After taking a deep breath, he went for it. He quickly licked the salt off of his hand and dove into Sasuke's stomach, slurping up all of the tequila and then taking the lime out of his mouth, making sure to let their lips touch for a moment. For Naruto, that wasn't something new to him but when he saw the raven's face turn bright red, he couldn't help but think how cute that was. _This is going to be an interesting relationship.._


	5. Thank You Naruto

**A/N: CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! I'm really happy you guys are enjoying the story. So here is chapter 5! I think this is the longest chapter so far and I apologize… not really. Anyways, I don't have much to say so go ahead and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **You &I**

Naruto was sitting in his writing class, staring at the board and trying his hardest to pay attention to the lesson. After what happened at the party that Saturday night, he's been somewhat jumpy and he doesn't know why. Sasuke hasn't talked to him since he took that body shot off of him, thinking that maybe he did something wrong. All Sunday he stayed in his room looking at his phone, waiting for the raven to message him but there was nothing. Now it's Monday, in class, he had his messenger open but there was nothing because Sasuke actually hadn't shown up for class. _Should I try messaging him and seeing if there is something wrong? But no, Kiba said I shouldn't because he's scared and I shouldn't push him. Ugh this sucks.._ Suddenly, a message popped up in his screen and scared him slightly but he was a little disappointed when he saw it wasn't Sasuke. _Who the hell is Byakugan64?_

 _Byakugan64_ _: Naruto._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Who the hell is this and how are you messaging me? Did you get it from my Facebook too?_

 _Byakugan64: No, it's me Neji. I wanted to let you know that Sasuke isn't mad at you or anything. I noticed you looked a little on edge today. He said to let you know that he just had some family stuff to deal with and he'll talk to you later._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: He said that?_

 _Byakugan64: Yes, he did. No stop freaking out and pay attention. Take your notes._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Nah, that's alright._ _Jiraya_ _is my godfather, he lets me slide sometimes. He owes me big time anyways._

 _Byakugan64: Wow, you really are an idiot._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: And you really are an asshole, huh._

 _Byakugan64: Never said I wasn't._

Naruto closed the messenger app on his computer and shot a quick glare at Neji over his shoulder, sticking his tongue at him before turning back around. He almost felt relieved; he had thought that Sasuke was avoiding him. At least that wasn't the issue but he was feeling a little worried for whatever the reason was. _Maybe I am starting to actually like the guy._ He spent the rest of the class actually paying attention and taking notes in hope that Sasuke would ask for them and he could be the one to help him out this time.

The day went on like normal; he left class and went to eat lunch with Kiba and now with Shikamaru too. They all sat and ate and yet, Naruto couldn't keep his mind on the conversation very long since he kept glancing at his phone every few minutes.

"God damn it Naruto, why not just message the fucking guy because this is getting so annoying," Kiba spat out after he watched him look at his phone for the tenth time since they sat down.

"Is everything okay over here guys?" a familiar voice asked. Sakura walked over with their food and set it down. Ever since that night that they came there and rescued her from those jocks, they actually have become somewhat friends.

"Just Naruto acting like a love sick puppy. It's quite bothersome really," Shikamaru said, taking a bite of the fresh fries.

"Well, I'm clocking out right now, you guys were my last order. Can I sit with you guys?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be cool," Naruto nodded, giving her a smile. She ran off and came back almost instantly, apron less and now happy that she was off the clock.

"Man, I hate working the mid shift sometimes," she sighed, taking a sip from a cup of water she brought with her. "So what are you going on about Naruto? Is someone on your mind?"

"It's this guy that I've been talking to for a week now," he admitted. "He's really smart and athletic and I just realized that I have a crush on him."

"That's tough. Is he cute though?"

"Hell yeah he is," the blonde responded quickly, nodding his head fast.

"Although we wouldn't know because he won't tell us who it is," Kiba pouted, crossing his arms.

"He's just insecure about his feelings and isn't sure what he wants. I don't think he's ready for people to know."

"You're so sweet Naruto," Sakura told him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "If you were straight, I would totally date you."

"Oh well, sorry to disappoint." They laughed quietly and started eating their food, chatting about nonsense until it was time to go back to class. They parted their ways from Sakura and headed back to campus.

"She's nice," Kiba said. "We should set her up with someone. I think she might be lonely."

"You know what, I think you might actually be right for once," Naruto nodded, earning a glare from his friend. "I think I might know just the guy. But it might take me some time."

"Well, don't set her up with an asshole or anything. She's a cool chick."

"He's actually kinda an asshole but I think he could treat her right."

 **You &I**

It was now Tuesday and Sasuke still hasn't shown up for school, which was kind of worrying the blonde. _I'm just going to message him.._ He held his phone in his hand as he left the writing class, staring at it intently as if it was going to magically turn into the raven. _But I don't want to bother him. Not like we're dating or anything but man._

Naruto, phone still in hand, managed to weave in and out of the crowd until he hit something hard, scaring him as he did. "What the fuck?" He looked up and his eyes locked with a pair of lavender eyes, giving him an almost bored expression. "Neji?"

"You're going to worry yourself to death for a guy you're not even dating. He's fine and you need to start paying attention in class." He crossed his eyes and sighed. "He'll be back tomorrow so you don't have to worry."

"But can I message him? I honestly wasn't sure..." Naruto put his phone back in his pocket and gave the brunette a shrug. "You're right though. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Why do you care so much? You only just met him and you're worried because he missed a few days of school?"

"He told me that he never misses school and if he ever does, then it would be because something serious happened. And besides, he's my friend. At least that what I assume. I care about my friends."

"I understand. I told him I wasn't going to tell anyone, but it's his uncle and cousin. They were in a car accident and didn't make it. So they went up north for the funeral. Just... let him tell you. He was close with his cousin so it's going to be hard." Neji sighed and his expression actually looked sad for once, other than his usually bored expression.

"Neji," Naruto started, remembering his idea from yesterday that he just thought of. "Would you want to join me and my friends for lunch? I mean, I do owe you two for paying for our dinner. That is, if your reputation won't get tarnished," he added with a little sarcasm at the end.

"Please, my family owns this school. I could care less about what people think about me. And sure, I don't see why not. I want to get to know the guy my best friend likes." Naruto blushed at that last sentence and nodded, leading the way out of the building.

"Oh, by the way Neji," the blonde started, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Are you gay too? I just want to know if I have any competition."

"Don't worry Naruto, I am completely straight. I'm just supporting Sasuke. He's been my friend for a very long time and this is what he wants. Or at least, what he thinks he wants so I am willing to help him in any way."

"You're a really good friend Neji." Naruto gave him a pat on the shoulder but removed his hand almost instantly after getting a look from the brunette. When Neji started to laugh, he relaxed.

"I'm not that bad of a guy Naruto. I just hate that everyone here is always so fake and so I try to distance myself from everyone."

"Are you single?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay," Naruto nodded, pieces falling into place for his plan. "Well, let's go. I'm sure Kiba and Shikamaru are on their way over there now since I didn't wait for them outside of the classroom."

Once they arrived at the diner, Sakura greeted the two of them happily, almost blushing when she saw Naruto with Neji. "Hey Sakura, this is my friend Neji. Neji, this is my friend Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you," Neji said, nodding his head.

"It's always a pleasure meeting Naruto's friends. Come, I'll set you guys up at that end over there. The table is bigger so there will be more room for you guys when the other two get here." She led them over to one side of the diner that was somewhat quiet, a table with six chairs in it. "I'll let Shika and Kiba know you're over here when they get here. I'll bring over your usual drinks." She went to walk away but remembered that there was someone else there with them today. "I'm sorry; I almost forgot that you don't usually come here. What would you like to drink?" Sakura asked Neji, pulling out her notepad.

"I would like a tea, unsweet with a lemon please." He gave her a polite smile and she nodded, turning quickly before her face would give her away.

"When's the last time you've been in a relationship Neji," Naruto asked bluntly, looking him up and down.

"I'll admit it's been a while. But as I said, it's been tough since I was in high school because everyone I knew wanted me for my money." He looked down to the table and sighed. "I've never told anyone that but Sasuke."

"It's alright, I won't tell anyone. Do you think Sakura is cute? She actually just moved here a few weeks ago. The night you guys were here with your team; that was her first night working." Naruto took a menu and started looking at it, trying to seem nonchalant about what he's saying. "She's really sweet too, might be good for you to remove that stick up your ass."

"You little ass-"

"Hey Naruto," Kiba called out to him, walking over. He almost yelled out when he saw Neji standing there, pointing at him and looking at Naruto, mentally asking 'is this the guy?'

"Hey Kiba, Shikamaru. This is Neji. He's a new friend of mine who I invited to lunch today to repay him back for getting us lunch." He put down his menu and looked to his friend, shaking his head because he knew what he was assuming. "No, this is not my mystery messenger. This is the guy I wanna set up Sakura with."

"Oh, okay. Well, she does think he's hot so I guess that's a good start," he blurted out as Sakura walked up with the cups of drinks, almost spilling them. Her face was bright red and as soon as she set the cups down, she walked away quickly. "Shit, my bad."

"Smooth idiot," Shikamaru murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, we'll sort that out later," Naruto sighed. "This is Neji. Neji, this is Kiba and his boyfriend Shikamaru. We've all been friends since high school."

"How do you guys know each other?" Kiba couldn't help but asking. "I mean, almost all of the guys on the soccer team are homophobic douche bags so sorry if I'm a little confused."

"I understand," Neji started. "I am friends with a mutual friend of ours."

"And by mutual friend, you mean this guy that Naruto's been messaging, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Actually, you're right. He's a friend of mine and besides that; I genuinely wanted to get to know Naruto. He hasn't told you who it is yet I'm assuming?"

"No, he hasn't. He's being a dick about it too," Kiba growled, crossing his arms.

"He's not ready for that, I told you guys," the blonde sighed. Sakura walked over and it was almost relieving for Naruto to take the conversation off of him.

"So, do you guys know what you'd like to eat?"

"The usual," the three friends said, handing her their menus.

"And you? Do you know what you want?" she asked, turning to Neji. Her face was still red but she was trying her best to hold her ground.

"I want a sandwich but I'm honestly not sure. What would you suggest?" Sakura froze for a moment, Kiba and Naruto trying their best to hold down their snickers. Shikamaru gave them both a kick under the table to calm them down.

"I uh.. I- I'm not sure. Uh, judging by what you got last time you were here, I would say something simple like the classic burger."

"You have a good memory," he commented, handing her his menu. "I'll have one of those then."

"Alright, I'll be back with your food." As she walked away, Kiba and Naruto let out their laughter finally, earning a few looks from the other people in the diner.

"I swear, when she froze up all of a sudden, I couldn't help but laugh. Her face was priceless," Kiba said, wiping his eyes.

"You two are such ass holes," Shikamaru told them, rubbing his temples.

"I will admit Naruto, she is very cute," Neji murmured after a moment, a small smile on his lips. "I think I might ask for her number."

"No need, I'll just give it to you and you can decide when to text her." Naruto took out his phone and froze suddenly, noticing there was a message on the screen. A smile broke out across his face and he turned away from his friends.

 _Poetic__ _Love666_ _: Hey Naruto. Sorry I haven't been in contact lately... Just some stuff going on.._

"Who is it Naru?" Kiba asked, trying to lean over the table to see the phone. "Is that your mystery guy?"

"Finally, now he can stop sulking," Shikamaru sighed.

"Is that him Naruto?" Neji asked next, earning a nod in reply. "Tell him I said he needs to call me when he can please."

"Will do. Anyways, let me give you Sakura's number really quick." Almost right after Naruto told him the number, Sakura showed up with the food and left them to eat their food, leaving to tend to other customers quickly.

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: It's alright. Neji said if you can call him later though._

 _Poetic__ _Love666_ _: Is he with you right now?_

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Yeah, he is eating lunch with us right now actually. I'm going to finish eating and I'll message you in a little bit. I don't want to be rude._

 _Poetic__ _Love666_ _: That's fine. Call me later actually. Here's my number 561-555-5655._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: Alright.._

Naruto turned his attention back to his friends who seemed to be getting along with Neji just fine. It made his happy because it's been a while since they've had any new friends. Well, besides Sakura who they just started being friends with. After they were done, they all headed off in different directions. Naruto had another class to get to but decided to head back to the dorm room so that he could call Sasuke. _Fuck priorities right now,_ he thought as he threw his bag by his bed and pulled out his phone. _Maybe I'll text him first to see if it's a good time to call him? Yeah, that's a good idea..._

 _Naru: Hey Sasuke. It's me, Naruto. This is my number. You wanted me to call you, is now a good time?_

He waited for a reply, laying on his side and staring at his phone. When he felt his eyes start to get droopy, he tried to shake his head and lay on his back, holding up his phone to keep himself awake. Facebook was boring him and so was Tumblr, finding himself getting sleepy waiting for a reply even though it's only been about ten minutes since he texted him. Suddenly, the phone began to ring, which startled him and caused him to drop his phone on his face. Grumbling to himself and rubbing his nose, he answered the phone before looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" he said into the phone, sounding a little more aggravated than he wanted.

" _Naruto?"_ He pulled the phone away from his face and looked to see who was calling. It was Sasuke.

"Oh shit, sorry Sasuke. I just dropped my phone on my face when the phone began to ring," he admitted, almost wanting to slap himself for telling him that.

" _Wow, you really are a dork. I thought you had class right now though?"_ Naruto couldn't help but let his body shiver listening to the low voice coming through the phone.

"Yeah, well I decided to skip today. What about you? Where are you right now? You almost sound as if you're whispering."

" _I'm home. I'm getting ready to leave and come back to the school though. I can't be here anymore."_ Naruto remembered what Neji told him earlier about his family members.

"Oh really? Well, if you don't wanna go back to your dorm room, you can always come to mine." The blonde wanted to slap himself again for even suggesting something like that.

" _Sure. I need to get out of here. Wait, don't you have a roommate?"_ There was a hint of worry in his voice since no one else really knew about him.

"Yeah, I do but it's okay. I mean, Kiba is really cool and so is Shikamaru. Besides, we all had lunch with Neji today. I'm sure he can reassure you." He was hoping that Sasuke would come over. Ever since he got a glimpse of his body, he's almost been craving it.

" _I guess you're right. He told me about that, that's why it took me a minute to call you. Alight, I'll head over in a few minutes. What's your dorm room?"_

"It's over in the B-wing on the second floor, room 225."

" _Okay, see you soon."_ They hung up the phone and Naruto couldn't help but stare at his phone, almost in disbelief.

"One of the hottest guys in the whole fucking world is on his way here," he whispered to himself, thrashing around in his bed like a little kid. When he looked up, he realized that the room was actually a huge mess. There were clothes everywhere and open ramen cups lining the dresser. The small living room was no better. Ever since Kiba and Shikamaru started dating last week, Choji and Lee have been coming over with him and they leave a mess all the time. Once he plugged his phone into his speakers, he got to work on cleaning the apartment quicker than he thought was humanly possible.

There was a pile of dirty clothes on the floor that he wasn't sure where it even came from, so he threw them all into the laundry basket that he somehow magically located after not being able to find it for the past two weeks. He almost stuffed an entire bag full of ramen cups and chip bags, gagging a few times at the remains that smelt horrible. Naruto decided to open up the window to air it out a little bit, turning on the desk fan and spraying some air freshener around. _All of this for a guy. I never even did this for Gaara._ He almost wanted to laugh when he thought of his ex, knowing that Sasuke is a way better man than he'd ever been.

He picked up his phone and texted Kiba, letting him know not to come to the room any time soon. Obviously since he knew Kiba would probably just burst in the door, he planned on locking it and putting a chair against the door. _Almost done, where the hell is that air freshener?_ While looking around and digging through the bathroom sink cabinet, there was a knock on the door which caused his heart to start pounding suddenly. "Okay, calm down. It's just Sasuke. Well, yeah, it's fucking Sasuke! Of course I should be freaking out! He's so fucking hot!" Naruto ran over to the door, tripping over his shoes and crashing almost face first into the door. "Holy fuck that hurt!" he screamed out, reaching for the door. When he opened it, he was greeted with the perfectly sculpted creature that was Sasuke Uchiha who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What happened?" he asked, almost scared to know the answer. "Excited to see me?"

"Hmph, cocky bastard. I tripped over my shoes," Naruto retorted, opening the door wider to let him in. "I mean, I tried to tidy up a bit and missed them."

"You even cleaned up? That's sweet of you," Sasuke said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, a smirk lacing his lips. Naruto's fists clenched as he tried to bite down a remark. He locked the door and put the chair against the door, earning a weird look from Sasuke.

"Oh, no. Don't think I am going to like, do anything. It's just because I know how you're uncomfortable about everything and I don't want Kiba just bursting in through the door all of a sudden. He would do some stupid shit like that."

"Thanks for the consideration but I actually talked to Neji earlier and he said he likes your friends." Sasuke found a chair and sat down, getting comfortable. "I mean, he's my best friend and I trust his judgment. He's actually the one who suggested me being gay."

"I remember you saying something about that before. How did that happened?" Naruto walked over to the small fridge and opened it, scanning the contents for something to drink. "Soda? Water?" he offered, hoping to clear some of the awkwardness that was in the air.

"Uh a soda please." He took the soda and opened it, taking a sip before continuing the conversation. "Basically, Neji had set me up on numerous dates, and so has my brother as well. I've had sex with plenty of girls but to be honest, in the end there just isn't anything there. Then one day I saw... Well, Neji said something that made me think about it." Sasuke paused for a moment, sighing lightly.

"You don't have to talk about it if you want. I mean, we can talk about whatever you want. We're friends, right? Besides, this is our first time meeting and actually talking." Naruto gave him a hopeful expression, trying to relax the raven a bit more.

"Yeah, we are. I'm sorry; it's just been a long weekend."

"I know, Neji told me a little bit. I mean, he said not to say anything but I wouldn't be honest if I said I didn't know anything. I'm sorry about your cousin."

"It's alright. It has been hard these past few days, burying him and my uncle. I'm going to miss them both but there isn't anything I can do about it-" Sasuke was cut off as his phone began to ring. He gave a quick apology to Naruto as he looked at the caller ID. "It's my dad," he murmured, debating on whether or not to answer it. After another second, he put the phone on silent and slipped it back into his pocket.

"Don't feel like talking to your family right now?"

"Not really. My parents have been down my throat this entire weekend; it's been aggravating."

"I know what you mean. My parents were like that last year but I earned their trust back. Kinda. I constantly have to send them updates." Naruto downed the rest of his drink and stood up, stretching a bit. He almost caught Sasuke's face turn a bit pink when his shirt rode up his hips but didn't want to point it out and make him feel nervous. "You okay if I put on some music? I like to listen to some when I chill."

"Yeah, that's fine." As Naruto walked over to grab his iPhone station out of his room, Sasuke followed him in, curious to see what the rest of the place looked like. "Wow, your place really is a mess," he commented, kicking clothes on the floor.

"Hey! I didn't plan on you coming in here!" Naruto argued back, trying to push him out with a pout but to no avail.

"Why do you have a curtain up between the beds?" He peeked through the curtains and almost immediately regretted it. "What the hell? He's messier than you!"

"I know. But yeah, we have them up because of that and sometimes Kiba likes to have his boyfriend over and I don't need to see all of that."

"That's actually really smart for someone who can't even understand simple calculus."

"What the hell! That stuff was not simple!" The blonde sat down on his bed and pulled out one of his books from the floor, flipping it to one of the pages that were noted. "This shit is ridiculous. It's like, Greek to me."

"I believe most of the symbolism is from the Greek alphabet to be honest," Sasuke said under his breath, sitting next to the blonde on the bed. He laid back onto the sheets and put his arms up above his head.

"You like making yourself right at home, don't you," Naruto commented, trying to keep his eyes off of the pale skin peeking out from beneath the shirt.

"Well, I honestly feel kinda comfortable around you. Which is pretty strange for only knowing each other for about a week but hey, we're adults. What does it matter?" He closed his eyes and snuggled into the blankets more.

"I know what you mean. Wait, how old are you actually?"

"I'm twenty one. My birthday was in July, you?" He peaked open an eye at Naruto who turned away really fast, earning a smirk from Sasuke.

"Uh, I'm twenty one also. My birthday was about two weeks ago. Did you start college late? You're a sophomore here too, right? I started late but I chose to take a year off before starting college." Naruto chose to lay down next to Sasuke, trying to keep a little distance though from him even though the bed was small as hell. Their feet were sitting on the floor, laying sideways on the bed.

"I did the same thing actually. I went over to Japan for a year to visit some family and stuff, it was a lot of fun."

"You have family in Japan? I do too! My mom is Japanese and my dad is half Japanese, half American."

"Really? Can't really tell though, with the blonde hair and blue eyes." Sasuke turned his head to look at the blonde, focusing on him a little more. "And you're super tan too."

"I know I take after my dad. And the tan is from when I went to the beach with Kiba before it started to get too cold. It was kinda like an early birthday get-away." Naruto looked over and noticed Sasuke staring at him. They didn't break eye contact, just laid there and looked at each other for a moment until Naruto spoke. "What made you choose me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said you didn't really think you were gay until Neji said something and then you choose me of all people." He paused for a moment and turned his head back up to the ceiling. "Not many people really choose to talk to me and Kiba after everything that happened with my ex, and considering how popular you are I'm surprised you even noticed me."

"It's because one day, I saw you walking and you were crying your eyes out. I don't know why or where you were even going but I felt so bad. I wanted to go up to you and give you a hug." Sasuke sighed and turned to face the ceiling as well. "It was weird because I don't usually even like comforting people. Like, period. We Uchiha's are pretty cold." He laughed as he said that, rolling his eyes to himself. "But then, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I wanted to know what was wrong. I kept on talking about you to Neji and then I started to see you all the time. I realized I had a class with you and I've been kinda watching you all semester this year." Sasuke turned to Naruto almost embarrassed. "I know that's really weird."

"It's alright. I was probably crying about that asshole. I'm sure you heard all about what happened. It was all over the school. I've just been somewhat depressed about it for a while."

"I know, I can tell. My brother is the one that told me to look people in the eyes to see how they're really feeling. You looked sad every time I looked at you despite what expression you had on."

"You sure are observant," Naruto murmured. "What about now? What do my eyes say?" When Naruto turned his face, Sasuke almost blushed at the closeness of the two of them.

"There are a number of emotions but sadness isn't one of them," Sasuke started. "I would say curiosity? A hint of happiness although there is a bit of confusion. Am I on the right track?"

"You're definitely weird," Naruto joked. "So then what made you get into sports? I mean, you would probably make a great psychologist or whatever they are."

"I'm actually already on track to pursue that type of career. I just like soccer though; it's the one thing my dad couldn't take from me. I fought hard to join when I was in high school and now I train even harder to stay on it."

"Sounds like your dad is an asshole."

"Oh, he really is. I can't stand him but I understand that he needs to be since he's the head of his own company. And in this world, you've got to be ruthless."

"I understand what you mean."

"So uh.. What happened with your ex-boyfriend? I mean, if you don't mind me asking. I honestly don't know anything about what happened. I tend not to listen to rumors or anything."

"I'm surprised you don't know," Naruto said, clearing his throat a bit. "I uh, well he's a major asshole to begin with and he ju-" The both of them looked up when there was a bang at the door. "Shit, Kiba must be done. I thought he would text me when he was on his way." Naruto sat up and looked for his phone.

"I think you left it in the living room," Sasuke told him.

"I'm sorry; I know you didn't want anyone to know about you coming over here."

"It's not like we were doing anything. Just talking, which I gotta say Naruto, I like talking to you a lot. There really isn't too much awkwardness like I thought there would be." There was another bang at the door, Naruto looked at him curiously. "Go ahead and open it, I don't mind."

"Alright. Just be prepared for the most annoying fucker in the world."

"Oh, so there is someone worse than you?" he joked.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"I'm going to use the bathroom really quick." Sasuke headed over to the bathroom as Naruto walked over to the door, waving him off. He opened the door and Kiba came rushing in, Shikamaru in tow.

"Where is he, where is he, where is he," Kiba pestered, immediately walking throughout the dorm. "I thought you said someone was here?"

"He's in the bathroom," Shikamaru told his boyfriend, sitting down and crossing his arms. "Can't you hear the water running?"

"God, you're so impatient," Naruto commented. "Now Kiba, you guys can't say anything about this to anyone. Alright?"

"I know, I know," the eager brunette told him, nodding his head.

"Just calm down!"

"Sorry Naru, I fed him candy not too long ago, must be taking affect," Shikamaru lazily replied.

"Let him finish! And don't make him feel weird. He's just a friend," the blonde demanded, poking Kiba square in the chest.

"Right~ Friends~" He lifted his hands in the air and made quotations, causing Naruto to roll his eyes. When the door handle jiggled, Kiba and Naruto both turned their heads, Shikamaru not even bothering to move. Sasuke opened the door and poked his head out, scanning the room. Kiba wasn't sure what to say at this point so he just stared at him with his mouth wide open.

"Hello," Sasuke started, holding out his hand. "I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. I'm assuming by your loudness that you're Kiba."

"You got that right," Shikamaru chuckled beside him. "I'm Shikamaru, nice to meet you."

"Holy shit! You're Sasuke! I mean, you're like the hottest guy on the campus!" Kiba flinched when he heard Shikamaru clear his throat. "I mean, second hottest."

"Thanks I guess? And just so you know, me and Naruto _are_ only friends. That's it," he told him.

"So are you gay or no?" Naruto smacked Kiba upside the head. "What! I'm just looking out for my friend!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke," the blonde sighed. "I told you he was annoying."

"It's alright. And to answer your question, I'm not sure." He shrugged his shoulders and sat down on a chair.

"Oh, I see. Well, you shouldn't lead Naru on. I will cut you."

"Kiba, you won't hurt anyone," his boyfriend said. He held out an arm and beckoned for Kiba to come so he did, sitting on his lap.

"You guys are so impossible. I'm sorry Sasuke," Naruto repeated.

"No, it's alright. I understand, trust me," Sasuke laughed. "Your friend is actually kind of funny to be honest. Where I live, there aren't many loud people. I mean, on the soccer team there are some guys like Suigetsu but I don't really hang with them that much because most of them are assholes."

"So question, if you're not gay then why did you contact Naruto?"

"Holy shit Kiba, enough with the questions! You just met the guy!" Naruto yelled at him, getting up from his leaning position against the cabinet.

"It's _okay_ Naruto," Sasuke reassured him, giving him a small smile. "And to be honest, I just find him attractive, unlike any girl that I've ever met."

"That's so cute," he commented. "Oh! Naruto! I've got an idea!"

"I'm almost scared to know what your idea is..."

"Why not do the friend experiment with him! I mean, you guys are now friends right? Who better than to experiment with!"

"NO!"

"What's the-" Sasuke started.

"Why not! I mean, it worked for me and Shikamaru!" Kiba argued, cutting off the raven.

"So, what's this-"

"No! I'm not going to do that after a week of knowing the guy!" Naruto yelled back.

"Yeah, but what is-"

"Oh, come on. You've done it with complete strangers!"

"Will someone please tell me what-"

"That's completely different and you know it!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" Sasuke yelled out, getting aggravated with getting cut off every time he tried to talk.

"Basically Sasuke," Shikamaru started, slapping a hand over Kiba's mouth before he could say anything. "It's where two friends experiment their sexuality. Naruto and Kiba did it in high school because they thought they might have been gay and turns out they both liked it. I tried it with Kiba because well, he's my friend and who better to experiment with than your own friend? Someone you trust and all that." He pulled his hand away from Kiba's mouth and sat back. "You guys are so troublesome."

"We're not going to do that," Naruto stated, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Everyone paused and looked to Sasuke who was looking at Naruto with a curious expression. "What?" he said. "I mean, I like you so far and I am beginning to trust you and I won't really know I'm gay unless I try it so why not sooner than later?"

"Wow," Kiba started. "Someone actually listened to me."

"I understand Sasuke but I don't want you to feel like you're forced into anything. I mean, we literally just met."

"Yeah, and I've had one night stands with females that I've just met before but so what," he shrugged.

"I guess if this is what you want," Naruto shrugged. He turned his face to hide his smile, thanking whatever God there was that had just blessed him with this opportunity. He turned around and looked to Shikamaru and Kiba. "You two need to leave."

"Oh come on~"Kiba whined. "You were here when me and Shikamaru did it!"

"Yeah, well I don't trust you enough. I know you'll try to peek."

"It's alright Naruto, we'll go back to my room," Shikamaru said, pushing Kiba up and towards the door.

"Argh! No fair!" Kiba moaned as he was pushed out the door. Naruto sighed and locked the door behind them, putting a chair against the handle like earlier.

"You really don't trust him, do you," Sasuke chuckled, standing up from his chair and stretching. Naruto got a peek at his stomach but this time didn't look away when Sasuke caught him watching.

"So you really want to do this Sasuke?" Naruto asked, concerned that he might be making a mistake.

"I am sure. We're adults Naruto; we can make decisions for ourselves. Besides, I honestly came here with the intention of doing something to begin with," the raven admitted, shrugging his shoulders. He gave Naruto another one of his smirks, causing the blonde to blush deeply. "So what, you're just going to stand there?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto commented, shaking his head. He walked up to Sasuke and looked him in the eyes, the ones that calm him so greatly. Slowly, he leaned forward and connected their lips, pulling away after a second to see if Sasuke would respond. To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke pulled him back into a kiss, wrapping his arms around the blondes' thin waist. Naruto brought his arms up and wrapped them around Sasuke's neck, keeping the both of them locked together.

Sasuke's kiss was aggressive, his tongue eagerly mapping out Naruto's mouth. Naruto couldn't help but shiver slightly when he felt the teeth brush against his lip. _God, I could definitely get used to this.._ was all Naruto could think about as they kissed, saliva mixing together. Slowly, Naruto began to push Sasuke backwards towards the bedroom. He expected some sort of resistance but there was none, he was almost being leaded himself to the bedroom.

The raven switched their positions and pushed Naruto onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and jumping on top of him, attacking his lips once more. The blonde couldn't help but let himself be taken over by the raven, throwing out everything he was thinking about earlier. Sasuke seemed to be just as into it as he was, being the one taking the initiative. Naruto felt his hands traveling everywhere over his shirt until he finally decided to take it off. Sasuke stared at his body for a moment, taking in the blonde beneath him. Naruto felt worried, as if Sasuke just realized what he was doing and was just about to run out of the room. When he didn't, it honestly surprised him. The look in Sasuke's eyes almost looked hungry, like this was his and no one else's and it turned him on even more.

Sasuke ripped off his shirt, revealing a toned body with a tattoo that ran across his chest like flames. He pressed his body against Naruto's, biting his neck roughly. For their first time, Naruto expected something less rough and slower but Sasuke wasn't wasting any time when he reached down and started to feel up the blonde through his pants. Naruto could feel a bit of hesitation at first but that was quickly erased when he started unbuttoning his pants. But as much as Naruto wanted this, and however much he craved the sexual attention after not having sex in a while, it almost felt as if he was taking advantage of the raven. He knew he was vulnerable with everything that was going on with his family and this wasn't going to help if that's what he thought.

Naruto froze up, grabbing Sasuke's hands as they were about to pull down his pants. "No Sasuke," Naruto said quietly.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted?" Sasuke asked, almost sounding offended when Naruto stopped him. "I mean, we've been talking and I see the way you look at me. I want this too Naruto." He leaned down to kiss him again but Naruto turned his face.

"I do want this Sasuke, and I understand the need to experiment and figure out your own sexuality but I just... I don't think right now is the right time." Sasuke got off and sat back, giving Naruto some room to lean up on his elbows. "I mean, shit you're one of the best kissers in the world and holy hell, I was turned on but if you're looking for something to distract you from what else is going on, this isn't going to help."

"How did you know?"

"Because, I've been through that. Getting hurt, going through something painful and then just trying to get some sort of release. I know all of the signs and although I'm totally going to kick myself in the ass for this but I just think we should wait a little..." Naruto looked away for a moment, afraid of what Sasuke was going to say.

"Thank you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. When the blonde looked back up, he could see that him wipe away a few tears that managed to escape his eyes. "I mean, don't think I didn't want to do it, because you really do turn me on and I only now realize how badly I wanted you too but you're right. This isn't going to make me feel better right now and I see that."

"It's alright," the blonde said reassuringly as he slipped his shirt back on. He threw Sasuke's shirt at him and watched as he put it on. "Come here, let's just lay down and talk for a while." Naruto scooted over on the bed and pushed the blankets aside, creating room for Sasuke. The Uchiha moved over and lay down next to him, both of staring at the ceiling like they were earlier.

"You know, I'm honestly surprised at how comfortable I am with you, you know what I mean?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's weird but there wasn't really that much awkwardness; was there?" Naruto couldn't help but smile to himself. "So what do you say Sasuke, wanna reschedule this for Friday night?"

"I think Friday would be a perfect night to try this again," Sasuke agreed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Well, besides Kiba and Shikamaru but they won't tell anyone either. Not until you're ready.

"Thank you Naruto."


	6. Night Time Escapades

**A/N: Yay 6th chapter! It's kinda short but I hope you guys like it. I would have posted it earlier today but I fell asleep. I got a second job so working seven days a week isn't easy! Anyways, enjoy the chapter and what not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **You &I**

Naruto locked the door behind the raven as he left his dorm room, heading back to his own room for the night. He and Sasuke stayed up a majority of the night talking about nonsense stuff. He had really learned a lot about the raven, nothing big but just little things. One thing he realized is when Sasuke really laughs, he throws his head back and basically shows all of his teeth. Naruto called it his evil scientist laugh. There were a few subjects they had stayed away from, like family and past relationships, just trying to keep the conversation light for that night. Sasuke ended up heading out to his own room around 12 o'clock when Neji was calling asking where he was at. His brother also called and Sasuke answered that one but never responded to his father's call all night.

They said their goodbyes and Naruto proceeded to jack off about three times after sitting there with blue balls almost the whole night. Kiba texted him but he didn't respond, he just put his phone on the charger and laid down in his bed, taking in the scent Sasuke had left behind on it. "I am so mad at myself," Naruto growled, almost wanting to punch himself in the face. "Why did I have to be the good guy, god damn I really wish we had just done it." He sighed and flipped over, his back against the bed. The blonde expected to drift off to sleep but his mind kept wandering around, until he decided to pick up his phone.

 _Sasu: Hey, you still up?_

The text message was sent almost twenty minutes ago. Naruto growled to himself but decided to respond anyways, hoping he would still be awake.

 _Naru: Unfortunately. I'm actually thinking about going to get something to eat._

 _Sasu: Where do you plan on going?_

 _Naru: To that diner not too far from here, you wanna come?_

 _Sasu: I don't see why not_

 _Naru: You s_

 _Sasu: That's alright, I'll meet you there._

Naruto almost fell out of bed when he got up, looking around and throwing on a jacket over his body, slipping on some pajama pants. "Eh, this will do," he shrugged to himself. After putting on his shoes, he grabbed his keys and rushed out of the apartment, keeping an eye out for any security guards. Luckily, there was none so he took off and made his way to the restaurant. When he pulled up next to the nicest car he's ever seen in his life up close, he couldn't help but feel a little inferior, knowing all too well who's car that was. "Son of a man who owns his own world wide company? Of fucking course he drives a brand new fucking Lexus," he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

There wasn't anyone in the restaurant except for Sasuke who was sitting at the counter chatting away with the waitress. Naruto was surprised that to see Sakura there. "Sakura? I thought you worked during the day today?" he asked as he walked up to the counter.

"I did but the evening waitress had called out sick so I'm covering. Want me to get you a table? You can sit where ever you'd like, I'll be with you after I take his order."

"It's okay," Sasuke told her, looking back towards Naruto. "He's the one I was waiting for although I am not so sure anymore with that choice of color." Naruto looked down at his bright orange pajama pants.

"What's wrong with these you bastard! Orange is my favorite color!"

"I can tell," he laughed, standing up from his stool. "Come on, let's go sit down."

Naruto nodded and looked over at Sakura who was staring at Naruto with a curious look. She moved her mouth and pointed at him as if saying 'Is this the guy?' and when Naruto nodded back she almost clapped for the blonde. They made themselves comfortable, sitting opposite of each other at a table a bit of ways from the entrance. Naruto figured Sasuke picked this table since the blinds were drawn and didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them. He didn't mind, he understood completely.

"So, couldn't sleep?" Sasuke started, picking up a menu that was already laying on the table.

"To be honest, I was laying down in bed and was just wide awake. I mean, usually afterwards I'm like super- Uh, I mean I just couldn't sleep." Naruto caught himself, looking away and scratching his head nervously. Sasuke smirked.

"Tell me something Naruto. How many times did you jerk off after I left?" Naruto's face went completely red and his throat ran dry, trying to avoid the ravens gaze.

"I didn't. I was going to say after I work out. I don't keep this perfect body in shape by just sitting there." _Fucking smooth Naruto_. This was about the third time he felt like punching himself tonight.

"Yeah, sure," Sasuke laughed.

"Well, what about you? I bet you did it right when you walked in the door," he bit back, crossing his arms. He had a triumphant smile on his face when he saw how red Sasuke's face got.

"No, I waited until I got in the shower," the raven replied smoothly. Sakura approached the table at that moment, leaving Naruto's retort in his throat.

"So, what can I get you two?" she asked with a smile, pulling out her notepad.

"I would like a coke," Naruto said. "And just an order of fries... And maybe a burger. Yeah, a burger."

"You really sure you want to eat all of that before going to bed?" Sasuke asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. When he got a shrug in reply, he sighed and handed Sakura the menu. "Why not, I'll have the same thing."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She winked at Naruto and gave him a thumbs up behind Sasuke's back.

"She's nice," Sasuke commented. "When did you guys become friends?"

"About a week ago. Remember that night you and Neji paid for our food? Well, she was really thankful about us getting her away from those creeps on your team and stuff and then we just started talking. She's a really cool person." Naruto looked at Sasuke suspiciously. "Why do you ask? You jealous?"

"Please, Uchiha do not get jealous," the raven responded with a snort. Sakura came back over to the table with their drinks and Naruto decided to test this theory.

"Say Sakura, would you ever date me?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Yeah," the pinkette nodded. "I said the other day actually." She laughed a little and covered her face with her hand to hide her blush. "You're just so sweet Naruto, it's been a while since I've met someone as nice as you."

"Aw, that's nice of you to say Sakura." The blonde noticed Sasuke's expression get hard all of a sudden, almost as if he was glaring daggers and the poor unsuspecting girl. "Maybe we can always hang out and see if maybe I'm not so gay after all." She couldn't help but blush but she shook her head at him.

"Naruto, you're such a dork. You're definitely gay, there's no denying it."

"Yeah, yeah, go back to work," he told her, waving her off but not before sticking his tongue out at her and she stuck hers out back at him. "Yeah, you definitely got jealous."

"Shut up," Sasuke grumbled, taking a sip of his coke.

"I'm sorry but that was actually really cute seeing you all like, mad looking and stuff."

"You're so impossible. Gosh, what do I see in you." Sasuke stared at him for a second before laughing softly.

"I do want to tell you something though Sasuke..." Naruto smiling face went to a serious one as he stared at the window, as if he could see through the blinds and was watching the night sky. "I just... It has to do with my ex and I want you to know before we actually even do anything."

"Oh yeah, you were going to actually tell me earlier until we got interrupted." Sasuke looked around and Sakura was walking over with their sodas. "When she leaves." The blonde nodded and they accepted their drinks quickly, Sakura rushing off back to the kitchen. "So?"

"Well, normally I wasn't that bad of a guy but with my ex... It's almost like he did something to me." He paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. "Him and his siblings were just bad people. Me and Kiba met them during that year break and I started dating him that same year."

"What was his name?"

"Gaara." Naruto sighed. "I really cared for the guy but he fucked me up bad, got me into drugs and alcohol really bad. I mean, I like to drink and I will keep drinking but mixing it with drugs was what got so bad that my parents threatened to throw me out. Coming into the school year, we were still together and I would always be late to classes and sometimes just wouldn't show up. I'm surprised I even got through most of it but it helps when your godfather works here."

"Who's your godfather?"

"Jiraiya. Our writing teacher," he said with a smile. "That's why I slack off so much in that class. But anyways, I would get super jealous and stuff because he would flirt with other guys and I gotta tell you, it was not pretty. I don't know if it was the drugs or what but I swear I almost killed someone before just because Gaara looked at him. And then... When we broke up..." His face looked pained, like he was afraid. "Sasuke, I'm not that great of a person. I mean, yeah I cleaned myself up but I'm so scared that I'm going to go crazy and hurt you or something. Maybe it's residual effects but I go through these like, bouts of anger and just snap."

"What happened?"

"Kiba and I got into an argument and I was fucked up on some stuff, I can't remember what it was but it was some sort mix of pills. It was like watching a movie. He was yelling at me and saying how I've changed and stuff and that I should break up with him a I just snapped. I attacked my best friend and hurt him so badly.." Naruto looked close to tears at this point. "The next day, when I realized what happened I went to Gaara and broke up with him. Later on that night, Gaara followed me and tried to kill me and that's why right now he is in jail. I haven't seen his brother and sister since then either."

"He really tried to kill you?" Sasuke asked, looking surprised. "But, why?"

"He didn't want me to break up with him, saying that he was the only one I was allowed to love... It was ridiculous and everyone in the school heard about it. I wear makeup every day to hide my scars too..." When Sasuke looked at him with confusion, Naruto picked up a napkin. "Kiba is the only one besides my family to see me like this. I even wear the makeup when Shikamaru sleeps over now although he probably already knows due to his weird ability to just know shit." He dug into his cup and pulled out an ice cube, wetting the napkin before lifting it to his face. Slowly, he rubbed his cheeks for a while, revealing the scars that hid beneath the makeup. "He cut up m face, both of my cheeks." When he finished wiping it all off, he looked at Sasuke who was at a loss for words for a moment, before he smiled. "What?"

"It makes you look like a little fox, like they're whiskers." Sasuke leaned forward and reached out his hand. Naruto flinched slightly before allowing Sasuke to touch his cheek. "Why hide them? They give you character."

"Because I don't want everyone looking at me like I'm some freak. When the accident happened, I was called out so much... I just don't think I could take any more ridicule.."

"I think it's cute," the raven admitted, giving him a gentle smile. "Really, I do. It might seem weird to say so but there's just something about it that I really like. My new Kitsune."

"Shut up. You calling me cute just seems way too out of character." Naruto grumbled, blushing and crossing his arms. Sakura came over to the table and dropped off their plates of food, leaving them to eat their meals.

 **You &I**

 _Ugh my head is killing me..._ Naruto thought to himself as he woke up, gripping his head in pain. _I fucking hate drinking sometimes_. He looked around for a second when he felt something move beside him, eyes widening when he saw a tuff of black hair poking out from underneath the blankets _. Oh my god, Sasuke! What the fuck! Wait, did we fuck? Why can't I remember?_ Naruto stood up and looked down, seeing he was only in his boxers and a white tank top. Quickly, he looked around and put on some pajama bottoms, muttering to himself about his headache some more. When he heard the rustling in his bed, he turned around, eyeing Sasuke to see his reaction.

"You snore so fucking loud," Sasuke grumbled as he sat up, stretching his arms above his head. Naruto couldn't help but blush when he saw the raven's bare chest as the blanket fell off of him. He looked at the blondes confused face and almost rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we didn't have sex."

"Really?" He let out a breath and shook his head, immediately regretting it when the pounding resumed.

"You should drink some water and take an aspirin. Do you have anything?"

"No, not allowed to take medicine without Kiba here to watch," Naruto mumbled as he gripped his head. "How much did we drink last night?"

" _I_ didn't drink that much. You on the other hand, got completely wasted. You can't really hold your alcohol, can you?"

"It's been a while since I've really had something to drink to be honest. I mean, yeah at the party but man, it wasn't this bad." Naruto walked back over to the bed and sat down.

"You want to call Kiba and have him come home? He called earlier when I went to the bathroom but I told him you were sleeping."

"What time is it?" He looked around and saw the clock on the table. "It's two in the afternoon? We missed most of our classes today!"

"It's whatever," Sasuke shrugged. "Hand me my clothes please, I'm going to run out and get you something to eat."

"You don't have to do that Sasuke."

"No, I kinda do. I was the one who wanted to drink last night. I just needed a good drink to just get through everything, you know?" Sasuke stood up and stretched again, feeling Naruto's gaze on him. "Friday, remember?"

"I know, I remember that much." Naruto followed Sasuke to the door, grabbing a bottle of water before letting him out.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything honestly, but just nothing too heavy. I don't think I could keep it down," he said softly, rubbing his stomach.

"Hm, weak," Sasuke commented teasingly, smirking at the blonde as he called him a jerk and closed the door. Naruto sighed and walked over to sit down, grabbing his phone and calling up Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, what are you doing right now?" he asked as soon as the brunette answered the phone.

 _"Me and Shika are going to lunch, why? What's wrong?"_ There was a bit of concern in his friends voice which had made him feel somewhat happy that his friend wasn't mad about locking him out of the room all night.

"I have a major headache, had too much to drink. Do you mind coming to the room before you leave so I can take an aspirin?"

 _"I'm really glad you asked Naruto,"_ Kiba commented. " _Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. We're in Shikamaru's room grabbing my wallet. See you in a minute."_

"Thanks." The blonde hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, leaning his head back to rest. After a minute, the door opened and Kiba walked in, Shikamaru in tow.

"I'm surprised," Kiba scoffed as soon as he walked in. "It doesn't smell like hot sweaty sex in here."

"We didn't have sex you mutt," Naruto grumbled. "Please, can you just get the aspirin?"

"Sure." Shikamaru sat down next to Naruto as Kiba went into their room to get the pills from a hidden spot.

"Why does he have to give them to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kiba hasn't told you yet?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. Naruto winced as he saw the brunette shake his head.

"I had a really bad pill popping problem when I was with Gaara. This is just one of those precautions my parents made me take to make sure I don't go back into those ways."

"Here you go." Kiba handed him two pills and Naruto took them quickly, drinking his water as if he hadn't drank water in days. "Careful, you'll make yourself throw up."

"Sorry," he sighed.

"So what happened? If you didn't have sex then mind telling me why you kept me locked out of the dorm all day and night?" Kiba crossed his arms and gave him his concerned mother hen type look.

"We just talked most of the night. Then he left but we got hungry and met up to eat. Afterwards, we came back here, got drunk although I don't remember much. My ass isn't sore so we didn't have sex." Naruto almost laughed as he said that but stopped himself as his head throbbed at that moment. "I'm going to lay down."

"Where did Sasuke go?" Shikamaru asked.

"He went to get something to eat," he told them as he walked into the room to plop down on the bed. The two of them left Naruto alone to go and have lunch. A few minutes later, Sasuke came in with a bag of food.

"Did Kiba ever come by?" he asked as he sat the bag down on the desk.

"Yeah, my headache is already starting to go away to be honest." Naruto sat up in the bed and looked at the raven. "I really appreciate you getting me food. I could have just asked Kiba to bring me something."

"It's alright, I really don't mind. I wanted to see Neji but he wasn't at the room." Sasuke opened up the bag and pulled out a cup of ramen. "I didn't really see anything light besides this. I figured this would be okay."

"That's actually perfect. I just ran out of those the other day, I really need to go shopping." Naruto stood up and grabbed the ramen cup, heading out of the room to cook it with Sasuke in tow. "So, what do you want to do? I mean, if you want to hang out I don't really mind."

"I can't actually," Sasuke admitted, looking down. "My brother has been looking for me and Neji covered for me but I know if I don't go home and see him, it won't end well."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's a cool guy and all, and a great brother but when he wants something and he doesn't get it... It gets bad." Sasuke looked at his phone as it started to vibrate in his pocket. "That's him now." He turned from Naruto and put the phone to his ear. "Hello? Brother?... Yeah, I'm okay. I'm hanging out with a friend, I told you... No, Neji isn't my only friend... Okay, I'll meet you at my room in a few minutes... Okay bye." When he turned to Naruto, he could tell the blonde was trying to listen but couldn't hear his brother on the other line. "I'm going to go now, I'll text you later."

"Alright, I'll see you later." Naruto let him out and sighed, resisting the urge to give him a kiss goodbye. _Man, I'm really starting to like this guy... This is different than Gaara though..._ He smiled to himself but was broken from his thoughts as the microwave went off.


	7. Kitsune

**A/N: I have so many followers on here, it makes me happy. I'm really glad you guys like my story. I love all of the support. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am now posting it on AO3 as well so you can read it here or there. Either or, just enjoy. And thanks again!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the charachers.**

 **You &I**

The next two days went by extremely slow for Naruto as he was freaking out in anticipation for Friday. Although he thought it seemed a little desperate, he was really looking forward to his night with the raven. Wednesday, Sasuke hadn't texted Naruto at all after he left but he figured that had to do with spending time with his brother or whatever. Thursday went by slow and in a majority of his classes, there were quizzes and tests that he was completely unprepared for but he was feeling confident since Sasuke has been helping with some of the homework. When Friday came, he felt like it was the slowest day in history and it was aggravating. He didn't really know how to approach the subject with Sasuke but he could tell that he was just as nervous about it.

They both sat in their writing class but now on this Friday, Sasuke had decided to move his seat next to Naruto, telling his friends something about wanting to be closer to the board. Neji followed him as well, sitting beside Sasuke. When Shikamaru walked into the class, he shrugged and went ahead to sit next to Neji. Naruto couldn't help but feel a little awkward with the raven sitting there but he knew he was feeling the same way.

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: You moved your seat?_

 _Poetic__ _Love666_ _: Yeah, I thought I should make sure you paid attention in class since you obviously freaked yesterday with the quiz._

 _Naruto_In_Wonderland: You're not helping now!_

 _Poetic_Love666: You really can't fucking multitask, can you._

Naruto gave a glare over at Sasuke and peaked at his computer. On one side of the screen, he had the messenger opened in a small box with his Facebook opened right above that and then a word document opened on the other side of the screen, full of notes from the class today. _What the fuck man, I need to learn a few things from him._ Sasuke's eyes didn't leave the screen, his fingers typing away. A small smirk grew on his face when he felt Naruto's glare, knowing the blonde was getting frustrated just watching him.

 _Poetic__ _Love666_ _: As flattered that I am that you're watching me and my amazing computer skills, Jiraya went over some important information for the final_

Naruto didn't even bother replying; he just sighed and closed the messenger program to continued taking notes. As the class moved on, Naruto's body suddenly became very aware of who was sitting next to him every time Sasuke shuffled in the seat. He would stiffen and will his thoughts away. He was so close that he could smell the cologne that Sasuke wore. _Armani Code I think he said it was? God, I can smell it from here every damn time he moves. It's so distracting._ Sighing, Naruto closed his computer and slipped it into his bag, walking out of the classroom without a word to anyone. Jiraya didn't say anything to him, didn't even bother stopping his lecture.

"I really need to stop thinking so much about him," Naruto murmured to himself, shaking his head. As he rounded a corner, there were two guys standing against the wall that Naruto nearly crashed into.

"Watch where you're fucking going," one of them spat. Naruto recognized them as members of the soccer team that Sasuke was on but they weren't starting players, just substitutes with 'no fucking talent' according to the raven.

"Maybe if you weren't standing around in the fucking hallway where people can run into you, there wouldn't be any problems." Naruto grip on his bag tightened, he could feel his anger rise inside, something he hasn't felt in a while. There was a slight adrenaline rush that was putting him on edge and he felt like giving in.

"Well excuse the fuck out of me," the other guy scoffed, crossing his arms. "Who the fuck are you to say anything to us you fucking faggot."

"You wanna take this somewhere?" Naruto urged. He knew he was going to regret this later but he needed some sort of release for this built up tension and if he wasn't getting laid any time soon, then this was the next best thing. The two of them stepped up to Naruto, a few inches taller than the blonde. Naruto held their gaze, refusing to back down.

"You don't wanna do this blondie," the one on the right said.

"What the fuck ever," he replied, rolling his eyes. He went to turn away, opting to going back to his room to jack off or take a cold shower, but was stopped when one of them put their hands on his shoulder.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You started this, you gotta finish it," one of the guys said with a wide smile.

"Alright, that's fine with me," Naruto shrugged, letting his bag drop to the floor. Before it could touch the ground, his fist had connected with the taller guy's nose, effectively knocking him backwards. The other guy turned to his friend and as he turned back, his cheek received a hard blow, knocking him to the floor as well. "Fucking assholes," he murmured, picking up his bag. As the two of them scrambled to get up, they got into their fighting stances but their faces paled as they looked up. "What? Want more?"

"What is going on here?" The familiar voice made him freeze, turning around slowly. Sasuke was standing there with an angry look on his face, arms crossed and his foot tapping the floor as if he was a mother about to scold her children. "Are you two really that fucking stupid to try and get into another fucking fight? Do you want to be kicked off of the team? You talentless fucks,"

"We're sorry Sasuke, but this guy started it!"

"What the fuck? I did not! If you weren't in the fucking way then this never would have started!"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke sighed. "You two, leave before I tell coach. You'll need to come up with excuses on your own though for why your faces look uglier than usual." His voice was cold and demanding, giving Naruto chills down his spine. The two of them took off in the opposite direction, leaving the two of them alone in the hallway. "Naruto? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded in reply. "They didn't hurt me at all."

"I see that. You really did a number on them. I'm surprised you're not on our wrestling team or something." Sasuke dropped his arms and walked closer to the blonde. "Is there a reason why you left the class? Did I say something to upset you?"

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," Naruto told him, shaking his head. "It's all me actually."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, we _are_ friends after all."

"I know, I know." He sighed, looking at the raven. "You want me to be honest? You have to promise not to laugh at me..."

"I promise," Sasuke said. "Why don't we walk and talk? Class is going to be getting out soon. We can head back to your room if you want."

"Sure, that's fine," he agreed. "Anyways, it's super fucking lame but Sasuke I think that I'm starting to like you and it's just been on my mind. And then tonight we're supposed to... Well, you know and I'm just nervous."

"You're kinda cute sometimes," Sasuke admitted, a slight blush on his face. "I mean, Kiba and Shikamaru are going to go eat lunch probably and I think Neji is going to join them..." Sasuke looked at the ground as they walked, trying to put his hair in his face to hide his red cheeks. Naruto wasn't catching on that quick though.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we should join them, if you want," he shrugged.

"Naruto, we're on the way to your room now," Sasuke stated.

"I know. Not sure why when we could go get food." He lifted his arms and put his hands behind his head, walking for a moment before pausing. "Oh, wow I'm an idiot," he sighed.

"It's alright," the raven laughed. "Let's get going."

When the two of them reached the room, Naruto put his stuff down on the chair and Sasuke did the same. They were being awkward about it for a moment, shuffling around and almost avoiding touching each other for a moment. Naruto went to the bathroom quickly, figuring Sasuke would get comfortable in the room by himself easier. After a moment of staring at himself in the mirror and getting more excited about getting laid for the first time in forever, he left the bathroom and looked around. Sasuke wasn't in the living room area so he went to the bedroom to find Sasuke staring out of the window. He had already taken off his shoes, socks and jacket, having put them neatly on the chair.

Naruto came up behind the raven and wrapped his arms around his waist, startling the elder slightly. The blonde smiled and leaned forward, kissing Sasuke's neck lightly. "I just noticed you have a tattoo right here on your neck," he commented when he moved the hair out of the way.

"Yeah, I got it a while ago. My hair is long so it covers it pretty well, can't let my parents know or they'll flip out." He kept his gaze locked on the window, watching the outside world move before them.

"I like the one you have on your chest, can I see it better? I didn't get that great of a look at it before... You put your shirt on quickly afterwards and you were already so nervous that I didn't want to say anything." Sasuke turned around and faced Naruto, looking into his eyes with intensity. He took off his shirt and watched as Naruto's eyes dropped down. Across the left side of his chest, starting from his shoulder and going down, black flames reached across, dissipating as it went on. "I like this a lot," Naruto told him, bringing his hand up to touch the flames.

"I got it when I was in Japan. It hurt a lot, not going to lie. Especially around here." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and passed it over his nipple where flames surrounded it. "Ever since then, it's made it super sensitive."

"Oh really?" Naruto smirked and pinched the nipple lightly, earning a small gasp in reply from the raven.

"I've never given that sort of reaction before," Sasuke murmured to himself in slight surprise, his face turning pink.

"I will admit, sex with a guy is different but it's not all that much, just a different hole," he joked.

"I know but this feels so different." Sasuke ran his hand through Naruto's hair, resting it on the back of his neck. He pulled Naruto in close and trapped his lips with his, not giving Naruto any time to react. At first, he was rough but he lightened up, taking his time with the plump lips of the blonde. They stood there for a moment kissing, Naruto's hands still on his chest, softly caressing the skin. When they parted, Sasuke looked at Naruto and couldn't help the feeling stirring in the bottom of his stomach.

"You know Sasuke; I have a tattoo too that you didn't get to see yet." Naruto whispered. "If we get far enough, you'll be able to get a great view of it.."

"I want to see what you're hiding.." Sasuke whispered, bringing his hand to Naruto's cheek. He remembered how cute the blonde was without his makeup on and smiled.

"You want me to take off my makeup?"

"I want to be with the real you for the first time." Naruto nodded and looked around, finding his pack of makeup wipes in his drawer. He wiped the makeup from his face, revealing his scars that laced his cheeks. "There's a reason why he did this to my face," the blonde admitted with slight amusement. "My tattoo, it's a fox. I kept my shirt on most of the time; I don't show people that much ever since what happened." Naruto pulled his shirt off and turned to the raven. On his back, there was a tattoo of an orange fox, a row of tails fanned out behind it. It took up most of his lower and mid back.

"It's amazing," Sasuke whispered, reaching out to touch it. "It really suits you..."

"Thanks." Naruto turned around and was almost startled at how close Sasuke had gotten. Naruto decided to take the initiative and grab the raven's hand, pulling him over to the bed. He sat him down and went over to the desk, plugging in his phone to play some music. "It's just something to drown us out a little..."

"You think I'm going to be loud?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm the loud one," Naruto admitted, chuckling. He turned to Sasuke as the music started playing, some sort of pop song Sasuke couldn't play, almost sounded foreign. As Naruto came closer, he couldn't take his eyes off of him, watching the blondes body sway in time with the music. His skin was perfectly tanned and his stomach was flat, almost making it irresistible to the raven and he couldn't figure out why. Naruto let his hands run down along his own stomach, resting on the rim of his pants. "Do you like what you see?"

Sasuke nodded his head, not confident in his own voice. Naruto could tell Sasuke was getting turned on, seeing the obvious bulge in his pants. _Well damn, someone is well endowed.._ He smiled to himself as he stepped closer and turned around, leaning down and backing up against him. Naruto almost shuddered when he felt Sasuke's hardness against him as he grinded against him. Sasuke let out a small groan and placed his hands on Naruto's hips, lifting his own and grinding in time with him.

Naruto liked teasing the raven like this but he felt himself becoming more and more restrained in his own pants. Sasuke was beginning to feel the same and was growing somewhat impatient with the blondes teasing. When Naruto stood up, Sasuke was going to argue against it but thought against it because he did not want to seem like some weak bastard. Naruto dug around in a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. "Sorry, as much as I want to do this, I don't want to get hurt."

"It's alright, I understand," Sasuke nodded. "Let me help you.." Naruto paused and looked at Sasuke.

"If you want..." Sasuke stood up and let Naruto have the bed watching the blonde remove his pants and boxers. Naruto blushed brightly when he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. "Stop staring at me.."

"I'm sorry but you have the most perfect body," Sasuke whispered, reaching out to touch the tan skin. His hand trailed lower and although Naruto could feel his hesitation, he still went for it and stroked Naruto's hard cock for a moment, watching Naruto's face as he closed his face in pleasure. "You make the most beautiful expressions too."

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled, turning around and crawling onto the bed onto his stomach. Sasuke grabbed the lube from the desk and came over, sitting up on his knees on the bed.

"Forgive me for my inexperience," Sasuke murmured and he poured a little bit of the lube onto his fingers.

"It's alright, everyone starts from somewhere." Naruto felt super self-conscious with his body exposed the way that it was but Sasuke was just as nervous as he was so it made him feel somewhat better. "And don't worry about hurting me or anything. I mean, I've done this before so it's not like you have to be really careful. Just get it wet enough around there and I'll be fine."

"Okay.." The raven brought his hand around and carefully wet Naruto's entrance. He felt nervous about this but when he heard Naruto's light moaning as he touched him; it urged him on to continue. Slowly, he pushed a finger into the hole and pulled it back out, the tan body shivering lightly. He did it again, pushing it in a little further and getting the same reaction. Sasuke was enjoying himself listening to Naruto moan as he fingered his entrance. He paused for a second before adding another finger, the blonde getting a little louder.

Although Sasuke had never been with a man before, there was something about this blonde that was making him go crazy. With every moan and groan, it went straight to his cock which he had locked up inside of his pants. He brought up his other hand and unbuttoned his pants quickly, still shoving his fingers inside of Naruto's bottom. The blonde heard Sasuke messing with his pants and felt his cock twitch, knowing all too well what is about to happen. "Please Sasuke," Naruto groaned. He looked back at the raven with a pleading expression that caused Sasuke to shiver all over. Sasuke pulled his hand away from Naruto and stood up, pulling off his pants and underwear.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw the size of the raven, longer than he thought it would be. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and grabbed his hair with one hand, his other hand on his cock. "I want you to get it wet," he demanded, looking at Naruto with intense sexual desire. When Naruto complied, Sasuke threw his head back, the blonde's warm mouth taking the entire thing in one swoop. He had no idea that Naruto had such a sinful mouth that was better than any female he's ever had suck on him before. After a minute of that, he pulled away and walked around to the end of the bed where Naruto's waiting entrance was.

Sasuke position his body comfortably, one hand on Naruto's bottom and his other on his cock, guiding it to the entrance. He pressed the head in carefully, sighing lightly as it entered. It was tight, hot, wet and oh so welcoming. Naruto let out a loud moan as he entered, pushing back against the raven. His head was getting slightly dizzy from the sudden intrusion of such a big thing. Once he was inside, Naruto shook his head, trying to clear it up. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, afraid to move.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had no idea you were so big," he breathed. "I'm just trying to relax my body a bit around it... Move please, it'll get better once you move."

"Alright," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hips. He pulled out and moved back in, groaning along with the blonde. "It's so fucking tight Naruto," he managed to say as he thrusted again.

"It's because you're so bIG!" Naruto screamed that last part as Sasuke thrusted into him again. "Faster Sasuke!" The raven complied and started to quicken his pace, his grip tightening onto the blonde's hips. Sasuke threw his head back and groaned, Naruto doing the same thing.

"I want you to look at me, kitsune," Sasuke demanded. Naruto turned his head and stared directly into his dark eyes, sending more fire down into his already throbbing cock. Something about that name turned Naruto on to the fullest. He closed his eyes in pleasure when Sasuke pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in. Naruto almost lost it when he did it again, throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

"Fuck! Sasuke!" he yelled loudly. Sasuke reached up and grabbed at Naruto's hair, pulling it and keeping his head back while his other hand was tightly gripped on his hips. Naruto let out a stream of moans into the air, Sasuke's thrusts becoming more and more erratic. "Cum Sasuke," he groaned. "Please, cum inside of me."

"With pleasure," he breathed out, thrusting a few more times until warmth filled Naruto's body. The feeling of being filled up with Sasuke's hot seed sent Naruto over the edge, spilling out onto the bed. The two of them were panting as Sasuke rode out his high, releasing the blonde's hair and pulling out. "I'm sorry I pulled your hair," he said as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's alright, didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I can't wait to find out more." Naruto got up and pulled the sheet that he came on off of the bed, throwing it onto the floor and then laying back down onto the bed. "You're into kinky stuff?"

"Well, yes and no. I mean, no women I was ever with would let me pull their hair like that. When I tried, they always said no. You didn't and when I pulled it, god Naruto did it make me go crazy."

"So it's safe to assume that you like men?" Naruto asked as Sasuke went to lie down beside the blonde.

"I wouldn't say that I like men but rather that I like you." They laid there for a moment before suddenly, both of their stomachs sounded loudly.

"Holy shit, I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Let's go get something to eat then," Sasuke suggested, standing up from the bed.

"That sounds like a good idea."

Sasuke and Naruto left the dorm room together, which made Naruto feel a little weird. He knew that Sasuke didn't want anyone to know about them being together in any type of romantic way, so he was prepared for Sasuke to tell him to walk behind him or something. When he didn't say anything, it surprised him. "Sasuke, are you alright with us going to eat together?"

"Yeah? Why would I not be?" They kept on walking, leaving the building and heading off towards the cars.

"Well, I mean you don't want people to like, you know... know about you. Right?" Naruto looked around, figuring that people were watching them but no one was really paying attention.

"No one is going to say anything Naruto," Sasuke started, pulling out his keys as they walked up to his car. "I mean, I'm allowed to have friends, right? It's not like we're holding hands or kissing and shit."

"Yeah, I guess so." They got into Sasuke's car and took off, heading off towards the diner. Their friends were still there, actually getting ready to pay and leave as they walked in.

"Hey! Sasuke! Naruto! We're over here," Kiba called over to them, waving his arm. The two of them walked over to the end of the diner and sat down with them. Kiba was there with Shikamaru, Neji and Sakura who had just clocked out for the day. "Where were you guys?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru added. "Naruto left pretty quickly and then Sasuke left too."

"We uh, just went to hang out. My computer died in the middle of the class so I didn't feel like sitting there. I didn't know Sasuke came out until afterwards." Naruto put his fist up onto the table, showing them the red knuckles. "I ran into some assholes from the soccer team and punched them. They were going to fight back but Sasuke badass over here came and scared them."

"Did you report them?" Neji asked, looking to Sasuke.

"No, Naruto did enough work on them," Sasuke shrugged as he picked up a menu. A waiter came over and the two of them ordered something to eat as they talked.

"So what did you guys do after that happened? We've been here for over an hour expecting you guys to show up," Kiba asked with a mouth full of fries that were left on his plate. When neither of them responded and tried to hide their blush ridden faces, his eyes went wide and he almost choked on his fries. He probably would have if Shikamaru wasn't there to pat him on the back and hand him hi soda. "What the fuck!"

"Shut up Kiba," Naruto growled, glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot but holy crap! What the hell man!" He tried to keep his voice down but his face shown otherwise. He wanted all of the details and he wanted them now but he knew Naruto wouldn't talk about it in front of Sasuke.

"Yes, it happened. So what?" Sasuke said in a cold voice, giving Kiba a look that put fear into his soul.

"Nothing," he replied, holding his hands up. Naruto winked at him and nodded without Sasuke looking, getting a hidden thumbs up in return. Neji looked at Sasuke and gave him a small smirk, watching Sasuke try and keep his face from turning red. The table got a little awkward for a moment before the waiter brought their food for them.

"So Sakura, Neji, are you guys like, dating yet?" Naruto asked, noticing the two of them were sitting rather close together this whole time.

"Yeah, we are," she smiled, looking at Neji. "He asked me out last night actually."

"That's cool. Neji, you better treat her right."

"Don't worry idiot. I know how to treat women," the brunette replied bluntly. Kiba couldn't help but laugh at Sakura's super bright red face as he said this.

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled at Kiba, kicking him under the table when he wouldn't stop laughing. He cried out in pain and held his leg, Shikamaru sighing and shaking his head.

"You're such a handful sometimes."


	8. Do You Wanna

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Just letting you guys know now, I might not post for the next 2-3 weeks. I am in the process of moving, well, more like trying to find a new place and things are just ultra complicated. Thanks for reading and I'll update when I can. Enough now, read on!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the charaters.**

 **You &I **

The two weeks went by slow for Naruto after that afternoon with Sasuke where they had finally had sex. They hadn't been able to hang out and when they did, they were always with someone whether it was Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru or Sakura. The blonde didn't mind much to be honest, but god was he craving to be with Sasuke again. Sasuke was busy most nights with practice for their upcoming soccer games. Their team had won their last match, making them undefeatable and on top of that, Lee's martial arts team was undefeatable as well. As a reward for the schools hard work and the student's support, the entire week of Thanksgiving was off rather than just the normal three days.

Everyone was happy about it except for the blonde. His parents were in Florida visiting his grandparents and wasn't coming back until December. Kiba had offered for him to come and spend the holiday with his family but Naruto politely declined, not wanting to intrude on the already full house of people and twice as many animals. Naruto sat in his desk chair and stared at his computer, trying to get through reading a chapter of his text book that Jiraiya had assigned them. It was a boring book and Naruto had no idea what was even going on. Angrily, he slammed the book shut and grabbed his headphones, taking a jacket and heading outside to the campus grounds.

There was surprisingly a lot of people outside at this time considering it was chilly and many people had left for the holiday early. He wandered around for a bit, listening to whatever was playing through his speakers. I wonder what Sasuke is doing. _He said something about practicing at the field._ Naruto took a turn and headed towards the field, listening to people chattering away. Squealing startled the blonde when he entered the bleachers, spotting a group of girls fawning over the players on the field. "Go Sasuke!" one of them yelled out, the other girls cheering as well.

When Naruto looked to the field, he was facing off against one of the substitute players. _I would hate to go one on one with Sasuke on the field_ , Naruto thought as he watched the raven spin quickly around the player, causing the other to fall over his own feet. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Sasuke made his way over to the goal and kicked the ball somewhat harder than necessary, nailing the goalkeeper in the face. Naruto winced at the sight but couldn't help feeling satisfied when he realized that he was one of the people that were messing with Naruto a few weeks ago. _He's so awesome..._ "Hey Naruto!" He turned quickly at the sudden loudness in his ear, forgetting that he had his music playing.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked with surprise as the pinkette sat down beside him.

"I came to see Neji practice. I've been here for about twenty minutes, what about you?" She made herself comfortable beside Naruto, offering him a soda that she had brought with her in her lunch box. "I brought something to drink since I wasn't sure how long I'd be."

"Smart," he commented, taking a sip. "I just got here a minute ago. I was bored and remembered he was practicing today before the break so I thought I'd come and watch."

"They're both really good, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are..." Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke's face, noticing the expression of determination he had on it.

"So do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?" she started, catching his attention.

"No, I don't. My parents are out of town visiting family and I know Kiba asked me if I wanted to come but I am not about to be stuck in a house full of people and dogs." He shook his head. "Last time I did that, I woke up wearing more dog hair than clothes."

"That's totally gross," she laughed. "I'm going to eat with my family. I'm debating on whether or not I should tell my parents that I have a boyfriend. They're super protective of me and didn't even want me moving out of the house yet."

"That's kinda funny. I'm sure they'll approve of Neji though, he seems like a good guy."

"He is actually. Very kind and is really considerate. Thanks for giving him my number." Her face was red with blush as she looked to see Neji staring up at the bleachers. "He told me that you gave it to him."

"I warned him to treat you right. We might not have been friends long but I care about all of my friends," Naruto said. When he looked at the field, he noticed Neji had called Sasuke over, pointing up into the bleachers. The girls that were sitting about ten feet up the bleachers from them started squealing loudly, assuming that they were pointing at them. Naruto and Sakura couldn't help but laugh loudly at the sight, knowing all too well who they were pointing at. "Wow they're so pathetic," he joked.

"I know, right?" They quieted down finally and resumed watching. Sasuke headed off of the field towards the benches besides the field and Naruto suddenly got a text.

 _Sasu: You're stalking me now?_

 _Naru: Shut up! I had nothing better to do and Sakura is here keeping me company._

 _Sasu: I'll be done soon, coach is letting me and Neji leave early. Wanna meet up?_

 _Naru: Sure! I'll let Sakura know._

 _Sasu: Don't sound so excited about it lol_

 _Naru: SHUSH._

Naruto growled at his phone and shoved it in his pocket muttering something about someone being an idiot. "Sasuke said him and Neji are getting ready to leave early so they're going to meet up with us. Want to head down there?"

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura agreed, grabbing her bag and lunch box.

"Did you come from work before you came here? I noticed you have your lunch bag with you," Naruto asked as they walked down the bleachers to the entrance of the field, waiting for their friends to come off of it. As soon as they came off of the field, they were bombarded by the group of girls that came rushing down the bleachers.

"Oh my god Neji, you were sooooo good," one of them said, grabbing on his arm. "Oh, you're so strong!"

"Wow Sasuke, you really know how to handle the ball out there," some blonde chick told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me ladies but I am not single and my girlfriend is waiting for me. So if you don't mind taking off your filthy hands, that would be greatly appreciated." Neji pried the hands off of him and dusted himself off. "Come on Sasuke, let's go." Sasuke did the same as he did and followed the brunette quietly. They made their way to Naruto and Sakura who were both seething with anger at the sight.

"Just give me the word Neji and I'll have no problem pounding them into the ground," Sakura growled, pounding her fists together.

"That won't be necessary," he replied, giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Does that happen every single time?" Naruto asked, his fists clenching inside of his jacket pockets. He kept a small distance from Sasuke as to not raise suspicions.

"Unfortunately it does," he sighed. "I'm sorry Naruto. I know how jealous you get."

"It's alright. It's not like we're dating or whatever, right?" Deep down, Naruto was extremely mad about those females grabbing all over the raven. Sasuke knew it too, he could just read it all over his face but those words that Naruto had just said hurt him more than he thought.

"Let's get going guys," Neji started, wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Why don't we go bowling tonight?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Sakura agreed.

"I suck at bowling," Naruto admitted, wrapping his hands in his hair.

"I'll enjoy beating you then," Sasuke said with a smug face.

"I know you will," Naruto laughed, looking at the now red face of the raven.

 **You &I**

The bowling alley was pretty empty, not many people out tonight which was weird considering it was a Friday. Their lane was all the way at the end, secluded from the other people that were there playing. Sasuke went ahead and ordered some drinks for them, just a few beers to start off with. Neji didn't really like beer but he drank it anyways, giving a face of disgust every time he did so. "I'll finish that off for you if you want," Naruto offered when he put his own empty bottle down on the table.

"Go ahead," the brunette agreed, handing him the bottle. "I thought I could try it but I just can't."

"He likes girly drinks," Sasuke told him as he put in everyone's names into the computer.

"That's alright Neji, I don't like beer either," Sakura told him reassuringly.

"My point exactly," the raven muttered under his breath which earned him a glare from his friend.

"Well, how about I get the next round afterwards," Naruto said as he put his bowling shoes on. "You can get whatever you want."

"It's alright," Neji replied, shaking his head.

"Whatever," the blonde shrugged, shoving his shoes under the chair. There was something bothering the blonde and he couldn't stop thinking about it since he said it although he's been trying to not let it affect his mood. _Why did I say that to Sasuke? That was kind of mean. I mean,… I think I might actually want to date the guy eventually, can't scare him off!_ When he looked up, he noticed the raven staring at him but he turned his head quickly when he was caught, the two of them blushing.

They went ahead and started the blowing match, Sasuke first, Neji second, Sakura third and Naruto last. "Who the hell chose this lineup?" Naruto muttered when he had to wait his turn, sitting in the chairs with his arms crossed.

"You're like a big kid sometimes Naruto," Sakura giggled. She moved over next to him since Sasuke and Neji were up at the lane together. "So what's on your mind? I can see there's something wrong."

"I feel bad about what I said to Sasuke earlier..." he admitted, sighing and taking a sip from Neji's beer.

"Oh yeah, I heard that. I was a little surprised by that." She looked up at Sasuke as he threw the ball down the aisle. "I'm sure you feel quite the opposite though, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to date him, right?" Naruto thought for a moment, watching Sasuke's happy face when he bowled a strike. He looked back at the blonde and flashed him that cocky smile as if saying 'beat that'.

"That cocky bastard?" When he looked to Sakura, he couldn't hold in his smile. "Yeah, I really think I like him but I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now; I'm comfortable with where we're at. But don't say anything, I have no idea how he feels."

"What are you guys talking about so secretive over here?" Sasuke asked, walking over so Neji could take his turn. The two of them jumped in their seats and shook their heads.

"Nothing! Good job Sasuke! You got a strike," Sakura congratulated. He looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow and eyed Naruto, noticing a faint blush on his face.

"Yeah, great Sasuke. But no matter how bad I am at bowling, I _will_ beat you!" Naruto stood up and flashed him a smile and a wink. "In more ways than one." Sasuke was at a loss for words after he said that, watching the blonde walk pass him to follow Sakura up to the alley.

"What's with that face?" Neji asked Sasuke when he noticed the usually stoic raven red in the face and looking a little embarrassed.

"It's nothing. That idiot just said something stupid, that's all," he grumbled.

As the evening progressed and two games later, Sasuke was in the lead, with Neji right behind him. Sakura came in third place and Naruto was dead last, screaming that the game was rigged.

"We can play one and have them put the rails up if you'd like?" Sasuke teased the blonde.

"Definitely not!" he yelled back, pouting in his seat. "It's just not fair!"

"It's alright guys, I'm actually ready to head out now," Neji announced, standing up and stretching from his seat. "I'm feeling a little tired from the practice earlier."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sakura agreed.

"You guys just wanna go fuck," Naruto stated bluntly. Both of their faces turned red and they turned around. "It's okay, I don't mind. You didn't have to lie about it," he laughed as he went to grab his shoes. Everyone else did the same, grabbing their belongings and heading out into the night. It was already late, there was one other group in the alley. "See you later Sakura, Neji," Naruto waved as he headed to Sasuke's car. They did the same and took off quickly, leaving the blonde and the raven. "They sure were in a hurry..." Naruto murmured.

"I know, I don't blame them though," Sasuke said as he turned on the car. He paused after a second, realizing what he just said. "Sorry.."

"No, it's alright," Naruto laughed. "So we didn't really talk much all night."

"I know, you sat in the seat and grumbled like a loser all night," Sasuke sorted."

"Shut up! The ball I had was crooked.." Naruto pouted.

"You're such a sore loser."

"Whatever."

"Anyways," Sasuke started. "I wanted to ask you what you're doing for Thanksgiving this week? My brother isn't going to be home and my parents are in Japan for the next few months on some business... I didn't know if you were going to be busy at all."

"I don't know," he shrugged in reply. "Why not call those girls that were all over you at the soccer field?" Naruto kept his gaze out of the window but he could practically feel Sasuke's body tense.

"They're always there watching us play Naruto. And like you said, we're not even dating or anything so..." He sighed and kept on driving, getting quiet until Naruto spoke next.

"We might not be dating but I do still get a little jealous and I'm sorry if I offended you..." he said quietly, still looking out of the window.

"I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you," Sasuke told him as they pulled up to a red light.

"I said, I mean, ugh, you're such a jerk." Naruto turned to him with a look of determination. "I am starting to like you Sasuke. I don't know why since you're such a cocky asshole who get's all of these women clawing at you." Sasuke rolled his eyes at that remark. "But, besides that awesome sex we've had that _one_ time... I've gotta admit. I can't stop thinking about you..."

"I-" There was a loud honk from behind them, neither of them noticing that the light had turned green. The both of them sat in silence on the rest of the way to the dorms. The campus was quiet and empty, most of the student's having gone home for the holiday. Even the campus guard who saw them pull up didn't care if they were out past curfew since there really wasn't anything going on.

The two of them walked up to the rooms, Naruto walking the raven to their room. When they saw the sock on the door nob and heard Sakura's moans through the door, they turned around and left to Naruto's room instead. "Do you mind if I stay the night with you?" Sasuke asked awkwardly. "They're gonna be at it all night, I just know it."

"Uh, yeah, that's fine.." Naruto nodded. His dorm room was surprisingly empty, a note left on the fridge from Kiba.

 _ **Yo bro,**_

 _ **I went ahead and already left for my parents house. I was going to txt you but I didn't know if you were 'busy' or not. Just shoot me a text when you feel like it.**_

 _ **Kiba**_

 _ **Oh yeah, and don't have sex on my bed please =D**_

"That guy is such an idiot," Naruto sighed, crumpling up the note and throwing it into the trash.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked as he sat down in a chair, leaning his head back.

"He left for his parent's house already."

"Must be nice," the raven murmured. He sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing a bit in the chair. He heard Naruto shuffling around but wasn't expecting what was coming next. His head perked up when he felt something messing with the belt of his pants. When he looked down, Naruto was on his knees in front of him, a look of determination as he tried to remove his belt.

"I was trying to be a little smoother but your fucking belt is impossible to remove," Naruto told him, smiling as he finally got the belt out of the buckle.

"What are you doing?" the raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What does it look like?" Naruto unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper, tugging on the pants lightly. Sasuke lifted up a bit and let him pull the pants down to his ankles. "Getting excited already?" he asked as he noticed him showing through his boxer briefs. "I like these underwear on you, I can really see everything." He brought up his hand and trailed a finger along the bulge, all the way down to the balls. "I'm not going to lie, I've been dying to do something like this for a while.." Naruto pulled down the briefs carefully, releasing Sasuke's hard cock.

"Naruto..." Sasuke groaned as he grabbed it with his hand.

"You like that?" The blonde started stroking him, up and down slowly. "You really surprised me last time when you shoved your dick in my face."

"You enjoyed it," Sasuke stated with a cocky smirk. His eyes clamped shut suddenly when he felt that familiar warmth overtake his cock. Naruto would smile if he could at the fact that he got him to shut up. Even though Sasuke was rather larger than normal, he took all of it in, trying his best not to gag on hit. "Oh my god Naruto," the raven moaned. He kept his head leaned back in the chair and let the blonde go to work on him.

It was obvious Naruto was experienced but Sasuke was starting to think that this was perhaps the best blowjob he's ever got in his life. It's almost as if Naruto knew every inch of his cock and what made him moan. Naruto brought up his hand and caressed his balls carefully, massaging them. He brought up his other hand and worked on the base of the cock so he could focus on the tip with his mouth and tongue. He kept teasing the raven as well, swirling his tongue around the tip before deep throating it completely.

Sasuke felt like he was going to explode any minute but Naruto wouldn't let him. After a while of Naruto's teasing, Sasuke took matters into his own hands. He wrapped his hands into the blonde hair and stared into his eyes for a second before thrusting into his mouth. Naruto kept his eyes locked onto his, taking in that intense sexual desire that was deep in them. The blonde knew he was teasing the raven and that he would want release too.

After a second thrust, Naruto had decided to unbutton his own pants, pulling out his own leaking cock and stroking it. When Sasuke felt Naruto's moans on him, it sent waves of pleasure through him. He let Naruto work on himself as he thrusted into the blondes mouth, trying to be careful not to hurt his throat but just enough to see the blonde close his eyes and moan around his cock. "Naruto, fuck I'm going to cum any second," he managed to say. Naruto's eyes told him to go ahead, that he was close as well. When that familiar coil in his stomach began to tighten, his grip on the blondes hair tightened, his thrusts becoming a little erratic. "I want to cum on your face," he panted, earning a nod from the blonde. Sasuke pulled out and stroked his cock with one hand and held Naruto's hair with the other.

At the same time, Naruto felt himself getting closer to his own release. All he could think about was Sasuke's face and expressions as he shoved his cock into his mouth. _How did I get such a perfect guy in my life. And he wants to cum on my face? Does he know how hot I think that is?_ Sasuke released into the blondes mouth, chin and face, biting his lip as he did so. Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore and came at the same time, moaning as he did so. Sasuke sat back in the chair as Naruto stood up and cleaned his face with his shirt, walking over to the fridge to grab a water as he did so. He took a big gulp, clearing his throat.

"I forgot you like that kinky stuff," Naruto said after a second of catching his breath.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke murmured, pulling up his underwear.

"Oh, I'm not complaining," he replied quickly. "I find that extremely hot to be honest." He tore off his shirt and threw it into the laundry basket. "If you want, I can let you borrow some pajama's and I can wash a load of laundry really quick? It looks like I might have gotten a little... Uh, stuff on your pants." When Sasuke looked down, he noticed there was in fact a little bit of white goo on his pants.

"I mean, if you don't mind. I don't wanna walk back to the dorm like this tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's fine. I have like, no clean clothes anyways so I'll go throw it in the washer." Naruto grabbed a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a white tank top and gave it to the raven. He turned around and let him get changed, feeling a little embarrassed despite what they just did. Naruto got changed into similar clothes, his pants a different color of plaid. "Don't look at me like that. They were on sale really cheap and they're comfortable," he told the raven when he got a weird look.

The dorm was quiet and there wasn't anybody out in the halls. After he put the laundry into the washer, he almost ran back to the room, a little nervous of the darkness of the hallways. When he got back to the room, he walked over to his bed and saw Sasuke laying there, staring at the ceiling. "You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," Sasuke replied. Naruto set an alarm on his phone for when the washer was done and sat down next to the raven.

"About what?"

"I like you too Naruto," he stated, not looking at the blonde who was now staring at the raven. "I mean, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship since this is all really new to me to be honest but I do want to continue uh..."

"Fucking?" Sasuke could practically hear the agreement in Naruto's voice without looking at him. When he turned his head, he was met with a smiling blonde.

"Definitely." Sasuke couldn't help his smile either. "Although..."

"I know, don't worry. I won't say anything to anybody about it. We can keep it a secret."

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke scooted closer and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips softly. "So, back to what I asked earlier. Do you want to come to my house this week since my family isn't going to be there?"

"Yeah, I do. I think that would be really nice."


	9. Home For The Holidays

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! As I had said in the previous chapter, I was moving so I haven't been able to type or post or anything due to no freaking internet! Well, anyways here is chapter 9. Hope you guys enjoy. I appreciate the support guys!**

 **Y ou &I **

Naruto pulled up to the large white mansion not too far from the college, almost immediately regretting it. He knew Sasuke had money but this was ridiculous. It was a large, white and well kept mansion with a very long driveway through rows of trees. Since it was Fall, the pathway looked gorgeous with the leaves changing colors the way they did. The blonde let out a little sigh, trying to relax a bit as he got out of the car. There was a valet who looked him over and then the car and rolled his eyes, getting in the car and taking off to park it once Naruto grabbed his bag out of the car.

Sasuke walked outside to greet Naruto, a small smile on his lips. He had the urge to grab Naruto and kiss him right there but he didn't want any of the maids to see him and start gossiping. Naruto felt the same but thought it would be somewhat weird since they were just friends with benefits at the moment; that's too much like being in a relationship. The blonde almost felt a little awkward holding his backpack in one hand and a raggedy looking duffle bag in the other. Sasuke had promised to help him with the calculus homework that they got for the break since Naruto was struggling again.

"This is a pretty nice place," Naruto told him as he looked up at the tall building. He couldn't help but let a slight shiver run down his spine when he looked into the windows, looking empty.

"Yeah, it's nice," Sasuke shrugged. Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes at the raven as they started walking up to the house. "What?"

"You say that like it's nothing."

"Well that's basically it. I'm used to this so obviously I'm not impressed by it or anything like that." They walked up to the large wooden doors and walked inside, a servant greeting Naruto with a smile. The woman took his bags before the blonde could protest. "It's alright Naruto, she's just going to take them to one of the guest rooms."

"I figured but it is just a little weird." He took another glance around the huge mansion, almost in awe at the different things all around. There were vases and paintings lining the walls, some of them looking extremely old and very expensive. "Your parents are into expensive things?"

"Most of it has been passed down throughout our family. We've been around for many years, apparently dating back to edo Japan." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pants and glanced around and paused, motioning to a painting just before they reached the main. "Just so you can see, this is me and my family." Naruto looked up at the painting, it was rather large in size and they were all dressed in extremely nice clothes.

"So fancy looking," Naruto joked. Sasuke shrugged and started to move on up the stairs, his hands in his pockets and trying to seem indifferent when deep down, he really just wanted to get Naruto into his bedroom. They've been sending flirty text messages to each other lately and the both of them have sent some pretty racy pictures.

Sasuke showed him to the room he would be staying in, right across the hall from the raven. The room was big and was furnished in beautiful black cherry furniture. The blonde was almost afraid to touch anything in there. "Where's my clothes and stuff at?" he asked when he noticed the empty bags sitting neatly next to the closet door.

"I'm pretty sure Akiko had put them away for you. " He walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. "Yeah, everything is in here." Just as Naruto opened his mouth to reply, Sasuke's phone began to ring, causing the raven haired man to sigh in aggravation as he answered it. "Hello?" Sasuke turned around to face the door, keeping his voice low. "No, don't bother. I don't want you here anyways." There was a somewhat awkward silence and Sasuke gave an apologetic look towards the blonde, mouthing the word 'Sorry' to him. Naruto nodded and turned around to look at the room to seem not so nosey. After a few more loud words (which Naruto couldn't understand because he had started speaking in Japanese after a moment) he hung up the phone and shoved it into his pants. "Are you hungry?" Naruto's face lit up at the thought of food.

"Hell yeah! What did you wanna eat?"

"I'll show you."

The dining room area was a large room with an extremely long table, almost like the one's you would see in a movie. Very grand with paintings and decorations lining the walls, a large chandelier hanging above . The table had many chairs, about ten to twelve on each side. As they walked in, Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight. Along the table was a plethora of food ranging from pizza to C hinese to hamburgers, all hot and ready. "This is our T hanksgiving feast?" he asked in amazement.

"Yeah. We usually do this traditional American T hanksgiving dinner with the turkey and stuff but since my family is out of town on business I figured what the hell." Sasuke looked at Naruto and couldn't help but laugh to himself at the expression on the blondes face. "Here," Sasuke said, handing him a plate from the table. "Go ahead and dig in."

"Holy shit this is so awesome. Kiba's not g o nna believe this." Naruto dug around in his pocket after he took the plate, searching for his phone. "I'm g o nna take a picture and shove it in his face."

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. Naruto took a picture of their feast and sent it quickly so that he could grab his food. Sasuke had piled his plate up with pizza and went to wait by the entrance. "Hurry up, we're going to watch a movie while we eat. If you want more, we can just have the maids bring it to us."

"You're so lucky Sasuke," Naruto commented as he walked over to the raven. They walked out and down the hall to a home theater room. It had a large screen and huge comfy chairs.

"You might think that I'm lucky but I've got to be honest with you," Sasuke started as they took a seat in the middle of the theater. "It's quite lonely. I mean, yeah I hang out with Neji all the time but there are always people who are trying to hang with me because I'm rich and stuff so I don't have many friends."

"That really sucks, I'm sorry. Just so you know though, I'm not after you for your money." Naruto turned to him and smiled widely. "I'm after you for your dick."

"Oh my god you're such an idiot," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head but he couldn't help but laugh at the blonde. "Maybe I need to rethink my decision here to be friends with benefits."

"Aw don't say that! Who else would be here with you if it weren't for me?"

"Yeah, I supposed you're right. Well, let's go ahead and watch the movie." Sasuke raised his hand up and gave whoever was in the upper section a thumbs up. As the movie started, Naruto began stuffing his face with whatever he could get his hands on. Sasuke picked some action packed thriller since he figured that would be something he Naruto would have liked. For once, the raven was actually taking other people's feelings into consideration which wasn't always something that he did.

Throughout the movie, the two of them stuffed their faces with food that the maids had brought them. Sasuke was surprised someone as skinny as Naruto could put so much away but Naruto was also surprised considering Sasuke was an athlete and needed to watch his figure. By the time the movie was over, neither of them could move from their seats. "Want to watch another movie? I don't really feel like moving right now," Sasuke asked him, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, sure. I don't care what you put on. I'm g o nna go to the bathroom really quick, alright?" As Naruto stood up, he realized he didn't even know where it was at.

"The maid will show you where it's at," Sasuke told him, almost as if he read his mind.

"Thanks." When the blonde walked out of the home theater, there was no one to be found at all. He wandered around for a moment, deciding to just head back to his room since it wasn't too far from where they had been at. The house was large, and extremely quiet. It almost creeped Naruto out a little and he couldn't understand how Sasuke could stand being so alone in this place.

After using the bathroom, Naruto remembered that Sasuke's room was right across the hall from his. _Time to get to know this Uchiha a little better..._ He tip toed across the hallway into the bedroom, looking left and right before opening the door. Naruto didn't know what he was expecting exactly but he was a little surprised by what he saw. The bedroom was huge, bigger than any he's seen. When you walked in, there was a couch and coffee table for visitors, the bathroom off to the side. _They must have combined about two or three actual bedrooms to create a room this size._ He walked further in and there was a small study area off near the windows. He can just picture Sasuke sitting there, doing his homework or sitting there staring out of the window when he was younger.

The bed was huge, a king size four post bed that had many pillows on top of it. Naruto walked over to it and the sheets were as soft as they looked. "I need to get out of here before I start getting dirty thoughts..." As he turned, he noticed a notebook on the nightstand beside the bed labeled 'Don't Fucking Touch'. Now, any logical person would have read the label and obeyed but Naruto wasn't exactly a logical person. He picked it up and flipped through it for a second, eyes wide in amazement. There were pictures, some beautiful and some gruesome but all very detailed and drawn to perfection in what looked like pencil and some charcoal.

"What the fuck are you doing," an angry voice rang out. When the blonde turned, he swore Sasuke's eyes were red from anger.

"I went to the bathroom and-"

"And what, decided to just come into my room and look through my shit?" Sasuke walked over and yanked the notebook from Naruto's hands. "This is personal stuff Naruto."

"I'm sorry. Honestly, I just wanted to know a little more about you." Naruto's face always displayed his expressions to the fullest and the Uchiha could tell the sincerity in his words through his eyes.

"You could have just asked," Sasuke sighed as he looked down at the notebook in his hands. "I'm sorry, I just... I 'm not comfortable with my artwork. Never have been. I don't even show these to Neji."

"Why are you so self conscious about it? These are fucking gorgeous Sasuke." Naruto took the book from his hands and flipped through one that he saw. "Look at this, it's amazing." He showed Sasuke a picture of a half man, half fox combination. It was black and white, drawn with charcoal. In the picture, the man had short hair with ears sticking up out of the hair, an e longated face with large, soulful eyes.

"That one... Of course you would pick that one," Sasuke laughed lightly. "That's actually a picture of you.." Naruto took a closer look at it and began to notice the similarities between himself and the picture. The hair was the same, the eyes, and even that goofy grin the fox's muzzle held on it's face.

"You... you drew me as a fox?" His eyes lit up with happiness which spread to Sasuke, causing him to smile uncharacteristically wide. "Sasuke, I.. That's so fucking amazingly awesome."

"What a great choice of words." The raven couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head. "I really appreciate you saying that but honestly, my brother is a way better artist than I am. You should see his work." Sasuke walked over to a cabinet over near the desk and unlocked it , looking through for a folder. When he found what he was looking for, he beckoned for Naruto to come over. "Here, this is some of my brother's work." Naruto looked it over with a serious face, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I don't like it," he murmured, shifting through the pictures. He handed them back to Sasuke with a blank expression. "These are great yes, drawn amazingly but there's no imagination in these at all. They're like looking at a photograph, that's not what art is about. I would know, my dad is an artist although I didn't inherit like, any of his talent at all ."

"Really? Is he any famous?"

"I guess he kinda is. His name is Minato, Minato Namikaze."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're dad is Minato Namikaze and you never even told me this before?" Sasuke's eyes were wide with amazement but also surprise. "I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance. That's awesome!"

"You know of his work?" Naruto asked, slightly taken back by the sudden outburst.

"Hell yeah, you're dad is an amazing artist Naruto. I love the way he combines realism and fantasy."

"He draws the covers of my god fathers books a lot too but he does that under an alias because well, you know Jiraiya's books are dirty books. Doesn't wanna tarnish his rep and all that." Naruto laughed slightly. "I remember when I was young I found one of the books and read it. I was half way through when my mom came in and was yelling at me about it. Hilarious when she got a hold of my dad and god father though."

"That is actually pretty funny." Sasuke put the folder away and closed the cabinet, locking it back up with a sigh. "I don't want my parents knowing I'm into this stuff to be honest. I hate being compared to my fucking brother. I mean, he's not their poster child anymore but they still have to compare me and him."

"I don't know your brother but I'll tell you now, if he's anything like what you've told me before then he's nothing compared to you." Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You work so hard to play soccer, you're the best player on the team. You're an amazing artist and yet you're studying to do something you probably don't even want to do. Why not just do something for yourself?" He paused for a moment in thought as Sasuke just stared at him. "You know what, why don't I take your notebook to my dad when he's back from Florida and show him?"

"You would do that for me?" Sasuke asked. The blonde nodded his head and gave him a smile.

"I would do anything for you," he told him. At that moment, Sasuke decided to jump on the blonde and attack his lips with a ferocious kiss. Taken back, Naruto almost fell back but caught himself before he could. He opened his mouth and let Sasuke's quick tongue dominate his mouth with little resistance. Naruto hated being dominated ever since Gaara but there was something about Sasuke that he just couldn't help but let himself succumb to the demands of the Uchiha. Sasuke pushed the blonde until his back met the post of the bed. The raven pushed his knee between Naruto's legs lightly, grinding his hips into the other. Naruto couldn't hold back a moan at this point and let his head hit the post behind him.

"I like you like this," Sasuke growled, kissing down Naruto's neck. He smiled against the tanned skin as he felt Naruto's pulse quicken just beneath the skin. "It seems you like it to."

"You have no idea..." Naruto whispered. He brought up his hands and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders loosely. "There's something about you..." Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes, almost like looking into the sky.

"I-"

"Excuse me, Sasuke-kun?" There was a light tap at the door when the voice came through.

"Yes Akiko?" he asked, not moving away from Naruto. She wouldn't enter without permission so he didn't mind it.

"I have come to tell you that your brother is home." At those words, Sasuke's body went rigid agains t Naruto's, his eyes widening.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He walked over to the door and tore it open. Akiko was there, looking very nervous and behind her, was none other than his brother Itachi.

"Why hello little brother." Itachi smiled at him lightly, tilting his head slightly to the side. "It's so nice to see you on this fine holiday."

"What are you doing home?" Sasuke spat as Akiko moved out of the way and down the hall.

"That's no way to welcome me," the elder said smoothly as he pushed past Sasuke and into his room. As he pushed past, he had just then realized that Naruto was there in the room but it was too late. "Hello there," Itachi said politely, almost a little amazed to see someone else in Sasuke's room that wasn't Neji. "My name is Itachi."

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde had responded as he stood up from the desk, putting down a pencil that he was holding in his hand to shake the hand of Sasuke's brother. "It's nice to meet you."

"I honestly had no idea that Sasuke had any friends," Itachi smirked.

"Well, Sasuke's been tutoring me and since my parents are out of town, he offered to have me come over to study since neither of us had anything to do," Naruto offered, shrugging his shoulders. He prayed that the older Uchiha had bought it, giving a quick glance to Sasuke's confused face.

"How thoughtful of you brother," Itachi smiled as he turned to Sasuke. "So, have either of you eaten yet?"

"Actually yes we both ate," Sasuke nodded. Naruto observed the both of them while they talked to each other. Very formal and very weird.

"Okay. Anyways," Itachi turned to Naruto with a smile. "It was nice to meet you Naruto. Now, if you two will excuse me, I am going to eat because I am absolutely famished. If you need me, I will be in my bedroom." He turned and left the room quickly, closing the door behind him.

"Your brother is weird," Naruto said after a second. When he looked at Sasuke, he could tell the raven was upset.

"I had no idea he was coming home this week. He said he would be away for a little while. God damn it that asshole." Sasuke's fists were clenched at his sides, an angry expression written all over his face.

"It's alright Sasuke. This place is large enough for us to hide from him." Naruto walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling his face close to his. "It's alright."

"I know," Sasuke sighed, letting his body relax under Naruto's arms. "But he always just seems to pop up out o f no where and he's always right around the corner. There will be no privacy what to ever."

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad. Besides, we can just lock the door, right?" He raised his eyebrow to the Uchiha who just scoffed and rolled his eyes in response.

"He knows how to pick locks, trust me. And even if we did lock the door or block it... I really don't want him to suspect anything." Sasuke's face looked worried, almost scared. "You don't understand Naruto. My family isn't as accepting as yours is with this kind of stuff. I'm terrified if they find out."

"I understand," Naruto whispered, bringing in the Uchiha for a hug. "Just know that I'm here for you."

"I appreciate it Naruto," Sasuke murmured, returning the hug to the blonde.

Later on that night, Naruto had begun to understand what Sasuke meant by not having any type of privacy. After they left the room, they headed back to the theater to watch another movie and even though Naruto wanted to cuddle, Itachi came in about ten minutes into the movie and sat right behind them. They went to the lounge after that on the other side of the mansion and just as Sasuke poured Naruto a drink, Itachi walked in to join them, pouring himself a drink. Even in the middle of the night when Naruto wanted to sneak over to Sasuke's room, just as he poked his head out of the door he saw Itachi walking down the hallway. Although his back was turned, it was still weird that he was always somehow close by.

Naruto went and laid back down in his bed and pulled out his phone, scrolling through it since he couldn't sleep _. Maybe Sasuke is still awake?_ He pulled up his text messenger and debated whether or not he should text the raven. Even though he was right next door, he didn't want to risk Itachi catching him since he knew how Sasuke felt about it. _Aw fuck it, I'll just see him tomorrow. But damn, I hate not being able to touch him._ Naruto was starting to feel a little warm the more he thought about Sasuke, honestly starting to crave him. His boxers started to get a little tight as a tent was pitching itself under the blanket.

Before Naruto could reach down and stroke himself, his door opened quickly and shut before he even had any time to react. Whoever it was, was extremely quiet and shut the door with ease, locking it. The blonde pretended to be asleep, afraid it was Itachi coming in to peak on him. As cool as Itachi had been to him so far, he found him extremely creepy and weird.

"Naruto you idiot, I know you're awake. I would be able to hear your snoring all the way in my room if you weren't ," a familiar voice called out in the darkness. Naruto lifted his head up from the pillow and squinted through the darkness.

"Sasuke?"

"Who else would it be," he heard in reply as he stepped closer to the bed . Naruto reached over to the night stand to turn on the light but a hand stopped him. "No, I don't want Itachi to see that you're awake or anything."

"True, true," he nodded, sitting up in the bed. He kept himself covered though, trying to hide his boner underneath the blanket.

"He's so aggravating sometimes. I can't breathe. Thank god he's leaving again soon, at least that's what he says ," Sasuke sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. Naruto scooted over a bit but Sasuke didn't move from his seat. He observed the raven for a moment. His pajamas consisted of a black wife beater and black boxer briefs _. God, he's so hot when he's angry... Like earlier in his room, damn I wanted to jump him.._ "Are you even listening to me Naruto?"

"Huh?" he looked up to Sasuke's face, a slight expression of annoyance in his eyes. Naruto could swear that Sasuke could see in the dark because just as his face flushed, Sasuke's face broke out into a smug smirk.

"You weren't even paying attention, where you. You were thinking about o ther things.." Sasuke turned fully towards the blonde, a mischievous look in his eyes. He pulled the blanket off of Naruto and watched in amusement as Naruto tried to cover up his boner.

"I- I'm sorry, you came in at a bad time and-"

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke growled as he jumped the blonde, smashing their lips together as they had earlier. With t he same ferocity as earlier, Naruto let himself be dominated once more. The raven's hands were traveling everywhere along the tanned skin, scratching lightly at his sides and lower near his boxers. Naruto could feel Sasuke getting hard against his leg, trying hard to suppress a moan when he pressed into him.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered as carefully as he could without letting out any embarrassing noises. "You know I'm not the quietest person.."

"Don't worry, we're not going that far," Sasuke murmured against his lips. He m oved lower and bit Naruto's neck, soft at first and then a little harder, the blonde biting his own lip to stop from letting any moans escape. He could tell Sasuke was a bit of a sad ist which was okay because Naruto was a bit of a masochist himself. Sasuke continued to bite and suck on his neck, moving lower to his collar bone and then to his chest. Naruto could sense the slight hesitation in the raven before he captured his nipple between his teeth, causing the blonde to arch his back slightly.

"Damn Sasuke, you're teasing me," Naruto whined as his other hand was working on his other nipple.

"I know," Sasuke smirked. The raven removed himself from Naruto and sat up to pull off his shirt. It was weird how wonderful it felt for their skin to collide like it does when they're both bare. Sasuke pulled Naruto into his lap and moved him around so that the blonde was straddling him. He let his cock rub against Naruto's bottom slightly, watching Naruto's expression in the dark change so quickly. Naruto tried to move his hand to touch himself but Sasuke wouldn't let him, batting his hand away from it. Sasuke brought up his own hand and lightly touched Naruto through the cloth of his boxers. "Is that what you want?" he whispered in Naruto's ear, licking the lobe softly before biting it.

Naruto didn't trust his own voice, choosing to nod is head rather than say anything. Sasuke pulled Naruto's cock out from the hold in the boxers, stroking it slowly. He ran his finger over the tip and smeared the precum over it, getting it wet as he started to move a bit faster. The blonde's expression was priceless to Sasuke. Even in the dark, he could tell Naruto was really enjoying himself. He started to thrust his own hips upwards into Naruto's ass, rolling his hips into him in time with his strokes.

Naruto wanted to scream, and he knew that Sasuke wanted him to scream as well. This was pure torture to him. It felt so good, the raven's large hand wrapped around his cock and his huge hard cock grinding into his ass. He wanted to actually have sex but this was good enough for now. He made a promise to himself that he's going to somehow get back at Sasuke.

To keep himself from making any noises, Naruto decided on something else; biting the Uchiha. He brought his face down and bit Sasuke's shoulder lightly, trying to keep control on himself. Naruto almost lost his shit when he heard Sasuke sigh as he bit him. The strokes grew faster as did the grinding and Naruto could feel himself getting closer to the edge. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his ear. "Naruto I want you to cum for me." Naruto almost came just hearing those words escape the raven's lips. He pulled away from his neck and went in for a kiss from Sasuke, biting and bruising those lips. The blondes hips begun to buck in Sasuke's lap, causing Sasuke to groan a little from the sudden rubbing against his cock underneath Naruto's ass. "Cum for me Naruto," he whispered once more and Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore, releasing all over his and Sasuke's stomach and chest.

They sat there for a second, Sasuke letting Naruto catch his breath before moving. When he went to move, Naruto wouldn't let him. He pushed him against the bed on his back and leaned down, kissing his chest and licking up the semen that was on it. Although Sasuke thought it was a bit weird at first because it was Naruto's own cum but that quickly went away when he caught sight of the blonde in the dark, those blue eyes connection with his. Once he was done, Naruto got up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Sasuke sat up and looked at him with a sad expression. "That's all I get?"

"Don't worry Sasuke, you'll get yours tomorrow," Naruto voice to the raven as he closed the door and turned on the sink to clean himself up, opting to shower in the morning rather than now since he didn't want Itachi to come in. When he heard his bedroom door close, Naruto couldn't help but smile to himself.

The next morning, Naruto woke up to a strange person standing over him. He would have screamed if a hand didn't shoot out and cover his mouth. "Shh," the person whispered. "I don't want Sasuke and Itachi to know I'm here yet ."

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto questioned as he pulled the hand away. He pulled the sheets up to make sure that he was fully covered. The guy before him looked familiar but Naruto begun to realize why. He had black hair and although it was short, it looked very soft like Sasuke's. His facial features were very Asian too although his eyes were a bit wider.

"My name is Shisui. I wanted to scare Sasuke when he woke up and came in here. I didn't know there was someone in here." He smiled at Naruto and extended his hand. "I'm Shisui Uchiha. Nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto shook his hand and looked him up and down. His clothes were a little weird, very Japanese looking. "Wait, you're Sasuke's relative from Japan, yeah?"

"Yeah, so I guess you've heard of me. I'm mainly here to see Itachi but Sasuke was always so fun to scare when he was youn -"

"Shisui?" The two of them looked up at the door and saw Sasuke looking at them, eyes wide and surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you and Itachi. There's a holiday here, right? Besides, your parents wanted me to check on you two."

"I find that hard to believe," the raven scoffed. "Well, come on. Leave Naruto so he can get dressed. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry Naruto. It was nice meeting you, see you at breakfast." Once they left, Naruto shook his head at Sasuke's family's weirdness as he got out of bed, stretching his arms high above his head. When he looked down, he noticed his morning wood was sticking out and decided to take a cold shower instead of his planned warm shower.

Downstairs, Itachi and Shisui were sitting down at the table at one end, talking behind their hands and looking up at Sasuke. If Sasuke knew it was just a tactic to piss him off, but it was working. "What the fuck are you two whispering about over there?" he burst out, glaring at the two of them.

"Come sit with us down here little brother. Don't make the work harder for the maids to have to walk back and forth along this large table." Itachi smiled at him and Sasuke complied, knowing he should listen before his brother does something he's not going to like.

"So is Naruto going to join us for breakfast?" Itachi asked Sasuke, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I heard him up very late last night, I think he must have been watching porn or something because I heard some very weird noises." Sasuke tried his hardest to keep his composure, opening his mouth to respond. He was cut off suddenly when Naruto burst into the dining room area, shutting the door behind him and breathing heavily.

"Who's fucking monster is that?" he asked as he wiped his cheek. There was a small scratch on his cheek, a little bit of blood peaking through.

"Oh! That's mine . I didn't know we would have guests though, so I didn't bother locking him up," Shisui told him as the blonde walked over to the table. He sat besides Sasuke, trying to keep a distance from the intimidating Itachi Uchiha.

"That _thing_ is not a cat. It's an evil beast who just attacks people for no reason!"

"Shut up, you'll be fine," Sasuke muttered as he brought up a napkin to Naruto's face to wipe the blood off. "Just make sure to dis infect this when we're done eating. And no cover up on it, it'll get infected."

"Yes mother," Naruto replied mockingly, laughing at Sasuke's reddened cheeks. Itachi and Shisui watched the interaction between the two, surprised that Sasuke was so close to someone other than Neji. And not even in conversation but physically. Sasuke would NEVER touch anyone else's face like that let alone let their elbows touch while on the table.

"Are you two dating?" Shisui questioned, narrowing his eyes at the two of them. Even though neither of them answered right away, their expressions gave way to everything. Naruto's face turned a slight pink and Sasuke's face just turned completely red like a tomato.

"Oh my god Sasuke," Itachi started, his eyes getting wide. "You guys actually are dating?"

"No, we're not dating," Naruto said, shaking his head. "It's not like that at all."

"So you're just fucking then? Because my brother is never this nice to anyone. At all." Itachi crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow at Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"We're not dating Itachi. We're just... I-… Ugh what do you want me to say?" Sasuke looked as if he was going to cry, afraid of what was going to happen until both Itachi and Shisui started laughing. "What the _fuck_ is so funny?"

"You are. I mean, seriously Sasuke, you really think either of us care? We lost our virginity to each other," Shisui admitted, wiping his eyes of the tears that began to form. "I mean, shit. We still fuck every now and again."

"But-.. I, wait what?"

"I knew your brother was gay," Naruto said out loud. "You! You checked my ass out a few times when we were in the bar room playing pool!"

"Sorry, I thought I was being discreet," Itachi laughed.

"I don't under-"

"I gotta say Sasuke, you got yourself quite a looker here," Shisui smirked, winking at the blonde.

"He's not min-"

"You think so? I'm not too confident in my appearance anymore."

"God damn it you know how much I hate it when people cut me the fuck off!" Sasuke yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Everyone looked at him as he composed himself. "Now, you said you lost your virginity to each other. But you're related, why would you do that?"

"Why not? Itachi is hot, and I know damn well that I'm hot. It was a mutual thing too," Shisui shrugged. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"It's actually why father doesn't... How do you say, love me anymore? I was his pride and joy until one day he walked in on me and Shisui. There was a female there as well so I was able to play it off as a threesome although that wasn't exactly what was going on but ever since then, he basically doesn't want anything to do with me. The reason why I'm still here is because of mother."

"I had no idea," Sasuke whispered to himself in disbelief.

"And I had no idea my little brother was gay, so now we're even." The maids walked in with carts of food for their breakfast, walking towards them and setting their food on the table. "Let's eat!"


	10. New Discoveries

**A/N: Alright, so hopefully I can start updating on time and stuff every Thursday. This chapter right here is kind of a bit of a filler but at the same time it's not. IDK but just be aware that there is some stuuuuf in this chapter if you know what I mean. Lol anyways, I really appreciate the support and everything so enjoy!**

 **You &I **

Thanksgiving holiday was over and everyone went back to their normal schedules, dragging their feet throughout the campus sadly. Naruto was no exception, having gotten no sleep over the last few days at Sasuke's house. They hung out and played video games, had sex, watched some movies that weren't even out in theaters yet, had sex, played pool, had sex, went into their INDOOR pool, had sex. Naruto was sure that he wouldn't be able to sit down properly for a week but he couldn't help it, the raven was just too hot to keep his hands off of. Itachi and Shisui were both home but after the long needed talk between the two brothers (while Naruto and Shisui played video games and got drunk), Sasuke wasn't so angry at his brother anymore. Although he did tell him that he needed to stop being such a creeper and stop following him around everywhere.

Needless to say, Naruto was glowing with happiness and satisfaction after his week with the Sex God that is Sasuke Uchiha. Once Kiba got a hold of the blonde, he was actually excited to tell him about his holiday.

"I swear to God Kiba, I have never had this much sex before," Naruto said happily, throwing himself onto his bed and kicking off his shoes. "Like, he's so perfect too and his brother was really awesome."

"So are you guys like, gonna date now?" Kiba looked at him questioningly as he unpacked his bag of clothes.

"Uh... To be honest, I have no idea." Naruto sat up and thought for a moment, stroking his chin with his hand. "I mean, I can't deny that I had a fun week with him just hanging out and stuff. We talked about a lot of things and I just.. I don't even know anymore."

"You totally want to date him!" Kiba exclaimed, jumping up from his spot. "Come on, I can just see the way you're talking about him. You're eyes get all goo goo and shit."

"They totally do not!" Naruto yelled, standing up from the bed. He headed to the bathroom to cool off for a moment, his face hot and red from blushing so hard. "I don't have feelings for Sasuke, we're just fuck buddies and that's it." There was a sudden vibration in his pocket that almost caused him to scream, scaring him from his thoughts. When he pulled it out of his pocket, he blushed again at the screen _. Sasuke's calling.. God damn it, why now_.

" _Hey Naruto_ ," Sasuke's voice rang out as soon as he hit the answer button. Shivers were sent down the blonde's spine, even when he wasn't trying, Sasuke's voice still turned him on over the phone for some reason.

"He- hey Sasuke," Naruto stuttered, almost smacking himself for stuttering. "What's up?"

" _Nothing much. I just wanted to know if I can uhm, come over later on tonight? I guess Sakura's coming over and Neji wants the room to himself.._ " Naruto could almost see the annoyance on Sasuke's face. He knew that Sasuke was happy for his friend and all but there was something about females that turned the raven off.

"Yeah, I don't think Kiba will mind. Maybe we can all go hang out or something?" The blonde looked in the mirror and all he could think of was it being a double date. "What the fuck?" he whispered to himself.

" _Naruto? What happened?_ "

"Oh, nothing. I'll talk to Kiba and see what he says. I'll let you know, alright?"

" _Okay. I'll talk to you later._ "

"Naruto, hurry the fuck up in there, I need to use the bathroom!" Kiba screamed through the door, startling Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he grumbled, splashing some water on his face really quick to try to cool off. As he walked out, Kiba rushed in and he saw Shikamaru standing in the room. "Oh, hey Shika. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to get Kiba. He wanted to go grab something to eat. Wanna come?"

"That sounds good," he nodded, walking over to his room to grab his shoes. "So how was your vacation?"

"It was nice," Shikamaru replied, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Lots of food and what not, same as always."

"That's cool. How was the fam?"

"Everyone's healthy so normal I guess. I heard you spent the week with the Uchiha? How did that go?"

"It was actually a lot of fun!" Naruto's face lit up as he started talking about all of the stuff that they had done, Shikamaru quietly observing the blonde and nodding at him now and then.

"So you're basically in love with this guy," Shikamaru stated bluntly. Naruto would have choked on his drink if he had one, looking at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Really? You're really asking that?"

"Okay, okay. I don't _love_ him but... I do like him. A lot." Naruto sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. "We're just friends with benefits though and I don't want to ruin what we have right now. I mean, what if he were to say no? It would make things super fucking awkward. God I feel like a teenager in high school all over again."

"I really don't think that's going to happen," Kiba interrupted when he pushed past Shikamaru into the room. "I mean, if the guy was able to stand you for a week then I'm pretty sure he likes you."

"He wants to go out tonight to the movies or something. I guess Sakura is coming over to stay the night and he doesn't want to be there since they're gunna... Well, fuck." He looked up at his two friends with a hopeful expression on his face. "Maybe you guys wanna go see a movie?"

"Like a double date?" Kiba asked, his face cracking into a smile. Shikamaru tried to hid his smile as well but couldn't help it when he caught a glance of Naruto's reddening face.

"No! It's not like that. Just as friends. I mean, we went bowling with Neji and Sakura together and we didn't think of it as a date or anything like that."

"That was before you guys started to fuck on a regular basis," Shikamaru noted. "We'll go with you tonight. It'll be a drag but it's whatever."

"You guys are awesome!" Naruto stood up and grabbed his wallet. "Come on, let's go get food, I'm starving!"

 **You &I **

Naruto stood outside of the movie theater quietly, rubbing his numbing hands together. It's been getting colder and colder since it was finally reaching winter. He wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing sometime this week because that's what the new reports have been saying. The blonde looked around, waiting for someone, anyone to show up at this point so he didn't have to suffer this cold alone. Sasuke had texted him and told him that he was going to be a minute late, which he didn't mind since the movie didn't start for another twenty minutes anyways. Kiba and Shikamaru on the other hand, were with him but said something about going to grab a few snacks for the movie to hide. The blonde was seriously starting to think that they ditched him. _Those assholes, they knew how nervous I am about hanging with Sasuke_. Soon, a black car pulled up and he swears his face with a dead giveaway for how happy he was to see the raven.

"Hey Naruto, sorry I'm late," Sasuke told him as he walked up to him. "Where's Shikamaru and Kiba?" he asked, looking around the cold blonde.

"I'll tell you inside, come on I'm fucking freezing. I already got the tickets." Once inside, the heat hit the both of them, Naruto sighing with happiness as he rubbed his hands together.

"Here, let me help you," Sasuke offered, grabbing Naruto's hands within his and rubbing them together. Naruto's face heated up so bad he thought that he would start steaming.

"Uh, it's okay Sasuke," he said quickly, pulling his hands away. "Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea."

"Oh, yeah that's true. Well, come on. Let's grab some snacks. I'll buy since you bought my ticket."

"Alright." The two of them walked over to the counter and ordered their food. It was surprising how dead the place looked, usually there are a lot of people but they figured it had to do with the holiday just ending. "So yeah, Kiba and Shikamaru were here but I don't know where the fuck they went," Naruto admitted as they walked into the theater to sit down. "Like, they said they were going to go and buy some snacks to sneak into the movies but that was about a half hour ago so I don't think they're going to show up."

"That's weird," Sasuke said, a little smirk playing on his lips that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto but he had decided not to say anything about it for now.

As the movie started, they quieted down and munched on their snacks, their attention on the screen before them. The movie they're watching was some scary ghost movie that Sasuke wasn't able to get his hands on but they both wanted to see it so they figured this would work too.

In the dark theater, it was a little hard to see so every now and then, their hands would collide in the popcorn or their arms would rub against each other on the armrest. Naruto was suddenly happy as fuck that movie theaters were so dark because he swears the blush that's been on his face since the first time their hands met, never disappeared at all. It was during the climax of the movie that Naruto was most thankful because he kept jumping in his seat, slightly freaking out at the ghosts and crazy scenes that were going on so Sasuke had grabbed his hand on the armrest to help calm him down. When Naruto looked at him, Sasuke gave him a small smirk and squeezed his hand lightly.

Once the movie was over, they both stood up and stretched their arms up over their heads, keeping their eyes averted from each other.

"The movie was better than I thought it was," Naruto commented as he picked up his trash from the floor.

"It was okay," Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh, come on~ You totally jumped a few times," the blonde teased, earning an eye roll in response.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where do you wanna go? Back to my room?"

"Not now, maybe later. I kinda wanna go for a walk, it's a nice night out. We've been stuck inside the whole week, you know?" Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Naruto? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," the blonde said, shaking his head. _Why can't I stop thinking about dating this guy?_

"You're acting weird," Sasuke murmured as they walked out of the theater and into the cool air. They started walking down to the right down the street, their hands in their jacket pockets to keep warm. "Is everything okay? This entire night you've been avoiding my face just about every time I look at you."

"I-.. I'm sorry Sasuke. I just, you're going to think I'm weird.." Naruto looked at the ground and sighed.

"More than I already do?" Sasuke joked, taking a turn to the right. "Come on, let's go in here." The two of them came up to a small playground that looked kind of creepy but Naruto bared through it. They sat on the swings and moved slowly back and forth.

"Sasuke, I... I like you." Naruto admitted after a minute of silence.

"I know, we wouldn't be friends with benefits if you didn't," Sasuke replied, bringing his swing to a halt.

"No, I mean I like you more than a friend and more than friends with benefits. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how you felt and stuff, you know what I mean? I know this is new to you but I just.. Ugh, why is this so fucking hard!"

"You wanna know something Naruto," Sasuke started, looking up at the sky. "I had actually told Kiba and Shikamaru to ditch you so that we could watch the movie together."

"Are you serious? Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see if we could hang out outside of the bedroom I guess you can say. I mean, yeah you came to my house and stuff but we fucked a lot of the time and I just wanted to see what it was like hanging with you, just the two of us outside of all of that." Sasuke sighed and almost laughed at himself. "Listen to me, I sound like a fucking girl right now."

"That's really sweet of you Sasuke," Naruto told him. He looked at the raven with the happiest expression he swears he's ever had. "Sasuke, will you go out with me?"

"I.. Yes Naruto," Sasuke nodded. "But I just.. Can we,.. you know, keep it a secret? Obviously our friends can know but that's it."

"Oh, definitely, I know exactly what you mean," Naruto nodded, smiling at the raven although deep down that hurt him more than he thought it would. "I don't mind."

"Thanks Naruto. Come on now, let's go back to the dorm. It's cold as fuck out here."

"Then why'd we come all the way out here!" the blonde asked as they got up. "We could have done this at the room!"

"I know but I just wanted to have you all alone since I don't actually know where Kiba and Shikamaru is. I didn't tell them to go anywhere specific so I don't know if they're at the room," he shrugged. They walked back to the car in silence, a weird happy aura almost visible around the two.

"I've got to tell you Sasuke, I'm surprised you actually asked Kiba and Shika to leave. Who know you could be such a romantic?"

"Shut up," Sasuke snapped as they got in the car. He blasted the heater once they were inside and the two of them sat there for a moment, warming up their hands. "I've gotta admit Naruto," Sasuke said quietly, trying to keep his eyes on his hands. "I've actually kinda liked you for a while now. I just.. I didn't know what to say."

"I was the same way. Literally when I saw that picture you drew of me, I felt like... like I found someone I could really get along with." The both of their faces were bright red by the time they were done warming up.

"Well, you're welcome. Come on, let's go back to the dorm."

Once they pulled into the parking lot, the two of them were a little awkward, not sure how to handle dating but in secret. Naruto wanted to walk closer to the raven but kept a friendly distance so as not to seem like anything more than friends. Sasuke kept glancing around them nervously, as if someone were watching them, knowing that they're now dating. They went into the warm building and made their way to the stairs, heading up to Naruto's dorm room. Neither of them had said anything since they got out of the car, both of them shy and awkward.

When they reached the dorm room, Naruto unlocked the door and opened it, almost immediately regretting it.

"Oh god damn it Kiba! We've talked about this!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke closed the door behind him. He looked up and caught a full glimpse of Kiba's butt, covering his eyes with his hands quickly.

"What the fuck," he screamed out. Kiba couldn't help but laughed at the two of them as they covered their eyes and turned around, Shikamaru mumbling about how bothersome it all is under his breath.

"I have seen you naked enough times Kiba, but come on, not Sasuke too!"

"You like what you see?" the brunette joked as he got up to grab his clothes. Shikamaru shot him a look and it quieted up the loud brunette quickly.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Honestly, we thought you wouldn't be home for a little while longer," Shikamaru apologized once the two of them were fully clothed.

"It's not that big of a deal but why do you have to keep doing it here in the living room? Why not in the fucking bedroom? On the bed? That's what it's there for!" Naruto yelled as he took off his jacket. Sasuke took his off too and went to set it down but now wasn't so sure where he should put it since he didn't know where they _didn't_ already have sex.

"Because, I like the space. And you know how uncomfortable these beds can be," Kiba replied. "So, how'd your date go?" he asked, raising his eyebrows playfully at them.

"It went fine," the blonde admitted, glancing at Sasuke quickly. "We uh... We're dating now."

"That's so awesome!" Kiba squealed in the girliest way, running over to hug Naruto. "Aw, you two make the hottest couple too. Like, complete polar opposite type of thing going on."

"Yeah, well you can't tell anyone," he told him, giving the two of them a serious look. "You know that Sasuke is a bit uncomfortable with all of this still and doesn't want everyone to know just yet."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable with it; I'm completely fine with dating a guy, I've never felt more comfortable in my life actually. I just can't deal with the people right now." He gave a shrug and got a few nods in return, all of them knowing all too well the struggles of being gay.

"Look on the bright side, when you do finally come out to everyone, you're going to feel really great," Kiba said encouragingly. "I mean, yeah for a little bit some people will be all like ew oh my god but you'll get over that shit real quick."

"Thanks Kiba," Sasuke nodded.

"What are you guys planning on doing now?" Naruto asked once it got quiet.

"Oh, nothing really. Probably gonna leave now to go to Shika's room and finish up what we were doing," Kiba offered, looking at Shikamaru. "Yeah?"

"I guess," Shikamaru shrugged. They said their goodbyes and let the two of them alone in the room. Sasuke sighed and sat down in the chair, not caring anymore that he just saw two men having sex against it.

"Come here," he beckoned to the blonde who had complied quickly. He pulled Naruto into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well this is a little uncharacteristic of you," Naruto commented, trying to hide the creeping blush that was crawling up his cheeks.

"I just want to get a really close look of you," Sasuke murmured, looking closely into his face and eyes. "I want to draw a new picture of you but I want to take in every single detail."

"Oh really?" Naruto perked up a bit at the mention of the raven drawing a picture of him again since he really liked the other one. "That reminds me, you need to let me take your notebook one day and show my dad."

"I almost forgot about that," Sasuke said, his eyes not averting from the blondes face. He brought his hand up and brushed it against his cheek lightly, feeling the scars that graced his skin. "There's no way I can draw such perfection," he said to himself. Naruto turned fully to him, bringing his hands up and capturing Sasuke's face between them.

"Don't ever doubt yourself Sasuke. You're fucking perfect the way you are, trust me. I've never dated a guy so gorgeous before. And not just appearance wise, but personality. We've only known each other a few weeks but I think you're totally cool."

"Thanks a lot Naruto," the raven smiled. He leaned forward and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips. "Let's go into the room. I wanna get more inspiration for my new picture."

"Is it going to be a full body picture?" Naruto asked with new found interest.

"I don't know, I'm still deciding. You might have to show me a few poses, get my creative juices going." Sasuke's look was mischievous, a spark lighting in him that he never knew had existed.

"I think I'm starting to like this artist side of you, very... Dirty," Naruto joked as he stood up, leading the raven into the bedroom. Sasuke pulled a chair into the room with him so that he could sit and watch the blonde pose for him.

"You have a very nice body, you know that?" Sasuke commented as he sat back and watched Naruto remove his shirt.

"Yours is way nicer with all of those sports you do."

"Have you ever thought about taking up a sport? Maybe joining the martial arts team? Or the wrestling team? I think you would do good in something like that," he suggested as he took out his phone. "No, stop right there. Don't take your pants off yet."

"You're going to take pictures?" the blonde asked skeptically, covering up his torso with his hands.

"I gotta take a few for memory, come on Naruto."

"You just wanna jerk off to them later," the blonde muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! But you gotta let me take a few pictures of you, it's only fair!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sasuke rolled his eyes and steadied his phone. "Alright, so give me something. Anything." Naruto looked a little confused since he's never been asked to do something like this before.

"Man, I have the weirdest new boyfriend. I have no idea what I've gotten myself into," he joked as he moved around. He went for his signature pose, his hands behind his head with a wide smile on his face. Sasuke was trying to keep his eyes on the phone but he couldn't when the blonde was standing just a few feet away from him. He snapped the picture and Naruto moved on, looping his fingers in his pants look and giving him some sexy look he had seen in a magazine. It worked because Sasuke's face lit up like a fire and his eyes widened when their eyes crossed each other.

"Take off your pants now," Sasuke demanded, his eyes getting a little dark behind his phone.

"This is the weirdest first date I've ever had," Naruto said as he started to remove his pants. He made sure to take them off slowly, keeping eye contact with the camera at all costs. "You ever do this with anyone else before?"

"No, I haven't. Only you." Sasuke looked up for a moment at the blonde. "Do you really think I'm weird? I mean, I have a few kinks that people don't know about but I've honestly never been comfortable enough around people to let them know."

"It's totally okay with me," Naruto admitted, shaking his head. "Seriously, I think this is really hot." Sasuke smirked at that last comment and put the phone back up into place. Naruto started to do whatever he could in front of the camera that he could think of to turn on the raven and it seems that it was beginning to work. Sasuke started moving around in his chair a bit as Naruto started to rub himself over the top of his underwear until he was hard. "Is this what you wanted to see? You wanna draw this here Sasuke?" The raven didn't reply back, he couldn't because he was too transfixed on the blonde rubbing himself. He wanted to touch himself too but he tried to hold onto his self control a little longer.

"Take off your underwear," he demanded in a low tone, sending shivers down the blondes spine. When he did so, Naruto could swear he could see something primal inside of Sasuke that he noticed a few times when they were at his house and Sasuke was really giving it to him good. Naruto was beginning to love this look on the raven.

Once his underwear hit the floor, Naruto threw his head back and ran his hands down his neck and chest, running them everywhere but his throbbing erection. He couldn't tell if Sasuke was taking pictures anymore but he knew he was aroused and had his full attention. When he let his left hand trail down and grab his cock, he started stroking it slowly, shaking his hair down into his face to cover his eyes. He looked up at the raven through the ragged hair and bit his lip. It was almost like he knew exactly what to do to turn on the raven because the next thing he knew, Sasuke put down the phone and threw Naruto onto the bed, jumping on top of him.

The two of them kissed hard, Naruto groaning as Sasuke bit down on his skin roughly. The blonde knew his bottom was still a little sore from the past week but he didn't care right now because he really wanted the raven. Sasuke took off his shirt as Naruto's hands worked on his pants, pushing them down and off on the floor. It was weird for Naruto because no matter how many times him and Gaara had sex, the redhead would never do it from the front so that he could see him. Right now, Sasuke's eyes wouldn't leave Naruto's as he licked his fingers and lathered up Naruto's hole in preparation. Once Naruto gave him the go ahead, he shoved himself inside of the blonde, hissing at the warmth. Naruto swore he could taste blood as he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Yeah, it was still sore but as soon as Sasuke started moving, all of that pain went away and was replaced with pleasure.

Sasuke pulled Naruto up and had him wrap his legs around him, Naruto's arms wrapped around the pale neck. They kissed, hard at first but then it lightened up, almost like it was their first time kissing. The raven kept thrusting into Naruto and he was drinking in every moan that flooded his mouth. "Fuck Sasuke," he managed to say as Naruto threw his head back. He decided to reach down and play with himself so that Sasuke could focus on thrusting into him. When Sasuke found that right spot, Naruto swears that his vision went dark for a moment. There was an intense amount of pleasure building up with every thrust and every pump. Naruto could tell Sasuke was close because his thrusts were becoming a little erratic.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "Naruto look at me." Naruto complied and looked right into the eyes of the raven, his breathing becoming very heavy. Naruto came first and he called out Sasuke's name, milking his cock between the two of them. Sasuke came seconds after, loving the feeling of Naruto tightening around him. The both of them rode out their high together, trying to catch their breath.

"Definitely a weird first date but I think I can get used to this," Naruto said, smiling at the raven.

"Shut up."


	11. First Date

**A/N: SSSOOOORRRYYYY guys for not posting on Thursday. It's been super busy for me with work and then my sister visiting from the Navy and my wedding aniversary and my moms birthday and just ugh! So much lol so here's a small chapter I think should be good for now. I am in the process of writing the next chapter already so maybe I'll post it early as a sorry. Enjoy!**

 **You &I**

It was a clear night out, moon was full and lighting up the ground below. Sasuke sat inside of the restaurant and looked around nervously. It was full, lots of people enjoying their meals and laughing, drinking and having fun with each other. This was Naruto's idea, going out to eat in a public place for their first official date as a couple. Now, Sasuke really didn't mind because he wanted to go out on an official date too but it was just a little too crowded for his liking.

Sasuke arrived a little early so that he could get a table near the rear, nervous about who was going to be there. As much as he liked Naruto, he didn't want the truth to get out about his sexuality just yet. The restaurant they were at wasn't too fancy, more like a really nice sports bar. There were people watching some football game over on the other side of the place, hooting and hollering at the TV whenever something happened. Why did he have to pick some place so loud? the raven thought to himself as he glanced at his phone. And he's la-

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called out to him as he walked up to the table, almost startling the raven. Sasuke looked around once to see if anyone had heard him but no one looked so he decided to relax for now.

"Hey Naruto, you're late."

"Oh, only by like a minute," the blonde snorted. "Did you order anything yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you." Sasuke picked up a menu and glanced at it. "Not really sure what I want to eat to be honest."

"Their wings are the best here," Naruto commented as he looked up to look for something. Once he found what he was looking for, he waved over to someone. "Hey let's get some service over here!" Sasuke looked at Naruto with wide eyes, about to chastise him until a person walked over with a smile.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see! How have you been?" When Sasuke looked up, he recognized the waitress as the person who had sat him down.

"I know, I haven't had a reason to come here until recently," Naruto said, nodding his head at the raven. "This is Sasuke, my new boyfriend. Sasuke, this is one of my friends from high school Fu. She's like, really awesome."

"Wow Naruto, you've got yourself a real looker here," she complimented as she stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you! I love meeting new people, it's one of the reasons I became a waitress." They shook hands and Sasuke gave her a small nod. "So, what do you guys want to start off with?"

"I already know what I want," Naruto admitted, handing her the menu. "I want whatever the house beer is tonight, onion rings and mozzarella sticks to start and then an order of wings after that."

"And you?" She turned to Sasuke and he gave the menu a look one more time.

"I'll have beer too and some spinach dip to start. Uh, I think I'll have wings too, I heard they're good here." He flashed a look at Naruto who laughed and nodded his head.

"That's right! I love them!"

"Alright, I'll get right back with your beer and your appetizers as soon as possible!" Fu took off towards the bar and disappeared.

"Man, it's so nice to see old friends," Naruto commented as he relaxed in his chair, putting his arms behind his head. He looked at Sasuke who kept looking out over the crowd. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just uh... I'm just a bit nervous is all," he admitted, his cheeks a bit red.

"About what? That this is our first date as a couple?" Naruto's face broke out into a wide smile. "Just think of this as any other time we go out to eat. There's just more people and it's not like, three o'clock in the morning."

"I know, I just..." He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm probably freaking out over nothing. I'm just afraid of getting caught."

"You make it seem like we're committing a crime right now," the blonde said, sounding a bit offended. Sasuke looked at him apologetically.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not out in the open about my sexuality like you are. I'm just now coming into this and it's just.. I don't know. I'm more worried about my parents than anyone else to be honest."

"I highly doubt your parents are going to walk through that door," Naruto told him, pointing to the front of the building. "And even if they did, Fu would hide us. Trust me Sasuke, just relax. I used to come here all the time, no one from our school comes here to even eat or anything."

"You used to come here with Kiba or something?" the raven asked him. Naruto froze for a second before his face turned a little red. He was about to respond when Fu walked over with their drinks.

"Sorry for the wait, I got stuck dealing with some asshole at the bar. Well, here you go! Your appetizers should be done in a few minutes and I'm gonna have them put the wings in soon unless you want them to wait?"

"No, that's fine. Just make sure to bring Blue Cheese, and lots of it," the blonde demanded with a smile. She nodded and walked away, leaving the blonde to continue with the conversation he wanted to avoid.

"As you were saying?" Sasuke sat back in his seat and took a sip of his beer.

"I used to come here a lot with my ex. We would eat here and then leave to go to some club or something afterwards. I just liked the food here. I don't think about him if that's what you're worried about." Naruto took a large gulp of his drink and set it down, smirking slightly. "You give me plenty to think about when I'm alone."

"I'm not, I was honestly just curious." The two of them stared at each other for a second before Naruto leaned on the table.

"You know, I've been really nervous about this date too," he admitted. "But not for the same reasons you are. There's this guy that's been looking over here every two fucking seconds checking you out." Sasuke perked up an eyebrow and looked over to his right, noticing a guy with short brown hair and a lot of muscles checking him out.

"Ew," Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes and looking back at Naruto. "You're seriously jealous of that guy?"

"I just can't help it," Naruto admitted, shaking his head. "I told you I get super jealous really easily and it just puts me on edge. I mean, I knew that going out with you meant there would be people looking since you're so fucking hot but god damn."

Fu walked over two seconds later with their appetizers, smiling as always. She stayed for a second and chatted with the two of them before getting called away. Right as she did, they started digging into their food.

"Wow, I really like this spinach dip," Sasuke admitted. "It's hard to find good spinach dip."

"Everything here is good, but I just can't believe you got a vegetable as your appetizer," he joked, dipping a mozzarella stick in marinara sauce.

"Oh please, it's covered in cheese. I mean, at least I'm trying to watch my figure," he replied with a smirk.

"You sayin' I'm getting fat?" the blonde asked with half of the mozzarella stick hanging out of his mouth.

"No, just saying that we'll probably need to burn off a few calories later." Sasuke gave him a smirk but was thrown off as Naruto suddenly leaned across the table and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Sorry Sasuke," Naruto started as he pulled back slightly, only to go back in and deepen the kiss. Once he pulled away, the raven was red in the face but Naruto looked a little aggravated. He turned to the guy that was checking out Sasuke and gave him the finger. "That guy was seriously pissing me off."

"It's alright, just give me a little warning next time." Sasuke looked around to see if there was anyone else who might have seen but there was no one.

"Sasuke, I told you that you can relax in a place like this. No one is going to judge you or anything."

"I know but-"

"No, Sasuke. Have you even noticed what's different about this place?" Sasuke shook his head and looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Just a bunch of people, mostly couples enjoying their meals of a bunch of guys off in the front watching the game. Everyone up there started cheering and then Sasuke realized once he saw two of the guys kiss in excitement.

"This is a gay bar?"

"Yeah. You honestly think that a sports bar would look this nice and clean if it wasn't run by a gay man?"

"Why didn't you say anything before? I wouldn't have freaked out so much sitting here you ass."

"Because, it was super cute watching you squirm in your chair," Naruto teased.

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke drank the last of his beer and continued on eating his spinach dip and chips, snagging a few of Naruto's onion rings while Naruto tried to fight off his fingers with a mozzarella stick. When Fu came over to give them their refill's and take their plates, she noticed that the atmosphere around them got a little lighter.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" she asked as she picked up the empty dishes.

"We literally just started dating like, three days ago. This is our first official date as a couple." Naruto's smile was wide with happiness as he looked at Sasuke who was just staring at him with a smile on his face.

"Well that's awesome. I'm sure Kisame would want to meet him! He's here tonight if you want me to go grab him?"

"That would be awesome! If anything, tell him to bring out our wings, I want to feel fancy and have the owner of this place bring me my food."

"You're so silly," Fu commented but agreed anyways.

"Kisame? That name sounds familiar to me," Sasuke said as he rubbed his chin for a second.

"Kisame is the owner of this place. He's really cool, I actually used to come here and see him a lot. He helped me a lot with my pill problems believe it or not." Naruto paused for a second to sip his beer before continuing. "He found me like, passed out in the alley behind this place. Gaara just left me there and took off with his brother. Kisame is a cool guy, would always urge me to leave Gaara and what not. He even threatened to kill him one time, he's part of this really tough gang."

"Really? That's interesting.." Sasuke took another sip of his beer but was suddenly overtaken by a shadow covering the table.

"Kisame! Nice to see you!" Naruto stood up to give the man a hug after he set down the plates of wings on the table.

"Hey Naruto, how have you been?" Kisame was a tall man with dark hair in a sort of faux hawk. Big, muscled, and dark skinned, he was pretty intimidating and Sasuke couldn't see him owning a bar this nice. "Fu says you're here with a new beaux?" He turned to Sasuke and stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Kisame."

"I'm Sasuke," the raven told him as he took his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Let me tell you one thing though. You hurt Naruto and I will kill you." The man before him said it with a wide smile across his face but he knew that he wasn't kidding around.

"Oh my god Kisame, don't scare him off. We've only been together for a few days!" Naruto slapped the larger man on the arm and laughed. "You don't have to worry about him though, he's awesome. It's his brother you'd have to worry about, he's super weird!"

"Itachi is the definition of weird," Sasuke commented, scoffing slightly.

"Wait, did you just say Itachi? You're Sasuke Uchiha? Holy shit I know your brother. I'm sorry about the threat, don't tell him I said that." The older man's face almost visibly paled as he came to realization.

"Whoa, I've never seen you get so scared over someone before."

"It's a story for another time Naruto," he sighed. "Well, it was nice seeing you and it was nice meeting you Sasuke. Enjoy the food."

"That was weird, what does your brother do for a living?" Naruto asked as he started picking up a wing and dunked it into a bowl of blue cheese.

"I honestly am not sure," the raven admitted, picking up a wing as well and dipping it in a side of hot sauce that came with the food.

"Well, I'm only asking because Kisame is part of this like, really bad ass gang called the Akatsuki. He's even killed people before and for him to be scared of Itachi must mean something," Naruto shrugged.

"You know, I think I've heard Itachi say something about that before a long time ago with Shusui." He thought for a moment but couldn't remember a thing. "Oh well, another time I'll ask him."

"Yeah, yeah."

 **You &I**

The rest of the night went rather well for the two of them. Fu came over now and again to give them refills on their beers and strike up random conversation when she was bored. Kisame even came out one more time to say goodbye before he left for the night. When Naruto called over to Fu to get the bill, she told them that Kisame put it all on the house. They left the restaurant out into the bright night, Naruto stretching up towards the sky.

Sasuke leaned against his car and pulled an unsuspecting Naruto into him, putting his hands on his hips as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Public display of affection?" Naruto teased lightly, looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm feeling really good right now so don't ruin it," the raven replied with a smirk. He leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss, his lips lingering for a moment.

"I really want you to come back to my room right now," Naruto whined, pouting at his boyfriend. Sasuke smiled and bit into that bottom lips that was poking out, causing the blonde to sigh. When he pulled away, he whined again.

"Not tonight," Sasuke sighed. "I have to get up early in the morning. Coach wants to have a meeting at the crack of fucking dawn for whatever reason."

"That sucks, although I had a lot of fun." Naruto pecked the raven's lips lightly. "I liked this a lot."

"I did too. Let's get going before it gets any later."

"Yes mother," Naruto sneered, laughing at the raven as he rolled his eyes. They gave each other one last kiss before getting into their cars. The two of them raced back to the college but Naruto was no match for the raven in his Lexus. When they got into the elevator, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, both of them kissing each other like crazy in the few seconds it took to get to the floor. Once they reached Naruto's floor, he left reluctantly, giving him one last peck before heading to his room.

Kiba was already sound asleep, snoring lightly. He stripped out of his clothes and decided to just go to bed in his boxers. Kiba didn't care either way so it wasn't that big of a deal. Naruto stared at his phone for a moment before finally deciding to text the raven. 

_Naru: I had a good time.._

 _Sasu: So did I, just sucks that I have to get up early._

 _Naru: I know but there's always tomorrow!_

 _Sasu: Yes, there is. Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night Naruto_

 _Naru: Good night Sasuke :)_


	12. Meet the Parents

**A/N: So as I said, I am updating this story a day early this week as an apology for last weeks delay. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I was up all night writing up. So for people who leave reviews that are as a guest that I would like to respond to, I'm going to start replying in the review section so keep a look out for those. Anyways, enjoy and what not. Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the show.**

 **You &I **

It was strange for the raven, knowing that he actually was in a relationship with someone and he didn't want to gouge his eyes out of his head. He felt weird, always checking his phone to see if Naruto had texted him, always keeping an eye out between their classes to catch a glimpse of that bright yellow hair. No matter what, he had always been the one to brush everyone off and when there was someone he was slightly interested in, it didn't work out because there was no attraction what so ever. Now, the raven was actually happy with his blonde even though it was only in secret.

"Hey Sasuke," Neji called out, interrupting his thoughts as he walked across the courtyard with his hands in his pockets. "You okay?" the brunette friend asked as he noticed the dazed expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking is all," Sasuke shrugged. "Ever since me and Naruto started dating last week, I've just been on edge I guess you can say."

"Why? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I am, trust me. I've never been happier," he said with his usual blank expression on his face. "I'm just worried about people finding out is all. Naruto wants to go out again tonight to someplace different but I don't know where we can go that won't have people we know."

"I understand," Neji nodded, patting his shoulder. "Oh, I have an idea. If you want, why not go to my family's restaurant? I know it's about a half hour drive but I highly doubt anyone would see you guys."

"True, true," he nodded in response. "Yeah, that sounds nice, I think he'll like it. Just give them a heads up, I would like a little bit of privacy as well if that's possible."

"Of course, what do you take me for?" Neji scoffed, looking at his friend with an offended expression that quickly changed to one of laughter. "It's alright, don't worry."

"Thanks Neji. We need to go to class now. Probably going to head to the diner afterwards with Naruto and Shikamaru if you want to come."

"I might as well," Neji agreed, thinking mostly of seeing Sakura than hanging with his friends.

Class went by pretty smoothly with Jiraiya. Naruto and Sasuke kept stealing glances at each other, the both of them turning red in the face with each glance. It's been a busy morning for the two of them with their other classes, so neither of them really had a chance to talk at all until they got to class. Naruto wrote on a small piece of paper that he had on the right of his computer, moving his hand over so the raven could see it. Sasuke looked down at the paper and smirked behind his hand, nodding his head before stretching his arms up above his head.

Jiraiya had decided to end class a little early that day, letting everyone out about twenty minutes early. Everyone packed up their computers and notebooks, shuffling out of their seats quickly before he changed his mind. The gray haired teacher beckoned to his godson over to his desk, his arms across his chest and a stern look on his face. Naruto gave a quick wave over to Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru, letting them know he'd be there soon.

"Hey gramps, what's up?" he asked as he stepped up to the desk. Jiraiya looked at him with a slightly aggravated face.

"Why haven't you called your parents," Jiraiya asked, sighing as he leaned against the desk. Naruto gave him an eye roll and shook his head.

"Oh come on, I thought we've been past all of this!" he said loudly as he threw his arms up in the air. "Come on! You see it, my grades have been improving and stuff, do you honestly think something is up?"

"I can tell you're different," his godfather commented, throwing up his hands before Naruto could say something else. "Not in a bad way. I've noticed lately you seem happier. Finally get laid?"

"Something along those lines..." Naruto's face went red as he looked at the floor, shuffling his feet from side to side.

"So who's the lucky guy? Can I add this to my next book?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a pervy grin. Naruto almost smacked him upside the head but missed when he ducked. He was quick for an old man. "I'm just getting tired of Kushina calling or texting me constantly since you haven't been returning any of her calls so I gotta give her something."

"We just started dating like, a week ago and I don't want to jinx it so soon," the blonde said sternly. "That means no telling mom and dad. Please Jiraiya. I promise I'll call them tonight but I just want a little more time before he has to suffer through that. Besides, he actually is a fan of dad's."

"Oh? He's the artistic type? How interesting..." He brought up his hand to stroke his chin and Naruto could just tell that pervy glint in his eye.

"I'm out of here. I gotta go eat lunch with some friends," he told him as he turned around, waving goodbye. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you tomorrow squirt!" the old man called out, getting a middle finger in reply as he laughed.

Naruto exited the classroom shaking his head and a worried look on his face. He was startled a bit when someone grabbed his shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts. "Is everything alright Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, no it was nothing. He was just wondering why I haven't called my parents lately," he shrugged. "Just haven't felt like it. Although I'm sure Kiba's been giving them the information they need."

"Why does Kiba give your parent's information?" Neji asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Just some shit that happened a while ago. Parents don't trust me, blah blah blah." Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked. "I mean, I thought we were getting past this point but I guess not."

"I'm sure they'd just like to hear from you," Shikamaru said.

"You're awfully chatty today," Naruto commented, giving the tall brunette a look of disapproval. He looked around for a moment and realized Sasuke wasn't walking with them. "Where'd Sasuke go?"

"He had to use the bathroom," Neji stated, glancing at his phone for the umpteenth time in the past two minutes. "Sorry, Sakura texts rather fast."

"She's not at work today?"

"No, she's taking a week off to help her parent's fix up their backyard. They apparently want to start a vegetable garden or something like that. She asked if I could come but-"

"Like you would get down on your hands and knees and shovel dirt," a voice interrupted from behind them. Sasuke was walking up to them with a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up, I can get dirty if needed," the brunette said defensively. Sasuke rolled his eyes in response and walked up to take up the spot between Naruto and Neji as they walked.

"So are we going to eat? I'm starving!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his stomach.

"When are you not?" Shikamaru scoffed, everyone else but Naruto muttering in agreement.

"I'm a growing man, okay? I need to eat."

"If you say so," he shrugged. Suddenly, Naruto's phone began to ring and they all stopped, staring at Naruto's terrified face.

"Naru?"

"It's... It's... My mom," he shuttered, pulling the phone out of his pocket. "That fucking Jiraiya, I told him I'd call her later!"

"Just answer it," Sasuke urged. "If you don't, it'll be worse if your mom really can be as bad as you said she is." Naruto ruffled through his pockets and pulled out his phone, sliding to answer the phone call.

"Hello?"

 _"When the hell were you planning on telling us you're in another relationship? Huh? I thought you were going to stay out of relationships for a while! Damn it Naruto, he better be fucking hot and he better not be into any of that shit like you know who!"_

"Mom, I promise he's way better than that," Naruto replied, trying to hide his now red face behind his hand while the three others snickered at the sight.

 _"Why didn't you tell us?"_ She sounded a bit hurt when she said this and he couldn't help but sigh.

"I just didn't want to rush into anything too quickly. I like this guy mom, didn't want to jinx it." At this point, the three of them had their hands covering their mouths to muffle their laughter at the blondes confession.

 _"When do you plan on bringing him to meet us?"_ she asked. Sasuke heard the question and immediately started shaking his head, mouthing the word 'no' over and over.

"Uhm, actually we're both free tonight if you want us to come over. He'll drive us there no problem!" The blonde stuck his tongue out at the raven and couldn't help but let out a laugh at the surprised face Sasuke was making.

 _"Are you with him right now?"_ his mother asked, sounding a bit worried. _"Shouldn't you be in class right now?"_

"I'm pretty sure you can tell since Jiraiya probably called you that his class let out a little early. And yeah, I'm with him, Shikamaru and our friend Neji."

 _"Neji? Who's Neji?"_

"Oh my god mom, I'm hanging up now, seeyoulaterkaybye," and just like that he hung up the phone and sighed, looking to Sasuke. "I guess we're going to meet the parents tonight."

"I was not looking forward to this," Sasuke groaned as they began walking outside of the building.

"That's what you get for laughing at me," Naruto teased, making a face at the raven.

"Any tips?" Sasuke asked as they all began walking once more.

"Just be as nice as possible to Mrs. Kushina," Shikamaru said, almost looking a little scared. "I remember when I was a kid and I rolled my eyes at her, will never do that again."

"She not that bad," Naruto scoffed, putting his hands up behind his head as they walked. "I'm sure you'll be fine Sasuke, don't worry."

 **You &I**

Later on that night, Sasuke came and picked up Naruto, driving a different car than he had last time. Naruto almost didn't come to the car if Sasuke didn't honk and scare the shit out of the blonde. "New car?" he asked as he got inside. It was a brand new deep red Audi with black rims and a dark tint on the windows.

"No, this is Itachi''s car. I just wanted to uh.. You know, make a nice impression on your parents is all."

"Honestly, I think is like, really flashy though. My mom's not into flashy stuff," Naruto commented, looking around the inside of the car.

"Fuck, we can go back to my house and get my Lexus?" Sasuke looked genuinely worried about making a good impression on his parents, which the blonde found rather cute.

"Sasuke, it's alright. You're usually not like this, is everything okay? I mean shit, I should be the one worried when it comes to meeting parents in this relationship," the blonde laughed lightly as they took off. The car was quiet and gorgeous in Naruto's opinion, he awed at how smooth the interior was. _God, I wonder what it would be like to fu-_

"No sex in the car," Sasuke said suddenly, instantly reading Naruto's thoughts.

"I- what? I wasn't- no, I wasn't thinking anything like that," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm going to put the address here into the GPS okay? It'll be easier than me telling you where to go." Sasuke nodded his head in reply as he watched Naruto struggle to use the new technology in the car. He figured it out after a minute of pressing a bunch of buttons.

"You know Naruto, this is the first time I've ever had to 'meet the parents'" Sasuke admitted after a minute of silence. He kept his eyes out on the road and his hands were gripped on the steering wheel rather tight.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. I never really dated anyone before," he shrugged. "And I'm a horrible people person."

"Oh, yeah that's true," the blonde agreed with a smile. "But that's alright. You probably won't have to talk much, my mom'll do most of the talking." Naruto looked at the raven and couldn't help but smile at the concerned look on his face. "Relax. You can always talk to my dad about art stuff too, he'd like that. Did you bring your book?"

"Yeah, I did but I wasn't too sure about bringing it up.."

"You'll be fine. Yeah, we've only _just_ started dating but I think everything will be okay." Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's leg to comfort him but it only put more thoughts into his head so he moved it away quickly, his face turning slightly red.

"It's alright, you can put it back," Sasuke smirked. He took one hand off of the steering wheel and rested it on the top of Naruto's chair. "Itachi said no sex but he didn't say anything about a little touching." Naruto's eyes lit up and he smiled naughtily at the raven.

"You're such a bastard," he commented as he set his hand on his inner thigh, rubbing circles higher and higher near his crotch. He watched as Sasuke relaxed a bit more, sighing slightly as he moved his hand up a bit to rub on his pants. Suddenly, Sasuke's phone started to rung, causing Naruto to jump. The blonde grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. "It's Itachi."

"What does he want now," Sasuke grumbled, answering the phone and putting it through the speakers in the car through his Bluetooth. "Yeah?"

 _"When I said no sex, that meant everything else that goes with that too."_ Naruto perked up and looked at Sasuke, removing his hand from his lap quickly and looking around.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke whispered to himself, glancing around as well.

 _"Don't worry about where the camera's are just know I will be checking in on you to make sure you don't dirty my baby."_

"You're so fucking weird," the younger raven commented, shaking his head. "I won't do anything though, so don't worry about it."

" _Alright. See you later. Oh, and it was nice seeing you Naruto,"_ Itachi said before he hung up the phone.

"I don't even know what to say about that," Naruto murmured as he looked around. "But honestly, since I've met your brother I'm not that surprised."

"I know, I shouldn't even be surprised about it either," Sasuke shook his head. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for a little while longer while they drove, following the instructions the car provided to the Namikaze residence. It was nice but the two young adults were both more nervous than either of them let show. Naruto was worried about his parents not approving of the raven and Sasuke was just scared to meet someone's parents for the first time. They both sighed at the same time and laughed lightly.

"I'm sure they're going to like you," Naruto commented, trying to reassure himself more than anything else.

"Thanks," Sasuke murmured. Naruto turned around and grabbed Sasuke's book from the back seat to look through it while they drove.

"I can't wait to show my dad these, I think he'll be amazed by them." Naruto flipped through the pages and stopped on the one picture that Sasuke had drew based on Naruto. "I want to get this framed."

"I'm actually drawing some more picture's I think you'll like," Sasuke told him as they pulled up to a stop light. "Flip through to the back, that's where the new stuff is." When he did so, the blonde was almost speechless.

"Wow Sasuke, are these from when you took those pictures of me?" The blondes face was a little red looking at the pictures. Sasuke nodded and they took off once again as the light turned green.

"I know some of them might be a little revealing but in all honesty, I'm pretty proud of these." Naruto had nothing to say as he looked at the pictures. There was detail in the face that was more noticeable as to who the person was in the picture. They were more pictures of a half human, half fox like person but this time there was another creature in the pictures as well. It was a wolf, a little larger and a little leaner than the fox but about the same size. The two of them were posed in almost intimate positions, close to kissing or laying together, legs and tails in tangled messes.

"I... Sasuke, these are amazing.." Naruto flipped through a few more and as he moved on, the pictures grew more and more intimate. "It only took you a week to draw these? The amount of detail is almost unbelievable."

"Well, when I'm working on something I really like then I just become super focused on it and will keep on at it whenever I can." The grip Sasuke had on the steering wheel tightened as they turned down the street where Naruto's parent's lived. It was a nice neighborhood, nothing too fancy. Naruto's house was all the way near the end and was one of the biggest. Even if it wasn't anywhere near as big as Sasuke's house was, it was still large and looked very homey. There were flowers that lined the front of the house and the front porch had a few chairs. It was very inviting but right now to Sasuke and Naruto, it was just nerve wrecking.

"Home sweet home," Naruto laughed lightly, his hand on the car door handle. "You ready for this?"

"Not really," the raven admitted. He grabbed his book from Naruto's lap and shoved it into a shoulder bag to bring inside with him.

"I'm right here." Naruto patted Sasuke's shoulder and leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on, let's get this over with."

 **You &I**

The two of them walked up to the house, it was already dark out but Naruto knew that they knew they were there. He saw the blinds in the front window move as they pulled up, knowing all too well his mother had been keeping an eye out for them. Naruto walked in first, his arms wide open, fully expecting his mom and dad to be there waiting. He wasn't wrong because as soon as he threw his arms open, his mom had flung herself into them.

"Oh Naruto! It's so nice to see you! How was your Thanksgiving? What did you do? Oh you must tell me about it, our trip to Florida was nice!" Naruto cleared his throat and jerked his head in Sasuke's direction who was hanging back by the door quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Mom, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my mom Kushina," Naruto said, nodding to Sasuke. He could tell he was nervous but he gave him a smile to reassure him.

"Hello," Sasuke said politely, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Kushina took his hand and shook it hard, throwing off the raven.

"It's nice to meet ya! I do hope you're treating Naruto nicely! Or we're going to have some problems here," she told him with a fierce smile. She let go of Sasuke's hand and he flexed it.

"Moooommmm, stop trying to intimidate him," Naruto whined, putting his hands up behind his head casually. "Where's dad anyways?"

"He's in the dining room setting up the table. We made a bet that he lost so he has to do as I say for a week!" Her expression was one of humor and evil as she turned. "Come on, let's go and sit."

"I'm sorry if my mom almost broke your hand," Naruto whispered with a smile. "She's just super protective of me."

"It's alright. I'm honestly more nervous about meeting your dad than anything else," the raven admitted as they walked through the doorway into the dining room. The table was set out with a lot of delicious smelling food, almost making Naruto's mind go blank. There was ribs, chicken wings, mashed potatoes and mac and cheese with corn and green beans.

"I was feeling like a little bit of southern food if you guys don't mind," Kushina said as she took her seat at the table. Minato walked in with two bottles of soda and almost dropped them, not expecting them all to be in the dining room so suddenly.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you son." Minato put down the soda and gave his son a warm hug, it was almost uncanny how alike the two looked now that Naruto's hair was getting longer.

"It's good to see you too dad! Man, this food looks great! Oh, and dad this is my new boyfriend Sasuke. Sasuke," Naruto moved out of the way so that he could see him. "This is my dad Minato."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" Sasuke stuck his hand out and seemed a little more enthusiastic about meeting his father than meeting his mom.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sasuke," Minato smiled. Once they were done with the introductions, everyone sat down at the table. Minato was at the head of the table, Naruto and Kushina on either side of him and Sasuke sitting next to Naruto.

"Alright, let's eat. And Sasuke, don't be shy, eat as much as you want."

"Th-thank you," he stuttered, his face turning slightly red which she thought was adorable.

"So Sasuke," she started as they begun piling their plates with food. Naruto could almost feel Sasuke's body stiffen beside him. "You go to school with Naruto?"

"Yes, I do," he nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with the redhead. "I'm a sophomore, just like Naruto."

"So you started late? May I ask why?"

"I was in Japan for a year visiting family, I have a lot of family over there."

"That's really cool! I'm also Japanese as well but I haven't lived over there since I married Minato." She looked at Minato with a loving expression, something that Sasuke had only seen one time in his parent's faces.

They all began eating, Naruto's parent's asking him how he's been mostly and what he's been up to. When they asked what he's been doing in his spare time, his face went red and he clamped his mouth shut, giving a look to Sasuke. Minato couldn't help but laugh whereas Kushina got red in the face.

"I promise mom, I'm doing fine. Sasuke really has been helping me a lot with my classes the past few weeks." Naruto threw him a smile. "He's super smart and talented too!" Sasuke's eyes grew wide at that moment, knowing Naruto was going to bring up his artwork.

"Talented? How so?" Kushina looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow and then back to Sasuke. "This better not be some damn dirty joke again Naruto."

"No, nononono," he shook his head quickly. "Really, he's smart and he is studying Psycology or some shit like that. And he's the captain of our school's undefeated soccer team!"

"Wow, that sure is impressive," Minato nodded. "Why are you with Naruto then?" he joked, laughing loudly.

"Oh, Ha freaking ha dad," Naruto sneered at his father. "Anyways, besides that he's into some other stuff too I think you're going to-"

"May I please be excused to the restroom?" Sasuke asked suddenly, breaking through the conversation.

"Yes, you may," Kushina nodded, happy with the politeness of asking. "Naruto, show him where it's at."

"'Kay." The two of them stood up and walked out of the dining room, Naruto leading the way over towards a door past the living room. "You alright Sasuke? I know you don't actually need to use the bathroom."

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm just nervous. Your dad is a world renown artist and I just am scared to show him my artwork." He blushed brightly at the smile that Naruto offered him.

"Honestly? I know my dad and he's going to like it Sasuke, trust me." Sasuke sighed and nodded, looking up at the blonde. He leaned forward and gave Naruto a light kiss on the lips. "You're acting awfully out of character," Naruto commented in a joking manner. "I've got to admit, I think it's really fucking cute."

"Nice choice of words idiot," Sasuke noted, rolling his eyes at the blonde. They both laughed and walked back out to the dining room, sitting down and feeling a little more comfortable.

"So Sasuke, what is it that you do for fun?" Naruto went to speak but Kushina held up her finger, giving her son a glare. "I asked Sasuke, did I not?"

"Yes mother," he nodded, putting his face down and eating his food quietly.

"I like to do a few different things," he started. "I enjoy playing soccer both seriously and for fun. I am... I like to draw and am really into art although I'm no where near as good as my brother."

"Ah, there you go again. Your brother is a great artist but yours has such a different style, I love it," Naruto complimented.

"You like to draw Sasuke?" Minato asked, his head suddenly perking up from his plate.

"Yes, I do," he nodded. "I've gotta say, I'm a really big fan of yours Mr. Namikaze."

"Oh, so you already knew who I was," he laughed, scratching the back of his head, similar to someone Sasuke knew.

"Of course, I love your artwork and I think it's just breathtaking."

"Sas'ke's a great arthist thoo," Naruto cut in, a mouth full of food.

"Damn it Naruto, what did I say about eating with your mouth full!" Kushina screeched at the young blonde who had hurried to swallow his food, almost choking in the process.

"Sorry mom."

"You may continue honey, I'm sorry," Kushina said to Minato who was holding his laughter in at the scene that was unfolding.

"Thank you dear. Anyways Sasuke, you and your brother are both artists?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded after taking a sip of his soda. "My brother has been recognized by a few major artists and even sells his work. I.. I'm not as confident in my work though." Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes, earning him a swift kick under the table from his mother.

"You know how much I hate that eye rolling shit," she growled.

"Sorry," he replied weakly, gripping his shin in pain.

"Sasuke, what's your brothers name?" Minato interrupted the interaction between the two to continue his conversation.

"His name is Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh! I have seen his work, it is very beautiful and very detailed," Minato nodded. "There's no doubt that he's a great artist but there are many different types of art in the world. Some people will like your work and others will criticize it, just something you'll have to get used to." He shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of his food, making sure to swallow before continuing so he doesn't get the same treatment as his son. "I would really like to see some of your work."

"He actually brought some with him!" Naruto said out loud, the raven beside him stiffening.

"Really? Then how about over dessert and coffee you so me?" Sasuke nodded in reply, his face red with slight embarrassment. Naruto gave him a wink and a smile, rubbing his leg reassuringly under the table. Kushina watched with careful eyes the interaction between the two of them, her expression softening.

"I see that Naruto has really taken a liking to you Sasuke," Kushina commented. They both looked at her with embarrassment.

"Sorry mom," Naruto laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "Sasuke was just really nervous about showing his artwork to dad. I keep telling him he's going to love it." Naruto threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek, laughing at how red the raven was turning.

"My, the more I look at you two I just can't help but think how damn cute you are!" Kushina looked at the two of them with adoration in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto took his arm from around the quiet raven. "Let's finish eating now, I really want to see what dad thinks!"

 **You &I**

Dinner was finished soon after their conversation quieted down, Naruto and Minato engaging in a small eating contest to see who could eat the most ribs. The contest was over as soon as Kushina gave Minato a smack to the back of the head and Naruto a kick to his other leg. Sasuke just laughed at the scene before him, his mood lightening up a lot compared to moments before. He couldn't help but wish his family was more like them, actually interacting with each other and eating dinner together.

"Help your father clear up the table and clean up the dishes Naruto," Kushina demanded as she stood up from the table. "Me and Sasuke are going to sit out back on the patio and wait for dessert to be served, right Sasuke?" The raven had no choice but to nod and follow the redhead out to the backyard, glancing back at Naruto who had given him a thumbs up and a weak smile. The night sky was clear, lots of stars twinkling in the sky. She flipped on a switch and the backyard lit up with lots of white Christmas lights. "I wasn't sure about the lights but they grew on me after a while, creates a nice glow, don't ya think?" Sasuke nodded as they sat down, looking around the backyard. It was larger than he thought, an underground pool in the middle with a jacuzzi off to the side surrounded in it's own little hut. Off in the corner there was a pond with running water that he could just barely make out.

"This is very nice, relaxing," he commented.

"Thank you. It was mostly Jiraiya and Minato that did all of this. The old man wanted a place to relax and write, and Minato wanted a place to relax and draw. So this is what they came up with!" Kushina looked at Sasuke, her face getting a little more serious now that they were alone. "Honestly Sasuke, I wanted to have some alone time with you."

"That's fine, I don't mind," the raven nodded, offering her a small smile. "I assume you wanted to ask me a few questions without Naruto cutting in."

"You're correct," she nodded. "I don't know if Naruto told you but his old boy-"

"Mrs. Kushina," Sasuke interrupted. He's seen how much she hated interruptions but he felt this was okay. "I can assure you, I am nothing like Naruto's old boyfriend. I won't abandon him in some alley, I won't let him get back into his old habits, and I won't ever hurt him as he did." He looked at her with the same seriousness that she had started with. "We've been friends for almost a month before we started dating and I've got to say, he's really quite something. He's so full of life and is so optimistic whereas I am not. I never really grew up with a family like yours, always supportive and cheering me on or helping me in times of need like you have for him. Since I've become friends with him, that's all he's done for me." Sasuke paused and smiled softly. "Don't tell him I've told you all of this, I don't need that idiot yelling at me later," he laughed. "But really. I care for your son whether he knows it or not. I don't love him, no where near that yet but you never know."

"Sasuke, you really are the perfect guy for Naruto. I'm not gonna lie; when I saw that car pull up I thought you were going to be some sugar daddy," she laughed.

"Oh, that's my brothers car. I wanted to impress you guys. I usually drive a Lexus."

"Like that's any better! But look, I like you so far and I can tell Minato does too. You have our approval but as soon as you fuck him over, I will come over and cut your balls off." She smiled widely at the raven who just nodded his head.

Naruto and Minato walked out of the house a few moments later with dessert and coffee. It was pound cake with strawberries and whip cream. The blonde handed Sasuke his bag and went to sit next to his mother, allowing Minato to sit next to Sasuke so that he could share his pictures with him. Before he sat down, he turned on the main light so that he could get a better look at the pictures.

Sasuke's hand was somewhat shaking as he reached into his bag but it calmed down once he felt Naruto's foot tap against his. "So, this right here is where I draw a majority of my work. I have more at my house but Naruto was sure you would like these so I brought it." He handed the book to the elder blonde and let out a shaky breath. Minato took it with a smile and nodded, opening it to the first page. They all began eating as Minato flipped through the pages quietly, a look of interest in his eyes. As he progressed through the pages, his eyes widened and sometimes he would nod. Sasuke was growing more and more nervous.

There was one picture that he came across, it was the one that Naruto liked of the half fox, half human form. Minato stared at it for a moment before looking up at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. He looked back at the picture and then back up at Naruto. "Impressive," he murmured, flipping through some more pages. Sasuke and Naruto's faces both grew red as he flipped to the newer ones that Sasuke had begun drawing. Minato's face grew a bit red as well and Kushina looked at the three of them as they sat there quietly. Once he was done with what was there, Minato closed the book and sat it down on the table. "I've got to say Sasuke, I'm really impressed with your work. I'm not surprised, Itachi's work is amazing as well." Minato looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. "If you would like, I can show this to a few people. I know quite a few people who would be interested in your work."

"I.. I don't really know," Sasuke murmured. "My parent's don't even know that I continued with my work."

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I always used to look up to my brother and was always inspired by him but whenever I would draw something like this," he pointed to the book, "My parent's would put me down saying that it wasn't perfect and stuff."

"Your art is amazing Sasuke. You might not be ready now, which is okay but whenever you are, you can always come to me and I can open up a whole new world to you." Minato gave him a wide smile and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. "I can even teach you a few things whenever we both have some free time!"

"You know dad, Christmas vacation is at the end of the month, are you going to be home?" Naruto asked, popping a strawberry in his mouth.

"Actually, I probably will be. I don't do much work during this time of year."

"Maybe we can come and spend a few days here then? You can teach him a few things?" Naruto suggested.

"I don't see why not. Sasuke?"

"That would be alright with me," Sasuke nodded, trying to hold in his happiness.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE - I HAVE A QUESTION

Sorry this is not an update I just have a question that's been bothering me all morning long. I'm thinking about writing a short maybe 5 chaptered prequel after I'm done with this story about Naruto and his relationship with Gaara. And then one about Sasuke and his life before meeting Naruto. I already have the names for the stories xD I just wanted to know if you guys would be interested in that?


	14. Dates and Mates

**A/N: Alright I know it's late but hey, at least I got the chapter out! I was up all night typing this. I hope you like it! Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the show.**

 **You &I **

After the encounter with Naruto's parents and their first official date at the bar, the blonde thought that things would go pretty smooth for the two of them but he couldn't be any more wrong. Sure, Naruto and Sasuke have been spending a lot more time together because of the snow and the sports were taking a hold for the winter season, but he wasn't expecting to be hanging out so much with Neji and Sakura or Kiba and Shikamaru as well.

Date 1: Naruto suggested that they go see a movie. There was this new romantic comedy coming out that he really wanted to see. Sasuke thought it was a great idea and agreed, also inviting Neji and Sakura along with them. Now, Naruto didn't mind at all but he did feel a little sting of jealousy every time the two of them would hold hands or kiss since Sasuke wasn't too into the whole, PDA thing just yet.

Date 2: Two days later, Naruto asked if they could go out to eat. It was five o'clock in the afternoon and there was plenty of people out but even if they were going out to eat they could still make it seem like they were just friends. Naruto wouldn't mind something like that, he just wanted it to be the two of them. When he arrived at the restaurant, Kiba and Shikamaru were there chatting along with Sasuke. They sat and ate and Naruto tried his hardest not to get aggravated because they were his friends and he's been neglecting them lately so he figured it was okay.

Date 3: That weekend, Naruto wanted to hang out somewhere just the two of them but Sasuke insisted on ordering some Chinese food and watching a movie or binge watching whatever anime show Naruto wanted to watch, claiming that he wasn't feeling too well and didn't feel like going out. Nevermind that they just had a two hour fuck session earlier that day so there was no way he could really be feeling sick but he gave his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt when he agreed to watch Blue Exorcist all weekend and complete the whole thing with him.

Date 4: This is where Naruto really started to get annoyed because he wanted to go out and eat and have a nice night at some random place and try some new food. Sasuke drove and took them straight to the bar where they went on their first date. It was a slow night too so there wasn't that many people in there since it was a Tuesday night. Kisame came and said hi to them, Fu chatting with them for a bit since it was so slow and she literally had nothing to do. Naruto wanted to say something to the raven but he just decided to keep his mouth shut for them time being since he _did_ say that Sasuke could pick where they wanted to eat.

Date 5: Neji had invited them to eat at his family's restaurant, something about owing Sasuke because of some bet from a while ago. Naruto agreed, just happy to go somewhere and spend time with Sasuke. He didn't know the restaurant was about a half hour away and just about empty. Sasuke had asked Neji to close it down and it just be the two of them. The blonde would have found it romantic as fuck if he hadn't already been aggravated about their previous dates before this. He did enjoyed his dinner though and had fun, the two of them trying wine like high class people and then spitting it back into their cups, asking for something else because it was just disgusting.

Winter was in full swing at the campus now. There was snow filling up the grounds and most of the students were spending as much time as they can indoors, which was something a certain blonde just didn't want at the moment. "Sasuke, let's go out to eat. I'm hungry," Naruto whined, rolling on the floor of Sasuke's dorm room.

"Don't roll on the floor idiot," Sasuke scolded, shooting him a look over his shoulder.

"Aw but it's actually comfortable sitting on the floor. Our rooms always so dirty so I can never sit down on the floor!" Naruto sat up and stretched a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," the raven grumbled. "Why not just order some pizza, you can give them my credit card over the phone." He kept his eyes on the computer for another moment before having a small 'ah hah' moment. "Why don't I just order it online, I can just put the info in the computer. Yeah, I'll do that."

"You don't wanna go out to eat?" Naruto asked, laying back down on the floor and staring up at the ceiling. "I mean, it's been a while since we've gone out to eat.."

"What do you mean? We went out like, two nights ago," Sasuke argued as he ordered the pizza. "You want cheese and sausage?"

"Yeah that's fine," Naruto sighed. "I just wanted to go out to eat just the two of us, you know?"

"Then how about tomorrow night we go to my house and I can have them make us a gourmet meal," he suggested. Sasuke dug his wallet out of his pants and put in his credit card information before completing the order.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know but I mean, I kinda wanted to like go out and eat. Like, in public."

"I don't know," Sasuke mumbled as he closed his laptop. "It's the holiday's so it's going to be crowded with people probably." He stood up from his chair and stretched, walking over to the blonde to sit down next to him on the floor. "Christmas is actually coming up at the end of this week."

"Yeah, I know. You still want to go to my parent's house, right? We can leave Christmas eve and spend the holiday over there. Probably come back before the first because I know Kiba's gonna wanna party." Naruto turned his head to look at the raven, trying to read this thoughts. There was a lot on the blonde's mind that he wanted to ask the raven but he didn't feel like bringing it up, mostly because he was hungry and wanted his pizza right now.

"Of course I want to go. I already spoke with my parents and they're not coming home although they said they'd send gifts. Like it matters." They both sighed and looked at each other, laughing lightly at the simultaneous sigh.

"Come and lay with me on the floor. You'll see how comfy it is," Naruto beckoned. Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid down on the floor besides the blonde, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's really not that bad," Sasuke nodded. "Actually feels good for my back. I should start laying on the floor once in a while."

"Your back hurting? You should have seen me after I came home from your house after Thanksgiving break! I couldn't fucking sit down or bend over, my back was hurting so bad!"

"Should have said something then," Sasuke half shrugged. "You seemed to be enjoying it with no complaints."

Naruto turned his red face away from Sasuke and crossed his arms, mumbling something about a cocky bastard under his breath. They both laid there quiet for a while, just enjoying each others company. They're both always speaking or filling up the silence with something but sometimes, it's good to lay in silence. Although for the blonde, it's giving him some time to think about things he shouldn't. _Why doesn't he want to go out to eat with me? Like, in public? Alone! It's fucking aggravating! I just want to spend some time with him alone without our friends around..._

The pizza arrived not to long after, surprising both of them at the quickness. Naruto ran downstairs to the entrance of the building and got it from the delivery guy, giving him a tip before heading off upstairs. When he walked back into the dorm, Sasuke was setting up his laptop so that they could watch a movie while they eat pizza.

"I really need to get a TV in here," Sasuke murmured. "Even though we can't get cable, I could at least get a smart TV and get Netflix or Hulu on it."

"Rich bastard," Naruto sneered as he plopped himself down onto the bed. "But you're right, that would be pretty awesome." He opened up the pizza and immediately closed it, his face in disgust as he grabbed the other box. "I don't get how you can eat that."

"What, it's good!" Sasuke opened the pizza box and eyed his pizza. It was topped with olives and tomatoes with cheese and extra tomato sauce. He had a thing for tomatoes and Naruto just couldn't understand it.

"Whatever you rabbit," Naruto shrugged, eating his first piece as the movie started. "What are we going to watch?"

"I saw that they had this new movie, thought I'd check it out. It's called Repo the genetic something, I didn't really read it just saw blood and guts in the picture."

"Oh, so you thought it was smart to watch a gory movie while eating?"

"Why not?"

"You're so weird," the blonde sighed as the movie began.

Once the movie ended, they put aside the pizza they didn't eat and closed the laptop. Naruto ended up losing his appetite about twenty minutes into the movie and was only able to eat about two pieces before giving up with the amount of guts he was seeing on the screen. He didn't mind that it was a musical which was weird at first but it had a different type of feel to it so they figured why the hell not.

Sasuke on the other hand, has no problem with this type of stuff and just went ahead and munched on his pizza, sometimes intentionally chewing loudly at graphic parts to creep Naruto out.

Sasuke got up to use the bathroom really quick and Naruto laid back, sighing. He grabbed his phone and noticed he had a missed call from Kiba and decided to give him a call back. "Sup?"

 _"Hey Naruto. I tried to call you but I figured you were having sex so yeah.."_ Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, we were actually eating pizza and watching a movie. Although, I couldn't really eat my pizza, too gory for me."

 _"Oh, well me and Shikamaru are going to this like, party in about an hour. Wanted to know if you guys wanted to go?"_

"Let me ask Sasuke, I hear him coming out of the bathroom right now." Naruto gets up and walks out of the bedroom. "Sasuke? Kiba wants to know if you wanna go to a party in about an hour?"

"Who's going?" he asked, digging into his pocket for his phone. "Hm, Neji texted asking the same thing. I guess he's going too."

"Yeah, we'll go Kiba," Naruto told him before Sasuke could respond.

 _"Alright, I'll text you where it's at and I'll see you there."_

"Okay, bye." They hung up and Naruto pocketed his phone, noticing an annoyed expression on the raven's face. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't actually say I wanted to go," he said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, I just figured that since Neji was going that you'd want to go. I mean, it's not like we're going to be together there anyways," the blonde shrugged.

"I'm sorry?"

"I mean, we aren't really public about our relationship and stuff and I'm pretty sure you're going to hang with some of your soccer friends for a little bit. It's not really that big of a deal, you are allowed to hang out with other people."

Sasuke looked at him slightly offended. "I know I'm allowed to hang with other people, there would be no reason for me not to. I've just been choosing to spend my time with you." Sasuke crossed his arms and looked at Naruto. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," the blonde shook his head. "I'm gonna head over to my room to shower and change and then we'll head over together, alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Naruto grabbed his backpack and slipped on his shoes, giving Sasuke a quick kiss goodbye before heading out the door. "There's definitely something wrong with him," the raven mumbled to himself as he closed the door and went to take a shower himself.

 **You &I**

Neji greeted them at the front door when they got there, guiding them to the back. The party was held at the same place that the afterparty was at after they won that soccer match last month. There wasn't as many people but Naruto did recognize a few faces here and there. They headed out back and of course, there was another fee for alcohol but he didn't care, he just wanted to drink. That shower he took didn't help his mood, it had actually worsened it. Once he got in the car with Sasuke, he immediately shut up and didn't say anything on the ride there.

Kiba and Shikamaru were already there with their usual group of friends. Sakura was there as well and was chatting with Shikamaru's ex girlfriend Ino. They went and grabbed a few drinks and headed over to join the group. Apparently Choji and Ino had started dating but she claims she's just doing it until a certain someone asks her out. Which it's not going to happen and just about everyone knows that Sasuke doesn't really date. His excuse? He wants to focus on his classes and sports. Being top of all of his classes really adds to it.

Sasuke and Neji left the group after a while to find some other friends and say hey. 'Keeping up appearances' Neji calls it. Naruto smiled and waved them off and he downed another drink. Only an hour in and he's already had four drinks.

"You think you might want to slow down a bit Naru?" Kiba suggested, eyeing him as he walked over with another mixed drink.

"It's 'kay. I'm allowed to drink every once in a while." He drank this one almost just as quickly and shook his head, tossing his cup into a nearby trash can.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Shikamaru looked at him closely and Naruto swatted him away like a bug.

"'m fine," he murmured, letting out a sigh. "'kay, not so fine." Kiba noticed that Naruto looked a little upset and was looking around the backyard, unable to find his raven. "I'll be right back,"

"I'll come with you." Kiba wrapped his arm around his shoulder to help him hold himself up and let him lead the way. "What's up with you Naruto?"

"I'm sorry Kib's. I'm just a bit sad. Sas doesn't wanna go out with me on a real date." He sighed and kept looking around. "Where is he? I wanna give him a damn piece of my mind."

"What are you talking about he doesn't want to take you on a real date? You guys have been on a few dates already, right?"

"It's not right though," he shook his head, almost losing his balance a little but Kiba held strong on him. "I just wanna be in public, us without him worryin' bout people seeing.."

"Oh, I get it." They walked inside of the house and pushed past a few people, heading towards the living room. Naruto grabbed a drink out of someone's hand and downed it, earning an eye roll from Kiba. "I'm going to take you home Naruto."

"No! Not yet!" Kiba tried to pull him through the living room and outside to the front, pulling out his phone and dialing Shikamaru. Naruto kept looking around until he heard laughter coming from the kitchen. He slipped out of Kiba's hand and went to see what they were looking at. What he walked into was not something he wanted to see. Neji was laughing his ass off on the floor while a very unhappy looking Sasuke was in a chair getting a lap dance from some girl. The blonde watched for a moment and although he knew deep down Sasuke was hating every moment of what was going on because Sasuke is one hundred percent gay, it didn't help him in his drunken state. He felt like he was going to throw up.

"Naruto?" Kiba called out to the blonde, trying to get his attention over the crowd. Sasuke looked up from the girl and spotted the blonde in the crowd of people, trying to push off the random brunette off of him without being too obvious. When he freed himself he went through the crowd to find Naruto since he suddenly disappeared but instead found an angry Kiba outside with his arms crossed.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked him, looking around. There were still lots of people arriving at the house, and some were carrying unconscious friends from the house as well. Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't know, he just took off. He might not be all that coordinated when he's drunk but when he's mad, it's like he is a different person." Kiba glared at him. "And don't even get me started on you, what the fuck where you doing in there?"

"It was a dare. Neji is super drunk right now and dared me to sit down and get a lap dance. All of the guys from the soccer team were there, what was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't fucking know, maybe say no?" the brunette argued.

"Oh yeah sure. I supposed I'll just let all of them know I'm gay while I'm at it!" he growled back, glancing around while keeping his voice low.

"Why not? What's so wrong with that? That's what Naruto's so upset about to begin with. He just wants to be able to be a real couple and go out on dates without you looking over your shoulder every five fucking minutes."

"When did he say this?"

"Right before he took off." Kiba sighed and looked at his phone. "Shikamaru is going to come out and help me look for him. He can't have gone too far."

"I'll help. I didn't drink that much." Sasuke dug his keys out of his pocket. "Which way do you think he went?"

"I don't know to be honest. Whenever he took off like this the only person who could find him was Gaara." Kiba looked at his phone again. "I'm gonna try and call him and keep calling him until he picks up the phone."

"Alright. And Kiba," Sasuke stops him for a second. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Kiba told him before he took off. Sasuke sighed and went to his car.

 **You &I**

"Argh!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, punching another trash can as he walked down an alley. He doesn't know where he's at, he just let his feet carry him wherever they wanted. His phones been going off for the past hour but he refuses to answer it. There's calls from Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke. There were a few texts too but he didn't feel like reading them. He hit another trash can, causing a loud bang.

"Hey, who's out there!" someone called out. Naruto recognized that voice and looked around. He started to realize where he was at, he had spent many drug and alcohol fueled nights sleeping here.

"Kisame?" Naruto called out. The light flickered on and Kisame looked around the door, finding the blonde, red eyed and red knuckled.

"Naruto? What the fuck are you doing at this time of night banging around on my trash cans?" He walked outside and walked up to the blonde, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you look like you need a coffee."

"I do," he nodded in reply, letting out a long breath and relaxing his shoulders.

They walked inside and went upstairs to Kisame's apartment which was right above his bar. It was a pretty nice place, large and as warm as Naruto remembers. The TV was on to some random channel and there was a freshly made TV dinner on the counter.

"I was just about to eat until I heard you banging on the trash cans out there. It's been a while since you've done that so I wasn't sure it was you," Kisame admitted as he shuffled around in the kitchen while Naruto sat at the island. "You want me to heat you up one of those while I make the coffee?"

"No. I actually just wanna munch on some bread and butter right now," he told him. "I don't trust myself to keep anything else down."

"Had a rough night?" Naruto nodded. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"I feel bad but at the same time, I feel like pretty justified in my reasoning." Naruto sighed before continuing as Kisame made the coffee. "Me and Sasuke have been dating for about two and a half, maybe three weeks now... Something like that," he shook his head. "It's just... I wanna go out with him on a date. You know, hold hands, kiss in front of people and visibly be a fucking couple. Every time we've gone out so far it's been us with other people or here at the bar or he rents out an entire fucking restaurant so there isn't anyone else there! Like, what's so wrong about it?"

"Well, is he open about his sexuality? I mean, he obviously is with you and your close friends but what about everyone else?" Kisame sat down the hot cup of coffee on the table with the cream and sugar for Naruto.

"No, he isn't. He's still in the closet but he's gotta understand that it isn't like, bad anymore for people to be gay. There are a lot more people who accept that kind of stuff!"

"You really think so? How many times did you get harassed by people at the college when you were dating Gaara? How many people still harass you and Kiba?"

"Not that many," he told him, blowing into his coffee to cool it off. "I mean, the only people that really say anything are the people on the soccer team.. Which he's the captain of.." He thought for a moment and sighed. "And his father isn't to accepting although his brother is gay so I guess there's that too."

"Okay, and do you remember what you told me about how scared you were in high school when you found out you were gay and how scared you were to tell your friends? Or your own friend Kiba until you guys decided to experiment together!" Kisame crossed his arms and looked at Naruto. "I think you're being completely selfish about this Naruto. You need to see it from his point of view. You've been there, you've been in his shoes and as much as you might want to go out and have fun with your boyfriend, you've got to let him do this himself. At least he'll have you there with him when he does decide to come out but if you keep pressuring him when he's not ready, it's just going to hurt him even more."

"Ugh, why are you always right!" Naruto yelled out, causing Kisame to laugh at the blonde.

"I just have a lot of experiences with Uchiha," Kisame laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right. When Sasuke mentioned Itachi you like, freaked out. What was up with that?" Kisame closed his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't plan on telling you to be honest, it's not something I'm proud of. You know that gang I'm a part of? Well, Itachi is the leader of it. He heads the Akatsuki and is probably one of the most ruthless motherfuckers I've ever met. And I couldn't be more head over heals with him."

"Ohmygodwhatthefuck? You're in love with Itachi?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the sudden confession but quieted down after a moment. "I'm sorry but Itachi-Fucking-Uchiha? That guys a total weirdo!"

"You've never seen him out in the field," the elder man nodded with a smile. "Oh man, the look on his face when he kills someone or his commanding tone. God it's so sexy. But he's also a very cold hearted guy and if you cross his path or wrong him in any way, he will not hesitate to kill you."

"Okay, okay I'm going to call Kiba and let him know I'm okay now. I don't need to hear anymore of your love for Itachi or the criminal activities that you do!"

"Yeah, yeah.

 _"Naruto? Where the fuck are you! We've been trying to find you forever now!"_ Kiba screamed into the phone.

"I'm alright Kiba. I'm sorry I got all upset and ran off," Naruto apologized in his most sympathetic voice.

 _"We were all just really worried Naruto. I almost called your mom..."_

"Oh my god thank fucking lord you didn't. Well, let me go I'm going to call Sasuke now and have him pick me up. I need to talk to him anyways."

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to come and get you?"_

"No, it's alright. Like I said, I gotta talk to Sasuke anyways so yeah... I'll talk to you tomorrow Kib's.

 _"Alright, good night Naruto. Just get home safe."_

Naruto hung up and stared at his phone, scrolling through the text messages from Sasuke that he received earlier.

 _Sasu: Naruto, where are you?_

 _Sasu: Naruto, where the fuck are you?_

 _Sasu: Kiba told me why you were upset_

 _Sasu: I can explain everything_

 _Sasu: Naruto I'm sorry_

 _Sasu: Come on Naruto, just pick up the phone_

 _Sasu: We're all worried about you_

 _Sasu: You know this is completely out of character for me to worry about people_

 _Sasu: YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I FIND YOU ANSWER_

 _Sasu: Come on idiot, tell me where you are and I'll come get you_

 _Sasu: Naruto.._

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he scrolled through the messages. How could he ever doubt Sasuke was having second thoughts or anything about their relationship when the proof was right there. _Sasuke you cocky bastard_ , he smiled to himself.

 _"Naruto? Are you alright? I'm so sorry about that, Neji-"_

"I'm alright Sasuke, just tired. Can you come get me?" There was a pause on the line before Sasuke said yes and Naruto told him where he was at. The raven was there in minutes, having broke a few speeding laws to get there in record time. Kisame led Sasuke up the stairs when he knocked, Naruto having been in the bathroom cleaning up his hands from the dirt from punching the trash cans. One of his knuckles were actually cut but he just shrugged and told himself he'd take care of it later. As soon as he walked out of the bathroom, he was face to face with Sasuke.

"Naruto I.. I'm sorry. You should have told me what was bothering you.." Sasuke told him, giving him a weak smile.

"No, I should have been more understanding." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I'll try to be more patient."

"I-… thanks Naruto." Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto grabbed it. "Let's get back to the dorm. We have school tomorrow."

"Why did we agree to go to a party in the first place if we had school tomorrow?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke," Kisame waved as they walked down the stairs and out into the alley.

"I'm so tired now," Naruto whined as he sat in Sasuke's car.

"I bet. You came pretty far," Sasuke commented, turning on the car.

"I know. For some reason, whenever I would get really drunk or messed up, I end up here in this alley. Don't tell Kiba. It's kinda like, my secret. I always have Kisame or Fu look after me though. It's like a little escape here. Yeah, Kiba comes to eat here and he knows Kisame but he doesn't know that I know him that well."

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone."


	15. An Uzumaki Christmas

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, really I am. I've had inventory at my job and it's been difficult for me to find time to type. I will do my best to catch up and remain consistent with my typing. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it and please let me know what you think! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **You &I **

After what the two called 'The easily avoided incident with a little more communication' had happened, things had started to pick up and Christmas had finally arrived. Sasuke and Naruto went to Naruto's parents house for the break, leaving behind Kiba and Shikamaru at the dorms. Kiba was saying something about not wanting to be bombarded by dogs again and Shikamaru was just too lazy to go anywhere.

The snow had picked up and blanketed everything, leaving a fresh white layer of snow for Naruto to clean up when he got to his parents house. "But mom! I don't want to! I just got here, you can't make a guest do housework!"

"You've lived here your whole damn life Naruto! Now you go and scoop out that sidewalk or I'll make you eat all of that snow!" Kushina was as ruthless as ever to her son but he knew she loved him. It was what you would call, tough love. "Come Sasuke darling, let's get your things upstairs to your bedroom." Sasuke hurried after the red headed woman quickly, grabbing his and Naruto's bags easily. Him and Naruto had been getting in some extra work time at the gym because of the snow, trying to keep in shape for next year. Naruto grumbled to himself the whole time he shoveled the snow off of the sidewalk, something about hating Christmas even though he knew it was a lie.

Minato came outside and sat down in one of the chairs, bundled up in a jacket and a scarf, sipping on hot chocolate while he watched his son. "Mmm, this hot chocolate sure is good!" he called out to no one in particular. Naruto knew he was teasing him; it was his father's favorite pastime. The blonde stopped shoveling for a moment, turning his back towards him. He scooped up a ball of snow and readied it to throw. Just as he turned around, a snowball came flying at him and hit him square in the chest.

"What the hell!" he screamed in shock, falling over into the snow with his ball still in his hand. When he looked up, he saw Sasuke standing with a smirk on his face and another snowball in his hand ready to be thrown. Fear shown in Naruto eyes as he tried to get up to run but failed when another snowball hit him. "No fair! I was caught off guard!"

"You were going to get me with that snowball in your hand!" Minato called out with a pointed finger and a smile on his face. Sasuke was smirking at the young blonde, glancing over to a smiling Minato. "Sasuke was simply being chivalrous and came to my rescue."

"Oh shove it." Naruto threw the snowball in his hand at his dad but missed when his father dodged it quickly.

"Come on Naruto, now that you're older, I won't go easy on you like I used to!" Minato put down the cup of hot chocolate and headed out to the yard next to Sasuke as Naruto stood up, another snowball ready in his hand.

"You're so dead!" Naruto threw the snowball and it clipped Minato's shoulder before he could get away. The elder looked to his son with surprise.

"What! When did you get so fast?" he asked surprisedly.

"I've been going to the gym with Sasuke to help him work out. Turns out I'm a natural for weight lifting and boxing so I've been working on my side steps." Naruto threw another fastball at his father and it hit him in the stomach before the elder could even get away.

They went back and forth for another twenty minutes, the three of them throwing snowballs at each other and laughing like children. Sasuke couldn't help but feel somewhat bittersweet at the interaction between the three of them. He had never got to do this kind of things with his dad or brother, they were always very serious. Some of the maids and butlers would play with Sasuke outside when he was younger but was always scolded for getting dirty.

Dinner was ready on the table when they walked inside and shrugged out of their jackets and shoes. They were all wet so Minato took them all into the laundry room to dry for the next day. On the table was a ham, green beans, potato salad and some other vegetable Naruto poked at questioningly. "You guys can't eat just yet. Jiraya is coming over, he'll be here in one minute!" Kushina called from the kitchen. "That means don't touch the food Naruto!" Just as she said that, Naruto pulled his hand back from the bread roll he was just about to grab.

"Does your mom have like, x-ray vision or something?" Sasuke whispered to the blonde.

"No, I do not have x-ray vision, supersonic hearing or mind reading abilities," Kushina told him as she walked in with two bottles of soda and set them on the table. "Naruto, pour the drinks." There was a knock at the door and she rushed off towards the front door. "Jiraiya, so good to see you ya old pervert."

"It's good to see you too Kushina." Sasuke stiffened at the sound of their writing teachers voice. They had asked Naruto's parents to not tell anyone about the two of them, and by that they meant Jiraiya.

"I didn't know he was coming Sasuke, I'm sorry," Naruto told him, rubbing his hand under the table.

"It's alright. He's part of your family basically right?"

"Yeah, known him my whole life!" Just then, Jiraiya walked into the dining room with an apple pie in one hand and a pudding pie in the other.

"Oh Sasuke! It's so good to see you!" He clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a wide smile. "As much as I enjoy your presence here, I'm just curious. Why are you here if you don't mind me asking."

"Don't be rude ya old fart," Kushina scolded him as she took the pies from him and took them into the kitchen. She gave him a warm smile afterwards and laughed lightly.

"It's alright Mrs. Kushina," Sasuke said reassuringly. "I'm Naruto's boyfriend," he admitted.

"Wow, this is your boyfriend Naruto? Man! The stories would just bring the ladies in!" He let out a laugh as Naruto's face turned red and Sasuke looked at him with a confused expression.

"I told you he writes these like, smut novels right?" Sasuke nodded in response. "Well, he's always looking for new things to write about and stuff and when I told him I had a boyfriend he was all like, oh you gotta give me some ideas and blah blah blah. Don't worry about him though, he's just an old pervert."

"Somehow I don't feel all that reassured," Sasuke mumbled as Jiraya sat down and smiled at the two of them, a gleam in his eye.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, let's eat!" Minato told everyone as he walked out of the kitchen with his knife in hand. He started slicing into the ham as Kushina sat down and Naruto was practically salivating at the sight of the huge slices of ham his dad was cutting. Everyone filled up their plates with the sides and then the ham was last.

"I just want to say I'm really glad to have Sasuke, Naruto and Jiraiya here," the elder blonde announced, holding up his glass. "It's been a crazy year and I'm just happy to have my family and friends here to spend the holiday with."

"Oh come on dad," Naruto sighed. "Being all sentimental and stuff."

"You shut your mouth Naruto," his mother growled with a glare. Naruto nodded his head quickly and muttered a quick 'yes ma'am' before they started eating.

After dinner and dessert, Jiraiya left and everyone got ready for bed to prepare for tomorrow. Naruto whined when his mom made them sleep in separate bedrooms. They couldn't even stay in the room with the door closed without his mom banging on the door even though they weren't doing anything. The blonde pouted but let Sasuke head off to his room at the other end of the hall. He asked if he wanted to sneak over later on but he didn't want to risk getting on his parent's bad side.

When the blonde couldn't sleep, he thought of the next best thing: Masterbation. But he needed a little bit of help.

 _Naru: Sasuke~~ I can't sleeeeep_

 _Sasu: I know, neither can I._

 _Naru: Wanna facetime me?_

 _Saus: sure._

Naruto couldn't keep the smile off of his face when Sasuke's face appeared on the screen. He had the bedside lamp on so that the raven could see him but Sasuke kept his lamp off. "I wanna see your face though," the blonde whined.

"I don't want to get up, I'm comfortable." Naruto could see the smirk on Sasuke's face with the little light that comes off of the screen.

"Jerk. Sasuke, I can't sleep. Entertain me please."

"No, you should entertain me," he insisted. "I know the real reason you wanted me to call you."

"Ugh, I'm so fucking horny right now Sasuke it's not even funny. Let me come over to your room please..."

"I told you already, I respect your parent's and don't want them to hate me so no."

The blonde sighed and pouted at the raven. "You suck."

"No, you suck." Sasuke's voice was deep and it ran shivers down Naruto's spine. Whenever the raven spoke in his deep, low voice it always gets him going. "You okay there Naruto?"

"Ye- yeah, I'm fine!" The blonde was not fine at all. In face, he already felt himself getting hard underneath the covers.

"Uh huh, sure. Where's your other hand at?" Naruto pulled up his free hand which was laying on his stomach and waved it into the screen.

"It's right here."

"Why is it not under the covers on your dick?" Naruto could almost see the gleam in Sasuke's eyes when he said this.

"You'd like to see that, wouldn't you?"

"Definitely," the raven urged. "Turn the camera Naruto, I wanna see you touch yourself." The blonde complied quickly and tore the blankets off of him, turning the camera so that Sasuke could see Naruto's hand dancing on the edge of his pants. "What are you waiting for?"

"I... I want... I want you to tell me what to do," he replied shyly.

"Alright then..." Sasuke smiled widely even though Naruto could barely see him at all in the dark bedroom. "I want you to take off your pants completely first off, let that thing free." Naruto took off his pants and dropped them to the floor, laying on his back. He sat up a little but so that he could get a good reach. "Now, I want you to reach down and caress your balls, don't touch your dick yet. I wanna watch it get harder."

"Ugh Sasuke, I wish it was your hands on me right now," he sighed as he started fondling his balls with his fingers, massaging them softly. He started to get harder as he watched Sasuke's face grow closer to the screen, biting his bottom lip. "I want to stroke it Sasuke, please let me stroke it."

"No, not yet." Sasuke paused for a moment and looked up in Naruto's screen. "Is that a dresser in front of the bed?"

"Yeah?" Naruto paused to look up, nodding his head.

"I want you to set the phone on there and sit on the bed. I wanna see your full body."

"Wow, someone's getting pushy," the blonde mumbled under his breath.

"You were the one who wanted me to tell you what to do. So, I want to see your full body while you touch yourself."

"You're cruel." Naruto stood up and set the phone on the dresser, propping it up against some random book that was there. He checked it to make sure it was lined up and that Sasuke would get a good view. When he was finally satisfied, he sat down on the edge of the bed, cock in hand and stroking it softly. "You like this?"

"Yes, I do very much," Sasuke replied, clearing his throat a bit as he was captured but the image before him. "Rub your thumb over the tip, feel the precum that I know is there by now." He wasn't wrong, when Naruto ran his thumb over the top, he smeared the precum around and shivered slightly from the feeling.

"Oh Sasuke," he groaned quietly, leaning his head back slightly as he did it again.

"Come on Naruto, I want you to stroke yourself as if it was me you were touching." The raven smiled widely when he saw Naruto's body shiver again, his strokes picking up pace. His face was getting hot and with the lights on in the bedroom, it was hot in the bedroom. "Faster Naruto. Just imagine me stroking you right now, hand wrapped around you moving up and down."

"Oh, Sasuke oh don't stop," Naruto moaned, stroking himself just as Sasuke said.

"I want you to spread the precum over the tip." Naruto complied and bit the bottom of his lip, shivering slightly as he did so.

"Damn it Sasuke..."

"Faster," Sasuke growled, leaning his face closer to the phone screen. "I want you to cum for me." Naruto nodded and picked up his speed leaning back with his other arm comfortably so that Sasuke could get a good view. "Faster. Cum for me Naruto."

"Oh, oh god Sasuke," Naruto groaned as his hips begun to buck. He felt the fire in his stomach building up.

"I want you to cum on my mark," Sasuke demanded. "Cum in three-"

"Oh Sasuke,"

"Two-"

"Don't stop,"

"One."

"Oh fuck!" Naruto screamed out, cumming hard all over his stomach and his hand, milking it until he couldn't handle it anymore. He panted and laid back against the bed, his chest rising up and down. "Damn you Sasuke," he breathed out before sitting up and grabbing his boxers, wiping off the cum that had landed on him.

"You know you enjoyed it," Sasuke told him teasingly. Naruto couldn't see the smug smirk the raven held on his face but he could sure hear it in his voice.

"That was exhausting," Naruto sighed, looking around and grabbing his pants, pulling them on without any underwear.

"You're welcome," the raven said.

"Now it's your turn!" Naruto smiled, picking up the phone from the dresser.

"No, I'm going to hold onto this one. You owe me," Sasuke winked. "Goodnight Naruto." Before the blond could say anything else, Sasuke hung up the phone and left him to stand in the room with an amused look on his face.

"I wonder what he could have in store for me," Naruto mumbled out loud, a small smile spreading on his lips as he walked back over to the bed, turning off the light before slipping under the covers.

 **You &I **

The next day was definitely something Sasuke was not used to. Although he was usually an early riser, Naruto waking him up by jumping on him yelling 'Merry Christmas!' was not what he had expected. Sasuke ended up throwing a pillow dead at his head and yelled at him to 'shut the fuck up, you evil asshole how dare you interrupt my sleep'. Kushina and Minato couldn't help but laugh from downstairs listening to the two of them argue.

When they finally made it downstairs, breakfast was already on the table. It was a large spread of food; bacon, eggs, French toast, regular toast, strawberry and apple jam, sausage links and so on. They all ate happily before filing into the living room to open presents. Naruto and Sasuke had stopped and got a few things for Naruto's parents, Sasuke insisting on buying them so that he could make a good impression on them although they all said from Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was a little surprised when Kushina handed him a gift wrapped up with a bow, telling him it was something they thought would help.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he opened up the present. It was a limited edition set of colored and charcoal pencils only sold to certified artists. He didn't know what to say when he looked up at Minato, not exactly knowing what to say. "I.. You didn't have to," he said, shaking his head and looking at the set.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to so there's no going back from it," Minato told him, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow dad," Naruto murmured, crossing his arms like a child and pouting. "I bet you didn't spend nearly half as much on my present."

"Oh shush Naruto," his mother scolded, patting his shoulder with a light slap. "Open your presents and be grateful."

Naruto rolled his eyes (after he turned away from his mom) and went to open up his presents. A small squeal left him lips when he opened up to a new Xbox One accompanied with a few games. "Ugh, now I can practice and totally kick Sasuke's ass!"

"As if," the raven scoffed, smirking slightly. Minato and Kushina couldn't help but laugh at the interaction between the two of them. They proceeded to bicker at each other while they watched.

"You think they'll last?" Kushina asked her husband, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You kidding me? They're perfect for each other."

"I know," she smiled as she gave Minato a kiss on the cheek. "Alright guys, enough arguing! We're going to miss the Christmas cartoons."

"Mooom, you know we're not children anymore!" Naruto whined.

"Oh, okay so I guess we'll just have to skip on that Jack Frost movie, I saw it was going to be on in less than an hour."

"UGH RISE OF THE GUARDIANS IS GONNA BE ON?!"

"Yup!" she nodded.

"What movie is that?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only the most awesome Christmas movie ever. Jack Frost is also like, super hot." Naruto laughed nervously. "I know, it's weird to think a cartoon is hot, huh?" - Looks at imaginary crowd with a knowing expression - "That's right, I'm talking to you."

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke looked around in confusion.

"Oh nothing," Naruto shook his head. "Anyways, we definitely need to watch it. Alright mom, you got me."

"Okay! So hot chocolate coming right up!" She took off and rushed into the kitchen while the men cleaned up the wrapping paper mess in the living room and found their seats in the living room in front of the TV. She came out with two cups in her hand, hot chocolate topped with marshmallows, whip cream, and chocolate shavings on top, "I'll grab the other two, be right back." She came back with two more cups and set them down.

"Does anyone want a blanket?" Minato asked. "I don't know if you guys are chilly or not."

"I can go for one! I wanna be all toasty warm," Naruto commented as he grabbed his cup of hot chocolate.

"You're like a kid," Sasuke laughed lightly, shaking his head.

"Shush, my parent's just spoil me a lot when I'm home, can't help it. It's like, when I'm home it's an automatic thing, you know?"

"Not really," Sasuke murmured, looking down at his hands. Minato and Kushina were upstairs getting the blankets so they were alone for a moment.

"What do you mean?" The blonde scooted closer to the raven until they were side by side.

"It's just... Ever since I can remember, we don't really celebrate Christmas like you guys. My father uses it as an excuse to gather people and make money and my mom uses it to show off our money. I don't think we ever really had a family type Christmas like this." He sighed and looked somewhat sad until he felt a hand slip into his.

"Now, you don't have to worry about that. That's what we're here for Sasuke," Naruto said in a soft voice, smiling at his boyfriend. He leaned in and gave him a small kiss, which somewhat surprised him because they were in Naruto's parents house and he didn't want to be intrusive and show off their relationship like that just yet. It lasted for a moment before Naruto pulled away and his parents came walking into the room, holding three blankets.

"You each get your own blanket," Kushina started as she gave them their blankets. "I don't wanna have any funny business under these sheets."

"Oh my god mom, you're so gross." Everyone laughed and got settled into their seats on the two couches, Kushina and Minato on the loveseat and Naruto and Sasuke on the larger couch. After the current program finished, the movie came on and everyone shushed up to watch it.

 **You &I **

Once the movie was over and Naruto fully satisfied with his dose of Jack Frost, they had all decided to just sort of do their own thing. Minato took Sasuke into his art studio to teach him how to use his new pencils to get the best results and show him a few of his new art pieces. Naruto called Kiba and decided to go to his house and see him for a bit. The whole family was there for Christmas and was almost bombarded by Kiba's sister asking about his new boyfriend. He talked a bit about it before escaping with Kiba to his bedroom.

"You got an Xbox too?" Naruto asked as he walked in and saw it sitting on the floor in his bedroom. "You know, we're going to have to fight about who's is staying where."

"It's alright, I would rather keep mine here at the house. I don't wanna risk it getting stolen," Kiba shrugged.

"You're not gonna really be able to play it though."

"I know but I'm actually gonna be spending a lot more time here at the house soon. Apparently there is this animal hospital that is requesting my mom's help and she's gonna be gone for like, a month so my sister needs my help here at the house and at the vet shop. So I'll be here most weekends and nights."

"That kinda sucks but that's something you wanted to do, right? Learn to take over the office one day?" Naruto sat on the bed and laid back, placing his hands behind his head. "It's gunna suck without you there sometimes but I understand."

"Have you been thinking about what you want to do when you get out of school?"

"To be honest, I'm not even sure anymore. I'm thinking about going into business or something. It would be practical."

"I get that. But what do you like? I mean, wouldn't you wanna do something that you would enjoy doing?"

"Yeah. I had this conversation with Sasuke the other day actually." Naruto sighed. "I just don't know. I've really been getting into writing and stuff lately, Jiraiya has been trying to push me more and I think he's really on to something..."

"Then why not start with that? We have a college newspaper, you could try and go with that?"

Naruto chuckled and sat up. "It's funny, that's the same thing Sasuke said actually. But I don't know. I don't like journalism, I like creative writing and stuff like that. Remember how much of a bookworm I used to be in middle school?"

"That's true." Kiba stared at the ceiling for a moment, deep in thought. "Why don't you try writing a book or something? Doesn't have to be big or anything. And you know, the school has a writing club and stuff, you could always join and ask for opinions?"

"We have a writing club?"

"I'm surprised you didn't know that. Then again, we spent most of our freshman year out of it the whole time anyways."

"Yeah, right?" They both laughed before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kiba called out. His mother opened the door and one of the dogs rushed in and tackled Kiba. "Akamaru!"

"He's all better now!" she said happily.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked. "I didn't know he was sick?"

"He got some stomach worms so my mom has been giving him medicine. She took him to the office for a few days to keep a close eye on him and his progress since he was having a bad reaction to the medicine." Akamaru ran over to Naruto and jumped on him, licking all over his face.

"It's good to see you too!"

"Come on Akamaru, let's give the two of them some privacy."

"It's okay, you can leave him in here," Kiba told her.

"Alright." She closed the door and left quickly after, leaving the two of them alone.

"So you wanna play some COD?" Kiba suggested as he got up from his chair.

"Hell yeah! I'm totally gunna kick your ass, you know that right?"

"Okay, sure," the brunette rolled his eyes.

 **You &I **

The week progressed pretty much the same after Christmas, Sasuke spending a majority of the day learning different styles of artwork from Minato, Naruto going out and hanging with Kiba or his mom. It was their last day they were spending at the house and Sasuke was up early again, heading towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. He was usually an early riser and it helped that so was Kushina because then he didn't have to worry about figuring out how to make coffee. "Good morning," he greeted, heading straight towards the coffee maker to grab a fresh cup of coffee. No sugar or cream, he brought the cup up to his face and drank from it.

"I can't see how you can drink the coffee black like that," Kushina shivered as she poured cream and sugar into hers.

"I feel like it takes away from the taste of the coffee," he shrugged and leaned against the counter. It's been like this for the past few days, the two of them up early, drinking coffee in the kitchen while Kushina prepares breakfast. "You still have to teach me how to make coffee though."

"I know. I can't believe you don't know how! It's really not that hard!" She shook her head and walked over towards the fridge to take out the ingredients for breakfast.

"Well, as I told you before, I grew up pretty privileged so I didn't really have to make coffee myself."

"I still can't see how Naruto got a catch like you," she snorted. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I want the best for my son but it was pretty surprising for him to be with someone so... What's the word I'm looking for..."

"Don't hurt yourself," Sasuke murmured into his coffee. Kushina turned and slapped his arm with her spatula, glaring at the smirk on the raven's face.

"So I have to do some shopping this morning for groceries since you and Naruto eat like you're starving. Would you like to come with me?"

"Uh, yeah sure. I don't see why not," he shrugged. He drank the rest of his coffee and poured himself another cup. "I really should buy a coffee machine for my dorm room," he mumbled to himself.

"Well, come and help me cook so we can leave sooner."

"You want me to help you cook? You sure about that?"

"Just mix the ingredients I tell you to in that bowl there while I cook the bacon."

"I'll try my best."

After Sasuke and Kushina ate their breakfast, the two of them set aside the food for Naruto and Minato and headed up to get ready to leave. Sasuke stopped by and peeked in on Naruto who was knocked out on his bed, blanket askew and his shirt riding up his stomach. The raven couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing he had seen but then quickly shook those thoughts from his head because Uchiha's do not find things cute. Although, maybe he could make an exception.

The drive was short, the farmer's market not too far from the house. There were a lot of people already there, so Kushina gave Sasuke half of her list and the two of them split up so they could get the good vegetables before anyone got to them first. It was a new experience for Sasuke because he had never really been shopping for food like this. Kushina came across him more than once and showed him how to feel the fruit and vegetables to see if they're ripe enough. "You really never did anything like this before?" Kushina asked.

"No, not really. We have maids at the house that do all of the cooking, cleaning, shopping.. Basically everything that we need done. I mean, I hate to admit that I'm spoiled but I can't deny it." His shoulder's slumped a little and his expression turned a little sad. "To be honest, I really want to become someone Naruto can depend on. I can't even make coffee for him, how horrible is that."

"It's alright Sasuke, that's what I'm here for." She smiled widely and him and rubbed his arm. "Come on, let's finish up here and drop everything at the house. I'm sure they're still sleeping, so we can go to the mall and get you a coffee maker!"

"Sounds like a great idea."

 **You &I **

"So Sasuke, how have things been between you and Naruto?" Kushina asked as she bit into her salad. They spent a few hours at the mall shopping and buying various things so they decided to take a break and eat something light.

"It's been great. I mean, I think? I don't really know. We kinda had a little problem not too long ago and to be honest, neither of us have really brought it up."

"What happened?"

"It's complicated," he shrugged, biting into his salad. After a moment, he spoke. "As you know, I'm not really... Out with my sexuality. So us being out together, has been difficult. I will admit, that I chose places that were either out of the way, or where I knew people wouldn't see us..." He paused for a moment and sighed. "We were at a party together not that long ago and I went to go hang out with my team mates. A majority of them don't like gay men, they're assholes and sometimes harass people like Naruto and Kiba. I told them to stop but that doesn't always work and I didn't want them to find out so sometimes I just keep my mouth shut."

"And Naruto's been okay with this?"

"No, he hasn't and I never really realized it until the party. When I was with my teammates, Naruto was drinking heavy because I wasn't spending time with him. I know he likes to be public and stuff, and when he drinks he's really into PDA." Sasuke paused for a moment, his face a little red. "Sorry, didn't really mean to tell you that."

Kushina couldn't help but laugh, "It's alright. Just continue."

"Yeah." After drinking some soda and clearing his throat, he started back up again. "Basically, they don't know I'm gay so at the party, they had some random girl try and give me a lapdance. I didn't think much of it because I'm not attracted to girls and I didn't think Naruto would be so upset about it but I didn't factor in how much alcohol he would be drinking. So when he saw it... He just kinda flipped out and took off. No one could find him at all."

"You did eventually though, right?"

"Yeah. He actually called me and told me to go and pick him up. His knuckles were all red so I'm pretty sure he was punching something. But yeah, we never really talked about it after that but ever since then, he's been more understanding I guess you can say. He doesn't argue about where we eat at or what to do when we hang out. I mean, yeah I would like to go out with him in public but I just... I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"You know, Naruto is one of the most amazing people I know," Kushina stated. " I'm not just saying that because he's my son. I'm saying that because he overcame a lot of things. I remember when he came out to us, he was so scared and nervous... He cried before he was going to tell us, I thought something really serious was going to happen. So when he told us that he was gay, we just hugged him and accepted him. It really helped, I think, that we were there to support him but he went through a lot after that."

"What do you mean?"

"He was ridiculed a lot after that, even attacked a few times. We let him take some self defense classes and stuff too. It helped him that he was able to protect himself, and I never really realized how strong he was until I saw what he did to this one group of guys that jumped him. It was crazy. But anyways, after all of that, and after what happened with Gaara, he managed to turn himself around, clean himself up and focus on his school. And then he met you. He let himself be happy again. You have no idea how long it's been since I've seen him happy."

"I know what you mean, he always looked so sad whenever I saw him, even though he would smile and try to look happy. The look in his eyes... It's changed considerably."

"And that's because of you, Sasuke." She gave him a smile and reached out across the table to lay her hand on his. "I know Naruto. He just wants to show the world how happy you make him."

"But, I don't have the support that you and Minato offered to Naruto. My father disowned my brother Itachi, I don't know what he would do if he found out I was gay too. Apparently my mother had to fight to let Itachi stay at our house and even then, they don't come home very often anymore and I'm starting to think that's more of a reason why..."

"That's why we're here. Me and Minato approve of you and Naruto. And if anyone else has something to say about it, so what? They don't make decisions for you and if they don't accept you for who you are, then how can they be considered real friends or family?"

"I wish I could have talked to you sooner about this," Sasuke admitted. "I really appreciate everything you've said to me... I think... I think I might do it. I think I'll come out. Maybe not tomorrow but I want Naruto to be happy."

"Naruto's happy with you no matter what. Now let's finish up eating so that we can get back to the house. I'm sure they've got to be awake by now."

 **You &I **

Later that evening, it went by better than expected since Minato and Kushina decided to go out to a movie and give the two of them some alone time. Sasuke was really appreciative because he wanted to talk to Naruto after that talk he had with Kushina. After Naruto's parent's left, Sasuke led Naruto up to his room. "I've been dying to show you what your dad's been teaching me." Sasuke pulled out a sketchbook and showed Naruto a few pictures here and there that he drew. They were different. Some of them realistic, some of them really weird, and some of them in color.

There were a few that Naruto recognized. "Were you drawing things around the house?"

"Yeah, your dad was teaching me to draw real life stuff, a lot having to do with shadows and stuff too."

"What about drawing people?"

"He said I should practice that too, it really helps to know how to draw something real life to help understand movement and stuff like that.." Sasuke looked up and noticed Naruto was looking at him, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I want you to draw me."

"I already have."

"No, _really_ draw me. I'll be your model and you can position me however you want." Naruto sat on the bed and leaned back on his elbows.

"That certainly does sound interesting..." Sasuke picked up his sketchbook and a pencil, pinning his hair back out of his face so that he could concentrate. "Now, I just need to find the right position.." He stared at Naruto with a smirk. "Take off your shirt."

Naruto complied and threw his shirt to the floor, stretching his arms up high. Naruto's muscles have become a bit more defined now since he's been working out with Sasuke and the raven was certainly taking notice. "Sasuke, don't stare at me like you're going to kill me and keep my body in a freezer for you to play with when you please."

"That was rather specific?"

"I saw it in a movie once. Anyways, what's next?"

"Turn on that light over there, I want it to hit you from the front." Naruto turned the light on and looked at Sasuke. "I want you to unbutton your jeans but don't take off your pants."

"You sure you wanna keep them on?" Naruto joked. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Sit down in that chair there. I want you to spread your legs and kinda... Lean back, you know all relaxed but sexy." Naruto sat down in the chair and slid down a bit, his legs spread open. He slid one hand onto his crotch and rubbed himself.

"You know, I've been so deprived this entire time," Naruto told him.

"That's actually perfect..." Sasuke started sketching and Naruto watched him as he started to rub himself over his pants a little more. Sasuke's face turned red and he couldn't help but stare a little longer than he should sometimes. "I want you to bring your other arm up and put it behind your head like you do, yeah that's great."

Naruto bit his lip and it caused the raven to shiver slightly. "You know Sasuke, I just kept on thinking about you and me and how I'm going to attack you as soon as you're done drawing this picture."

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he continued.

"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be able to keep my hands to myself but my mom scares me more than my sex drive," he joked.

"I know what you mean.. I actually had a really great talk with her today while we were shopping.."

"What did you guys talk about? How sex you look right now concentrating on your drawing?"

"No," Sasuke snorted. "That would have been weird."

"You know what I mean jerk," Naruto sneered.

"Yeah, yeah. It was actually about.. me and you.. I.. We talked about what happened at the party and stuff not that long ago.." Sasuke noticed Naruto stiffen slightly before relaxing once more. "She was just giving me advice and stuff.."

"I'm really sorry I flipped out Sasuke," Naruto apologized after a moment. "I should have taken into consideration how you felt. I mean, hell no I didn't approve of you getting a lap dance by some fucking chick but you were just trying to keep up your facade. I know you're uncomfortable with being public about this still and I've been through that, I should have been more understanding."

"No Naruto," Sasuke shook his head and put his sketchbook down. "It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have done that anyways. I should have stayed with you. Even if it just appeared as friends, it would have been better than what had actually happened." He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Things will change for us soon, it'll get better; easier."

"It's alright. You take as much time as you need." Naruto slid out of his chair and got on the floor, his eyes locked onto Sasuke's as he stood on his hands and knees. He started crawling up to the raven, making sure to sway his hips and smile at his boyfriend.

"What are you doing?"

"Do we have to go over this again?" Naruto nudged his face against Sasuke's legs, pushing them open before sitting up on his knees and moving close. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and buried his face in his chest. "God, I've been wanting to be close to you all week.." Naruto pulled Sasuke down into a small, chaste kiss before pulling off Sasuke's shirt. He pushed him back against the chair and ran his hands down his pale chest.

"You're hands are cold," Sasuke commented, shivering slightly with the touch. "

"I'm about to warm them up." Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and began to pull them down, taking his underwear down as well. The blonde stared for a moment at Sasuke sitting naked in the chair, his body lean and gorgeous. He started kissing Sasuke's thighs, moving inwards but pausing before reaching Sasuke's hardening cock. Instead, he brought his hands up and started to stroke him slowly, Sasuke closing his eyes and leaning his head back. "You like that?"

"God, I've missed your hands on me. But there's something even more I've missed." Sasuke stared down at Sasuke with a smirk before grabbing Naruto by the back of the head and bringing it down onto his cock. Naruto was taken by surprise but quickly composed himself before he choked on Sasuke, (which would have been kind of embarrassing). Sasuke couldn't help but let out a groan when the hot, wet mouth encase him, Naruto working up a slow speed and twirling his tongue carefully around the tip. He watched Naruto work on him, one hand working on his balls and the other one on the base of his cock.

The raven looked around for a second before finding what he was looking for; his phone. He unlocked it and started videotaping the blonde while he sucked on him. When Naruto looked up at him, cock in mouth and eyebrow raised, Sasuke smirked. "For drawing material." Naruto just rolled his eyes and continued, locking his eyes with the camera. "Oh god, Naruto.." Sasuke moaned, his eyes squeezing shut when Naruto deep throated him.

After a minute, Sasuke brought his hand down and grabbed Naruto by the hair, thrusting into his mouth. He kept the camera steady the best he could as he thrusted again and again, Naruto closing his eyes and his lips tightening around Sasuke's throbbing cock. "I'm so close Naruto.." The blonde looked up and locked eyes with Sasuke, as if telling him to go ahead and cum into his mouth. A few more erratic thrusts and Sasuke pulled out, cumming on Naruto's face. He loved the look on Naruto's face, like he loved it and soaked up every bit of it.

"Damn Naruto," Sasuke breathed out.

"You okay there?" Naruto joked as he stood up to find his shirt and wipe his face.

"Oh shut up," he grumbled in reply. Sasuke looked over Naruto for a moment, trying to think of some way to pleasure him the same. Then, he came to an idea. "Naruto, take your pants off and sit on the bed."

"What?" Naruto turned around and noticed Sasuke's cheeks were a bit red and that wasn't from his recent climax.

"Just do it."

"Okay, okay." Naruto stripped himself of his pants and sat on the edge of the bed facing Sasuke. His legs were spread open like when he was sitting in the chair, his hand caressing himself. "You wanna draw me some more?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

"No, I.. I just.. I wanna, ugh." Sasuke shook his head and stood up, walking up to Naruto and kneeling down between his legs.

"Whoa wait, you're gonna give me head?" The blondes face was surprised, but not unwilling.

"I just wanna try it. But you know this will be my first time so.. you kinda have to help me.." Sasuke looked down, unable to make eye contact with the blonde.

"Hmph, the Uchiha asking me for help?"

"Shut the fuck up or I won't do it," he snapped.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm sorry. Anyways, just start with what you know. I'm sure you've gotten enough head from me to know a little bit."

"Alright, just don't shove your dick down my throat. I will bite it off."

"Yes sir!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the base of his cock and brought it up to his mouth, exhaling before sticking it in his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and hitched his breath, biting his lip from the sudden warmth. The raven started to move up and down it slowly, keeping one hand on the base to hold it still. "You're doing good Sasuke," Naruto let out with a sigh, his eyes still closed and his head back. "Now, just add a little bit of suction. You know, hollow out your cheeks a bit."

The raven followed his instructions and added a little bit of suction but stopped after hearing Naruto hiss slightly. "Teeth, be careful with your teeth." Sasuke looked into his eyes with an 'I'm sorry' look and continued, opening his jaw a bit wider before sucking more on him. "While you're doing that, you should lay your tongue flat against my dick, adds friction." He complied and laid his tongue flat against the bottom side of Naruto's cock, causing the blonde to let out a groan. Sasuke would have smiled in satisfaction if he could have but he just continued on.

It took a while before Naruto came close to cumming, the blonde telling him different things to try and what he was comfortable with. He started to get the hang of it and picked up a decent pace, finally bringing Naruto to his climax on his chest. "Sorry, didn't think you'd want me to cum in your mouth just yet,"

"That's alright," Sasuke said reassuringly. "Although, I do still need more practice."

"We can work on that!" Naruto said happily. "Come on, let's go shower before my parent's come home."

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a good idea," the raven agreed as they both stood up and got ready for their shower.


	16. Surprises!

**A/N: YAY! Another chapter! I hope you guys like this. I'm kind of satisfied with this chapter. I don't have much to say besides read and enjoy. Thank you all for the support, I really appreciate it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **You &I**

School started back up after the break and everyone, although reluctant, resumed their classes like normal. Sasuke and Naruto started hanging out more in public with their friends but haven't crossed that line of Sasuke being out. Their hangouts consisted of Naruto fighting the urge to hold Sasuke's hand and Sasuke trying to keep his arms from Naruto's waist.

Even though it's been hard, they've told a few more people like Lee, Choji, Shino and Hinata since they've been friends for quite some time and Sasuke has grown to trust them. It's been about three weeks since they've started school back up and every time they've hung out, Sasuke and Naruto are really awkward even if they don't want to admit it. "You know Naruto, I've gotta say that it's pretty funny watching the two of you sit together," Kiba admitted one Friday afternoon as they finished their classes for the day. The two of them were heading to their dorm so that Kiba could pack for his weekend at his family's house since his mom was still out of the state.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not that bad anymore though. I mean, I told you about the talk we had during the break and I'm just going to be respectful of him and his decision." Naruto got an aggravated look on his face all of a sudden. "Although I really want to just kiss him in front of all of those fucking fangirls that always approach him."

"I know! I saw this one girl approach him the other day and ask him out," Kiba started. "It was actually pretty funny seeing his face in like, almost total disgust because she was trying so hard to show off her clevage."

"My poor Sasu~" Naruto whined. The two of them laughed as they rounded the corner, almost running into whoever was coming around at the same time. It was Ino.

"Ew, what are you doing here fag," she spat.

"Uh I live here. Duh" the brunette said offensively. "You're the one who shouldn't be here, what do you want."

"I was looking for Shikamaru." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You know, the boyfriend that you stole from me?"

"As far as I know, you guys were already broken up. Besides, I haven't seen him yet today." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "You can leave now. Please."

"Ugh! Whatever!" She stormed off and left the two of them.

"God, girls are so weird," Naruto commented. "Thank god we don't date them."

"I fucking know, right?"

They continued on to their room and were a little surprised when they opened up the door to find Shikamaru sleeping on the chair.

"Shika?" Kiba called out, shaking the sleeping man in the chair.

"Wha- Kiba, you're back," he stated, stretching his arms out. "I was hiding in here. Ino was looking for me and I just can't stand her."

"Why was she looking for you?" Naruto asked as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"She apparently thought it was a joke that me and Kiba were dating and refused to believe it and created some plan to get me back. Someone showed her pictures of us kissing and she's on a rampage." He sighed. "This is ridiculous."

"I think it's pretty funny," Kiba shrugged. "We just saw her in the hallway and she was accusing me of stealing you away from me. It was pretty funny."

"So bothersome," he sighed.

"Well Shikamaru, you can hang out here whenever you want while Kiba's gone this weekend in case she comes back?" Naruto suggested.

"No it's okay. I'm actually going with Kiba so I won't have to worry about her."

"That's cool. Then I guess... I'll just sit here alone all weekend." Naruto leaned against the cabinet. "Sasuke's going home this weekend too, apparently his parents are actually coming home and wanted to see him."

"Sorry Naruto," Kiba said sympathetically. "I would stay if I could."

"No, it's alright. I'll just play Xbox all weekend. Not that big of a deal."

"Okay."

The weekend went by as slow as humanly possible for Naruto. Friday night, he watched every back to the future movie and then proceeded to sleep until one on Saturday afternoon. After eating and going to the store to buy energy drinks, he spent all night and Sunday morning playing the Evil Within on his Xbox. He texted Sasuke a few times but he was busy so he couldn't really spend time on the phone. Naruto stopped playing at 12 on Sunday to take a nap since there wasn't much else to do. He was woken up suddenly when something jumped on top of him.

"Holyfuckingshit," he screamed out before jumping out of his bed into a fighting stance. Kiba was standing there, holding his sides from laughter at Naruto's surprised form. "God damn it Kiba," he grumbled.

"I didn't think you would flip out that bad!"

"I played The Evil Within all night." He shook his head. "I'm never playing that game alone again."

"Oh my god, I forgot I brought that over here," Kiba laughed. "I borrowed that from Shikamaru and was going to bring it to the house."

"Yeah well, it sure scared the shit out of me!" Naruto sat back down and looked around for his phone. "Oh, Sasuke texted me."

"How was his family thing this weekend?"

"I don't really know; he wasn't able to text me over the weekend... He said he's coming over. And that was ten minutes ago when he sent this text so he should be here any minute." Naruto got up and looked around, throwing on a change of clothes and trying to tidy up just a bit.

"I think it's funny that you always have to clean when he comes over," Kiba commented.

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled, continuing to clean up the mess he's made over the weekend. When he finally heard the knock on the door, he smiled widely and rushed to the door, throwing it open.

"Hey Na-" Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto pulled him inside, closed the door, and planted a kiss on him.

"I'm sorry but I've just been so lonely this whole weekend and it's just nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too," Sasuke admitted. Naruto pulled back and let Sasuke fully enter the room. "What did you do all weekend?"

"I watched movies and play video games all weekend. You?"

"I had to listen to relatives talk about how rich they are and blah, blah, blah. It was the most ridiculous thing ever." Sasuke sat down in the chair and sighed. "Oh, and my parent's apparently want to come to the next soccer game too. The first weekend of February."

"Holy crap, really? I thought you said he's never come to see a game before?"

"I know, it's weird. I have no idea why my dad wants to come but now I just have to play even harder than usual just to show him that I can do it." Sasuke sighed. "Come here, I want you to sit in my lap." Naruto obeyed more than happily, sitting on Sasuke's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I've gotta say, I actually missed you."

"Oh, thanks," Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm an Uchiha. Uchiha don't-"

"I know, I know," Naruto cut him off. "Uchiha don't miss people. I've heard it all before. Well, guess what Sasuke. You're not like most Uchiha so it's okay."

"Thanks Naruto." He gave his blonde a kiss before Kiba walked out, covering his eyes.

"Is it safe to open my eyes?" the brunette asked.

"Yes Kiba. We're not like you and Shikamaru who fuck all over the place," Naruto said.

"Not _yet,"_ Kiba snorted. "I'm going to get some food. Wanna come?"

"Sure," they both said simultaneously.

 **You &I**

The following week continued rather the same for everyone except for Naruto and Sasuke. Since Sasuke was stressing out a lot about his parent's coming to the game that upcoming Friday, Naruto did everything he could to keep him cool. He trained along with Sasuke at the gym when he wasn't out on the field with his teammates, Neji sometimes joining them as well.

It was late Thursday night and Sasuke was still running on the treadmill when Naruto started to really feel his exhaustion catch up with him. "Please Sasuke," Naruto pleaded. "I'm hungry and I'm tired. I wanna go back to the dorm and relax."

"I know... I'm sorry... We'll.. leave in a min.." he panted.

"I'm going to go grab our gym bags. I'll be back in a minute and you had better be finished by the time I come back," he told Sasuke with a stern voice, only earning a nod in reply. Naruto walked over towards the locker room near the end of the gym. There was someone in there showering but he didn't pay no mind to it, just went to Sasuke's locker and grabbed everything out of it.

He didn't notice the shower had turned off until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. When Naruto turned around, he came face to face with one of the members of the soccer team; Suigetsu. Without saying anything to him, he turned back around and proceeded to grab the towel from around his neck and throw it into the bag. _I really should do laundry when we get back.._

"What are you doing in here?" Suigetsu asked when he didn't get any sort of reaction out of the blonde.

"I was working out, what else does it look like?" Naruto replied without turning around. He didn't like this guy, he was a homophobic ass who liked to pick on Naruto so he tries to avoid him at all costs.

"Hm, you were probably here to check out guys, aren't you."

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm not here to check out guys. Besides, I have a-" The blonde turned around to face the white haired guy but was taken back when he did. "What the fuck?"

"You like what you see?" Suigetsu asked, his towel laying on the bench beside him. He was still dripping wet and his body was a little more tan than Sasuke's but didn't have the same definition.

Naruto shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I might be gay but I am not attracted to you Suigetsu. You should put your towel back on before you make a fool of yourself."

"Oh come on. Didn't you used to do favors for drugs once upon a time?" Naruto wanted to punch that smirk off of his face when he heard that.

"No, I never did anything like that. It was just a rumor. Are you some closet gay or something?" Naruto turned back to the bag and zipped it up. While doing so, Suigetsu took the opportunity to come up close and wrap his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Oh, come on. You know you want t-"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Naruto called out, throwing his head back into Suigetsu's. The white haired man yelled out in pain and grabbed his forehead, a little bit of blood coming from his hairline.

"What the fuck! You're a gay guy, you should be happy someone as attractive as me is even coming on to you!"

"You're fucking kidding me! You've done nothing but make fun of me and mess with me, you son of a bitch. I would never ever consider doing it with some small dick, fucker like you. Besides, I have a boyfriend thank you very much." At that moment, there was a a noise from the entrance and both of them looked over to see Sasuke looking at the two of them with raised eyebrows.

"Sasuke, I- this guy! He tried coming on to me!" Suigetsu screamed, pointing a finger accusingly at Naruto. "I was in the shower and when I came out, this faggot was out here waiting for me!"

"You ass hole! That's a damned lie and you know it!" the blonde growled, getting into a fighting stance. "I swear I'll rip you-"

"Naruto, it's okay. I heard everything," Sasuke said reassuringly. Sasuke glared at Suigetsu, a deep anger hidden in his gaze. "If you ever lay a hand on Naruto again, I swear I'll kill you."

"Sas.. what? I don't.. What's going on? Are you..?" Suigetsu looked to the raven with confusion. Before he could say anything else, Sasuke motioned to Naruto to leave.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go." Naruto shouldered the bag and stuck his tongue out at Suigetsu as they walked out.

"That was the weirdest thing to ever happen to me, I swear," Naruto joked, putting his hands up behind his head.

"I never would have thought Suigetsu was gay. But then again, no one knows about me so I guess that I can't really judge." Sasuke sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts. "I really need to rest. Tomorrow, they're letting us soccer players take the day off of class so that we can be well rested and stuff for the big game."

"Oh! No fair!" Naruto whined. "I'll just have to take a sick then!"

"Whatever floats your boat," Sasuke shrugged.

"You alright?" Naruto asked him, sensing there was something a little off.

"Does that happen to you often? Guys coming up to you like that? I mean, in locker rooms and stuff?"

"Honestly, no it doesn't. That's the first time that's happened. And with a person like Suigetsu of all people, that was just weird. I mean, I used to get random people who would come up to me when I came out and they would tell me that they were gay too but they didn't have the same courage I did. There were a few people that actually came out _because_ of me, said I gave them courage." He sighed and smiled at the memories. "It's really great when I can make people realize who they are or help them in any sort of way. Even if that person is Suigetsu. I'm pretty sure it took a lot of courage for him to come out like that to me and now you know too. He's probably freaking out. I almost feel kinda bad."

"Yeah, you're right.." Sasuke paused for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "I'm going to talk to him tomorrow before practice. I can't have something like this affecting the game."

"Is that all you think about right now? The game?" Naruto pouted.

"No. I think about you too and what we're going to do when we go take that shower." They looked at each other for a moment before hurrying off towards the dorm.

 **You &I**

Naruto woke up to an empty bed, but wasn't all that surprised considering Sasuke was going to be at practice all day. This was a pretty big game for him and everyone because this determines whether or not they're going to the finals.

He got up and looked around, Kiba was already gone for classes since Naruto decided to skip classes that day to support Sasuke. His phone started going off on the desk next to him, almost startling him. It was Sasuke calling, probably seeing if he's awake yet.

"Hello?" Naruto said as he cleared his throat.

" _Hey, it's me._ "

"I know, I have caller ID."

" _Attitude..._ " Naruto could hear Sasuke's frustration and quickly apologized considering today is a big day for him.

"Sorry Sasuke. I just woke up so I'm still a little cranky."

" _That's alright. Come down to the cafeteria when you get dressed. We can eat together before the rest of the team get here."_

"They all slept in today?"

" _Yeah, everyone except me and Neji. He's here with me now too. I'll see you soon."_ And with that, the line went dead.

"I just wanna go back to sleeeeeeep!" As much as he wanted to lay his head back down, he didn't. Forcing himself to get up, he got dressed in a pair of plain jeans, wife beater and a dark blue sweater. _Mmm, smells like Sasuke,_ he thought to himself as he pulled the hoodie over his crazy hair. Without another moment to waste, he left the dorm with his phone and his wallet in hand, and took off towards the cafeteria.

There weren't many people out on the grounds at this time since they were all in class. It was really just supposed to be the soccer players and the various people who aren't in classes right now. As he rounded the corner, he caught a glimpse of the familiar white hair that he came to know and stopped before he would run into him.

"Naruto!" Suigetsu gasped, eyes wide and face flushed. "I- what are you doing out here?" He looked around and over his shoulder to see if there was anyone coming. "You uh.. You didn't tell anyone about what happened last night, right?"

"What? No, why would I?" Naruto could notice the fear in his eyes when he asked him. "I'm not an asshole Suigetsu."

"I.. I just wanted to.. I guess, I'm sorry that I did that last night."

"Whoa, whoa, hey, hey WHOA. You just _apologized_ to me?" Naruto tried his hardest not to laugh in his face when he could tell by that expression that he was being sincere. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm happy that you're apologizing to me and all but what _was_ that last night. Did you really think I would do something with you?"

"Well, I heard rumors about you I just thought that.. I don't know, I'm fucking confused alright?" His voice sounded desperate and the look in his eye was something that Naruto recognized. "I mean, I don't really have any one else to turn to."

"I understand, alright?" Naruto sighed in exasperation. "I mean, I'm not all that happy with you considering you've been such a dick to me although I get it. You just didn't want anyone to find out."

"Exactly! But now... you and Sasuke know about me. I just... Wait, I just realized something. Are you wearing Sasuke's jacket?" Naruto looked down at himself and his cheeks turned a shade of red.

"Uh... No. I uh, bought one that looks like it though. We shop at the same place sometimes.." He scratched the back of his head. "Anyways, I've gotta go get some breakfast. So I'm going to go... But look, I know what it's like to be the outcast and what it's like to be afraid to come out. Some people aren't as accepting as others. Trust me. But you've got to know that there are people going through the same thing and being mean to others or making fun of them for being who they are doesn't make it any easier on you or anyone else."

"I know, and I told you that I'm sorry." Suigetsu dropped his head. "I just.. I really just need someone to talk to.."

Naruto paused for a moment before rolling his eyes and sighing, sticking out his hand. "Give me your phone. I'll put my number in. But so help me Suigetsu, if you start causing me any trouble or start being an ass like you were then I will not hold back." He looked at the white haired boy threateningly before his look softened. "I told you, I know what it feels like. But there are more people who are understanding than you think."

After he put his number into his phone, Naruto took off to go see Sasuke and eat breakfast with him and Neji. There wasn't many people in the cafeteria, which was expected. There were a few people eating and a few people studying here and there. He found the two of them quickly, sitting down in front of a large tray or breakfast foods.

"Man, you guys get the best treatment," Naruto told them as he started digging in on the tray of food.

"I know but it's mostly because of the game today. It's not like, an everyday thing," Neji admitted. The brunette gave Naruto a quick once over before noticing something about him. "Are you wearing Sasuke's jacket?"

"No, we shop at the same store!" Naruto blurted out, his face turning red.

"I'm not that stupid Naruto. I'm Sasuke's best friend, I know that jacket anywhere." Neji looked at Sasuke who just shrugged in response.

"If he wants to wear it, I really don't care. Besides, I'm not cold or anything so it's alright."

"I know but you don't want people to find out... Right?" Neji looked at the raven with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. We're working on it..." Sasuke sighed and continued his breakfast, finishing up the last bit of bacon on his plate. "I'm going to go ahead and go to the locker room to get started. I need to talk to someone anyways."

"Actually Sasuke," Naruto cleared his throat before speaking. "I spoke with Suigetsu on the way here... That's why it took me so long to get here. He uh.. he apologized to me about what happened and we talked for a minute." Sasuke face turned into one of anger as soon as he mentioned speaking with Suigetsu.

"That slimey little fucker needs to keep away from you," Sasuke spat. Neji caught on to the hostility but decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

"It's alright Sasuke. I talked to him, the poor guy is confused and thought I would be able to help in... I don't know, making him realize what he wants." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not into him or anything like that but I did tell him that he can come and talk to me whenever he needs to. He needs someone who understands what he's going through."

"I don't give a damn. That guy has done nothing but harass you, then wants to come on to you and now you wanna be his fucking friend? Are you kidding me?"

"Sasuke," Neji cut in, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know exactly what's going on but you need to calm down."

"I don't care, I'm fucking fine. I'm gonna leave and get started on warm ups." With that, Sasuke left the two of them at the table, both equal in their confusion.

"What was that all about?" Neji asked Naruto once Sasuke left the cafeteria.

"Suigetsu tried coming onto me last night, Sasuke got offensive and was going to tell him off today. I was really mad about it last night but after talking with Suigetsu this morning, I really can't be mad at him. The poor guy is confused, worried, scared. I've been there and as much as I dislike the guy, that's one of the worst things to go through." Naruto sighed and laid his head on the table. "And on top of it all, Sasuke's freaking out because his parent's are coming tonight for the game."

"He didn't tell me Fugaku and Mikoto were coming," Neji murmured, holding his chin with his hand. "I've noticed he's been training harder than usual though, so I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason."

"Just do me a favor please and keep him in check today. I don't need him going off and killing people before the game," the blonde pleaded. Neji agreed quickly and took his leave, Naruto standing up and stretching at the table. He glanced around and noticed more of the soccer players filtering in and decided to take his leave.

 _What to do... I knew I wouldn't really be able to hang with Sasuke today since he'll be busy..._ Naruto walked through the halls with his hands up behind his head. _I know! I can get some more sleep!_ Happy with his decision, Naruto hurried off to the room to get some more sleep.

 **You &I**

The time came for the match to start and the stadium was full of people screaming and yelling as they got prepared. It almost seemed as if the entire school was there because the entire stadium was full. There were a lot of people there from the opposing team as well but not compared to the home team. The sun was on it's way down, the sky turning nice pinks and oranges. Naruto was standing near the front with Kiba, Shikamaru and Sakura as well as a few other friends. Kiba managed to get this weekend off from his families shop so that he could watch the game.

It was a little chilly out so Naruto was wearing Sasuke's blue jacket, putting the sleeves up to his face every now and then to inhale Sasuke's scent. "Ugh, I love the way he smells~" Naruto groaned, putting the sleeve up to Kiba's face. "Here, smell."

"You've already made me smell it like, twenty times," Kiba shook his head. He went ahead and smelled it anyways when Shikamaru turned his head, the two of them laughing.

"I can't wait for the match to start. He's been training super hard so I know they're going to win." Naruto looked around for a moment. "His parents are supposed to be here too."

"The parent's section is over there," Shikamaru pointed. Naruto turned around and instantly knew who they were just by the looks of their clothes. The two of them were wearing fur coats, staying close together and making sure to sit apart from everyone else. Itachi was there as well, not dressed up as fancily, sitting next to his mother. He turned around and scanned the crowd before catching the eye of Naruto, giving him a small wave and a smile.

"They look super fancy," Kiba noted when Naruto pointed them out.

"Yeah, they're super rich. I think next to them are the Hyuga's." There was two people sitting on Fugaku's side. Both of them had long, brown hair and had the same pale skin and eyes as the brunette did.

"That's actually my father and sister," Hinata spoke up. Her and Shino had just arrived in time to catch the conversation.

"Oh, okay," Naruto nodded, not wanting to push the subject further. Sasuke told him a little bit before about Neji's parent's having died a while ago, so he figured not to bring up such a sad subject at the moment.

As the stadium lights turned on, the crowd started cheering when the referees came out onto the field. The teams came out onto the field and shook hands, the two captains exchanging handshakes in the middle and flipping the coin to see who goes first. The entire stadium shook with screams when Sasuke got the right to choose who took possession of the ball first. He chose for them to get the ball first and so everyone took up their positions.

Naruto has been trying his best to learn a little more about soccer and the different positions, so when the game started, he actually knew when to yell and get mad or when to cheer. They started off on the defense, keep the ball from their side of the field but not really trying to go for any goals at the moment. Sasuke was taking it somewhat easy, Neji on the other side doing the same. Naruto was getting nervous, watching Fugaku and Mikoto more than he was watching the game.

"Naruto, calm down," Kiba told him. "I know you're nervous but so is Sasuke. All you can do right now is just cheer along with everyone."

"It's been thirty minutes into the game and they're not even moving or anything," he commented. They were just sitting there watching the game with no emotions or any type of movement that showed their support. Itachi though, was cheering for his brother alongside everyone else. There were actually a few females who were checking him out but he paid no mind to them. "You're right Kiba, I should support him."

He stood up and pulled Kiba with him to the front of the stands, the same place where they stood the first time they came to the soccer game. When Sasuke came close to the bleachers, Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name. "GO SASUKE! YOU GOT THIS!" Surprisingly, Sasuke heard it and looked over, giving him a surprised look before smiling and nodding, turning his attention back to the game.

The entire crowd erupted in applause when Sasuke and Neji took possession of the ball, passing it back and forth to distract the other team and making the first goal of the night. "YEAH SASUKE!" he cheered, high fiving Kiba before heading back to his seat. His cheering for the raven didn't go unnoticed because when Naruto looked over, he caught Fugaku looking at him through the corner of his eye. It scared him a bit, the look in the elder man's eye was one of annoyance and disapproval. Naruto's phone vibrated soon after this happened.

 _Ita: Don't worry about our father. He's not as scary as you think._

 _Naru: Oh yeah? Tell that to the evil eye I just got from him._

 _Ita: He gives that to everyone._

Naruto sighed and turned his attention back to the game. There was only five minutes before half time so Naruto decided to go ahead and head down the bleachers to the concession stand before everyone started to head down there at once. Just as he thought, there was only one person in line so he didn't have to wait long. "Hey, I'll have a three burgers, a hot dog, four bags of chips and four sodas."

"My, that's a lot of food for someone of your size." Naruto turned around and almost jumped when he saw who was standing behind him. It was Mikoto. "Hello, I am Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. I saw you cheering for him. It's good to know he has such supportive friends."

"Uh-..I uh, yeah of course." Naruto's cheeks heated up a bit before he offered his hand. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's nice to meet you." She didn't take his hand so he dropped it to his side. "I was just curious what kind of friends Sasuke keeps. I've never seen nor heard of you before, Naruto."

 _Yeah, because you're never home,_ is what he wanted to say but obviously decided against it. "Well, I was having a hard time with calculus so the teacher had set him up with me as a tutor. I've gotta say, your son is one of the smartest people I know."

"That's great to hear. Well, I'm going to take my leave. It was nice meeting you." She smiled at him and turned around to leave, but stopped a moment before she was out of earshot. "Oh, and Naruto. Please do take care of my son." And with that, she left and Naruto was speechless.

"What the fuck just happened?" he whispered to himself before the person at the concession stand called out to grab his attention. Naruto paid for the food and somehow managed to carry it all up the stairs without spilling anything. When he reached his seat, the match ended with the score 1-0 and the teams were retreating into the locker rooms for the fifteen minute break. He distributed the food to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura as everyone else got up to go.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura asked. She noticed the look on his face as if he had just seen a ghost or something.

"Uh, yeah. Something totally fucking weird just happened and I'm not sure what to think about it." He looked over to the Uchiha family and they all just sat there, but now Mikoto had a small smile on her face that no one else seemed to notice.

"Well, what happened?" Kiba urged him. The blonde looked around to make sure no one was listening and motioned for everyone to move in so no one else could hear.

"I went to get the food and Sasuke's mom went down there to meet me. She said she saw us cheering and wanted to meet one of Sasuke's friends... Guy's I think she knows we're dating. She told me to 'take care of her son'. What the fuck am I supposed to think about that?"

"Maybe it's because you're wearing his sweater?" Kiba questioned.

"Oh come on, there are more than one of these fucking sweaters in the world. But yeah, it was just weird. I'm going to talk to Sasuke about it later." He shrugged his shoulders and turned to his food to eat.

Everyone was seated once again as the match began. Now on opposite sides of the pitch, Sasuke and his team went of the attack, pushing the ball and making another goal five minutes into the second half. The crowd went crazy with cheering and chanting for their team. Naruto looked over and noticed for a split second, Fugaku looked as though he was about to cheer for them but decided against it at the last minute. Mikoto on the other hand, was actually cheering along with Itachi and clapping her hands whenever Sasuke got ahold of the ball. This actually made Naruto happy to see at least one of his parents supporting him but from what he knew about them, she was the most lenient out of the two of them.

"Wow, Sasuke's really going all out," Shikamaru commented as Sasuke scored the third goal of the night from a crossover from Neji. The whole team was really putting in a lot of effort in this match and it was really showing. Their defense was flawless and Naruto was pretty proud that he was actually able to notice that.

The match ended with the final score of 3-0, Sasuke having made all three goals. Everyone cheered and hugged each other, jumping up and down and just creating a lot of commotion. All of the teammates lined up to shake hands but there was one guy that just didn't want to shake hands whatsoever and decided to be an ass, hitting Sasuke's hand disrespectfully. When he saw that Sasuke didn't really care and kept of moving to shake everyone else's hand, he turned around and grabbed Sasuke but the collar of his shirt.

Sasuke knew this guy was trouble, he had played with him before and knew he was a hot head, that's why he didn't pay no attention to him but he wasn't going to just let someone put their hands on him like that. Naruto watched the scene unfold almost like it was in slow motion. The guy grabbed Sasuke by the back of the shirt and turned him around. Sasuke ducked the punch the guy was throwing and let his own momentum make him fall to the ground. Everyone erupted in laughter and the guy stood back up, lunging at Sasuke but he refused to punch back. He just kept dodging the guy with ease until the guys team came in and restrained him.

Team Konoha lifted Sasuke up suddenly and cheered along with the crowd, chanting Sasuke's name. "I'm happy for him," Naruto nodded. "He really needed this win."

"I know, and that guy just now, what an ass!"

"Right?"

As the team left to go to the bleachers to change, everyone left the bleachers and headed down to congratulate the team when they exited the locker room. Sasuke's parents were there as well, Mikoto's cheeks pink with happiness that her son had won the match for his team. Naruto stood by with Kiba, Shikamaru and Sakura as they waited for them all to exit. Sasuke and Neji were first to exit the locker room, everyone congratulating them as they pushed past them. The raven went straight to his family and greeted his parents. Naruto debated on whether or not he should go over there and congratulate him as well but decided against it when he caught Sasuke's eyes. They were conflicted. Naruto could tell the raven wasn't sure if he should introduce them just yet or if he should wait.

After a moment, Sasuke gave him an apologetic look over his shoulder before taking off with his family. Naruto sighed and shrugged, waving at him as he left.

"That actually hurt to watch," Kiba commented. "I'm sorry bro."

"No, it's alright. I know he's not ready yet so I didn't think it would happen just yet. Especially right in the middle of all of this." Naruto turned and held his head up high. "Come on guys, I know there's an after party somewhere!"

"Hell yeah!" The loud brunette wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and lead the way, Shikamaru trailing behind him with Sakura.

"You can go with Neji if you want," Shikamaru told her, noticing the look on her face as they walked.

"We're kind of in the same situation as Naruto and Sasuke are," she admitted. "They don't know we're dating yet and we're keeping it a secret for right now to be honest."

"Oh, alright," he shrugged, figuring it would be too troublesome for him to continue.

"Hurry up you guys! Sasuke said he'll meet up with us at the party with Neji once their done with their family's!" Naruto called out to them, holding up his phone. "I'm so ready to party!"


	17. Announcements

**You &I**

There were already a lot of people there by the time they got there, the music thumping and people dancing. Naruto stopped and said hello to a few people here and there, Kiba following behind having somehow just been handed a drink. Shikamaru already headed off to his place in the back with his other friends to sit back and chill since it was just too loud for the brunette. "Hey Naruto!" someone called out to him. When he turned around, he was surprised to see a majority of the soccer team walk in, Suigetsu front and center. He waved Naruto over to them and the blonde just looked around, unsure if he was hearing things.

"Did he just call you over to him?" Kiba asked him. Naruto nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, walking over to the white haired man. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a purple V-neck t-shirt that complimented his eyes. It was almost surprising seeing him in something like this because Suigetsu usually wore clothes that were a little too big for him as if trying to hide himself in his clothes.

"Sui, why are you calling him over here?" Naruto heard one of the guys ask him as the blonde walked over. He recognized him as the guy that he had punched in the face some time ago.

"He's a friend of mine, you got a problem with that?" The guy looked at Suigetsu with shock and just shook his head, heading off towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey Suigetsu, what's up?" Naruto looked around, feeling a little nervous about talking with him in a public place considering Suigetsu's secret.

"I took some time to think about what you said and stuff. I want us to be friends. Like, actual friends. But there's another thing that's been bothering me all day." He paused for a moment before heading into the living room and walking up to the DJ. Once the music was stopped, Suigetsu cleared his voice to get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone! How great of a fucking game was that!" Everyone cheered and screamed in agreement, happy with the outcome.

At that moment, Sasuke walked in the door with Neji and Hinata, looking around at everyone who had turned and was cheering for him and Neji for a great game. "Sasuke and Neji really did a lot of great work out there tonight! I'm grateful to have them on our team. Give it up for them!" After more cheering and congratulating, everyone quieted down once more. "I've gotta say though, I am grateful for someone else too. I made a new friend recently and even though I really disliked this guy, it was all for the wrong reasons. Naruto, come up here." Some people were shocked as the blonde walked up front but there were a lot of people cheering and patting the blonde on the back. "Guys, this man right here has put up with my shit for so long and I've just gotta say, Naruto I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being such a dick to you when I really shouldn't have. I've been nothing but a hypocrite and I don't give a fuck anymore."

Naruto looked at him with wide eyes, "Suigetsu, you don't have to do this," he whispered to him.

He turned to Naruto and talked to him quietly. "I don't care! After yesterday and today, I realized that I just don't care anymore. I want to be happy." When he turned back to the crowd, everyone was looking at him, urging him to get on with what he wanted to say. "Guys, I'm proud to say I'm gay and I don't give a fuck what any of you say!" Naruto's body stiffened when he felt Suigetsu kiss him on the cheek. When Naruto looked to Sasuke's face, he expected something more of anger but instead was met with confusion. The entire living room was cheering and the news was spreading rapidly. No one really cared that Suigetsu was gay and in fact, they all were congratulating him on coming out which really put Sasuke in a weird position.

After Suigetsu let go of Naruto, the blonde rushed off towards Sasuke as they headed out back. "Hey, Sasuke. I'm sorry I had no idea he was going to do that."

"It's alright Naruto. If he kissed you on the lips, I would have killed him though." He let a sigh escape his lips. "I just wish I had his confidence."

"Don't worry, one day." Naruto grabbed his shoulders and let him to the bar. "Come, let's go get something to drink!"

Kiba met up with the two of them when he was finally able to escape the crowd of people. "Naruto! What was all of that!" he asked, just as surprised at everything as everyone else was.

"Well, Suigetsu came out to me yesterday and I had a talk with him this morning. I told him we could be friends and that I would be there for him." Naruto paused and downed his drink. "I'm just surprised he came out to everyone like that. I was not expecting that."

"Do you remember that one girl that came out to you and was really scared about coming out to her friends and family?"

"You mean Rena? From our English class?"

"Yeah, and after you talked with her she literally came out the next day and she was so much happier. You just really know how to help people overcome their fears." Kiba patted his back. "I mean, shit! You even convinced me to come out at the same time you did!"

"Oh, man. That was funny." He looked at Sasuke, laughing at the memory. "This guy called me after he did it and he was crying his eyes out. I was crying too and we both just cried on the phone for like, a half hour."

"Good times," Kiba chuckled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed the look on his face. "Sasuke, come on. Let's go back to the dorm room. You look tired."

"Yeah, you're right." Sasuke nodded and said his goodbyes to everyone before the two of them left the party, leaving in separate cars and meeting back up at the dorm building.

"You okay?" he asked the raven as they entered the room after their silent walk through the building.

"I just.. I'm really relieved that we won. I can't lie. It was amazing and my dad actually told me he was proud of me. But I just keep thinking... If I come out, will he still be proud of me? Will I be able to come out like Suigetsu and just announce it at a party?" Sasuke sat on Naruto's bed and let his head drop into his hands. "I don't see how you can be happy with someone like me."

"Sasuke, do you wanna know what Suigetsu said to me before he came out? He said that he just wanted to be happy. You can't rely on other people's approval or praise to make you happy. That's all on you and if you accept yourself." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and started rubbing his back. "Also, I uh... I think your mom knows about us."

"What?!" Sasuke looked to the blonde with wide eyes, searching his blue ones for any hint of lies.

"I went to go get some food just before half time.. It was weird. She followed me down there and said she wanted to meet one of your friends, that she never heard of me before. I made up some excuse that you're tutoring me in calculus." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I don't know what it was, the excessive cheering for you or the fact that I was wearing your hoodie that gave it away. When she went to walk away, she was like 'please take care of my son,' and then walked off."

"Damn, I'm not really that surprised. She was always pretty perceptive when it came to me and Itachi." Sasuke groaned and threw his body back against the bed. "I hate this..."

"It's alright Sasuke." Naruto brought his hand up and slipped it under Sasuke's shirt, causing him to gasp slightly.

"Your hands are cold," he grumbled.

"I know, it's cold outside." Naruto continued to caress the raven's stomach lightly, tracing the toned muscles just beneath his fingertips. Sasuke's skin raised up with goosebumps, making Naruto smirk. He pushed up Sasuke's shirt and made him take it off so that he was lying on his bed shirtless. With his cold fingertips, he started to trace the tattoo on his chest, running his fingers across his nipple. Sasuke grabbed his hand and sat up, staring into Naruto's eyes before he pulled him into a deep kiss. Naruto immediately let himself be taken by the raven, falling back against the bed as he pushed him down.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt off and attacked the tanned skin immediately, his mouth latching onto one of his nipples and bit it. Naruto groaned from the pain which immediately turned into pleasure as he lapped at it with his tongue. "Someone is in a rough mood tonight," Naruto commented as Sasuke attacked his other nipple as well.

"Just a little," Sasuke smirked, grinding his hips into Naruto's. Sasuke went to work on Naruto's neck as the blonde began unbuttoning Sasuke's pants, trying his best to pull them off while his collar bone was getting bruised by his lips. Sasuke did the same and soon the both of them were naked, Sasuke grinding their cocks together. He brought one of his hands up to Naruto's mouth and shoved his fingers inside, urging him to coat them with his saliva. Once they were wet, he pulled them out, much to Naruto's displeasure, and headed straight for the blondes puckered hole. Naruto bit into his bottom lip to keep from hissing as Sasuke shoved two fingers in without warning.

"I'm not gonna be able to sit for a week," the blonde whined when he started scissoring his fingers back and forth, causing him to arch up into the raven.

"Oh well. We can do it standing up then if you can't sit down," Sasuke teased, watching his face with intensity. Naruto couldn't hold in the moans and started throwing back his head.

"Mmm, Sasuke please don't tease me. Just put it in already."

"Weren't you just complaining about not being able to sit down tomorrow?" the raven smirked as he pulled his fingers out. Naruto glared at him before pulling him in for a forceful kiss, biting on his lips roughly. Sasuke wouldn't be outdone, so he positioned himself above the blonde and pushed inside, the two of them hissing into the kiss. Naruto couldn't help but grab into Sasuke's shoulders tightly, his nails digging into the pale skin.

Once the raven began to move, his grip got a little tighter. It was rough and he knew he would be sore in the morning but the blonde didn't care, as long as Sasuke didn't stop slamming into him like he was. Even though it was a tough and draining game, whenever Sasuke and Naruto go at it, it's like they both are rejuvenated with new energy that they drain on each other. Sasuke continued to bite down on Naruto's neck, keeping himself steady as the blonde raked his nails down his back. "Oh, Sasuke!" was all that could leave his mouth besides the breathless pants.

"Fu-fuck Naruto.." Sasuke groaned. He could feel himself coming close to the edge, he just had to get Naruto there with him. With a slight change in movements, he had the blonde screaming beneath him, neither of them caring who heard at this point. Both of them groaning and panting, Naruto moaning loud in his ear, bringing Sasuke closer too.

"Come on Sasuke, cum for me please," Naruto begged. The raven couldn't hold it in anymore and was soon cumming hard into Naruto's behind, the blonde following close behind. Both of them laid there for a moment, trying to c catch their breath before there was a light knock on the door to the room.

"Hey Naru, are you guys done because we wanna use the room~" they heard a drunken Kiba call through the door.

"I'm actually surprised he didn't try to burst in through the door," Sasuke breathed out with a smile. Naruto just rolled his eyes as he pushed him off.

"Hey, I heard that!" the brunette called out. Once they were dressed, Naruto opened up the door and came face to face with the two of them.

"What are you even doing back so soon? I thought you would have stayed a lot longer?"

"I wanted to fuck my boyfriend, that's why." Kiba pulled Shikamaru along with him into the room and closed the door, leaving Sasuke and Naruto to themselves.

"What, they've stepped up from doing it on the living room floor?" Sasuke joked, earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"I've seen more of Shikamaru than I would have ever thought." He sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he went and grabbed his wallet. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Yeah, sure."

 **You &I**

That next week went by pretty fast, everyone congratulating the raven haired soccer player, people always coming around him. Naruto would get jealous because he couldn't hang out with him as much as he wanted to but he knew it was something he had to get used to. Suigetsu though, did start hanging out with Naruto a lot more that week. The white haired man greeted him all the time despite his friends attitude towards him.

"Hey Naru, you want to hang with me for lunch today?" he asked the blonde on Wednesday after he saw him in the hallway. Naruto glanced over to Sasuke who was getting pulled away by some people who he was working on a project for another class with. So he shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

"Cool!" Suigetsu lead the way through the hallways towards the cafeteria. There was a table with a few people Naruto recognized, some people from the soccer team. "Hey guys, I invited Naruto to join us for lunch today if you're cool with that."

A few people nodded and murumered 'Yeah's' and 'Sures' here and there, scooting over so that he could sit. The lunch that day didn't go as bad as he thought, the soccer players were actually pretty funny. _I wonder if they were just acting out towards me like that because Suigetsu was?_

"Hey Naruto," Suigetsu started, sipping from his soda. "So I remember you told me last week that you actually had a boyfriend. I've never seen you hanging out with anyone besides your friend."

"Uh well, he doesn't live here," he told him, his face becoming red. "He lives near my parents house actually."

"Oh, so you don't see him that often?"

"… No, not really..." The blonde sighed. _I wish I could just be honest sometimes.._

"Naruto," someone called to him. Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke walking up, his face locked up in a scowl.

"Sasuke?"

"Come on idiot, I wasn't done going over your calculus work." Naruto looked at him with confusion before he caught on.

"Oh that's right," he nodded, scratching the back of his head as he turned to Suigetsu. "Sasuke's been tutoring me in calculus. I forgot that we were supposed to study today. I'll see you later Sui."

"Yeah, see you later." He patted his shoulder and smiled at him as he watched the two of them leave. No one else noticed it because they were talking amongst themselves but he saw the look that Sasuke gave him when he patted Naruto's back. "There's something between them..." he whispered to himself before turning back to his lunch.

Sasuke was leading Naruto out of the cafeteria and heading towards his and Neji's dorm since it was closer to where they were at. The raven hadn't said a word the entire time, leaving Naruto to worry. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked him quietly as they entered the clean dorm room.

"I'm sorry that I can't sit with you in the cafeteria and eat with you like Suigetsu does," he started, setting his bag down and sitting in a chair. "I'm sorry that I'm not open like he is or just open in general."

"Sasuke, where is this coming from?" Naruto walked over to him and stood in front of him, looking at the saddened expression on his face.

"I hate how jealous I get." Sasuke grumbled, balling his fist up. "I can't even show it or claim you in front of other people. It's fucking ridiculous."

"It's alright," the blonde told him, reaching out towards him.

"No, it's not! I know you'll only be able to deal with this for so long..." The raven sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands.

"Sasuke, I know it's hard. But I told you, I can wait. It's alright." He gave him an encouraging smile and then threw his arm around his neck. "Come on, let's go 'study'." Sasuke rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Oh yeah, are you going to the pep rally tonight? I think Sakura is coming."

"Yeah, I remember she asked me about it but I don't know if I responded or not?" He brought up his hand and stroked his chin, trying to think about what he was doing at that moment.

"No, your mouth was full. Just like it's going to be when we get back to the room." Sasuke smirked and entered the room, the blushing blonde rushing after him.

Later that day, the whole school was gathered on the bleachers which was an amazing feat because they had a lot of students that attended this school. All of the sports teams were under the bleachers waiting to be called out after the band had finished playing. Naruto sat in the front row with Sakura and Kiba.

Everyone cheered for the various groups as they all came out onto the field, Guy calling out the teams one by one. The bowling team came out first (although most people cheered for them because they knew no one really cared much for them), the football team, the martial arts team, swim team and then the soccer team.

"Alright guys! Time to announce awards!" Guy called out and everyone in the crowd cheered. One by one, Guy started with the different teams and started calling out awards to the various players. There was one MVP in all of the groups and it was almost always the captain except for the swim team, which it was a rookie named Rin Matsuoka (lol couldn't help it) that just joined who apparently just won them their last few games. The players would give a little speech of appreciation and it was all hard work got them there.

When it came to the soccer team, everyone knew who would get the MVP award but Guy was taking his sweet time getting there. He kept on going on about the greatness of youth and taking advantage of your youth and a whole bunch of other crap that no one really cared about but listened to anyways.

"And now, the MVP of the soccer team, Sasuke Uchiha!" Everyone in the crowd broke out into cheers as he stepped forward to accept this award. He looked out to the crowd and saw Naruto sitting with Sakura, giving him a thumbs up and a wide smile.

"Thanks coach," he nodded with a smile. He grabbed the microphone and inhaled deeply as he turned to everyone. "I just want to thank everyone for coming out and supporting the soccer team during our matches and even though I'm just a sophomore, you all are happy with me being the captain of this team." He turned to his teammates and nodded his head. When he turned back to the crowd, he looked once more at Naruto and his smile, a proud smile he was showing him but he knew Naruto wanted to brag about this to people. He was like that and Sasuke couldn't think of any other way to do this than now. _I better not regret this.._ he thought to himself and took a deep breath. "I do want to say one thing though. This last match was tough, very tough and I couldn't have gotten through it without someone. Someone who was beside me the whole time and never let me waver."

"Oh no," Naruto whispered to himself, eyes widening as he grabbed Sakura's hand. She looked at him and then back to Sasuke who was looking in their direction nervously. Then it clicked.

"Holy shit," she whispered, grabbing his hand back.

"I just want to thank the one person I've been able to depend on when I needed it. I will be honest, we might not have won that last match without him." Everyone went quiet for a moment when he said _him_ when everyone was expecting a her. Sasuke handed Guy the trophy and microphone so that he could run up to the bleachers. He climbed the chain link fence that divided the field and the bleachers with unparalleled speed and agility and stopped in front of Naruto and Sakura. "Thank you," he whispered as he held out his hand. Naruto took it and he pulled him up from his seat directly into a kiss. The entire crowd broke out into applause while there were also a bunch of females screaming in disapproval because they know now that they will never get Sasuke.

"Alright! What a show!" Guy said, almost crying as he clapped for the two of them. Everyone was looking at the two of them smiling at each other, still standing there in front of everyone.

"I hope I won't regret this later," Sasuke murmured to the blonde.

"Don't worry, I won't let you!"

After the pep rally had ended, they had all decided to go out to eat at their favorite diner. When they pulled up into the parking lot, they noticed it was a little full. Lots of people were eating there but there was one thing that caught Naruto's attention. He paused for a moment as they neared the entrance. There were three motorcycles parked on the sidewalk. One was red, one was purple and the other all black. _No... I know those..._ He looked around and Kiba stopped too once, his face paling. "It can't be.." Naruto's breathing grew heavy, Kiba and Sasuke rushing to him.

They walked into the diner and the two of them instantly stopped in their tracks. At the counter, there were three people who they didn't think they'd see in a while. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. "What the fuck..." Kiba looked at Naruto who was frozen to the spot. Sasuke turned around and noticed something wrong.

"Naruto...? What's wrong?"

As soon as he said his name, Gaara turned and saw the blonde, piercing him with those jade eyes. Naruto's eyes widened in fear and Sasuke was starting to worry more.

"Naruto, answer me." He went to grab his arm but Naruto pushed him away, his eyes watering and his breathing coming in heavy. He turned and ran outside of the diner, Kiba running after him.

"He's out, he's out. He's going to kill me! He's going to fucking kill me! I'm not safe, I need to leave." Kiba grabbed him and shook him, trying to snap him out of whatever trance he's in. Sasuke was walking over but Shikamaru grabbed him and made him stay back.

"Come on Naruto, I'm right here. He won't hurt you. Let's go home." The blonde nodded and he turned to Sasuke with terrified but apologetic eyes as he got in the car and let Kiba take him back to the dorm.

"What the FUCK just happened?" Sasuke screamed out and Shikamaru let his arm go. Behind them, the three motorcycles roared to life and took off in the opposite direction, scaring Sakura at the unexpected noise.

"That guy is what happened," Shikamaru told him. "I'm sure Naruto told you about Gaara, right? Well that was him. I didn't know he was out of jail but I guess he is now..." The brunette sighed. "He was always so troublesome. I believe Naruto just had a panic attack. From what Kiba told me, he hasn't had them in a while but that just means we need to keep a closer eye on Naruto."

"You're telling me that guy in there was Gaara? Which one was it?

"The guy with the red hair. The other two are his siblings. And if they're back, then this means trouble for Naruto. And you too Sasuke."

"Me?" Sasuke asked, almost sounding offended.

"Yeah. He hurt Naruto because he wanted to break up with him. That guy is crazy enough to kill anyone else who would get in his way."

"We'll see about that."


	18. Night on the Town

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been taking me forever to work on this lately. Here is a short chapter that I hope will hold you off for now. I have just been really busy with work and I'm starting school next week so I've been getting prepared for all of that. Regardless though, thank you for all of the support and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **You &I**

"I can't fucking believe he's out of jail," Naruto whispered to himself as Kiba drove him back to the dorm room. "He's going to kill me this time, I just know it."

"He's not going to do anything to you Naruto, Me and Sasuke will make sure of that." Kiba sighed and looked at his friend who was sitting in the passenger seat in a fetal position almost, his legs up against his chest. "You've told Sasuke about him, right?"

"Yeah, I have but I don't want him getting involved with Gaara like this. Garra doesn't care about anyone but himself." Naruto closed his eyes and all he could see was those green eyes he was so close to once again, causing him to shiver. "I don't want Sasuke to get hurt."

"He won't. He can handle himself and you know that. I mean, look at what he can do on a soccer field, the guy can run and kick like anything. Just imagine getting kicked in the balls by him, GOD! That's gotta fucking hurt!"

"You always know how to cheer me up," the blonde chuckled, sitting up in his seat. "Thanks Kiba." He sighed and was quiet for a moment before his growling stomach broke the silence. "Do you wanna just order some pizza and have it delivered?"

"That sounds good. You wanna let Sasuke and Shikamaru come over too? I'm sure they're both worried about you and what just happened..."

"Yeah, I'll let Sasuke know. I feel bad that we just kind of left like that but I couldn't stay there another moment." As they pulled up, Naruto pulled out his phone and called Sasuke. "Hey Sasu, are you coming back to the dorm?"

" _We're about to pull up actually. Is everything alright Naruto?"_ Naruto felt bad about how concerned Sasuke sounded but it couldn't be helped.

"For right now. We wanna order pizza. Kiba's ordering now, we'll see you inside."

" _Alright."_ When he hung up, Kiba hung up as well after telling the pizza place their address.

"Pizza will be here in 30. Let's head on up."

"Sure."

Naruto was on edge the entire walk up to the room. It was dark out but there were still a lot of people out on the campus. Some people had recognized him as the guy that Sasuke kissed and were high fiving him, others (basically all women) were giving him evil glares because he's dating the hottest guy on the campus. It was weird for him but he was the center of attention for the moment and it was freaking him out even more than he already was. He pulled Kiba along so they could hurry inside.

"Naruto, you're okay," he told him reassuringly as they climbed into the elevator. The blonde had started hyperventilating but that calmed as soon as they reached their floor and rushed to the room. He felt safer in the dorm room with his friend there to protect him.

"I'm sorry Kiba," he mumbled.

"No, it's okay."

"I'm going to take a shower really quick, kinda try to cool off. Just let Sasuke and Shikamaru in when they get here."

"Yeah, that's fine."

He quickly turned on the water as soon as the door closed and begun to cry as he sat on the edge of the toilet, trying to remain as quiet as he could so that he wasn't heard over the shower. _I can't believe he's out of jail. I just know he's going to come back for me.._ Naruto stood up and started to undress, looking at himself in the mirror as he picked up a makeup wipe to wipe off his cheeks. There they were, the dark, whisker like marks across his cheeks. _He's going to do worse to me than this... And Sasuke!_ He bit into his bottom lip with worry and shook his head, holding back his tears. _No! I need to stay strong, especially for Sasuke now that he's come out. Fuck! Why did this asshole have to show up!_

Once he finished undressing, he stepped under the warm water and just let it run over his body. It felt sore even though he didn't really do much physical activities today. He closed his eyes and sighed again before reaching for the soap. As he went for the soap, a hand reached in and opened the curtain, startling Naruto at the sudden intrusion. "Don't hurt me!" he called out as he covered his face but when nothing happened, he looked up and saw Sasuke standing there, naked with a pained expression on his face.

"Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to shower with you." Sasuke stepped inside behind Naruto and stepped under the water, rolling his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave your side."

"Thanks Sasu.." Naruto murmured, his face turning red as Sasuke grabbed the bar of soap and started rubbing the blondes' body with it.

"I'm here to help you relax and calm down right now." Naruto nodded and sighed into the touch, his muscles becoming less tense the instant he felt those strong hands on his skin. "That's right, just let yourself go."

The raven massaged Naruto's shoulders once he was all soaped up, placing the soap back in its holder. He worked on his shoulders before lowering down to his back, rubbing circles into his skin. Naruto put his head back against his shoulder and closed his eyes, letting the water run over his front as Sasuke massaged his back. He could feel himself getting hard but he knew that right now was not the time for that.

After another minute, Naruto stood up straight and stretched out his arms above his head. "Thanks Sasuke, I feel a lot better now."

"Well, I'm your boyfriend Naruto. That's kind of what I'm here for. And I'm also here to talk to when you're ready to talk." Sasuke smiled at him and pulled him into a quick kiss.

"Oh man Uchiha, what has gotten into you! Acting all... Boyfriendish," he teased.

"Oh shut up before I take it back." Sasuke rolled his eyes and stepped under the water to rinse himself off of the soap that he got on him. "Come on, let's go eat pizza."

Once they were both clean and dried up, Naruto exited the bathroom to locate Sasuke something to wear. He opted for some plaid pajama pants and a wife beater (since he owns about twenty pairs). Kiba and Shikamaru were posted up in front of the TV munching on some pizza and trying to decide on a movie. "What do you think we should watch?" Kiba asked as he turned towards Naruto.

"Uh, I don't know. Just pick whatever. Nothing scary though. I'm still trying to get over that damn video game." He shivered slightly as he found a comfortable spot on the floor, making sure there was enough room for Sasuke.

"I don't see how you guys can sit down here," Sasuke commented as he sat down, trying to be wary of where he placed his hands on the floor.

"Sorry for not being a neat freak like you and Neji are." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him and earned an eye roll in return from the raven. "You should see his house guys, it's fucking huge and super spotless."

"We should all go over there one day!" Kiba sat up excitedly, looking at Sasuke with a huge smile. "It would be awesome!"

He shrugged, "I'll have to see if my brother is in town but I don't see why not."

"Why can't Itachi be there? He's cool. And your cousin Shisui!" Naruto turned towards Kiba. "He's totally awesome and they're both really hot." When he looked back up at Sasuke, he noticed his jaw was clenched and he was trying hard not to scowl. "Oh, come on Sasuke. I'm only kidding."

"Yeah, yeah just pick a movie." He picked up a piece of pizza and started eating as he resisted the urge to look at the pouting blonde.

 **You &I**

The next few days were pretty interesting for the raven now that he was out and about with himself and his relationship. Naruto seemed a bit happier although he knew that he was still a bit freaked out about Gaara being out of jail. Being able to actually go out on a date now in public was what really took his mind off of it though because now they can eat, hold hands, and even kiss in public. Well, there were still some things Sasuke had to get used to but Naruto knew that comes with time.

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru all went out on Saturday night to a local restaurant. It wasn't at 12 o'clock at night, it wasn't at some far off place, it was actually right in the middle of downtown where lots of the college students spend their time off and Naruto couldn't be more ecstatic about it.

"I've gotta say, it's kind of a relief to be able to eat out like this," Sasuke nodded. "I've been wanting to come here for a while too."

"I know, I'm so happy that we're finally able to get out!" Naruto placed his hand on top of Sasuke's and was almost expecting him to pull it away but he didn't. Instead, he earned a small squeeze from said hand and a smile from the raven.

"Ugh, you guys are so lovey," Kiba spat, downing the rest of his drink. "Come on guys, I want to visit that new club that just opened, Lost Weekend."

"Do they sell tequila there? Because that's _definitely_ how you lose a weekend," Naruto laughed but it died out quickly when no one else laughed along with him. "Jerks..."

"It sounds like a good idea though, why not check it out? I've gotta admit, I've never been to a club here in America." Sasuke stood up and stretched. "Only when I was in Japan I ever had any real freedom."

"Sounds like a total drag," Shikamaru nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Well, come on. Let's get this over with so the two of them can have their fun."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked, turning towards the brunette who was watching Naruto and Kiba race out of the door.

"Oh, you're in for a show Sasuke. Just let me tell you one thing, don't get jealous or anything. He's doing it for you." And with that, Shikamaru started walking out of the restaurant with a confused looking Sasuke tailing right behind him.

The club was loud, lights flashing everywhere and bodies rubbing against each other in the middle of the dance floor. It was packed with people, women dancing everywhere and a lot of men just sorta watching them dance before getting pulled in by temptation. The four of them went up to the bar and Shikamaru opened up a tab for the four of them. "Just remember Sasuke, always keep your glass in your hand. I don't need to be dragging you home."

"Noted," Sasuke nodded as he nodded his head and took the first sip of his drink. It was a simple one, rum and coke since he didn't really feel like drinking anything fruity at the moment. Kiba and Naruto were already feeling their alcohol but along with the music and the dancing, it was a dangerous combination for the two. Sasuke kept an eye on the two of them while him and Shikamaru stood back at the bar, eyeing the two of them. He glanced at Shikamaru who was watching Kiba with a surprisingly obsessive smirk on his face. Sasuke looked back and he found out why.

Naruto and Kiba were dancing with each other just along the edge of the crowd, Naruto's hands wrapped around Kiba's shoulders and Kiba's hands placed on Naruto's hips, the two of them moving in time to the music. At first, Sasuke could feel anger and jealousy rise in his stomach but it quickly subsided when he realized something; how hot Naruto looked dancing with Kiba. They've been friends for a while so it's not surprising that they've built up this weird bond but the way they moved so perfectly was very stimulating for the raven.

"Told you," Shikamaru commented, taking another sip of his drink.

"They do this often?" Sasuke asked while he watched them still. He couldn't take his eyes off of Naruto who seemed to be lost to the music.

"They used to from what Kiba told me. I've seen them before at a party do the same thing. I've gotta say though, it's seriously hot."

"You're telling me," the raven commented. Sasuke almost choked on his drink suddenly when Kiba slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt and gripped his hips. Naruto looked over at Sasuke with half lidded eyes, a small smile gracing his lips as he threw his head back and bit his bottom lip.

Even though they were in a public place, Sasuke wanted to take a hold of the blonde and do him right then and there but decided against it so that he could watch more of their show. The brunette turned Naruto around and bent him over, Naruto rubbing his ass all over Kiba's crotch while keeping eye contact with his raven. Sasuke swears he almost lost it when Naruto bit his bottom lip and smiled, listening to Shikamaru snicker beside him.

"I guess it's time to go and fetch our men," he commented, finishing off the rest of his glass and setting it on the bar behind him. Sasuke nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. The two of them stalked forward, carefully moving past people as Kiba and Naruto, facing each other, danced without a care in the world.

Once he approached Naruto, he slid his hands around his waist from behind, almost startling him before he laid his head back against his shoulder, his face buried in his neck. Naruto could already feel that Sasuke was hard and this satisfied him, his job was done right. He took in a deep breath, inhaling Sasuke's scent. But something made him pause for a moment. _That's not Sasuke's cologne..._ The blonde opened his eyes and looked up at Kiba who was staring at him with a shocked expression.

Sasuke came into view and saw what was going on and when he caught a glimpse of Naruto's eyes, he saw nothing but fear in them once the realization hit him that it wasn't his raven haired boyfriend. Slowly, Naruto turned around and came face to face with the cold jade eyes laced with black eyeliner. He was wearing his usual black army boots with jeans and a simple black wife beater, sweating like crazy from dancing too. "Hello Naruto," Gaara growled, a look of madness and lust on his face. Before Naruto could respond, he was yanked away from behind and Sasuke had taken up his place, standing toe to toe with him.

"Don't you ever put your hands on my boyfriend ever again," Sasuke snarled, grabbing the front of Gaara's shirt tightly.

"Your boyfriend?" The redhead had an evil smirk on his face. "Not for long."

"You son of a bitch!" Sasuke's hand went in for a punch but Naruto launched himself at him before it could connect, stopping him from hitting him.

"Come on Sasuke, he isn't worth getting arrested for. I don't want you spending the rest of the night in jail," Naruto pleaded, pulling his hand down in his. "Let's get out of here, I'm hungry again."

"Alright," he nodded, glaring at Gaara's face the entire time. "Let's go."

They walked out of the nightclub and into the nice cool night air, calming them all down a bit from that excitement they just went through. Naruto was very quiet, not wanting to look at Sasuke after what had just happened. _I honestly thought it was Sasuke.. Is he going to be mad at me? Fuck this is so fucking gay._

Sasuke was going through the same thing right beside him. He was mad and aggravated but he knew it wasn't Naruto's fault that Gaara did that. _I should see if I could get Itachi to help..._ He nodded to himself and looked over at Naruto who he knew was struggling internally. Without a second thought, he grabbed Naruto's hand and held it tightly to help calm him down and maybe ease some thoughts.

As they walked down the street, Shikamaru and Sasuke silently communicated through various head nods and facial expressions. Naruto wasn't paying too much attention so he didn't notice Shikamaru and Kiba turn down the street while they kept walking straight. After about a minute of walking in silence, he finally realized that his friends had left. "Sasuke, where did Kiba and Shikamaru go?"

"They went to go get something to eat," he replied. Sasuke looked at Naruto and could see the stress in his eyes so he brought them to a stop. "Talk to me Naruto."

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I had no idea I swear I thought it was you who was behind me and I just... I hate him so much, really and I just, why is he here? Why can't he leave me alone?" At this point, Naruto had started crying and yelling. He was angry, Sasuke could tell but he was also scared and he didn't like that.

Sasuke pulled him into a hug and held him tight, pressing Naruto's face into his chest and rubbing his back. "It's.. It's going to be okay Naruto. I know someone who can take care of this." He sighed thinking about asking his brother for help with this. He didn't know much about the things he does but from what he's heard, it's not always good and he's the next best thing he could think of. "I'm really horrible at comforting people sometimes."

"I've noticed," Naruto managed to laugh, wiping away his tears as he pulled away. He smiled at Sasuke and leaned in, giving him a small kiss on the lips. "Come on, I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry. What are you going to buy me to eat?"

"Oh? I'm buying? And what is it that I get in return for buying you food tonight?" He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and leaned down, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. When they pulled away, Naruto's face was red with flush as Sasuke stared him down with a smirk.

"Anything you want, I'll do it for you," Naruto smiled back.

"Hmm, I think I'm in the mood for some more of your amazing modeling skills." Sasuke turned around and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder so that they could start walking back the way they came.

"Modeling? You want me to pose for you again? You have some strange fetishes.." He shook his head and tried to hide his red face from Sasuke. "But that's okay, I guess we can do something like that..."

"Good."

After a few minutes of walking, they found Kiba and Shikamaru sitting at an outside table already eating. Sasuke and Naruto ordered some food and they all started chatting as though nothing had happened, obviously trying to make Naruto feel the most comfortable by taking his mind off of things. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and gave him a grateful look, mouthing thanks while Kiba and Shikamaru were engaged in some idiotic argument about an anime.

"I'm telling you, I swear that Ciel has a fucking twin or something!" Shikamaru argued.

"No, he doesn't! That whole thing happened in his mind! Like, he sacrificed his old self to become new again!"

"I swear to God Kiba, why are we even dating!"

"I've gotta say Kiba," Naruto cut in. "I agree with Shikamaru on this one. Ciel definitely has a twin or at least a doppelganger."

"What are you guys talking about?" Sasuke asked suddenly, feeling somewhat left out.

"Uh, we're talking about Black Butler." Kiba looked at him with surprise. "Come on, you have to know Black Butler."

"Sorry, I don't," Sasuke shrugged, eating a fry. "Is it any good?"

"You're about to be introduced to a whole new fucking world right now," Naruto announced as he pulled out his phone.


	19. To Kill or Not to Kill

**AN: HEY GUYS! I am so sorry for the SUPER LATE UPDATE. I have just been busy with school and work. I'm done with school for right now so hopefully I can keep up on all of this. Again, I really apologize. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I will try to do it soon. Anyways, Thanks a lot for reading and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **You &I**

A week has passed since the incident in the club and Sasuke thought that Naruto was getting better, but he was more than wrong. Every night, Naruto would wake up thrashing, screaming, and sweating like crazy. Sasuke tried to hold him down on the first night and almost received a black eye in return if it weren't for his own quick reflexes. Kiba knew the drill though, this had been something that he went through when Gaara had first attacked him. He taught the raven what to do in these instances. _"Approach Naruto slowly, talk quietly and come at him from a low angle so he can see you before you touch him. If he's covering his face, start by touching his leg gently and do not touch his head or shoulders at all until he acknowledges you. He will hit you."_

By the time Saturday rolled around, Sasuke had already worked up his own routine when Naruto started to have his breakdown. It worked so well that Kiba didn't even wake up the last two times. Maybe it was because of the fact it was Sasuke beside him or the gentle words he spoke, but it calmed Naruto down a lot faster than usual and sometimes they would even end up quietly going at it beneath the covers.

Sunday was turning out to be a lazy day for the two of them after a long night of Naruto freaking out and sexy time quickly afterwards. Kiba was very silent that morning, which was something that scared the two of them considering how loud he usually is. That was until Kiba bumped into Sasuke by accident on his way to the bathroom, eyes going wide and face turning red. He turned his head quickly and rushed into the bathroom before anyone could say anything. "What was with him just now?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he threw on a clean shirt.

"I have no idea. He's weird sometimes," the blonde shrugged, getting situated on his worn out lounge chair. "What do you feel like doing today?"

"Don't know, don't really care." Sasuke stretched his arms up above his head, letting his shirt ride up and show off his stomach a bit. Just at that moment, Kiba walked out of the bathroom and his face turned red again so he slammed the door once more.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Kiba?" Naruto called out to him as he stood up from his seat. He walked over to the door and banged on it. "I mean, come on man. You're acting weird. Well, weirder than usual." He snickered to himself before turning back to the situation at hand.

There was some muffled responses from the other side of the door that Naruto couldn't make out so Naruto yelled some more until Kiba finally opened the door. "I SAW SASUKE NAKED, OKAY?" Kiba screamed before slamming the door in his face.

Naruto turned to a confused Sasuke who just shrugged his shoulders and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Kiba," Naruto sighed. "I don't care if you saw him naked, shit happens when we live together. I've seen you _and_ Shikamaru naked! On more than one occasion I might add!"

"You don't understand!" Kiba started as he opened the door again and came face to face with Naruto. "He's fucking HUGE. I swear to god, I wouldn't know what to do with all of that!" His eyes met with Sasuke's and he turned his face quickly. "I can't look at Sasuke right now. I'm sorry."

"Kiba, it's really not that big of a deal," Sasuke said reassuringly, stepping up beside Naruto.

"No! Stay away from me! Ugh Naruto, why do you have such a hot fucking boyfriend!" Kiba turned away and went to the closet to grab some clothes, disappearing into their bedroom to get changed.

"Oh my god, I think Kiba has a crush on you," Naruto whispered giddily, trying his hardest not to laugh because he knows how embarrassed his friend must feel.

"I don't blame him," Sasuke nonchalantly replied before taking a seat. He put his arms up behind his head and sighed, smiling slightly to himself. "You never know, I might develop a crush on him?"

"Don't say that!" Naruto whined, rushing over to him and climbing on top of his lap. "I won't let you fall for anyone else." The blonde leaned in and captured Sasuke's lips in a small kiss, letting his hands rest on either side of Sasuke.

"Trust me, I don't think I could ever let anyone come in between us," the raven whispered between kisses, bringing one of his hands to Naruto's face and stroking his scarred cheek softly. His thumb ran over Naruto's plump bottom lip that was still slightly swollen from their battle of tongues earlier this morning.

"That's good to know." Naruto's face cracked a large smile before they were interrupted by Kiba walked into the room, trying his hardest not to look over at the two. "Oh, come on Kiba. I'll let you watch one of these nights if you'd like?" He teased, giving him a wink.

The brunette just rolled his eyes in response and mumbled something incoherent as he grabbed his wallet from the floor and went for the door. Before he could reach the handle though, there was a knock which had startled all three of them. Kiba went ahead and opened it before Naruto and Sasuke could move from their positions, earning a glare from the blonde but not before seeing who was at the door. It was Sasuke's older brother Itachi and cousin Shisui. "Hello little brother," the older raven smiled as he peered through the door past Kiba. "Having a nice breakfast I see?"

"Shut up Itachi," Sasuke growled before pushing off an innocent Naruto who had fallen to the ground with a loud thump, letting out a small yelp as he glared at his boyfriend.

"Uh, hello?" Kiba interjected, moving his face in front of Itachi's. "I'm Kiba, Naruto's roommate. Nice to meet you." He stuck out a hand and Itachi took it in a firm grip, nodding his head.

"Yes, it is very nice to meet you. May we come in?"

"Yeah, that's cool," he shrugged, moving aside for the two men to walk inside.

"Hey Naruto!" Shisui called to the blonde, extending a hand to help him up from the floor.

"Hey Shisui. What are you guys doing here? I mean, not that I mind or anything. Oh, and this is my roommate Kiba."

"Hello," he nodded to the brunette, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Uhm, Naruto do you think I can talk to you for a second before I go?" Kiba asked nervously, beckoning him outside.

"That's fine." Naruto didn't mind standing in the hallway in his boxers considering they were in an all men's dorm so when he walked out, there wasn't really any protests. Well, maybe a few catcalls but just from random people being idiots. "What's up Kiba?"

"Hey man, I'm sorry I called Sasuke hot. Please don't tell Shikamaru," his friend pleaded with him, looking a little more stressed than usual.

"It's okay dude. You know we were just kidding around. So what if you think he's hot. I'm sure Shikamaru thinks he's hot too. Even I think Shikamaru is pretty attractive when he's not being a lazy bum." Naruto laughed and threw his arms up behind his head, leaning his back against the wall. "I mean, it's really not that big of a deal and you're probably making it more than it should be."

"True true, you know I always over think things. Anyways, I do have to go. I have Shikamaru and Choji waiting for me outside. They wanna go into town and check out some new video games." Naruto shrugged his shoulder in reply and gave him a high five before reaching for the door knob. "Oh and Naruto," Kiba called back to him before he could open the door. "You were right about those two."

"Who?"

"Itachi and Shisui. Holy shit, it has to run in their genes or something," Kiba shivered slightly at the thought. "They're just so hot."

"I fucking know, right? Anyways, get going. Don't wanna hold them up. I bet Choji is complaining about food and Shikamaru is complaining about something being a pain in the ass again." Kiba laughed and turned around, walking down the hallway towards the elevator and throwing a wave back at the blonde.

Naruto sighed and walked back into the dorm room, getting surprised at what he saw when he opened the door. Sasuke was picking up laundry around the room and stacking books and papers with lightning speed. Itachi sat in the chair, a bottle of water in hand with Shisui in his lap. "What the.." Naruto murmured to himself, noticing Itachi's smug face.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I just couldn't stand seeing your dorm room in such disarray. I am having Sasuke clean it." Itachi's face held a smug smirk while his eyes drifted to Sasuke who was rolling his eyes and muttering something to himself.

"It's alright Itachi, really it is. It's going to get dirty again by tomorrow," Naruto shrugged, bending over to pick up a shirt. He suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine, turning his head to catch a glimpse of two pairs of eyes staring at his bottom. When he looked over towards Sasuke, he noticed that he may have been a bit... Angry.

"God damn it Itachi, don't just sit there and fucking stare at my boyfriend like that. What the fuck is your problem. You too Shisui! Get the fuck out of here if you're just going to sit there like fucking idiots!" The two of them couldn't hold back their smiles as they watched Sasuke's face grow angry and Naruto's cheeks flush red.

"Uh, I'm going to put some clothes on..." The blonde had walked away and slipped into the bedroom, trying to cover up his bottom from their eyes. Naruto listened to Sasuke yell some more and then Itachi calmly responding to him although it just seemed to piss off Sasuke even more. Then, it got suddenly quiet and it kind of worried Naruto for a moment until he heard Sasuke start arguing again. _Gah! He's so cute when he's angry._ He smiled to himself as he pulled a shirt over his head and walked out of the room.

Sasuke was sitting on the floor, his arms crossed and his face looking aggravated while Itachi had a small smirk on his lips. Naruto could tell Sasuke wasn't happy so he went and pushed his arms apart, sitting down in his lap and settling in. Sasuke seemed to cool off a bit and wasn't as tense so he stayed.

"Naruto," Itachi started, catching his attention. He sounded a little more business like and serious now so he knew he had better listen. "Sasuke informed me that you have a little bit of an issue that we may be able to help you with."

"Uh well, I mean I guess you can. Although I don't know what you would really be able to do..." He twisted his hands nervously in his lap. "It's my ex, he is out of jail for whatever reason and he won't leave me alone.."

"He keeps following Naruto and showing up when he goes out. He's the one that hurt Naruto and he needs to be dealt with." Sasuke's tone was sharp and serious, something Naruto had never really seen before.

"And you can't take care of it Sasuke?" Itachi asked cooly. "You have to ask for my help?"

"Well, I know about what you do and I just... I figured you could help with this."

"Yeah, Kisame is a really good friend of mine," Naruto admitted. "I've had a few conversations with him and he told me that he's a part of this really hardcore gang called the Akatsuki. He told me that you were a member and Sasuke said he heard you two talking about it before so we just kinda thought maybe you could help." He shot a glance at Sasuke and smiled a little. "I just don't want Sasuke to get into trouble or anything for my sake and since you guys are experienced, it would just be better this way."

"You're not wrong. I am the head of the Akatsuki although if you tell anyone I will have to kill you." The serious look and sound he just gave had Sasuke and Naruto almost shaking in their seats.

"Don't worry, you know we wouldn't say anything. You're my brother Itachi," Sasuke shrugged. "And I don't really feel like dying."

"And don't get mad at Kisame for telling me. We've been friends for a while now and he was just telling me about how in love with you he is." Naruto clamped his mouth shut after realizing what he just said, internally groaning that he just told Itachi about Kisame's secret.

"Yes, I know about this. That's nothing new," he shrugged, wrapping an arm possessively around Shisui's waist. "I am currently in a relationship so it doesn't matter what anyone else says. Anyways, let's get back to the point. What would you like us to do about this situation?"

"I honestly don't know..." Naruto sighed, turning to look at Sasuke.

"I want him _gone_ ," Sasuke growled, the look in his eyes turning a bit dark.

"Do you know what you're asking for Sasuke? You're asking me to _kill_ someone." Itachi let go of Shisui and made him stand up, getting into a little more serious sitting position.

"I know what I'm asking for, trust me. It's the only thing I've been able to think about since that night at Lost Weekend." Sasuke glance at Naruto who's body went stiff, unsure of what to say at the moment.

"I... I don't know. That seems a little extreme..." The blonde bit into his bottom lip.

"That guy hurt you Naruto, and he's still coming after you too. I can't sit back and watch this happen. I mean, yeah I can fight him but he's someone who obviously plays dirty and I don't want something bad to happen." Sasuke grabbed his hand and squeezed it, looking into his deep and confused blue eyes.

"Who is this guy anyways?" Shisui cut in, crossing his arms.

"His name is Gaara, Gaara Sabaku. I met him after high school and got really heavy into pills and drinking with him. Thankfully I was able to break that habit but he had attacked me, scarred me and tried to kill me." Naruto paused for a moment, closing his eyes. "He's out of jail now for whatever reason. I don't know, maybe it was for good behavior or something but he was supposed to be in there a lot longer."

"That name sounds familiar..." Shisui murmured, rubbing his chin while he thought, mumbling to himself. He walked back and forth for a moment, Itachi watching him with a deep stare. "Oh! That's where I know that name from!" He turned to Itachi who looked back with a raised eyebrow. "You remember those guys from Suna that paid us to twist a few arms and get a friend out of jail? Yeah, that was him!"

"So you guys are the ones who got him released from jail in the first place?" Sasuke was practically seething with anger at this point and if Naruto wasn't sitting in his lap, then he was sure he'd be all over Shisui right now.

"Well, we don't turn down money. We do all sorts of jobs, no questions asked. You can't really expect a fucking gang to start judging their clients." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at the young Uchiha sitting on the floor. Naruto sighed and held up his hands in defense.

"Come on guys," he spoke up. "I... I don't want anyone fighting over me. Please. Can we just forget about this for right now? I wasn't planning on spending my Sunday plotting someone's death. Besides," he paused for a moment, "I honestly don't want to stoop as low as him."

"Alright Naruto," Itachi nodded. "We won't do anything regardless of what Sasuke says." Sasuke glared at his brother but to no avail because his brothers steely look shut him down quickly. The younger rolled his eyes and turned away, staring at the ground with his jaw tensed.

"Thanks Itachi. Really, I understand that Sasuke is all pissed off and is now out for blood but really, I think I'll be fine." Naruto gave him a wide smile. "Besides, I've been working out a lot and stuff so I'm sure I'll be able to hold my own."

"Hmph," was all Sasuke had to say on that matter and Itachi nodded his head, returning the blondes smile.

"Well, if that's all then we will get going. I have business to attend to." With a nod of his head, they said their goodbyes and left the dorm room. Sasuke and Naruto stayed sitting on the floor for a moment before Naruto heard Sasuke sigh and drop his shoulders a bit.

"Sasuke," the blonde started before turning around in his lap to face the raven. "Sasuke I know you have the best intentions but I don't think that violence is the answer. Besides, are you ready to have your brother kill someone? That's going to go on your conscience for the rest of your life." He grabbed Sasuke's chin and turned his face so they were staring eye to eye. "I don't want you to bear that burden."

"Naruto, I just want to protect you. You don't understand how... How mad I was. How bad I felt that I couldn't keep that assholes hands off of you." He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to will away the anger that was building up inside of him. "I've never been so possessive over a person before. And look at what's happened to you! Every night you wake up screaming, freaking out and I've been trying to help you through this but I am just as scared as you are. I'm afraid that it's never going to stop until he's finally six feet in the ground."

"I know Sasu but right now, there's nothing that we can do." Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he instantly knew what he was thinking. "Anything but that right now."

"I've just want to protect you. I can't help it."

"Well, you better start because I'm starving and I want to get food right now."

"Alright, let's go get something to eat." Naruto slid off of Sasuke's lap and stood up, stretching his arms up above his head. "Ah! I love stretching sometimes! Get's my muscles all loose."

"Hm, and I like watching you stretch." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the hint of blush that crept up Naruto's cheeks as he turned his head quickly to hide it. "Oh! That reminds me..." He walked over to his backpack and dug out a roll of paper. "I uh.. I was going to wait to give this to you but I think it might help cheer you up." Naruto looked at him with question as Sasuke walked over, seeming somewhat nervous. "This is the first complete picture I drew with the set of pencils your dad gave me for Christmas and I wanted to give it to you."

Naruto watched the raven with anticipation as he unrolled the large poster sized paper. He could sense Sasuke's nervousness since he was still self conscious of his work, but he knew that he would like it. When he turned it around, Naruto couldn't help but gasp at the sight before him. Sasuke didn't usually draw with colors but when he did, it was gorgeous. On the paper before him, it was covered with different shades of oranges and yellows coming together beautifully in the shape of a fox with black tipped ears. The eyes were sky blue, shimmering in delight with an almost obvious smile gracing its features. It had nine tailes fanned out behind it, some curled up in the grassy background.

"I was experimenting with the colored pencils.. What.. What do you think?" Sasuke hid his face behind the poster when Naruto didn't answer, afraid of what he'd say.

"Sasuke, I love it!" Naruto gently pulled the picture out of Sasuke's hands and moved to the bedroom to, Sasuke close behind him. "I am going to hang this up right now!" He looked around his room to find a spot but paused. "I might wait actually, I don't wanna damage it. Might get a frame for it."

"So you really like it?"

"It's beautiful Sasuke, thank you so much. Man! I really should show my dad. He'd love it!"

"I guess it's also a good time to tell you that I'm changing my major after this semester. I'm going to pursue art, although I will still continue with soccer." Sasuke gave a small shrug. "I just talked with my dad about it last night before I came over-"

"Are you serious? That's fucking great! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you have been having a hard time lately and I didn't want you stressing out about me talking to my dad. You know how he can be and I just wanted to do this on my own." He gave a firm nod and a smile, reaching up and stroking Naruto's face. "I've gotta say though, I'm really happy we had that talk. He said he doesn't completely approve of it but he can't deny that I'm a great artist and my mom had given a little bit of influence too."

"You're mom is awesome. I would like to be able to officially meet her one of these days..." He pouted slightly as he rolled up the picture carefully. "She seems nice enough."

"My moms great once you get past all of the superficial bull shit. I'm sure if it wasn't for my dad bringing her everywhere and them trying to make good impressions, then I probably could have spent some actual time with her." Sasuke sighed but caught himself smiling for a moment at a memory. "I remember one time when I was really young and she came home during one of the holidays. I wanted to make cookies so bad that she took time out of decorating and coordinating to help me. She's not that bad, just always busy.."

"I'm sure she's lovely," Naruto commented, putting the picture down on the desk. He walked over and threw his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "I really want to thank you for the picture. And being so concerned about me.. It's really nice. I mean, I've had a protective boyfriend but at least you're not psychotic."

"Not that you know of," Sasuke growled with a smirk, leaning in to capture Naruto's bottom lip between his teeth. Not one to back down from a challenge, Naruto smiled and tried his best to capture the raven in a heated kiss. Before they could get any further though, there was a knock at the door and Naruto let out an exasperated groan.

"What the hell man," he called out, charging for the door. He was ready to start yelling at whoever it was interrupting them but when he caught sight of the pink haired female that was Sakura, he stopped himself. "Sakura? What are you doing here? I mean, not that I mind or anything." Naruto backed up and let Sakura enter the room. She had her head down so he couldn't really tell what her expression was but he could tell by her body language that it wasn't anything good.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Naruto," she started. He could tell she's been crying by the scratchy sound of her voice and her shaky breath. Sasuke walked out of the room a moment later, greeting Sakura with a small hello. "I didn't know you had company! I'll leave right now."

"Sakura," Sasuke started. "It's alright. We're not busy or anything so we really don't mind." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're cool to chill with us. What's wrong though? Why were you crying? No offense but you kind of look like a mess."

"Well, last night.. Me and Neji went on a date, right? And we knew you weren't gunna be in the room so we figured that we'd head back to the dorm afterwards." She paused for a moment, shaking her head in guilt. "We didn't know Neji's uncle would be there waiting. Apparently he'd been trying to reach Neji all day, something about some sort of reunion thing."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sasuke murmured. "It's like, a family dinner they do every year, invite the whole family, blah blah blah."

"Exactly. Neji had forgot about it for whatever because it was last night...God his uncle was so mad. And then he started asking who I was and stuff. Neji obviously couldn't hide it because we were kissing as soon as exited the elevator." She started crying again, shaking her head. "It fucking sucks. He started yelling at Neji, even slapped him in the face and I couldn't do anything. Yelling at him about what's he doing sleeping around even though he's engaged! Like, what the fuck! Neji never told me he was engaged!"

"They're family have very traditional values. Yes, he's engaged but I know Neji isn't going through with the marriage. He can't stand even being in the same room as that woman." Sasuke sighed and brought his hand up to his face, rubbing it slightly. "His uncle is a lot worse than my dad is considering everything that goes on. What happened though? Where's Neji right now?"

"I have no idea. His uncle basically pushed me out of there and I left because I really had nowhere else to go at the moment. I went over there just before I came here but no one was answering." She sobbed lightly into her hands and Naruto came up to her, placing her hand on her shoulder before kneeling down beside her.

"Hey, come on. Neji will be fine. He can handle himself." He glanced up at Sasuke for a little bit of encouragement.

"Yeah, Naruto's right for once," he smirked, ignoring the glare from the blonde. "Neji will probably call you later on today. And if he doesn't... Maybe we'll just go pay them a visit."

"Go to Neji's house?" Sakura looked worried but the determined looks on Sasuke and Naruto's faces gave her reassurance.

"He's alright, that I am sure of. He'll probably call me soon considering his family is friends with mine and I'll be the only one he'd be allowed to call." Just then, Sasuke's phone started ringing which caused everyone to jump although it wasn't Neji who was calling. "My mom's calling me right now," he mumbled, answering the phone quickly. "Hello mom... I'm doing well, how are you?" He was quiet for a moment, and the two of them watched with questioning eyes. "That's great... Yeah, just hanging out with friends... Yeah, my friend Naruto... Uh.. I don't want to talk about that right now..." Sasuke's cheeks burned red for a moment as he glanced over at Naruto for a second. "Yeah but we- I have plans today... Are you sure?... Alright, I'll see you later."

With a sigh, he hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. "Everything alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked, standing up from his spot beside Sakura.

"I guess you're getting your wish after all, Naruto. Sorry Sakura but this will have to wait a day because me and Naruto are going out to eat with my mother in about an hour..." He shook his head and rubbed his face once more with his hands.

"Don't stress out Sasuke, I'm sure your mom will love me! How can she not?" Naruto flashed him a wide smile and Sasuke let out a groan, dropping his head into his hands.

"This is going to be a disaster."


	20. Cats Out of the Bag

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry but honestly I've had the worst case of writers block and I am soo sorry. Also I've been busy with work and what not. This fic is not dead! I know what I want to do with it and where it's heading so don't worry. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **You &I **

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he was this nervous. He's dated a few people since high school before he came out, and afterwards went on a few dates although he wasn't feeling them all that well. He even met a few parents, although he was never scared to meet any of them. This here though, has to be by far the scariest meeting he's ever had. Right now, Naruto felt like he could feel the same fear Sasuke had when they went to meet his parents for the first time. But they were accepting, and just really cool parents. The Uchiha's on the other hand.. From what Sasuke told the blonde, he really had no idea what to expect. Sure, he met Mikoto for all of two minutes at a soccer game but that was it and now he had to go, with his _boyfriend_ that was her _son,_ to actually meet her.

"Alright, we're here Naruto," Sasuke announced, breaking his stare with the outside world. "Remember what we talked about, we're just friends and I'm just helping you study and stuff. We've gotten close as friends and you're friends with Neji too."

"Yes, I remember. I just don't want to mess this up for you.." He replied, wringing his hands together in his lap. Before they had left the dorm, Sasuke and Naruto had discussed what they were going to do when meeting Mikoto.

" _I honestly just wish we didn't have to go through all of this. She basically already knows! I told you that she came up to me at the soccer game, right?" Naruto told him, looking at Sasuke with a soft expression. "I'm sure she won't have any problems with it."_

 _"I know but I just... I don't think I'm ready. Let's just... call this off, I'll tell her my car isn't working or something." Naruto snorted when he said that, a small smile gracing his lips._

 _"Sasuke," he sighed, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. "You're going to be okay. You said it yourself, your mom is alright with Itachi, that it was just your dad you had to worry about..."_

 _"I just don't want her to be disappointed or anything." He sighed and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the blondes. "At least you'll be with me..."_

 _"Then let's just pretend we're not dating. She has no proof so why assume that she actually does know, ya know?"_

 _"…. You would do that for me?" Sasuke asked, a bit of relief flooding through his body for a moment._

 _"Yeah, why not? We did it before when we had to hide our relationship, so we can do it for a few more hours." The raven could tell there was a hint of sadness in his eyes but it would pass for now. "Come on Sasuke, let's get changed before you start freaking out again," he joked, pulling away from Sasuke but not before planting a quick kiss to his lips._

Naruto paused for a moment before nodding and opening up the door. They were at a small cafe in the town, like a Starbucks but more homey and not so many hipsters. Sasuke could see Mikoto sitting in the window, and she spotted them as well, sending them a small wave and a smile. Naruto's breath hitched for a second as he had to hold himself from almost grabbing Sasuke's hand out of habit.

"Come on, she's waiting for us." Naruto followed Sasuke obediently and couldn't hold the blush from creeping up his cheeks when Sasuke held the door open for him even though it was something he did all the time.

 _God, everything is like, so much more amplified today. It's these fucking nerves, god I'm back to being a teenager. UGH._ Naruto almost groaned out loud but did his best to hide it in a cough.

"Sasuke! My goodness, you look so great!" Mikoto started as she stood up from her seat, arms wide for a welcoming hug. "It's so great to see you, you really should come home more often." After their hug, she pulled away to get a better look at him. "My, so grown.." She sighed.

"I would if you were home more often as well," he murmured in an almost sarcastic tone. Her smile faultered for a moment but she picked it right back up again once Naruto came into her sight.

"Hello Naruto! It's so good to officially meet you. I don't meet many of Sasuke's friends so I'm glad you came along." She offered him a warm smile, almost reminded him of his own mothers but her's was a little worn out.

"Yes, it's so nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha. Sasuke has told me so much about you." He offered her a smile in return as they all sat down at the table.

"Well, hopefully nothing bad," she joked, picking up the menu from the table. "They have good food here. Please, order whatever you want Naruto. It's on me."

"Don't tell him that," Sasuke scoffed. "He'll eat you out of pocket."

"Oh? Is that so?" She said in a teasing tone as she looked at the two of them with a raised eyebrow, Naruto's face heating up at the memory of Sasuke buying him dinner a few times.

He tried his best to come up with an excuse but was failing. "Uh, yeah. I left my uh.. wallet home one night and didn't realize that until we had all finished eating. Sasuke offered to pay since I ate so much and he was basically the only one who could actually afford it." Naruto could feel his body heating up already, trying to hide his face behind the menu. When he glanced over at Sasuke, he saw him doing the same thing, trying to make it seem like he was searching the menu.

"He's such a gentleman," Mikoto stated sweetly, resting her head on her hands. "Don't you think Naruto?"

"Mom, please don't be so embarrassing," Sasuke growled from behind his menu, bringing it closer to his face.

"Oh please, I'm allowed to tease my son!" She laughed.

By the time the waitress came over, the two of them had calmed down a moment and ordered their food and drink. Naruto ordered a mocha iced coffee with extra cream and extra sugar... and extra mocha. "So you basically want chocolate milk with a drop of coffee in it?"

"Want a drop of coffee with your chocolate milk," Naruto mocked, smiling slightly before continuing with his order. "I'll also have a fruit salad." Sasuke snorted and Naruto glared at him. "I'm trying to watch my figure asshole," humphed. "Oh! Crap, excuse my language."

"Don't worry, we're all adults here so there's no need for all of that Naruto," Mikoto cut in, almost scaring the two of them. "Besides, you seem perfectly fit!"

"Heh, thanks.." Naruto nodded his head, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "But I've started going to the gym not to long ago and I've realized I really need to start eating healthy."

"Yeah, and that super sweet coffee isn't bad at all," Sasuke murmured under his breath.

"Just hurry up and order your food, jerk." Naruto grumbled as he handed the waitress his menu.

Sasuke ordered a black coffee with a fruit salad as well, claiming that it just looked appetizing. "My, you guys are certainly a funny pair," the eldest Uchiha commented, smiling at the two of them. The two of them blushed slightly before turning away from each other.

"I mean, yeah. He's my friend so of course we get along."

"I know, I know," she nodded. "So tell me guys, how's everything going? How's school?... Sports?... Girlfriends?"

Naruto almost choked on nothing once she said that last part and Sasuke's eyes opened a fraction. Trying to avoid the subject of relationships, he went with something easy. "Uh, well school is going good as you know. I switched majors, with father's approval of course."

"Yes, he told me. You're switching over to art once this semester is over. What made you want to switch?" Her eyes flicked over to Naruto for a moment who was absentmindedly staring at Sasuke's hand on the table, his hand just a few inches from his.

"Actually, it was Naruto's dad who gave me the inspiration. Right Naruto?" Sasuke looked over to Naruto who snapped out of his trance quickly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not sure how familiar you are with his work but my dad's a pretty famous artist. His name is Minato Namikaze." Mikoto's eyes widened for a moment before nodding her head.

"I am very familiar with his work, yes. I personally love his work and I actually have a few pieces but your father would never let me hang it in the house. You know how he is." She shook her head and smiled. "It's pretty amazing that Sasuke met you, right Naruto? I'm sure he's experienced so much more with your... friendship."

"Well, I would hope so! My dad has personally taken him under his wing and has taught him so much," Naruto answered honestly, obviously not catching the double meaning in her words like Sasuke did, effectively tinting his cheeks.

"That's great. You know, I've met your dad once or twice at art showings. He's very... Eccentric. Nice too as well as his wife, Kushina."

"You know my parents?"

"I am someone who enjoys art very much as well as an Uchiha." Sasuke could practically hear Naruto's eyes roll inside of his head when she said that. "Who would I be if I didn't meet one of my favorite artists? I was actually going to contact him soon for a piece I would like. I haven't spoken to him in quite a while."

The waitress came at that moment to bring the drinks and food, silencing everyone for the time being. They ate mostly in silence, commenting here or there on their food or drink. It was a quick meal and before long, the table was cleared and their coffee cups refilled, sitting back for a moment to enjoy the conversation.

"So tell me Naruto, Sasuke, what were you guys planning on doing today if I didn't interrupt?" Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she hid her smile behind her cup, watching the expressions of the two young boys before her.

"Uh, nothing really. I have a test coming up in math so Sasuke was gonna help go over a few things with me.." Naruto looked to the raven for confirmation who nodded in reply.

"Yeah. It's easy stuff but he needs _a lot_ of help," he teased.

"Hey! I do not you ass! I passed last weeks test pretty well!"

"Naruto, a C is hardly anything to be proud of. A C minus at that!"

"Well sorry Mr. Smarty Pants!" Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms as Mikoto started laughing at the antics of the two of them.

"You're so silly Naruto," she laughed. "I'm sure your girlfriend absolutely adores you."

Sasuke and Naruto stiffened for a moment before he side glanced at him. Naruto was the first to speak as he looked back at Mikoto. "Oh yeah. My girlfriend _totally_ adores me. She can't keep her hands off of me!" He joked, laughing lightly. "But no really, in all honesty I was in a pretty bad relationship last year and decided it was time to take a break. I'm not really seeing anyone at the moment."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Mikoto offered a sad smile before her eyes turned to her youngest son. "And you, Sasuke? When are you going to bring me home a young lady for me to go shopping with?"

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon," he murmured, looking down into the cup. "I uh, just want to focus on school for the time being."

"That's great and all but you need to get out there and experience college! It's no fun without someone by your side, right?" She offered him a light smile, flicking her eyes between the two of them before Sasuke broke the silence.

"I need to use the bathroom," he announced abruptly, flashing an apologetic glance in Naruto's now freaked out direction, he wasn't prepared to be left alone with her.

The raven took off pretty quickly, heading off towards the bathroom on the other side of the restaurant. Naruto sat there nervously, sipping on his coffee, well aware of Mikoto's eyes on him. "Naruto," Mikoto sighed, putting her cup on the table. "What do I need to do to get my son to be honest with me?"

"I'm sorry?" He looked at her with a questioning look. "You wanna know how to get him to be honest with you?"

"Yes. Naruto, I'm not stupid. I've known about you for a while now as I'm sure you know and I'm sure Sasuke knows as well. You guys are trying to hide your... natural chemistry even though you guys are horrible at hiding it." She chuckled for a moment.

"He's just worried. I'm not sure how you found out but Sasuke just wants approval from his father and considering what happened with Itachi... He's more sensitive than you think." Naruto's eyes caught onto Sasuke standing behind his mom who wasn't looking up from the table so she didn't see the surprise on his face. Sasuke wasn't moving so Naruto continued on with the conversation. "I'm sure you just want Sasuke to be happy though, right?"

"Of course! He's my baby! I swear, I've never seen Sasuke act so... Open. Even if he is trying to hide himself, it's almost like he can't help it. His attitude, body language... I'm glad. You two bicker like you've been together for a long time. I'm almost jealous. I just... Why must he hide it from me?"

"I hide it because I didn't want you guys to disapprove of me like you do with Itachi," Sasuke voiced from behind his mother. She turned around and saw Sasuke standing there, his face and hair slightly wet as if he was splashed in the face with water. He came around and sat down in front of his mother. "Mom, you're never home. I barely talk to you to begin with, how do you expect me to be open with you? To be honest?"

"I know Sasuke, and that's all going to change. I promise." She placed her hand on top of Sasuke's and gave him a warm smile. "I've told your dad that I want to spend time at home, spend time with my boys for a while." Her eyes looked sincere as they shared a quiet moment together. Sasuke's eyes watered for a second before he took in a deep breath, looking away and wiping his eye.

"You didn't tell dad about... me... right?"

"No, of course not. I want you to tell him when you're ready. Then again, I wanted you to tell me yourself but I guess we all can't get what we want."

"But how did you even know to approach me at the soccer game?" Naruto asked, Sasuke nodding in agreement at the question.

"I... Already knew you were Minato and Kushina's son..." She admitted. This time, her cheeks were slightly red at the confession. "Kushina and I keep in contact from now and then and I've basically known since, well, since you introduced Sasuke the first time."

"You're kidding! I'm gonna kill her!" Naruto screamed out, throwing his head back in frustration. "I'm so sorry Sasuke. I know you wanted to do this on your own."

"No, it's alright Naruto. I honestly didn't think I would be able to go through with this by myself. I went to the bathroom to try and convince myself that it's alright and to tell my mom..." Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile and slipped his hand from his moms, placing it on top of Naruto's. "Thanks for being here for me and enduring this."

"It's alright, Sasuke. I told you before we came that I'm here for you. Right?" Mikoto watched the two of them and sighed, her smile never fading from her face.

"You two are just the cutest couple, you know that? Sasuke, you've really changed. You never would joke or tease someone like that. Not even Neji and you've known him for years!" She clapped her hands together. "We really must all get together with your family Naruto. Maybe sometime this month we can all go out for lunch?"

"I'm sure my mom would love that but only after she's had a stern talking to," he replied as he crossed his arms.

"Go easy on her. She didn't think I'd have such a problem with it considering Itachi is gay as well." She shrugged and finished off the rest of her coffee. "Well, I think it's about time I head out. I've taken up enough of your time for the day. And Sasuke, I meant what I said about being home for a while. I would like it if you visited please.." They all stood up and she gave the waitress enough money for their meal times two. "Come, give your mother a hug."

Sasuke opened his arms and welcomed her into a warm embrace. "Thanks a lot, mom. I am happy now that you know. Relieved to be honest."

Her eyes teared up a bit as she pulled away, nodding her head. "I know, I am too." She turned to Naruto and gave him a wide smile. "As I said before Naruto, please take care of my son." Naruto returned her smile along with deep red cheeks, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Sasuke rolled his eyes and they said bye as she walked out of the coffee shop. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand as they walked out of the shop, squeezing it lightly as they walked out of the shop to the car.

Once inside, Sasuke let out a loud sigh, letting his head hit the back of the chair. "I'm glad," he started. "I mean, the entire time, I really wanted to tell her. It was so hard to hide everything."

"I know what you mean. Everything just comes so naturally when I'm around you." Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh, giving it a light squeeze. "Do you feel better now though? No more freaking out?"

"Yeah, no more freaking out for now." He let out a small chuckle. "God, I felt like such a little kid, so scared of my parents."

"Gah! I know! Now I know how you felt when going to meet my parents!" Sasuke turned on the car and went to back up but stopped suddenly when he looked into his rear view mirror. There was someone standing there with their arms crossed and blocking the path of the car. When Naruto looked back to see what Sasuke was staring at, his eyes widening when the person put their hands flat on the trunk of the car, looking straight into the window. "Temari..." The blonde whispered to himself, earning a confused look from Sasuke.

"Naruto, who is that?" Sasuke asked as she walked around the car to Naruto's side.

"That's Gaara's sister, Temari." She stopped beside Naruto's window and tapped on it, the blonde rolling it down about halfway. "W- What do you want Temari." He kept his head turned away, afraid to look her in the eye at the moment.

"Gaara just wanted me to come and see how you were doing since your little bitch boyfriend is in the way." She had a smirk on her face, noticing the obvious anger in Sasuke's face rise as Naruto's became pale.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" He turned to her, his eyes beginning to water a bit. Suddenly, Sasuke put the car back in park and opened his door before anyone could say anything, looking at Temari from over the top of the car.

"Who the fuck are you to come here and make my boyfriend cry? Huh? I don't give a fuck if you're a man or a woman. I swear if I see you around him again I will fuck you up!" Sasuke's face was red with anger, his eyes piercing right through her. For a second, she stood there in shock before snorting softly and turning around.

"Whatever you say," Temari taunted, giving a quick wave before walked away to the bike parked at the end of the parking lot. She got on and drove off, Sasuke still standing outside of his car, staring her down as she drove off.

The raven got back into his car and sighed, looking to Naruto before placing a hand on his shoulder gently. "Are you okay Naruto?" He asked quietly. The blonde jumped from the contact, looking to Sasuke with terror in his eyes.

"Why did you do that? Do you have any idea what this could do? Now he's _definitely_ going to come after you." Naruto was shaking. Sasuke couldn't tell if it was out of anger or fear but there was definitely a mixture of both in his gaze.

"I was only defending you Naruto, are you seriously getting mad about this?" Sasuke snapped, pulling his hand back from his shoulder. "Do you honestly think I was going to sit here and take that shit from some bitch? No! That's not how this works. I'm not going to sit by and listen to someone talk shit about me and make the man that I love cry." The raven's eyes widened for a second before turning a deep shade of red.

Naruto's face wasn't that much different, his face turned red once he heard the L word slip from Sasuke's mouth. "Did you just.. Admit that you love me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I just.. Ugh, this isn't how I wanted this to happened. And I swear I didn't want to be the first one to say it. Holy shit I'm such a girl," Sasuke groaned, hitting his head on the steering wheel.

"No you're not Sasuke.. I was just surprised is all. I mean,.. It just threw me off for a second.." Naruto sighed before putting his hand on Sasuke's thigh, urging him to turn and face him. Once he did, the blonde leaned forward and gave Sasuke a quick, sweet kiss on the lips. "Don't worry Sasuke because I... I love you too. I mean, to be honest I think I've felt this way for a little while but I'm not sure.."

"Thanks Naruto." Sasuke kissed him back. "For everything. Without you, I really wouldn't have been able to come out to anyone, let alone my mother." He paused for a moment, sighing. "Look, this thing with Gaara and his siblings.. I'm here for you." Naruto opened his mouth to say something in protest but Sasuke shook his head. "I don't care how dangerous they are or who they are or what they've done. You're my fucking boyfriend and I will do what I want."

"You're insane," Naruto murmured with a smile, sitting back in his seat.

"I HAVE to be if I'm in love with you," Sasuke joked, earning a slap on the shoulder from Naruto before they both laughed, driving off of the parking lot.


	21. Do Whatever You Want

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'm really sorry about taking so long. A lot of crap has happened but alas! I am still here, I'm still alive and so is this fic! I will admit, this one is somewhat a filler but hopefully it'll tide you over for what is to come. Until next time!**

 **You &I**

Sakura felt horrible. Once Sasuke and Naruto went to meet with Sasuke's mother, she was left with her own thoughts and it wasn't helping one bit. She felt guilty that Neji was in trouble with his family. It was her fault. If he wasn't with someone like her, then he wouldn't have gotten in trouble, right? There was no way that she could contact him right now, or probably ever again. _This fucking sucks!_ She laid on Naruto's floor and just stared at nothing for what seemed like forever, not knowing what else to do. Finally, after about 45 minutes of self wallowing, she sighed in frustration and left Naruto's dorm room, not being able to stay on the campus any longer at the moment.

Outside, it was cold. She wrapped her arms around her body as she walked down the sidewalk towards the street. Sakura didn't have her car with her since they took Neji's, so she decided to take the bus home. Because the restaurant was close by, she knew which bus she could take to get home since she does often. Her face stung, the tears drying on her face turning icy on her cheeks. What she was wearing didn't help at all considering she was still wearing her outfit from last night. A thin, sparkly shirt with a pair of black leggings and some flats. Her coat was long and warm but it wasn't enough at the moment. After a minute, she made it to her destined bus stop and waited, glancing at her phone. _It's gonna be another twenty minutes before the bus gets here... Should I go get a coffee?_ She looked around for a minute and just shrugged her shoulders, heading over to the dinner. _If I miss it, I can just wait here till the next one comes by._

There wasn't many people around outside considering how cold it was. Christmas had just passed not too long ago and there was still snow on the ground, almost February. _Gee, I'll probably spend Valentine's Day by myself now._ She let out another sigh and entered the warm diner. Her friend Moegi was working today so she sat herself at the bar near the end and waited for her to come over. Even though she was younger than her, she found the younger female to be quite refreshing to be around sometimes.

"Hey Sakura, what's up? Why are you here on your day off?" When Sakura looked up, Moegi was smiling at her with that usual grin. She was a small girl but she was tough even if it didn't show. The waitress was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain pink t-shirt, not bothering with a sweater since it was pretty warm inside.

"Hello Moegi," Sakura greeted, averting her eyes from the younger girl. "I'm just here to get something warm. Is there any fresh coffee made?"

"I thought you didn't like coffee though," the red head commented, scanning the pinkette in front of her. She noticed the clothes she was wearing wasn't normally something she'd wear. Also, she knew Sakura wasn't too superficial but she would never leave the house without a little bit of makeup on. Considering how red her eyes still were, she could tell she had probably cried it all off. "Sakura, wanna wait for me to get off? I can drive you home if you want. It'll just be about a half hour."

"Yeah, I would appreciate that.." She nodded her head. Moegi turned and grabbed the coffee for Sakura, bringing along cream and sugar. Sakura loaded it with the cream, sweetening it with at least four sugar packets. She sipped it slowly, nodding her head in content. "Thanks. I really needed something to warm me and wake me up."

"Wanna tell me what happened? It's slow right now, I can take a quick minute," the waitress offered as she looked around. There was only two tables at the moment with people and she had already checked on them just before coming over to Sakura so they should be fine for a few minutes. Moegi leaned on the counter and looked her friend over. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Sakura scoffed, rolling her eyes. She couldn't help but smile a little. "I know I do, I feel like shit too." She took another sip of her coffee. "Some stuff happened with Neji last night..."

"He didn't break up with you, did he?" The young girl gasped, her eyes widening.

Sakura shook her head, "No, no nothing like that. Just some family stuff with his uncle. It's like, I don't know. Their family is really rich so they're seriously stuck up. His uncle saw us together and I'm sure you can figure out the rest." She dropped her head to the table and let out another sigh, feeling the tears stinging her eyes again. "I just sat by while he got yelled at by his asshole uncle. He even hit Neji; slapped him across the face. Fucking ridiculous. I feel so horrible."

"Sakura, you know it's not your fault, right?" Moegi placed a hand on her shoulder, feeling her body shaking a little. "Hey, hey Sakura please don't cry. Look, I know things look shitty right now but come on. I'm sure Neji will call you soon or something."

"You don't even understand," she replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking so much. "Sasuke told me that he's actually engaged." She paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath before looking up to wipe her eyes. "Like, I know that we haven't been dating for a while but I would have expected him to tell me, right? And right now I can guarantee he's probably with her and that's why his uncle is so mad. God, the way he looked at me last night... There was so much disgust in his eyes... Maybe I _shouldn't_ be with him, you know? He deserves someone who can keep up with him an-"

"Shut up right now Sakura," the redhead firmly told her. "Don't you _ever_ say you aren't worth it or that you don't deserve someone like him. That's not true, trust me. You're a great person, alright? Just because he's in some arranged marriage and he's got money, doesn't mean anything alright? I swear to fucking God that if you ever say that ever again I will slap you." She stared her in the eye for a minute before offering her a smile. "Don't worry, alright? Come on. Cheer up a little bit, I'll get you something to eat. What do you want?"

"Soup," she nodded. "My throat is a little sore from crying and stuff.. Is there any fresh broccoli and cheese soup?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll go check."

She walked away and went to check on the other people in the diner, smiling widely before walking back to the kitchen. After a minute, she came back out with a fresh bowl of soup for Sakura, also refilling her coffee cup for her. "Don't worry about the bill or anything. Chef said it's no big deal."

"I appreciate it," she smiled, grabbing the spoon from the napkin that Moegi had placed for her. Sakura ate her food in silence, watching Moegi talk with the other customers, noting how natural she looked while talking with them. _She's such a great friend. I'm glad she was working today.._ After a minute, her phone started vibrating in her pocket. It was Naruto calling her.

"Hey Naruto," she said calmly into the phone, trying to keep her voice clear of any cracks.

" _Hey Sakura, how are you feeling?"_ He asked, sounding concerned like she knew he would.

"Better. I'm at the diner talking with the other waitress here, you know, the redhead?"

" _Oh yeah, Mo-something, I can't remember her name right now but she's nice."_ She heard him say to Sasuke where she was at, not really hearing a response from the raven but she knew they'd be heading over here any minute.

"You guys don't really have to come over here.." She glanced up at Moegi who was looking over at her with a questioning look. Sakura just shook her head and waved her hand.

" _It's alright, we don't mind. I know you shouldn't be alone at the moment anyways. Sasuke said he's gonna try to get into contact with Neji soon anyways. THought you might wanna be there."_ Sakura let out a sigh and thought for a moment. _Is talking to Neji really a good idea right now? I don't wanna be more trouble to him.._ She asked herself before getting pulled from her thoughts by Naruto calling her name out through the phone.

"Sorry, just spaced out a little. I'm gonna hang up and finish my food. I'll see you guys in a bit." And just like that, she hung up the phone and continued eating her soup. Moegi walked over and questioned about who was on the phone before she could take her first bite. "It was just Naruto. He's on his way over here with Sasuke."

"Oh is that the blonde cutie with the gorgeous blue eyes?" Her eyes went wide with happiness, earning an eye roll from Sakura.

"Yes, yes the blonde cutie. I've told you a million times he's gay though, right?"

"Well yeah but that doesn't mean I can't look!" She offered her another smile before walking off to one of the other tables to give her customers their checks so she can get ready to clock out.

Sakura sat there in silence for the next ten minutes or so eating her soup and watching as a cute couple walked in, Moegi greeting them cheerfully. She was about to clock out from work since the other girl was there to take her place, so she sat them at a table and went to take off her apron while the other waitress took their orders. When the bell jingled again, the pinkette looked up and caught the eyes of her blonde friend who immediately walked over. "Hey Sakura, whatcha eating?" Naruto asked as he sat down beside her. "Looks good."

"It's broccoli and cheese soup," she replied, taking another bite of her almost finished soup. "Want a bite?"

"Uh.. Pass," he shook his head. "I don't really like broccoli."

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking around as she noticed that he didn't come in behind the blonde.

"Oh, he said something about making a phone call. Some stuff came up after we left the restaurant with his mom.." Naruto let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not that big of a deal, his mom was really great too. Sasuke actually managed to come out to his mother."

"Really? Oh that's so great. I'm happy for him, and for you too! Now you don't really have to hide it anymore!" She smiled at him and noticed his cheeks turned a bit red at the comment. "You guys really do make the greatest couple, I'm happy about it."

"Yeah well, Sasuke's dad doesn't know about him yet so just be careful. I'm sure he's not ready for that just yet." They both nodded at each other in agreement before they were interrupted by Moegi who had come over with a Coke in her hand.

"Hey, how ya doing? Here's a soda. It's on the house."

"Aw you didn't have to do that," he smiled as he grabbed the soda from her, their fingers brushing slightly. He didn't think much of it, but her on the other hand was starting to blush like a ripe tomato.

"Uh, no-no problem. Sa-Sakura said you were co-coming so I thought I'd get one for you since you always drink it," she stuttered, bringing her hand up to her face to try and hide the blush.

"Naruto," a deep voice called to him. Everyone looked over and saw Sasuke walking towards them, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Did you find Sakura?"

"I'm right here!" She called out, peeping from behind the blonde. His coat was large and she was small so it was hard to see behind him.

"Oh, hey Sakura. Sorry, didn't see you. How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting down beside Naruto.

"I'm doing fine thanks to my friend here, Moegi." Moegi nodded her head in greeting, saying her hellos. She smiled extra wide at Naruto, something that didn't go missed by the raven but he didn't worry too much about it after they literally just confessed their love for each other not too long ago.

"It's no problem. Sakura is a good friend, I just hope everything works out for her." She offered her a small smile and patted her hand on the table. "Do you still need a ride home? I just clocked out."

"Actually, Neji just called me after I got off of the phone with my brother. He was only able to talk for a minute though," Sasuke admitted, grabbing Naruto's soda from his hand and sipping on it, earning a glare from the blonde.

"What did he say? Is he alright? How's his face?" Sakura's eyes were wide with concern and guilt, they all could tell how she was feeling inside from her expressions.

"He said he's doing fine. His uncle Hiashi is not letting him leave the mansion at the moment but Neji said he wants to see you Sakura. He feels horrible that you had to see that actually." Sasuke grabbed his phone out of his pocket and glanced at a text message. "He just texted me. He... He said Hiashi is willing to meet with Sakura." He looked at Sakura with a surprised expression. "That's weird, Hiashi is never like that. I wonder what Neji said to him."

"Well you guys should go!" Moegi urged, clapping her hands together. "I think it would be great if he met Sakura. He can see how awesome she is!"

"I don't know guys..." Sakura looked sighed and looked away. "Maybe I should just leave him alone you know? I-"

"Sakura. I swear to god I _will_ slap you. Did I not say that?" Moegi stared at her intensely, placing her hands on her hips and pointing her finger at her in a motherly scolding way. "You will go to his house, meet with his family and get over yourself. He was obviously brave enough to face his uncle or whatever to at least get him to meet you. That means something."

"She's right Sakura," Naruto nodded. "I think you should go."

"Come on, I'll take you home so you can get dressed," Sasuke said as he stood up from his chair. "That way we can head over there together when you're ready."

"Alright." She stood out of her chair after downing the last bit of coffee in her cup. Sakura turned to her red headed friend and smiled at her. "Thanks Moegi. I really appreciate you talking some sense into me. And also not slapping me."

"That's what friends are for! Now go and dress nicely, gotta impress this guy!"

The four of them exited the restaurant, Moegi getting in her own car and taking off in another direction. Sakura directed them to her house, which was about twenty minutes by car. The house was small, a three bedroom, one story house with a cute little porch in the front. "I know it's small, but it's home," she murmured, a little embarrassed at how small her place would seem to someone like Sasuke. She's never seen his or Naruto's place but she could just imagine their probably bigger than her house.

"It's a cute place," Naruto commented. "No need to be embarrassed or anything. I like it to be honest, has a homey feel to it."

"Thanks Naruto," she replied, her cheeks tinted pink.

As they walked in, the house was quiet. There wasn't a car in the parking lot so it was safe to assume her parents weren't home. Sasuke and Naruto followed Sakura to her bedroom, glancing around at the house as they did without being too nosey. Pictures were placed here and there on shelves, showcasing a small Sakura throughout the years. Naruto couldn't help but stop once to get a good look but was stopped by Sasuke grabbing his arm and yanking him through the hallway.

When they entered the room, the two of them just kinda stood there in shock for a moment. Pink. Everywhere. The carpet and walls, the bed sheets too. Pink with white trim and white closet doors. "Uh Sakura. I get you like pink, you know, your hair is pink and all but don't you think... this is a bit much?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Sasuke stood by the door with wide eyes, almost repusled at the amount of pink in the room.

"Hey, don't judge. I like pink. So what," she shrugged. She walked over and opened her closet door while Naruto went to sit on the bed, Sasuke taking a seat at the computer desk in one corner of the room. "I have no idea what to wear though, can't you guys help?"

"Sorry Sakura, I'm not that kind of gay," Naruto joked. Sasuke threw a pencil at him. "What, I'm just saying."

"I'll help you Sakura," Sasuke offered. "I know what would be acceptable by his standards."

They stood in front of the closet and bickered for what seemed like forever, Naruto just playing games on his phone and commenting here and there when she would pull something out and they would double check his opinion. He put some music on to drown out their fashion talk, not really into talking about clothes all that much. Some old school stuff from middle and high school that even Sakura was surprised with. The Academy is, Fall Out Boy, Panic At the Disco, stuff like that. In the meantime, Sasuke got a few texts here and there from Neji, telling them that they were to come over at around 7 that night.

Finally, they figured out what she would wear and she started to get changed, not caring that they were in the room (since she obviously knew they were gay). She took her shirt off and was working on pulling off her leggins while Sasuke and Naruto were just sitting there not really paying much attention to anything. What they also weren't paying attention to, was the car that had pulled up in the driveway and the front door opening. Sakura's mother called out to her but when she heard music coming from the bedroom, she figured that's where she was at. She knocked once, but it was light (intentional on her part since parents always try to be sneaky) and she opened the door without bothering to knock again.

Sakura looked over, bent over, leggings half way down her legs. Naruto, laying on the bed, sat up suddenly with wide eyes. Sasuke straightened up in his chair, eyes equally as wide, mouth gaping like a fish trying to speak. "Mom?" She gasped. Her mother averted her eyes, shook her head awkwardly and turned to walk away, closing the door behind her. "Fuck," Sakura whispered to herself. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at how awkward that encounter just was, his face turning red from the loss of breath. He turned off the music as Sakura hurried to get dressed and rush out of the bedroom. "Mom! It's not what you think!" She screamed as she rushed over to kitchen, her mother's go to place when something happens.

"What the fuck Sakura, why were there two guys in your room just now? And you were getting undressed!" Her mother looked almost embarrassed. "I didn't raise you like that, you should have some self respect!"

"Ugh, I told you it's not what you think!" Sakura yelled back. Sasuke and Naruto came in at that moment, both of them red faced at the accusation. "This is Sasuke and Naruto, you know, the gay couple I hang out with?"

"Oh, you're... you're gay? But my god, you're so attractive it's almost not fair!" She waved her hand about. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so quick to jump to conclusions but I didn't walk into the best of scenes." She held her hand out, shaking each of them. "I'm Mebuki."

"I'm Naruto," the blonde nodded as he shook her hand.

"I'm Sasuke. It's nice to meet you. I apologize for what happened. We were just helping her pick out an outfit." He gave her mother a small smile and Sakura swears her mom almost blushed, covering her smile with her mouth. _Mom's a pervert, hehe._

"Well, don't let me keep you guys. I have groceries to put away so you guys go and have fun." She turned back to the bags on the table. "Oh Sakura, can I talk to you really quick before you go?"

"We'll be out at the car," Sasuke told her, allowing her some time to talk with her mom alone.

"My, they sure are handsome," Mebuki commented once they were outside.

"I know, right?" Sakura laughed. "They're totally in love with each other too. It's cute."

"I thought I was finally going to be able to meet the guy that captured my daughters heart but when I walked in, I was a bit surprised. Text me next time at least sweety." She started taking the groceries out of the bags, Sakura helping her too.

"I will, sorry. I didn't think it would take so long to pick an outfit out to be honest. I'm actually going to meet my boyfriends family tonight and since Sasuke's family is good friends with them, we figured he could help me look nice." She paused for a minute before continuing. "I'm a little nervous to be honest. They're a pretty prestigious family."

"It's alright to be nervous. I'm sure whenever you bring him here, he'll be just as shy." She gave her daughter a little hug before waving her off. "Now go, don't leave your friends waiting."

"Oh yeah, where's dad? I was expecting him to come rushing into the room after you left," she snorted, grabbing her handbag from the table.

"He's away on business right now," she replied, sadness creeping into her eyes that she tried to hide from her daughter as she turned away.

"I-.. Oh, I see. Well, I'm sure he'll be home soon." For the past few months, her father has been leaving a lot on business trips, his company sending him off to expand business but they all knew that there was something going on with one of the coworkers there too.

"Yeah, he will," she nodded as she tried to reassure herself.

They said their goodbyes and Sakura rushed out of the house, Sasuke and Naruto waiting in the car already. She could tell there was something going on because when she got in the car, they got really quiet all of a sudden and the two of them looked a little mad. Since there was time to kill, they decided on going to Sasuke's house. It wasn't far from Neji's house so they wouldn't have to worry about rushing or traffic when it was time to go over there.

Sakura was a nervous wreck and wasn't really in the mood to do much but sit around so they opted for playing video games in the game room. The three of them played for a bit to take her mind off of things with meaningless violence. Sasuke proceeded to kick Naruto's ass until Shisui and Itachi found them, putting Sasuke's ass in the dust just the same. As the time drew near, Sakura found herself starting to silently freak out in her mind and went to sit on the couch for a bit. _I just want everything to go smoothly. His uncle can't be that bad, right?_ She can feel a headache coming on as well which was not really something she really needed right now.

"Hey Sakura, are you alright?" Sasuke asked her, noticing the pained look on her face.

"I just have a slight headache right now. I'm sure I'll be fine," she told him, offering a weak smile.

"I'll go get you some pain killers and water then," Sasuke offered. He stood up from his seat and went into the bathroom connected to the room, grabbing two bottles of water on his way back from the mini fridge. "You probably aren't used to playing video games that much. I know some people get headaches from it if they don't play often."

"That's part of the issue," she murmured as she put the pills in her mouth, taking a big swig of the water. "I'm just getting nervous."

"I figured. Don't worry though, it's a dinner so it'll just be Neji, Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi. Actually, me and Naruto are coming too. That's why I made him change." He chuckled a little. "I swear, sometimes his fashion sense is just horrible."

"I know, right?" She laughed a little before softening her look. "I really appreciate what you're doing for me Sasuke. Really. I honestly didn't think you liked me for a while.."

"Well, I just never really got to know you in the beginning obviously. Besides, Naruto loves you to death already so there's that." He shrugged, sipping his water.

"Yeah, I guess." They both looked at their phones and saw it was already 6:30.

"We should be leaving. Would be best to get the introductions and stuff over as soon as possible so we can eat." Sasuke stood up and called over to Naruto, who just got killed for the twentieth time in a row.

"Fucking Uchiha's," he muttered, putting the controller back on it's stand. "It's so not fair, how are you guys just so good!"

"It's a gift," Shisui shrugged. Naruto rolled his eyes and they took their leave, driving over to Neji's house. It was almost as big as Sasuke's, but it seemed a bit more bland. There were no flowers in front of it, just neatly cut bushes. It was weird but it almost seemed like a haunted mansion.

"I know it doesn't look all that inviting," Sasuke commented, sighing. "I heard when Hinata's mother died, Hiashi became a very cold. Apparently there used to be a lot of flowers and decorations all around the house."

"That's so sad," Sakura frowned. "But what happened to Neji's dad? He never wants to talk about that."

"I think that's something you'd have to talk to Neji about. That's on a whole other level."

Once they pulled up, someone came and took Sasuke's car for him, allowing the three of them to walk up the steps. There was someone at the door to take their coats and bags. Sakura put her phone on silent and handed it to Naruto to hold for the time being, not wanting to seem rude. She felt a little self conscious and tugged at the hem of her dress shirt while they waited for the Butler to let them know they've arrived. Neji came out from the left of them suddenly, a wide smile on his face. "Sakura," he purred, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. And I'm sorry for what you're about to endure."

"Don't worry Neji," she murmured back. "I'm here for you and you only." When they let go, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned to greet Naruto and Sasuke before leading them where he had just come from. They walked into what seemed to be the living room. There was a large television on one wall that took up most of the wall. Various consoles and such were lined along the wall as well. The furniture seemed a bit bland with the white, beige and brown color scheme going on. "This is the common room," he told Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke already aware of the rooms of this house. "My uncle will be joining us any minute now." Sakura almost visibly gulped, starting to feel a little bit queasy at this point. Naruto nudged her with his elbow softly and offered her an encouraging smile.

"Oh Neji, uh what did you say to him about Naruto? I know you said it was okay for us to come but.." Sasuke paused for a second, glancing at Naruto. "I know how close he is with my father."

"I just told him that he was a good friend of all of us. Don't worry. Although Naruto," Neji turned towards the blonde. "Just behave please."

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" He screamed at Neji. At that moment, the door opened and Hiashi walked in, Hinata and Hanabi in tow along with one other person.

"Hello Uncle," Neji nodded. He nodded back and Neji introduced Sakura and Naruto, the both of them bowing slightly and greeting the elder. Hiashi stepped aside so his daughters can greet them. Hinata waved and smiled to them, Hanabi more serious like her father, bowing her head. The third person there was a very pretty looking woman, about the same age as them. She was wearing a white button down blouse with dark dress pants and short heels.

"Hello, I am Ameno Shinja. It is very nice to meet you all." She bowed her head and offered a smile, glancing sadly at Sakura for a second, Sasuke noticing this but not saying anything about it. Neji's body stiffened and Sakura could notice his fists clenching behind his back.

"I wasn't aware you were coming to dinner tonight Ameno, it's very nice to see you." He offered her a nod before giving his uncle an unforgiving glare which was ignored as a Butler walked in and announced that dinner was ready to be served.

Sasuke and Naruto stood near the back of the group, letting Sakura walk next to Neji. "Hey, Sasuke," Naruto whispered as quietly as he could. "Who's that Ameno chick?"

"That's Neji's fiance. I can see why he was willing to meet Sakura now, probably to discourage her from seeing Neji with that girl." Sasuke sighed. "I feel bad for Sakura to have to go through all of this but there's a reason why Neji isn't going to marry her, regardless of what their uncle says."

"What do you mean?"

"She's from a very prestigious family of doctors and they own quite a few hospitals too. I overheard my father talking with him and I think they're trying to buy them out or something and this marriage is supposed to help with that." He paused for a second to look around before continuing. "But, there's a big secret they're keeping from their uncle that's quite amusing to be honest." Sasuke had a smirk on his face but before he could tell Naruto, they reached the dining room. Naruto looked a little disappointed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Not fair," he muttered under his breath. They were seated at a long table, decorated with plates and centerpieces of candles and flowers. It seemed to be the only room in the house to have any type of real decoration. Hiashi sat at the head of the table with Neji, Hinata and Hanabi on the right of him and Amano, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto sitting to the left.

An awkward silence fell upon the table as they were being served at the table. The dinner was pork roast with roasted carrots and parsnips in dill and butter along with mashed potatoes and brown gravy. Their drinks were poured, most of them drinking water except for Hiashi who settled for a glass of wine. As they began to eat, Hiashi decided it was time to ask a few questions to lighten the mood.

"So Neji, where was it that you had met Ms. Haruno? I would love to hear about this... fated meet." He looked at his nephew who had visibly sighed.

"We met at a diner where she works," he stated, taking a sip of his water.

"Oh, she works at a diner? How.. Charming." Sakura could almost hear Neji's teeth grinding, his jaw clenching tightly. She wanted to speak up but she didn't want to embarrass Neji or herself in front of his uncle. One of their rules at the dinner table was not to speak unless spoken to, which was a little old fashioned in her opinion.

"Ms. Haruno," Hiashi turned next to her. "What college do you attend." It sounded more like a command than an actual question. He was trying to intimidate her and she knew it although she wouldn't give in.

"I currently am not attending school," she told him although she's sure that he already knew that. "I took time off to help my family around the house for the time being although I do have a scholarship to attend college but I have time before I have to use it."

"Which Scholarship is it?" She took a sip of water before she answered, clearing her throat before moving on. All eyes were on her. She gave a glance to her blonde friend and he smiled back at her, encouraging her silently.

"It's a scholarship that grants two years at a community college and two years at a university. I also have two grants awarded to me for graduating valedictorian at my school, top of my class." Sakura paused for a moment, her mouth getting dry but when she saw the look of adoration in Neji's unique eyes, she sat a little taller, feeling a bit more confident. "I was in a medical program at school, I would like to become a surgeon one day. I still study and plan to start school within the next year."

"You know, Ms. Shinja here has trained and worked in hospitals since she was very young. She's practically a doctor already, just needs to pass a few tests." The elder looked to Ameno who was trying her best to hide her embarrassment from being suddenly put on the spot. "Her family owns many hospitals and they're very knowledgeable. I'm sure Neji has told you about this before considering that she's his fiance." He was striking a cord with the young male brunette, his hands turning into fists at his side. He hadn't in fact talked to Sakura about all of this yet but he had planned on it soon since their relationship was getting a little serious.

Just as Neji was about to say something, someone else had spoken up in his place, anger very apparent in his voice. "Who gives you any right to embarrass my friend like that?" Naruto called out, Hiashi not fazed what-so-ever by the outburst.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would start to get loud," he commented, sipping his wine. Hiashi wasn't stupid. He had done his research within the short time frame of him coming to the house.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snarled in reply, starting to get out of his chair. Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder to stop him but that didn't stop his mouth. "You think just because you're rich and come from an old family you can basically sit here and insult my friend?" Naruto looked at Sakura for a second, taking in the shocked but relieved expression in her face. She knew he would come to the rescue. "I don't know much about your family and how things work anymore but come on, this is not the 1950's anymore Grandpa. Neji can pick whoever the hell he want's to be with without you sitting there and basically insulting her like she's nothing. And you," he turned to Neji. "You've probably been sitting here ever since you got home listening to him insult and talk shit about Sakura without saying one thing to defend her, right? Just letting this old man walk all over you?"

"I-" Neji started but his uncle held up his hand, silencing him before he could say anything.

"You're quite wrong Naruto. I've had to put up with his insolence behavior and constant talking about Ms. Haruno here. Honestly, I don't see what so special about her." His eyes flicked over to Sakura's crest crestfallen face. "I'm sure Neji will be tired of her soon."

"Uncle!" "Father!" Both Neji and Hinata called out. Neji looked to Hinata and noticed her shocked expression.

"Father, how can you be so rude?" Hiashi was honestly surprised at his usually timid daughter's raised voice.

"Excuse me, you had better chose wisely who you raise your voice to young lady."

"I agree with her father," Hanabi spoke up, still looking at her plate in front of her. "I think that you should let Neji be with Sakura."

"You too Hanabi?" Hiashi looked confusedly at his youngest daughter, the one who usually listens and is the most obedient out of all of the children in the house.

"I just think that maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Neji about this. He isn't even the heir to this household, he's just a cousin." Hanabi looked at her father with a determined look.

"Hell yeah," Naruto cheered, Sasuke rolling his eyes.

"Shut up idiot and let them deal with it," he muttered, taking a bit of his food.

"But-"

"No." Naruto groaned and picked up his fork, watching everyone else at the table.

Sakura was very quiet, watching in shock that Hiashi had been pushed into a corner by his own children. From what Neji has told her, Hanabi was very obedient and almost never spoke out against her father. Hinata was very soft spoken too and never raised her voice. It was interesting to watch to say the least. Ameno was quiet as well, watching with wide eyes. She's spent time with their family on more than one occasion as she tried to get to know Neji and she's never seen a sight such as this. It was almost amusing to see the elder Hyuga get so flustered.

"Where is this coming from Hanabi? Have you been brainwashed?" His eyes moved over to Neji who was looking at his uncle with a small smirk. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"I didn't do anything. If anything, she's probably just had enough of this. Amongst us here, we already know that I wasn't going to marry Ameno." Neji crossed his arms. "Right Ameno?"

Her face turned beet red, not ready for what was about to happen. "Uh, right..."

"What's the meaning of this? I thought you were going to marry into the Hyuga family?" Hiashi's eyes had fire in them, anger clear as day as he could see his plans crumbling."

"I am going to marry into the Hyuga family and the deal will still go through just... Not exactly how it was originally planned." She fiddled with her hands in her lap, glancing up at Neji and then moved her eyes to another Hyuga who smiled and nodded her head. "I want to.. Marry-"

"Me and Ameno have planned on getting married," Hanabi announced, ignoring Naruto's 'HOLY SHIT NO WAY PLOT TWIST' scream he had let out. Everyone stared at the young Hyuga for a moment, letting the news settle in.

Hiashi stared for a moment, unsure of what to say. He looked between Ameno and Hanabi a few times before he stood up, wiped his mouth and turned away. "Do whatever you want," he muttered, throwing down his napkin and walked off.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, unsure of what the hell just happened. Of course, Naruto was the first one to speak. "What the fuck just happened?"

"Uh, I think that he said we could do whatever we want. What does that even mean?" Neji looked at his cousins who both shrugged, just as confused as him.

It was awkwardly quiet for a moment before Sasuke spoke up. "So uh, you guys wanna come over to my place and drink?" Everyone nodded and agreed, pushing their chairs back and standing up. "You can come too," he said to Ameno who was standing awkwardly, not sure what to do next. She smiled at him and said thanks, moving over to Hanabi and grabbing her hand.

"That's gonna take some getting used to," Neji commented. "We knew about it but actually seeing it is completely different."

"Come on guys, lets go get our drink on!"


	22. Happy Valentines Day

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while but well, life kind of gets in the way. No, this fanfiction has not been abandoned, I've just not been able to type for a while. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 ****I put asterisks next to the band name because here in West Palm Beach, FL, they're a local band that are really great and I absolutely love them. Ya'll should check out their fb.**

 **You &I**

After the whole Hyuga ordeal, things had start to slip back into normal. Sakura was seen with Neji more often, even going to his house once in a while to visit. Hanabi and Ameno decided to move into an apartment together, despite Hirashi's being mildly opposed to it. Ultimately, he couldn't stop the two of them from being together so he chose to accept it.

Lately though, Sasuke has been trapped in his own mind, wondering about whether he should tell his father about Naruto or not. His father is in town and staying at the house, making Sasuke avoid it like the plague. Even his brother doesn't know how to help him at this point. So, to take his mind off of things, Itachi invited him to go shopping with him though it wasn't easy. "Come on Itachi. I mean, father knows about you. What would he say about me?"

"Well, do you want me to be honest?" Sasuke nodded his head furiously, giving his brother an aggravated expression as his brother pulled out another jacket from a rack to inspect. "There's a difference between me and you. I fell in love with my cousin. Shisui is related to me by blood, which should be an obvious sign that it's completely messed up for us to even like each other."

"You do have a point," he nodded. "Now I just need to think about how to bring it up to him.

"Think about that some other time. What you should be doing is thinking about what you and Naruto are going to be doing tomorrow." Itachi put the jacket back with a look of distaste on his face.

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Sasuke, why do you think I invited you to go shopping? Look around, have you been that engrossed in your thoughts that you forgot tomorrow is Valentine's Day?" Itachi smirked slightly, noticing his little brother's face getting more pale by the second as the realization hit him.

"Shit, and I've basically been ignoring Naruto with my fucking stupid thoughts. I'm an awful boyfriend," he sighed. "Thanks for the advice Itachi. Now I need to go plan a date for my boyfriend."

"Good luck making it up to him little brother." Sasuke rolled his eyes and left Itachi to rummage through another rack of shirts.

Sasuke made his way down the street, stopping at a little store he found that he had been meaning to stop by at for a while. It was a stationary store that sold lots of different specialized notebooks and pens for writers. _I've been wanting to get Naruto something from here but what would he like?_ Once inside, he inhaled the scent of paper and coffee, rolling his eyes to himself when the thought of hipsters came to mind. It was a small shop with pens and notebooks lining both walls, two couches and a coffee table in the middle of the store with a coffee machine near the counter in the back. He walked around for a minute, eyeing a few customizable notebooks although they wouldn't be ready by tomorrow. _Naruto likes to write but wouldn't it be more efficient to just use a computer?_ There was a nice pen set that he saw, picking it up.

"That pen set there is a good choice," someone behind him spoke up, almost spooking Sasuke in the quiet shop. "Looking for something specific?"

Sasuke turned around and saw a small woman with long hair holding a book in her arms. She had on a name tag but it was turned around so he couldn't see her name. "No, not really looking for something specific. Just picking up a set of pens for a friend of mine."

"This must be an important friend because that pen set there is almost $100." He flipped over the case and noticed the price tag, reading $95.99.

"Yeah, he kinda is. What would you recommend for someone who likes to write? I mean, nothing too serious but more for like short stories or beginning writers." Sasuke set the pen set down as she beckoned him over to display of pens on the other side of the store.

"If it's more casual, honestly, spending that much money on something casual is a waste. We have these pen sets here that might be nice."

"You know what, what about a single pen? A nice one, maybe simple and something durable but nice. I know he's a little rough but I think I have a plan would work better that way."

"Oh, are you planning on proposing to someone? Who's the lucky person?" Her eyes got wide with excitement, smiling widely at the now red face of the man before him.

"No, I'm not proposing to him! I just..." Sasuke sighed and rubbed his face. "I just realized today that I've been completely ignoring my boyfriend because of my asshole father and that tomorrow is Valentine's Day so now I have to get him a present and I just thought that what if I get him a nice pen and slip on some kind of ring, like a promise ring? Is that still a thing? God, I'm rambling. Sorry, I never ramble like this. For some reason this has me really fucked up. I swear, I'm never like this." Sasuke finally stopped talking and looked at the girl apologetically.

"It's okay, really, it is," she giggled. "I think it's sweet and it's a great idea. We have some nice single pens over here. You said something that's somewhat durable, right?" The two of them walked over to a glass case against the left side of the small shop. "This one here is nice, durable and if you'd like, we can even do engraving here. Seeing as that you're in a bit of a hurry, I can do it for you now and it'll only take a few minutes."

The woman opened up the case and handed the pen to Sasuke. It sat in a black box that was lined with a bright silk like orange fabric. He almost rolled his eyes as he looked at the color because how could someone ever love such a loud color. "Yes, I'll go with this one. Along with the case too, it's his favorite color... unfortunately."

"Alright, then come this way so we can get started on the engraving. What would you like for it to say?"

"Something simple, like his name or something. I think that would be fine." He stood for a second, scratching his chin while he thought. "Now I just need to find a ring..." He murmured to himself.

"What's his name? Write it down here so that I can figure out how you'd like it written." Sasuke wrote down Naruto's name and she started to do a few variations of cursive and print so he could pick the one he likes the most. He started to look around the store for a second when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, a dark colored jacket that he recognized only as his own. Across the street, waiting for the traffic to stop so he could cross was Naruto, waiting next to Jiraya.

"Shit," he gritted his teeth and turned around, a slight panic setting in his stomach. "I need you to hide me."

"Excuse me?" The small woman looked at him with a raised eyebrow, somewhat confused.

"My boyfriend, I see him across the street and it looks like he's heading this way. I don't want him to see me. Please, hide me." He turned back and saw them starting to cross the street, Naruto's hands wrapped around the back of his head, engrossed in some sort of conversation with his god father.

"Uh, here. Just hide behind the counter. If you sit on the floor, he shouldn't be able to see you." She opened the little door that blocked the entrance and let him inside, putting away the paper of her practicing his name as well as the pen that Sasuke had chose.

The door had chimed out and the two people had walked in just as Sasuke got comfortable, letting out a small sigh. "Hello, welcome!" She greeted the two people. "Oh, Jiraya, it's been a while since you've come by here."

"Hello Mana, it's good to see you. I was just in the neighborhood with my god son and thought we would stop by and take a browse." She looked over at Naruto who had already started looking at some of the pens on display. He looked over at her and offered her his hand and a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto." Mana bowed her head and shook his hand, smiling at him widely.

"Please, take a look around and let me know if you need anything. I was just going to put on a new pot of coffee if you guys would like some?" She asked as she walked over towards the coffee machine by the counter. Mana leaned over the counter for a second to check on Sasuke, who was just sitting there with his eyes closed, leaning his head against the counter.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great, thank you." Jiraya looked over at Naruto and noticed that drifting look on his face. "Naruto, do you want some coffee?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure," he nodded, shaking his head of his thoughts. "I'm sorry Jiraya, I've just been a little distracted lately."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Sasuke, would it?" The two of them sat down on either couch. Sasuke perked up at the mention of his name, trying to strain to listen to them talk.

"How would you know?"

"I am a teacher at the school you two go to as well as your god father. I notice things. Wanna tell me what's going on?" He leaned back in his seat and stared at the young boy, waiting patiently for him to find the words he wanted to say.

"Nothing is really going on per say, I just feel like he's been ignoring me or something. Or just has too much on his mind and won't talk to me. Yeah, that sounds more like it. And tomorrow is Valentine's day, he hasn't even mentioned about doing anything at all. What am I supposed to think?" Naruto put his head in his hands, grunting in frustration. "I'm probably overthinking it to be honest. I mean, we hang out but it's like he's not there, ya know?"

"Since when did you ever care for commercial holidays?" Jiraya joked, chuckling softly.

"I don't," the blonde grumbled as he crossed his arms. "It would just be nice if he at least mentioned something."

"I get it. Maybe he has some stuff going on; how's his family?"

"Actually, I think his dad's in town and they have a sort of... strained relationship. I thought that maybe that was the issue but he didn't say anything about it so I don't know. He's an Uchiha and according to him, they're 'cold' and 'don't talk about their feelings'." Naruto rolled his eyes' Sasuke could practically hear them rolling in Naruto's head. "Sasuke isn't anything like that so I don't know why he feels like he should live up to that."

"That's true. Why not trying to talk to him about it? Maybe invite him somewhere for dinner or something tomorrow, I think that would be nice." Mana walked over to the table as he finished his sentence, a tray of coffee in her hands.

"You know, I don't mean to bud in but maybe he really does have a lot on his mind and doesn't know how to talk about it." She sat down next to Jiraya, taking a coffee cup into her hands. "I've had similar experiences," she shrugged when they both looked at her. "How long have you guys been dating?"

"A few months or so, I'm horrible with dates to be honest," Naruto admitted as he leaned over to grab his coffee cup, pouring tons of sugar and cream in before continuing. "We started talking and stuff for a little while before we started dating but to be honest... It feels like we've been dating this whole time. I really like this guy, he's really great."

"Hmm, he seems like a lucky guy to be with someone like you," she smiled, sipping her coffee.

"You should see them at school," Jiraya chuckled. "They're practically glued at the hip, it's hilarious."

"Shut up! That's not true," the young blonde denied, his face turning red. Behind the counter, Sasuke found himself blushing as well, shaking his head to himself. _This idiot is going to be the death of me. I swear it._ Now, Sasuke really had to plan a great date for the two of them, no matter what it takes.

 **You &I**

Valentine's day. The bane if Naruto's existence at the moment. He couldn't feel any more repulsed looking at everyone acting all lovey while his boyfriend is nowhere in sight. For some reason, Sasuke hadn't come to classes that day and hasn't texted Naruto besides one good morning text. Neji insisted he didn't know what was going on with Sasuke but that smirk said otherwise.

Naruto made his way to the diner for lunch, by himself that day, making sure he could corner a certain pink haired waitress by herself for questioning. "Hey Sakura!" He called to her in his normally cheery voice. She immediately went wide eyed and turned around, walking back into the kitchen. Naruto's face went from wide smiles to confused and aggravated in less than a second as he walked over to the door to wait for the pinkette to walk back out.

As soon as she walked out, she regretted it. Naruto stood there with his arms crossed and his foot tapping against the floor. She couldn't help but be reminded a bit of her mom when she asks for the manager. "He-Hey Naruto, what's up?" Sakura led them over to an empty part of the diner in the corner since it wasn't too busy there today.

"What's up? What's up? I don't know, why don't you tell me? My boyfriend hasn't talked to me all day, and he's skipping classes today. Neji won't tell me what's going on and then you turn around and high tail it back into the fucking kitchen as soon as you see me!" Naruto was fuming, you would swear his ears were smoking at this point.

"I- well, I don't.. Uh I don't think I can tell you! I'm not even supposed to know, okay? I don't want Neji to get mad at me." She looked at Naruto with her wide, green eyes but he wasn't budging.

"Just tell me Sakura, is he... Is he going to break up with me?" Naruto's eyes started to get teary and he looked away, trying to hide his face.

"Oh god, no Naruto! Of course he's not. Jesus fucking Christ, he's head over heels with you. Do you really think he would do that?" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Don't be crazy, he's just taking his time today to get everything ready for tonight."

"For tonight? Why? He didn't even mention anything to me at all," he sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sweater.

"Look, don't tell _anyone_ I told you this, okay?" She sighed and took a quick look around, making sure there wasn't anyone there that would tell Neji that she was talking to Naruto. "He feels really shitty because he's been neglecting you. Which isn't intentional by the way so don't worry about that. Neji didn't tell me about that so that's all on you. Anyways, he feels bad so he's been trying to plan something really nice for Valentine's day tonight. He bought you a nice present and something really special, although I'm definitely not telling you what it is." She looked at Naruto and smiled. "Just know that Sasuke would never dump you."

"Thanks Sakura, I really appreciate you talking to me. I didn't think that Kiba and Shika would know anything so I didn't wanna bother them."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. Just be prepared tonight, in more ways than one." She winked and walked away, waving him goodbye as she greeted some new customers that walked in the door. Naruto walked out of the restaurant with his hands in his pockets and a big smile on his face.

By the time it had started to get dark, Naruto was starting to get worried that Sakura might have been lying to him. That was, until Sasuke showed up at his dorm room. There was a knock at the door, Naruto almost didn't hear it through all of his sulking. Well, that and the towel rubbing against his wet hair muffled most of his hearing for a moment. When he opened the door, his soul almost left his body at the sight of his boyfriend. The raven-haired beauty was standing before him in a black button-down shirt that was soft to the touch, a pair of black pants and a single rose in his hands.

"Uh... I mean, I know this is corny but... here," Sasuke thrusted the rose at Naruto who excepted it, resisting the urge to laugh at how red Sasuke's face was getting. He pushed his way into the room and looked around, noticing it looked a little messier than usual. Naruto just shrugged as he closed the door. "I'm here to take you out tonight, on a date. So, if you could go and get ready, that would be great."

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise," Sasuke commented, looking at his own nails before moving to sit down in a chair. He glanced over at Naruto who was finishing up drying his hair before rummaging around in his closet for clothes. The blonde looked over at Sasuke for a second before pulling out a dark blue button-down shirt. _Sasuke's dressed up, I guess I should do the same._

"So where were you today," Naruto asked as he put on his deodorant before sliding his shirt up his arms.

"I was out, trying to finish up a few things." He paused, thinking about what to say next. "I also asked to speak with my father so I had to find when it was convenient for _him_. Earlier today was the only time I could talk with him." Sasuke swallowed hard before sighing. "I told him about me, about us."

Naruto froze, his eyes locked onto the ravens for a moment. "You did what?" He walked over to Sasuke a kneeled down in front of him. "You told your father? How did it go? Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there with you."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Sasuke sighed for them umpteenth time that day. "I'm sorry for a lot of things, actually. For not talking to you today, or for the past week. I've been struggling to find a way to tell my father about me. I talked with Itachi yesterday and that's when I realized I had been completely ignoring you. I wanted to make it up to you." He took Naruto's face in his hands and pulled him in for a light kiss. "Don't worry about my father. He's not particularly happy about it but Itachi was right, he doesn't hate me. I think he's happier with the fact that I'm not in love with a family member."

Naruto's face went red at the mention of love, relief spreading throughout his body and his face. "Don't scare me like that ever again you bastard, I thought you had started to grow tired of me."

"I could never grow tired of you," Sasuke smirked. "Now, finished getting dressed so we can go eat. I'm hungry, I haven't eaten all day."

"Ya know," Naruto started as he stood up. "You seem a little... different tonight. Not in a bad way, but almost like you seem, happier? No, that's not the right word." He started mumbling to himself as he dug a pair of boxers out from the drawer and slid them on under his towel before taking it off. "I can't think of the word I'm looking for but you're different."

"Just finish getting dressed so we can go," he grunted, shifting in his chair and crossing his arms.

"Spoke too soon," he murmured, laughing when a sock got launched at his head.

 **You &I**

Naruto was a bit nervous. Sasuke seemed a bit different to him tonight. _Happier doesn't seem like the right term..._ He thought to himself as he looked over at his boyfriend drive through the streets with a relaxed expression on his face. _That's it! He seems like he's more relaxed,_ Naruto nodded to himself, earning a side glance from Sasuke. "You alright over there?" The raven asked, smirking slightly.

"I'm fine!" Naruto blurted out, shaking his head. "I've just been trying to find out what's so different with you tonight. I think I figured it out though."

"And what's that?" They pulled up at a red light and Sasuke turned to Naruto, looking at him in the red glow of the street light.

"You seem more relaxed, like a weight has been lifted off of your shoulders. I'm sure it had to do something with the conversation with your dad." Sasuke sat back in his seat as the light turned green and took off again. "I just hate that you've been struggling by yourself this whole time. I mean, that's what I'm here for Sasuke."

"I know," Sasuke sighed. "Like I said, I'm sorry. I just... It's hard for me still to say certain things although I've gotta admit, it's gotten somewhat easier since we've started dating." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and let it rest in between them. "Talking with my dad wasn't easy at all. But after talking with Itachi, I made a decision that I just couldn't back down from. I figured I wouldn't be happy with you if I didn't get this out in the open."

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Naruto asked quietly, rubbing his thumb against his hand.

"It surprisingly wasn't as bad as I thought and I think that's because my mother was there too..."

 _Sasuke_ _knocked loudly on the large office door, waiting for the deep and rough voice to grant him entrance. Instead, he was surprised when the door opened and his mother's smiling face greeted him._

 _"_ _Sasuke_ _, my dear. Please come in. Your father has been expecting you," she said as she opened the door wide enough for him to enter. "I just had some tea brought up if you'd like some."_

 _"_ _Please, thank you," Sasuke_ _nodded, stepping up to the desk that his father was sitting in. The office he had was somewhat reminiscent of an old mob boss's study. It had lots of dark, wooden furniture, frames of his family (excluding Itachi_ _) and his certificates of accomplishments. There was a table near the left side that held various glass de_ _canters_ _of alcohol and glasses._

 _Sasuke remembered as a child he had come here a few times to get scolded by his father, usually leaving with tears running down his face. His mother had wiped his tears a few times but eventually, the tears had stopped coming and Sasuke grew used to his father's yelling until he_ _had stopped yelling at him_ _altogether since they were never home anymore._

 _There were_ _no chairs in front of the large desk, his father didn't like anyone staying for long as he had business to take care of so no one stayed for long unless they were invited to sit next to the cabinet with the glasses._

 _Today, was one of those days. Fugaku_ _was sitting in a comfortable looking chair, a cup of tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He glanced over the top of the paper at his son and nodded, allowing the younger raven-haired_ _man to step_ _up and sit down. Sasuke_ _took a seat and sighed, trying hard not to look away from his father. What he needed now was confidence. Confidence and Naruto at his side to hold his hand. But Sasuke_ _was a man damn it, and he was going to do this himself._

 _"What is it you need, Sasuke_ _?" His father asked, clearing his throat as he folded the newspaper and set it down._

 _"I came to talk to you today, father." Sasuke cleared his throat as well, feeling it getting a bit dry. His mother brought him the_ _cup of the tea, she figured he was going to need something to keep his hands preoccupied because he couldn't seem to keep them still at the moment._

 _"So, talk then." Fugaku_ _had a very strong gaze locked onto the young Uchiha, but he was not backing down._

 _"There's something that I must confess." He glanced at his mother, who smiled and nodded at him encouragingly. "I'm seeing someone. I have been for a while actually."_

 _"Is that so? Who is she?"_

 _"That's the thing father." Sasuke_ _paused, taking a sip of the tea to help wet his mouth a bit_ _. "This person... this person is not a she. It is a he, his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he goes to school with me."_

 _"Uzumaki? You mean as in Kushina_ _Uzumaki?" Fugaku_ _turned to Mikoto with a raised eyebrow. "You knew about this?"_

 _"I-, well, yes. I did. You know Kushina_ _is a friend of mine and she actually told me about the two of them." She glanced at Sasuke_ _and set a hand on his shoulder. "He came to me and told me about him and Naruto." Mikoto paused before meeting Fugaku's_ _gaze. "I gave him my approval."_

 _"I see," Fugaku_ _nodded, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "If I'm being completely honest," he sighed, sitting forward in his chair and looking to Sasuke once again. "I am not exactly happy considering neither of my sons will be bearing any children but I cannot stop you from doing what you want, as I've learned from your brother." The elder Uchiha's eyes rolled in his head, which was a first for Sasuke_ _to see. "What your brother is doing... I do not mind if either of you are gay. Never have."_

 _"What? But I thought you hated gay people?_ _" Sasuke_ _asked, almost alarmed at this new revelation._

 _"No, Sasuke_ _. I don't hate gay people. Even your uncle was gay. What I hate is that your brother is having relations with a god damned blood relative. It's disgusting, we don't live in some back woods country." He sighed heavily and lowered his head. "As I said, I'm not particularly happy at the lack of grandchildren I'll have to continue our_ _line, but I don't hate the fact that you're gay, Sasuke_ _."_

 _Sasuke_ _sat there in silence, staring at this father for a moment. His vision had suddenly become_ _cloudy and he brought a hand up to his face, realizing that he had begun crying. "I struggled so hard," he managed to say quietly. "I've been so worried, scared almost to come to you and tell you. I even neglected my_ _own boyfriend because I was so preoccupied with what to say to you."_

 _"Son," Fugaku started, reaching out a hand to him. He didn't make contact though, pulling his hand away before looking to Mikoto to take over. She understood quickly since_ _he was never really good at comforting people. "I understand that you are upset. I should have said something sooner although I never thought that both of my sons_ _be gay."_

 _"Thank you, father." Sasuke_ _let a small smile grace his lips as he wiped the small amount of water from his eyes._

 _"Now, when do I get to meet this young man?" Fugaku_ _asked as he sat back in his chair, sipping his cup of tea while watching Sasuke_ _over the top of the rim. The younger had straightened up and raised his arm to scratch the back of his head, his face turning slightly red at the memory of where he had acquired this new habit from._

 _"Whenever you're free I supposed. Although not tonight please."_

 _"Why, what's wrong with tonight?"_

 _"It's Valentine's_ _Day honey," Mikoto said softly, smiling at her husband. "Let the boys have some fun tonight before they have to suffer through a dinner with the parents."_

 _"Suffer? What do you mean suffer?" The elder burst out suddenly, Sasuke trying to contain his laughter as_ _his father's face looked so disgruntled by this announcement._

 _"I'm going to take my leave now father," he said, standing up quickly before his mother can reply to him. He slipped out the door just ask Mikoto threw a teasing jab at Fugaku_ _. The raven sighed, smiling slightly to himself as he walked down the hall towards the dining room_ _._

 _"They've changed a bit, haven't they,_ _"_ _a voice rang out suddenly from his side as he entered the dining area_ _, startling him. Sasuke_ _looked over and found Itachi_ _sitting down with a plate of chocolate cake sitting in front of him half eaten._

 _"Who?"_

 _"_ _Mother and father. I know you noticed it, mother seems a bit happier than usual and father... Well, it seems he isn't as much of a tight ass as he usually is." Itachi_ _set down his fork and looked up at Sasuke_ _. "How was the talk?"_

 _"It went fine," he nodded, walking over and sitting next to his brother, sliding the plate away from him to take a bite. "I don't know why I was so scared in the first place." He took a bite and paused for a moment, chewing slowly. "I wanted to thank you," Sasuke_ _started after he swallowed his bite. He slid the plate back in front of Itachi_ _, looking to his older brother. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was and I know I wouldn't have been able to go to him without some sort of encouragement."_

 _"That's what brothers are for."_

"So that's basically what happened," Sasuke finished. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him, making him feel somewhat nervous.

"Your father accepts you?" The blonde asked in a soft voice. It sounded shaky, like he was fighting back tears. As they pulled up at another red light, Sasuke turned and saw the blonde was crying softly. Not hard, ugly crying but the cute kind where one or two tears make it down your face.

"Why are you crying? Shouldn't I be the one crying in this situation?" Sasuke joked.

"Well yeah but I'm just so happy!" Naruto burst out, smiling widely like an idiot. "I mean, you no longer have to worry about anything with your family. You can stop being so moody and stop worrying so much."

"I know, and like I said, I am sorry about neglecting you so much."

"Wow, two apologies in one night. How un-Uchiha of you," Naruto laughed. "I like it though."

"You saying you didn't like me up until now? What am I, some sex toy to you?"

"Hey, if anyone is the sex toy here, it's me since you love to draw me nude."

"This is true, very true," Sasuke nodded.

The two of them went silent as they pulled into the parking garage. It was quite full but he pulled right into an empty spot near the bottom of the garage, reserved for cars that had the specified tag. Sasuke pulled out a tag and hung it from the rear-view mirror, mentioning something about his family owning the property or something of the sort.

It was lively in the downtown area, lots of people walking around, mostly couples. Naruto let Sasuke lead him down the sidewalk, looking around at the different places around. "So where are we heading?" Naruto asked, walking shoulder to shoulder.

"There's this new restaurant that opened up here that I wanted to go to. I thought you might enjoy it." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him out of the way of a group of people walking towards them, most of them not paying attention to where they were walking. He didn't let the blondes hand go as they walked down a few more stores, stopping in front of the restaurant with KAPOW in big red letters. "Shisui knows the owner here, they have a place open down south and decided to open a place up here." They walked inside and Sasuke spoke with the waitress about their reservation, who smiled and led the two of them to their table.

Naruto was looking around, spotting something familiar as they reached their table. On the table were pictures of different anime and manga all lining the top. "Holy crap, this is so cool! Look, they have DBZ, Black Butler, oh I know this guy! Ugh, I can't remember his name."

"I thought you'd like this place," Sasuke smiled. "When Shisui told me about it, I thought it was perfect."

"It seems really cool," Naruto nodded, still examining the table as the waiter approached the table.

"Hello, welcome to Kapow. I will be your waiter for tonight. Here are the menu's," he said as he handed the two of them each a menu. "And here is also a drink menu if you'd like it. I can come back in a moment if you'd like?"

"Yes, that would be fine, thank you," Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked over the menu and noticed it was a little pricey.

"Sasu, are you sure this place is okay? It seems a bit pricey. I mean, they have one dish here for 25 dollars."

"It's fine dork. I told you I wanted to make it up to you... Oh wow look at the names of these drinks; that's pretty funny." Sasuke handed Naruto the list of drinks and let him read it over, the blonde finding amusement in some of them. Easy-peasy Japanesy; Hot night in Bangkok; Asian Persuasion, and so on.

"That's fucking hilarious," Naruto laughed. "I think I'm gonna go with the Clarified Milk Punch."

"I'm going with the Hot Night in Bangkok. I like spicy things, so it seems good."

The waiter came and took their order for drinks, also taking down their appetizers of 'crack fries' and fried wontons. "I don't want to fill up too much here because there's somewhere else we're going after this," Sasuke mentioned as the waiter came to the table with their drinks and appetizers.

"Where are we going after this?" Naruto asked as he reached across the table to grab one of the fried wontons from Sasuke's plate.

"Well, I got a tip from a pretty reliable source that there is a local band performing tonight across the street at the bar that you might be interested in." Sasuke pulled out his phone and looked for the page on Facebook that Shikamaru had sent him. He showed it to Naruto and watched as the blondes face lit up.

"You're kidding! I haven't seen them since last year, they were so good!" The band performing was Que Lastima**, a local band that played at a bar once in a while.

"I remember you had mentioned them once and Shikamaru had mentioned to me that they were going to be performing."

"That's so awesome. I hope I have the balls to ask the singer for a picture this time. They always stay behind and talk to fans and stuff but I always get too nervous."

"I will make you this time," Sasuke nodded, stealing a few fries from his plate. "Oh god, I think I know where I picked up this habit from," he sighed, shaking his head and smiling. He looked at Naruto who was staring back with a confused look on his face. "Remember when I said I was talking with Itachi earlier after I had that conversation with my dad? Well, he was sitting in the dining room eating a piece of cake and I kept stealing his fork to take a bite of his food. I am picking up your worst habits, it's horrible."

"Oh, come on. You love it," Naruto smiled.

"Unfortunately," Sasuke grumbled, earning a whack on the hand from Naruto and a cute glare as the waiter came up to take their order.

 **You &I**

It was getting late, nearing almost one o'clock in the morning by the time they had left the bar after the show. Naruto accomplished his goal and took a picture with the alarmingly tall lead singer, a huge smile on his face. Sasuke had to admit, the sound was interesting but he loved it. Lots of swing influence, reminded him of a Tim Burton movie though. The two of them had stopped drinking about an hour before they left so the two of them were pretty sober as they walked into the parking garage.

The garage was quiet, most of the people having already left for the night. "I had a really great time tonight, Sasuke," Naruto commented as they walked towards the car.

"I'm glad," Sasuke replied, unlocking the car with his key fob.

They almost made it to the car before Naruto had noticed something that wasn't there before. Next to the car were two motorcycles, with two people standing there waiting for them to walk by. Naruto's heart started beating fast as he recognized those bikes anywhere. Gaara and Temari were standing there talking, until Temari saw the two of them heading that way.

Gaara turned around and instantly flew into a rage, his anger apparent on his face. "I didn't think you'd be so fucking stupid to stay with this dumb fuck," he screamed at Naruto, causing the blonde to pause in his tracks.

Sasuke's fist balled up at his sides, his knuckles turning white. "Who are you to come up to my boyfriend and start yelling at him, and insulting _me?_ You're un-fucking-believable." He took a step forward towards the red head until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke, please just forget about him. Let's go, please." He could feel the blonde shaking but his eyes couldn't break contact with the red heads.

"You're coming with me Naruto. You're mine, not his. Stop all of these games and get on my bike."

"No, you leave Naruto out of his." Sasuke shifted into a more defensive position between the two of them, shielding him from the red heads direct gaze.

"Oh? You want to fight? Right here? Don't wanna dirty your shoes," Gaara sneered.

"Sas, this guy fights dirty. Just fuck him, leave, please." The blonde pleaded, but Sasuke couldn't fight this feeling he was having. This pure anger coursing through his body right now.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto. You speak when spoken to!"

"That's it," Sasuke growled, launching himself at the red head. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He managed to get close but Gaara dodged his first punch, instead just barely grazing his chin.

"Hm, this ought to be fun," Gaara smiled, pulling a switch blade from his pocket. Sasuke's eyes went wide but he didn't back down. He glanced over at Naruto who was now full-blown crying, hugging himself in fear as he watched Gaara pull the knife out.

"You're really going to bring out a knife? What, can't fight without a weapon?"

"I can, but this just makes things go by a little quicker." Gaara lunged forward but Sasuke moved out of the way, his instinct kicking into over drive now that there was an actual weapon involved. He kicked the knife out of Gaara's hand, it landing somewhere near Naruto. The red head was pissed about losing his weapon but this didn't stop him.

The two of them started trading blows, the both of them taking hits here and there. Sasuke took a hit to his lip, blood pouring out of the cut. Sasuke managed to kick Gaara in the side, knocking the wind out of him. Temari pulled Gaara back and urged him to leave as they heard a car coming down the garage. "We're not done with this," he spat as he hopped on his bike and took off, not even bothering with the helmet. Naruto ran to Sasuke, tears still pouring down his face.

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry."

"It's okay," he groaned, pulling the keys out of his pocket and handing them to Naruto. "Just drive us back to the dorm room please." Sasuke made his way to the passenger seat and sat down, the blonde cleaning his face on his sleeve before turning the car back on.

They made it back to the dorm in relative quietness, Naruto glancing over at Sasuke once in a while to see how he was. Once they made it to the dorm room, Sasuke sat down in the chair in the living room as Naruto went and grabbed the first aid kit. "It's a good think we have this here," he commented. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry," Naruto started as he opened up the kit and took out the alcohol pads and Band-Aids. Sasuke's knuckles were cut here and there and his lip was pretty busted, but that was about it. He may or may not have a bruise on his right cheek but it probably won't fully show until tomorrow.

"I said it's alright Naruto," Sasuke said softly, watching as Naruto tended to his knuckles. He felt his hand grow wet, and not from the alcohol. This was warm.

"I know you say that, but is it really? I'm so fucking useless," Naruto sobbed, trying to hide his face in his hair. "I couldn't do anything to help you, I just froze. Like, why am I still afraid of this guy?"

"This guy really hurt you, physically and mentally. That takes time to get over. I'm not blaming you for anything, Naru." Sasuke pushed his bangs out of his face and saw Naruto's red eyes and his tear stained cheeks. He couldn't help but think how cute he looked at that moment for some reason. "Look, don't worry about him. I know that's not the last we'll see of him but for right now, let's just focus on us. Besides, I still have a present to give you."

"Really?" Naruto sniffled, wiping his face on his sleeve again. Sasuke nodded and stood up from the chair, offering a hand to Naruto to help him up.

"I hid it in your room earlier before we left. Come on.

The raven led the way to Naruto's small bedroom. Thankfully, Kiba was going to be out for a few days for some emergency at the vet office so they had the place to themselves for a while. They sat down on the bed and Sasuke reached underneath Naruto's pillow, pulling out a sleek black box.

"I remember you had once said that you were thinking about becoming a writer and I think that, with proper application, you can definitely do it. I thought you might like a nice and fancy pen of your own." Naruto stared at the box for a moment, almost afraid to touch it, as if it'll break. "Don't worry, the store associate helped me pick it out. It's apparently pretty durable so we won't have to worry about your clumsy self, going off and breaking it so quickly."

Naruto pulled the lid off of the top and opened his eyes wide. It was an all-black pen, an obviously expensive one at that, that sat in orange satin. He saw his name was engraved into the pen but there was something else that caught his eye that almost caused him to drop the box. "Sas..." He pulled the pen out of the box and saw there was a golden ring on it, sliding it into his hand. "Is this...?"

"It's a promise ring," Sasuke nodded. "I uh, I know this is rather out of character of myself but I just... I wanted to give you something to show how much I care about you and that there isn't anyone that can change that."

"I can't believe you... Did you get one too?"

"Yeah, I did but mine is silver," he said as he pulled it out of his pocket. "The gold looks better with your skin tone. Silver looks better with mine, so that's what I went with."

"I love it," Naruto whispered, sliding the ring onto his finger. "I just... I mean, Sasuke... This actually means a lot to me."

"Well, I know we've only been dating for a few months but I honestly didn't think I could care for someone so much. I am falling so hard for you Naruto, and that's the truth."

"I feel the same way. I'm falling and I can't get up," Naruto smiled, Sasuke rolling his eyes at the stupid joke Naruto just _had_ to make. "But seriously Sasuke, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't get you anything though. If I'm being honest, I was kinda mad at you and didn't get you anything. But, I think I know what I can do for my chivalrous boyfriend who saved my life tonight." Naruto gave him a mischievous smile and pushed the raven down onto the bed before running out of the room to double check and make sure the door was locked and so on.

He returned with a smile on his face, crawling along Sasuke's body on the bed until they came face to face. "It's a shame I can't kiss you right now with your busted lip. But, that doesn't mean I can't kiss you in other places." Naruto brought his lips down onto the pale neck, lightly feathering kisses up along his jaw. Sasuke brought his hands to rest on Naruto's sides but that only caused him to stop. "No, not tonight. I'm pleasuring _you._ " Naruto pulled off his belt and smiled wickedly at Sasuke as he tied both of his hands together above his head, repositioning himself on top of Sasuke's crotch.

"Living out some sort of fantasy? What, did you watch Fifty Shades of Grey?"

"No, but I have always wanted to do something like this," Naruto murmured, unbuttoning Sasuke's dark shirt to reveal the ivory skin laced with black flames. He let his fingers rake down the tattooed skin, grazing his nipples lightly. The raven let out a small gasp as he did so, looking at Naruto with a half smirk. "Someone's a little sensitive tonight," Naruto teased, letting his nail run over the nipple once more. Sasuke inhaled sharply, this time glaring at the blonde but he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling.

"You planning on teasing me all night?"

"Maybe."

Naruto leaned forward and started nipping at Sasuke's jaw and neck, laying kisses around his mouth rather than on his lips due to his injury. Although Naruto knew it was killing Sasuke for him to deny him such kisses. He glanced up and saw Sasuke's hands open and close in their restraints, knowing how badly Sasuke wanted to just rip off his clothes and give it to him.

Slowly, he started to unbutton his own shirt, his tan skin peeking out from underneath. Naruto brought his hands up and ran them through his hair, trailing them down his throat and across his own skin. "Damn it Naruto, just untie my hands already," Sasuke growled. Naruto brought his face close to the ravens, his hand grabbing him by the throat lightly.

"But I won't be able to pleasure you how I want to. Do you know what I want to do for you?" Naruto brought his lips down on Sasuke's ear lobe, sucking on it for a moment before whispering in his ear. "I want to ride you. I want to ride you until you fill me with your cum. I want to cum all over your chest and clean it up with my tongue." Shivers ran down Sasuke's spine as he felt Naruto's tongue run down his throat.

The warmth left Sasuke's body as Naruto stood up. He got up to remove his shirt and took off his pants, staying in just his boxers for the time being. Naruto stood over Sasuke for a moment before moving to take off his pants and underwear, leaving him in just his unbuttoned shirt which to Naruto, looked sexy as fuck. "Damn Sasuke, I can't get over how fucking sexy you look right now," he said, his voice low and husky as he kneeled down on the bed to examine Sasuke's growing erection. He took his cock in his hand and brought his mouth to it, making sure to look up to Sasuke's face as he did so. Their eyes connected and Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small groan as Naruto ran his tongue across the tip of his cock.

Naruto flicked his tongue across it a few times, wetting it nicely before sliding the entire thing into his mouth. He fought back the urge to gag as he pulled it out slowly, being sure to run his tongue up the side as he did so. Sasuke threw his head back and bit back a grown. "Fuck, Naruto," he managed to say through strained words. The blonde took the entire thing into his mouth again, this time, bobbing up and down as he caressed his balls with his left hand. Sasuke closed his eyes, unable to bite down on his lip to stop himself from letting out a moan.

This went on for a few moments before Naruto himself had started to get increasingly turned on with every moan his usually quiet boyfriend is letting out. "I like this whole, busted lip thing," he commented, smiling to himself. "You're a lot more vocal since you can't bite down on your lip or cover your mouth."

"Shut up, ass hole." Sasuke growled, the lust more apparent in his eyes than before. His face was slightly pink and his breathing was starting to slow down again.

"Oh, come on Sasuke, you know you're enjoying yourself," Naruto laughed slightly as he reached into the drawer beside his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. "You want me to put on a show for you?"

"What kind of show?" Sasuke smirked, raising his eyebrow at the blonde.

"Just watch and see."

Naruto removed his boxers, a small wet stain on the front of them from the precum that was beading on his head. He climbed up on top of Sasuke, resting on his knees on his stomach. He let his ass graze Sasuke's hard cock behind him, letting out a soft groan. Naruto opened the bottle of lube and poured a small amount on his hands, bringing it down on his own cock. Sasuke watched on as Naruto slowly started to stroke himself, letting his other hand trail down his neck and to pinch his own nipples.

He let out a moan as he pushed the tip between his fingers, his body jerking slightly. Sasuke started to writhe slightly underneath him, trying to rub his own cock against Naruto's ass but Naruto smirked at the raven, scooting a bit further up to deny him the pleasure. Naruto didn't break eye contact with Sasuke as he stroked himself a bit faster, his voice coming out in pants. "Sasuke," he let out a moan in his husky, lust filled voice.

"Naruto, fuck I love watching you touch yourself," Sasuke groaned, his eyes glossing over at the sight of his boyfriend touching himself. "Naru, babe, I want to be inside of you. Please," he begged, groaning along with Naruto, his hips bucking for some sort of friction.

"But I have to prepare myself," Naruto panted, stopping his movements on his own cock. He paused for a second before a thought came to his head. Naruto got up carefully and turned around, his ass facing Sasuke. With a little more lube on his fingers, the blonde reached around and began rubbing his fingers along his crack. "I want you inside of me too, Sasuke," Naruto groaned, pushing a finger in past the tight ring. He pushed it in and out, moaning Sasuke's name so often as he inserted another finger and spreading them out.

Naruto scooted a bit closer to Sasuke's leaking cock and let the both of them touch, Sasuke lifting his hips to rub against Naruto's. The blonde threw his head back and let out a particularly load moan as he inserted a third finger, helping to stretch himself out since Sasuke was rather large. "Fuck, Sasuke I think I'm ready."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for," Sasuke growled loudly, growing more and more impatient with the blonde. Naruto turned around, his breath coming out shaky as he positioned himself over Sasuke, grabbing the hard cock and guiding it towards his hole. He let out a deep breath as he slowly lowered himself, relaxing his body as much as he could to let him inside. No matter how many times he's done this, he still can't help but wince at the initial pain of it entering inside of him.

With Sasuke's cock buried deep inside of him, Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's stomach and started to move up and down along his cock. Sasuke watched, mesmerized at the sight of Naruto's face in pure pleasure as he rode his cock. He picked up his pace a bit and Sasuke started to buck his hips a bit, not being able to grab onto Naruto to slam his cock inside. Although, he didn't need to because Naruto started to come down hard on Sasuke's cock, panting and moaning loudly. Their voices started to intertwine as they both let out moan after moan, the intensity building up in the pits of their stomachs.

Naruto was the first to cum, letting out his hot seed all over Sasuke's stomach and chest. As he came, his insides started to clamp down and spasm on Sasuke's cock, the raven cumming soon after inside of Naruto as deep as he can push it. Naruto went up and down a few more times, being sure to completely milk his cock as much as he could before getting off of him. He looked at him for a moment before shaking his head and fetching the shirt he removed from himself earlier.

"Sorry, but I don't feel like licking cum off of you tonight. That was more tiring than I thought it would be." Naruto wiped Sasuke down, undoing the belt that held his hands together. Sasuke laid there for a moment before moving, trying to calm down his breath as Naruto walked out of the room to the bathroom to clean out himself really quick.

Sasuke looked for that shirt Naruto had just used, wiping up the one or two spots that he had missed. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom, opening the door without bothering to knock. "Hey Naru, I'm gunna-"

"Fuck SASUKE, KNOCK FIRST!" Naruto screamed from the toilet, closing his legs quickly.

"What the fuck Naruto, we just got done fucking and you're really worried about me seeing you on the toilet?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and entered anyways, turning on the shower and removing the shirt he was wearing finally. "I mean, you just had your ass literally in my face."

"I know but, this is embarrassing. I'm trying to clean all of the cum out of my ass, it's just weird." Naruto turned away, his face bright red.

"Well, why not join me in the shower? I think I should be able to help a bit with that," the raven smirked, flexing his fingers a bit. "My fingers are starting to regain feeling again."

"I- Hell yeah," Naruto smiled, jumping up off of the toilet and into the shower, only to let out a yelp as the cold water hit his skin.

"It hasn't warmed up yet, you idiot."

"Get in here and warm it up then!" Naruto said, pulling the raven into the cold shower with him. Sasuke shivered visibly underneath the spray as it started to warm up. He pushed Naruto up against the shower wall and looked him up and down. He leaned in and planted a small kiss on Naruto's lips, being careful not to press too hard as he winced a bit in pain.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he murmured in a deep voice as he brought his hands down Naruto's sides and around his back to grip his ass tightly.

"Damn you're so sexy," Naruto commented, bringing his arms up to rest on Sasuke's shoulders. "Be a little gentle though. I think I may have been a little rough."

"Yes, my princess," Sasuke joked, earning an eyeroll and a blushing scoff in return.


End file.
